Delicioso Secuestro
by Gis Cullen
Summary: Edward la habia maltratado de todas las maneras posibles. Bella aguantaba todas y cada una de las humillaciones que su viejo amigo de infancia le hacia. Asi que Bella tiene un plan. Un segundo y todo puede cambiar. Bella le hara pagar todaas y cada una de esas humillaciones de la manera mas deliciosa. ADAPTACIÓN (Autor Josenso Di Farias)
1. Chapter 1

**ADAPTACIÓN DE UNA HISTORIA DE JOSENSO DI FARIAS...** Si alguien tiene una duda sobre la historia me puede mandar un mensaje privado y contesto su duda.  
Esta es una preciosa historia que una amiga me pidio que le hicera una adaptacion a los personajes de Meyer.

* * *

 **DELICIOSO SECUESTRO**

CAPÍTULO 1

La carta se percibía rasposa, pesada y aun así no dejaba de sostenerla, como todas las mañanas desde hacía tres semanas; la letra era desprolija, como si un infante la hubiese escrito, pero no era así, un hombre adulto lo había hecho, sabía que la mentalidad de él jamás creció lo suficiente, no se desarrolló por más que los años pasaron. Siempre conoció la verdad, era parte de su historia, pero jamás fue tan tangible ni pesada como con esa carta, él al final había decidido pedir su presencia y no quería eso, no quería nada, solo odiar, despreciar y gritar, pero ¿a quién? ¿Quién era el culpable de que él se sintiera así? Y la respuesta estaba ahí, nadie era el culpable, eran cosas de la vida y aunque su vida podía ser considerada maravillosa, no sentía que fuese así, porque se odiaba, odiaba a todos y nadie tenía la culpa. Negó con la cabeza, agitando sus cabellos castaños, para calmar la bronca latente, continua pero oculta, porque no era problema de nadie y no quería que nadie más lo supiera, podría ser objeto de burla o pena de muchos, demasiado había tenido que lidiar con ese tipo de cosas en el pasado. Y no se desconcertó por el odio que originaba la posibilidad de que alguien pudiese hablar mal de él, porque él era frágil, era puro, era todo lo que ya no podía ser y al final del día siempre lo sintió como si fuese su niño. Era su deber protegerlo por más que no quisiese saber nada de él.

Suspirando pesadamente, dejo la carta en el cajón de su mesa de luz, junto a las otras cinco cartas, y se dirigió hacia la puerta para continuar con la vida, para seguir fingiendo, era excelente actuando que todo era maravillosamente perfecto; los ruidos en la cocina le indicaron que sus padres y hermanos le estaban esperando, no era necesario ser un genio para saber que estaba molesto, incómodo con todo, pero ellos entendían que no era una situación ideal y por eso no presionaban con respecto al asunto. Bajo lentamente la escalera y la risa de su madre le dio malestar, quería que los demás se sintieran igual que él, que odiaran y gritaran, que exteriorizaran lo que él no podía, dolía en las venas no poder sacarlo afuera; y crecía, apretándolo desde dentro; más que él este incomodo, molesto con todo no significaba que los demás también lo estén, era algo que había tenido aprendido aunque no era de su agrado. Reparo su porte desganado y malhumorado, no quería que nadie realmente supiera el grado de su dolor, lo que la verdad y su pasado le hacían, lo que originaba en él, ya que era Edward Cullen y por ende, nada le disturbaba. Así que aparento una sonrisa, tan falsa como un espejismo, y se reunió con ellos.

—…no sé cómo Peter puede hablar con esa gente. —Estableció asqueado Jasper mientras comía una tostada en la mesa de la cocina, su forma de juzgar a las personas era bastante particular y totalitaria, hasta en ciertas ocasiones inquietaba a sus padres. Carlisle no comento nada creía que era solo una faceta, alentada por su falta de juicio característico de sus 14 años, pero Esme le hizo ver enseguida que era una forma de errada de opinar.

—No seas así. —Le aconsejo de forma cariñosa, pero detrás de ese tono estaba una advertencia, ella no toleraba que se hablara sin conocer la verdad, y aun así, nadie era más que otro, ellos no eran superiores a nadie, cada ser humano tenía sus propias miserias y por lo tanto, no se puede apuntar a nadie sin antes verse uno mismo al espejo— los chicos del gimnasio no son malos. — Coloco la jarra de jugo sobre la mesa para tomar su lugar, mientras que Edward se colocó al lado de Emmett que ignorando la situación en general se limitaba a leer el suplemento deportivo del diario, el mediano de los hermanos tenía una particularidad, había muy pocas cosas que le interesasen y por lo tanto, le distrajesen—. No digas cosas de las que después te puedas arrepentir. —Pero el joven Cullen no escuchaba razones, según su creencia esos muchachos estaban destinados a morir en manos de la policía o terminar en la cárcel antes de llegar a los 20 años y nadie la sacaría de su pensamiento jamás. Mas sabía que era mejor mantener la boca cerrada, su madre tenía esperanza en las personas aun cuando no la merecieran, y tampoco nadie le cambiaría ese dogma.

La mesa se quedó en silencio un momento, hasta que Carlisle decidió que era mejor animar la mañana, su día recién comenzaba y no quería llevarse consigo al trabajo el egocentrismo y soberbia de su hijo menor—. Regreso la hija de Charlie a vivir con él —tomo un sorbo de su café caliente, antes de dirigirse hacia Edward— ¿la recuerdas? —A lo que él aludido frunció el ceño un momento porque no sabía que era de lo que estaba hablando—. Ustedes cuando eran niños siempre jugaban juntos, antes de que Charlie se separara y René se la llevara —Edward trato de recordar pero nada aparecía en su memoria, tenía cosas importantes que atender, por ejemplo, encontrar la forma de no hablar con quien escribió esas cartas y que nadie se atreviese a interceder en el asunto.

—Sí, —ayudo Emmett pero sin darle mayor importancia, realmente sumergido en los resultados del partido de futbol del día anterior— ustedes siempre jugaban juntos, creo que una vez dijiste que ella era tu novia. —Jasper abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, y Edward retuvo su característico reflejo nervioso, conociendo que no podría dejar pasar la oportunidad para burlarse, y nadie se daba cuenta de la verdad, lo que la burla hacía en su interior, detestaba que le señalen, que se den cuenta de su existencia de mala manera.

—¿Tienes una novia y no la conocemos todavía? ¡Eso sí que es una sorpresa! —Sus padres no comprendieron que era lo gracioso en eso, pero ellos tres sí; Edward no tenía novias, no estaba hecho con el material necesario para tener citas, noches románticas e inocentes, era conocido por su fama, salía una vez con las chicas y solo para tener relaciones sexuales con ellas, para al día siguiente rechazarlas si pretendían algo más. Y todas aceptaban ese comportamiento, ya que era Edward, uno de los jóvenes más apuestos y era un privilegio al menos tener su cuerpo una vez. La risa de Jasper era algo que Edward no soportaba, no podía aguantar que se mofaran de él, lo tuvo que sufrir durante una época y eso quedo grabado en él, las miradas, las palabras, la antipatía, la mierda de los demás y con las malditas cartas que habían llegado al fin se dio cuenta de la realidad, todos lo sabrían y él no encontraba una solución para remediarlo—. Al fin tienes una novia… dime ¿adónde van a ir pasear? ¿A la heladería o la plaza? ¿La vas a traer a casa? —Su padre estaba por hablar para que se detuviera, pero Edward se le adelanto, sin poder controlar el impulso por protegerse, de al fin explayar la ruindad que era el resto del mundo con él, como le asfixiaba la verdad.

—¿Por qué mierda no cierras esa repugnante boca, pendejo de mierda? —Se paró de su asiento dejando a todos estupefactos por su accionar, incluso Jasper perdió el color de su rostro un instante por el odio que su hermano mayor le brindo—. Fíjate un poco más en tu vida, antes de andar diciendo porquerías de los demás, estúpido de…

Un fuerte golpe en la mesa llamo la atención de todos, donde Carlisle furioso se levantó para que se calmara— ¡basta! —Ordeno y, entonces, el joven se enteró de lo que había hecho, avergonzado bajo la cabeza para no afrontar a nadie, porque nadie tenía la culpa, ni siquiera el imbécil de su hermano, nadie tenía la culpa y eso era lo que más odiaba. Carlisle suspiro intentando controlar su propio carácter, comprendía que su hijo estaba pasando por un mal momento, y por ende, era entendible su reacción pero no justificable—. Pídele disculpas a tu hermano —Jasper se afectó, en su mente nada le tomaba desprevenido y su hermano lo hizo; por más que amaba mofarse de los demás, era parte de lo que él era, Edward era a quien realmente admiraba aunque jamás lo fuese a admitir. Los ojos negros de Edward se enfocaron en él, que estaba del otro lado de la mesa, y declaro.

—Lo siento —Jasper agito la cabeza no dándole importancia al asunto, y para no demostrar ningún signo de incomodidad, nunca pudo defenderse de cualquier tipo de pelea con él, incluso cuando sus enfrentamientos pasaban de los gritos a los golpes, se levantó apurado para dirigirse al colegio.

—Jasper… —le llamo Esme acongojada, pero un gesto de su marido le indico que era mejor que le dejara marchar. Sin soportar mirar a los ojos a los demás Edward mantuvo la cabeza gacha.

—En serio lo siento.

Tomando nuevamente su lugar, Carlisle agito la cabeza cansado—. Vayan a clases, se hace tarde —dando por concluida la conversación. Emmett tomo del brazo a Edward para que también se retirara, y ambos se fueron sin decir más. Esme cerró los ojos mientras se refregaba las sienes con sus índices—. Carlisle…

—Él tiene que aceptarlo. —Le interrumpió antes de que ella intentara convencerlo de cambiar su opinión, y aunque no lo quisiese admitir era cierto, el muchacho tenía que aceptar la realidad y continuar con su vida, pero era lo que aún no lo lograba.

—Es solo un niño, no seas duro con él. —hizo un último esfuerzo pero el semblante del arquitecto le dio a entender que era una batalla perdida.

—Ya no es un niño; es un hombre y tiene que reconocer que las cosas son de esta manera. Dentro de unos meses se gradúa y no voy a impedir que él venga a su graduación, no debí permitir que esto llegase a esta instancia, durante mucho tiempo obvie la actitud que tiene hacía él, es tiempo que ellos estén en un mismo lugar y que no le importe los que los demás digan. —Y el tiempo de la verdad se estaba acercando.

No dijeron nada durante el trayecto hacia el colegio, Jasper se había adelantado a la casa de su amigo, Peter Stewart, antes de ir al establecimiento educativo; así que Emmett haciendo apego a su buen juicio no intento hondear en lo que había desatado tal reacción por parte de Edward, que condujo el vehículo. Estaban acostumbrados a la acidez y estupidez de Jasper, era el más joven y por ende, se le permitía muchas barbaridades por lo que no había motivo de tal contestación; pero Edward estaba cansado, agotado de mantener la fachada, lo que jamás pudo decir, lo que no pudo llorar por miedo a dañar a los demás pero ¿el daño que le hicieron a él? Durante mucho tiempo no había comprendido la profundidad de la verdad, era muy pequeño para captarlo pero un día lo entendió perfectamente y no podía borrar las risas de los demás y como le señalaron, como le lastimaron y rompieron lo que tanto le hacía feliz, para amargarle con lo que es imborrable, consiguieron que odiara a todo lo que le rodeaba solo que jamás lo exteriorizaba, y se acumulaba en su interior, erosionando cada acción buena que intentase tener.

A los minutos el auto se detuvo en el estacionamiento de la institución y Emmett al fin menciono, sin dignarse a verlo— el estúpido va a llegar tarde hoy. —Haciendo referencia a Jasper; Edward apretó ligeramente el puño de su mano derecha, pasando su vista por el lugar y después de toser un poco, asintió.

—Sí, seguro que se cago en los pantalones cuando le grite. —Ambos sonrieron mientras descendían del auto para dar comienzo al show de todos los días. Ellos dos eran parte de los Cullen, una de familia de importante poder adquisitivo, y si eso no causaba la envidia de los demás, el porte de cada uno si era algo de notar. Emmett, al igual que Jasper, era alto, Emmett de cabello castaño oscuro y ondulado y ojos verdosos, cuerpo formado. Jasper en cambio tenia cabello rubio pero ambos tenían modales que se implementaban en el momento acertado inculcados por una madre atenta y meticulosa, dándoles resonancia por donde fueran, pero Edward, el más grande de los hermanos, era espectacular, nadie podía precisar que era lo más atrayente, su cabello castaño o el verde esmerada de sus ojos, su sonrisa seductora, su mentón definido, un cuerpo imposible de resistir o su cautivante personalidad. Todo lo que era posible soñar de un hombre estaba enfrascado en un mismo cuerpo y más, era inteligente y un excelente deportista, jugando desde siempre como titular en cualquier partido de futbol, y en consecuencia, alrededor de él había mucha expectativa, demasiada se podía intuir. Por lo tanto, muchos dudaban que un ser tan perfecto existiera y las malas lenguas en cada momento intentaban encontrar algo baja tanta prolijidad, cualquier cosa, porque todos tenemos nuestros muertos en el placar, absolutamente todos.

Las chicas se concentraron en ambos, pero particularmente en Edward, el único soltero de ellos dos, muchas intentaron separar a Emmett de su pareja, Rosalie Hale había llegado al pueblo hacía dos años proveniente de Los Angeles, y no era justo, según las interesadas, que una chica nueva se "robara" al muchacho en cuestión. Tuvo que pelear muchas veces para conservar su relación con Emmett, soportar envidia por su belleza, incluso llego a las manos, pero bajo la agradable sonrisa de Rosalie, o Rose como le llamaban, estaba escondida una guerrera, aparte de que practicaba defensa personal, por lo que después de partirle tres dientes a Irina Denali, nadie se atrevió a increparla nuevamente. Pero aún había esperanza, el mejor de los Cullen estaba solo y muchas se le ofrecían solo con el sueño de ser su novia; Edward estaba enterado de eso, y por eso aprovechaba para tener relaciones con cualquier chica que quisiera y después descartarla para pasar a la próxima conquista.

—¡Hola! —Le saludo Mike Newton, a medida que se acercaban a la puerta del edificio, mientras pasaban, las jóvenes se movían en forma coqueta cuando pasaban al lado de Edward, a lo que el destinatario del despliegue de tales encantos, sonrió cautivando y acalorando a la mayoría ocasionando unas risitas tontas. Emmett se limitó a asentir antes de ir en busca de su novia, habiendo recibido un mensaje de texto indicando que estaba por los alrededores.

—Hola, parece que va a llover. —Hizo notar el cielo nublado, mientras saludaba a todos los que estaban reunidos alrededor de la van de Tyler Crower, junto a ellos estaban Ben Cheney y Erik Yorkie.

—Eso no nos va a salvar del entrenamiento. —Se quejó Erik, resignado a que la vida en el colegio era una porquería, y si eso no era suficiente, las actividades del club empeoraban su vida y que lo único que lo motivaba era mostrar sus habilidades en el campo de juego, por más que no le gustase, para conseguir sexo fácilmente. Aunque aun no tenía mucho éxito en su cometido.

—Hoy entró una chica nueva —indicó Tyler. Olvidando o al menos fingiendo, como siempre lo hacía, que nada le disturbaba, sonrió.

—¿La vieron? ¿Cómo está? —todos rieron a lo que otros silbaban.

—No, ¿ya buscas otra, Eddie? —Demando Ben, entrando junto a los demás a la institución, Edward se encogió de hombros para no darle mayor importancia al asunto, asegurando.

—Solo mantengo mis perspectivas abiertas.

—Y todos sabemos que las perspectivas siempre abren las piernas para ti. —Bromeo Erik, pero la envidia estaba ahí, cada uno de ellos lo envidiaban, Edward era lo que ellos querían ser y no podían, no querían preocupaciones ni dilemas, ellos querían ser sencillamente perfectos.

Estuvo distraído durante todo el día, su mente viajo al pasado, cuando no albergaba la magnitud de las cosas, cuando lo que los demás dijeran no le afectaba en lo más mínimo, pero un día tuvo que crecer y por ende se contamino, entendió como el mundo se mueve por las apariencias y como las risas y chistes de los demás le marcaron, le destrozo comprender que la gente estaba llena de mierda, vanagloriándose con la miseria ajena y un ligero malestar le gobernó, porque era lo que realmente pensaba, él era su miseria, el estigma que no le dejaba y ¡la puta madre! No podía hacer nada para remediarlo. Salió de la primera clase nervioso, esperando que después de clases, en la práctica de futbol del club gastar energía, para quitarse esa tensión de su cuerpo, esas ganas de desquitarse contra un contrincante imaginario, aunque él mismo era su enemigo, esa era otra cosa que sabía. Pasó por el corredor mientras este se llenaba de gente en espera de la siguiente clase; sentía la mirada de los demás encima suyo, esa continua inspección haciendo una biopsia de su cuerpo en un tonto intento de descubrir sus secretos; y no le gustaban que le mirasen, hubiera sido mejor desaparecer, que nadie jamás hubiese registrado su presencia, pero todos siempre lo miraban, por envidia o admiración, nadie jamás dejaba de observarlo.

Tenía miedo, en sus memorias estaban como le señalaron, como se rieron de él, como se burlaron de algo que fue tan preciado, arruinándolo en el proceso; trago con fuerza, hundiendo la garganta, era un tic nervioso que compartía con su padre, y detestaba tenerlo, porque era un error mostrar debilidad, mostrar que algo le disturbaba siendo que él, siempre sería Edward Cullen y todos besaban su trasero, todos querían ser como él, todos querían ser perfectos y sin preocupaciones. Estaba concentrado en sus propias reflexiones y angustias, que escucho recién a la segunda vez cuando alguien le llamo— ¿Ed? —Se giró para saber de quién era la dulce voz, cuando noto que de una clase salió una persona, que le dejo asombrado.

Ella era pequeña de altura, apenas pasando el metro y medio, ligeramente rellena, notable bajo sus ropas holgadas, su cabello estaba enmarañado, demasiado desprolijo, como si no supiera de la existencia de un peine; tenía unos anteojos grandes que ocupaban casi todo su rostro y no siguió estudiándola cuando entendió que ella se estaba acercando a él. Lo primero que se le cruzo por la cabeza fue: "¿Qué es esto?"

—Hola —ella le saludo levantando la mano con una gentil sonrisa mientas que con la otra sostenía algunos libros; él no supo cómo responder, en primer lugar no sabía quién era ella y en segundo, un escalofrío recorrió ligeramente su cuerpo, inquietándole momentáneamente, pero fue tan fugaz que realmente no supo sí estuvo ahí. La pequeña jovencita acomodo sus anteojos para sonreír tímidamente— no has cambiado nada —y al notar el rostro dudoso de él, se sonrojo abriendo los ojos grandes ante su descuido— lo siento, es posible que no me recuerdes, soy Isabella Swan… Bella, antes jugábamos juntos —él estaba por responder que no la recordaba, cuando sintió como la gente, la maldita gente, hablaba tras suyo.

Los murmullos eran disimulados, periféricamente se percató de las miradas extrañadas y hasta burlonas ante la apariencia inadecuada de la muchacha; sus pálpitos aumentaban a medida que los nervios iban creciendo, ella no parecía darse cuenta pero él si lo hacía, siempre lo hacía. Edward se apeno, porque las risas regresaban a su mente, como le señalaron, se burlaron y la joven enfrente suyo no entendía que era la que causaba todo eso, seguía hablando, y no captaba que no tenía que estar cerca de él, que no soportaba que la gente lo señalara en forma indebida, no podía pasar por eso nuevamente, no podía perder lo que había construido. Pero ella seguía hablando, no comprendía como sus labios seguían moviéndose, como se arreglaba un mechón de cabello tras su oreja y no atendía a las miradas de los demás, los susurros, las palabras, las burlas, las mierdas. El porte de él se cohibió, tratando de desaparecer, porque ella estaba hablando sin percatarse lo que su alrededor pasaba al igual que él lo hizo un día, sin darse cuenta de lo mal que le hacía que siguiera parloteando. Jasper cruzaba el pasillo junto a Peter, que señalo.

—¿Le sucede algo a tu hermano? —él busco y lo encontró a unos siete metros de ellos, Edward estaba parado en medio del corredor junto una chica, no reparo en ella, siempre había alguna golfa que quería meterse en los pantalones del mayor de los Cullen, sino que la tez pálida y hasta podía jurar un ligero tembló en su hermano le preocupo. Podrían estar peleados y su hermano podía ser grosero la mayoría de las veces, pero Edward estaba en dificultades y Jasper era fiel a los suyos; rápidamente fue hacia él, para asegurarse que todo esté bien. —Edward —pronuncio Jasper interrumpiendo el pánico de Edward, que volvió a enfocar su atención a la muchacha. Ella sonreía como si fuese un alivio estar junto a él, pero no comprendía que tenía que alejarse, porque gente como ella era la causante de que detestara a todos los demás, que tuviera vergüenza de todo, que le importara tanto lo que dirán. Y el odio tomó fuerza, porque si había un culpable de todo lo que le pasaba, era la gente como ella, gente inadecuada, gente que no se daba cuenta que había reglas y normas que cumplir, gente que le obligo a detestar a todos los demás.

—…así que quería saber si —y no aguanto más, porque ella no conocía su lugar, no conocía los límites, porque él alguna vez fue inocente y sin pretensiones, hasta que las habladurías le llegaron y destrozaron casi dejándole sin nada.

—¿Por qué me sigues hablando… —su tono se tiño duramente, con un deje de burla, porque él ya no quería ser la burla, quería pasar ese peso a alguien más y esa pequeña jovencita era más que adecuada para comprender lo que eso se sentía— …fea? —Sonrió cuando escucho que varios rieron a su alrededor, al fin alguien más era el blanco de las bromas, al fin alguien más pagaba el precio. Isabella congelo su sonrisa para que lentamente decayera, pero no se movió sino que se quedó quieta, en espera de algo más, sin formular ninguna otra frase—. No sé porque mierda pensaste que te conocía, no soy estúpido ni ciego como para estar con alguien como tú. —La joven no se movió sino que bajo ligeramente la cabeza para cubrir con sus cabellos su rostro a lo que sostenía con sus dos brazos sus libros; de fondo, se percibía las risas y como los demás le alentaban a seguir degradándola y Edward por primera vez desde hacía tres semanas sonrió satisfecho. La mejora notable en las facciones de Edward alegro a Jasper, que no quería que su hermano siguiera sufriendo por el pasado, además potenciado por su carácter continúo el juego cuando se colocó a su lado.

—Edward ¿estás loco? ¿Qué haces hablándole a la nada? —y todo el corredor se llenó de risas, divertidos por ver tal espectáculo, pero la joven no se movía, una persona normal huiría o respondería y ella no lo hacía, se quedaba ahí, como una estatua, tenuemente sonrojada pero quieta. Edward sonrió más y continuo, fascinado por ser parte de los que burlan y no de los burlados.

—No seas así, Jasper, ¿no ves que aquí hay una pequeña… —la saña aumento, dominando su ser para poder dañar como le dañaron, para que alguien sufriera como él— …fea? —Peter se quedó estupefacto por el accionar tanto de Jasper como de Edward, la maldad con la que trataban a la joven y aunque él no era un santo, cualquiera se daba cuenta que eso estaba mal, pero todos los demás se reían, la masa se comportaba idiota ante tal amoralidad durmiendo la conciencia de cada individuo particular. No tuvo tiempo a decidir qué hacer cuando el timbre sonó indicando que era hora de que las próximas clases comenzaran; el pasillo vació rápidamente, no sin antes pasar un grupo de gente al lado de la jovencita mirándola despectivamente antes de reír. Jasper con una sonrisa, feliz de que su hermano estuviese más animado, fue hacía Peter golpeando su hombro indicando que tenían que irse; Peter no pudo acotar nada antes de marcharse, descolocado. Edward se quedó unos segundos más, ante el objeto de sus broncas y desprecio, y acercando su rostro hacía el oído de la joven, le susurro— no te me acerque más, fea —aspirando el aroma a miel, delicado y dulzón, sencillo y cautivante, le mintió— apestas.

Con una risa placentera se retiró, dejando a Isabella sola, como estaba acostumbrada, con la cabeza gacha y sin modular una palabra… así fue como el infierno escolar de ella comenzó.

Desde ese día ella fue el foco de todas las burlas y humillaciones que se podían concebir, Edward cada tanto la buscaba con la mirada para desquitarse con ella cuando los nervios le desbordaban, para insultarla jamás llegando a lo físico pero eso no importaba, los demás, sus seguidores y súbditos, si lo hacían. Más de una vez ensuciaron su asiento, mojaron su mochila arruinando la mayoría de sus libros, por eso ella tenía que cargarlos a todos lados, le tiraban papeles cuando los profesores no se daban cuenta, e incluso, para algunos ya era un concurso escupirle desde lo lejos. Todo era enfatizado por la gente, pero generado por Edward, más consciente de la estructura de ella, de cómo su rostro tenía algunos cortes profundos, en su ceja izquierda y a la altura del mentón, cambiaba los apodos de "fea" a "cara cortada " y a veces "gorda ballena", según el día y la ocasión.

Rose no comprendía porque Edward se comportaba de esa manera con la chica, desde que le conocía jamás demostró ese tipo de desprecio hacia nadie, y le pedía constantemente que se detuviera, que no la avergonzara más, pero él estaba poseído y empeoraba; en la casa Cullen, e incluso en el colegio se comportaba como antes, pero cada vez que la joven aparecía en su radar cambiada, era perceptible la transformación y volvía a insultar a la pobre muchacha. Así que ella no le hablaba más e incluso se había alejado de Jasper, con quien siempre tuvo una excelente relación, aunque no era tan dañino con la joven alentaba las maneras de su hermano; Emmett no opinaba pero no iba más con Edward al colegio, sino que dejaba que viajara solo, él al igual que Jasper sabía cuál era el motivo por la cual Edward cada vez estaba más desbordado pero eso no le daba derecho a comportarse de manera horrible, nada justificaba lo mal que trataba a la joven Swan.

Y después estaba Bella que se quedaba estática, petrificada en su lugar, apenas respirando pero sin emoción alguna cada vez que alguien le insultaba o le trataba de mala manera; no demostraba nada, ni pena, ni odio, ni vergüenza, absolutamente nada, y eso la hacía más entretenida al acosar. Por lo tanto, el tiempo continúo su curso, Edward siguió su vida normal, eligiendo entre la multitud su pareja de sexo casual, llevando sus notas a mayores niveles y siendo un perfecto espécimen de hombre, manteniendo el pasatiempo de maltratar a la joven, y a medida que el tiempo pasaba, esto era más recurrente.

Se desperezo sobre la silla enfrente de su escritorio, tenía que preparar el informe, no tenía apuro pero necesitaba ocupar su mente, a veces se sentía culpable, pero evitaba ese sentimiento como evitaba muchas cosas, porque él era impenetrable y así seguiría por siempre, nada le afectaba, ni siquiera las malditas cartas que se acumulaban. El momento se acercaba y aun cuando faltaba algunos meses, no podía escapar del tiempo, del pasado, del futuro y las putas cartas. Bostezo cansado, hacía tiempo que no dormía bien, incluso había aumentado las horas de ejercicio para caer rendido por la fatiga pero no, los nervios no le permitían dormir calmadamente e incluso su conciencia no le dejaba en paz, esa mísera conciencia que jamás ayudaba. Se estaba comportando como un completo infeliz pero no podía parar porque se sentía vacío, arruinado y la vergüenza no se iba con nada, y cuando aparecía Swan, que se quedaba quieta sin hacer nada, le hacía sentir un poco mejor, aunque eso fuese una terrible mentira.

Los ruidos desde otra habitación de la casa le señalaron que sus hermanos habían llegado del colegio, eran las 17hs, y salió para entretenerse con ellos. Dudo seguir cuando escucho la voz de Rose, estaba hablando con su madre; ella estaba muy enojada con él, y no tenía escusa alguna, pero no quería que sus padres se enteraran de lo que hacía cuando iba a clases— …si, la pasamos muy bien con mi mamá ese año —recordó Rose sentada al lado de Emmett, que solo prestaba atención completamente cuando ella hablaba, demostrando cuanto amaba a su novia, era difícil que el mediano de los hermanos se interesara por algo o alguien en particular, y Rose lo había logrado.

—Algún día tienes que traerme las fotos. —Se emocionó su suegra, que sonrió feliz, viendo como sus hijos se mostraban cómodos y felices, Jasper estaba concentrado viendo un partido de la liga italiana de futbol. Edward trato pasar desapercibido y tomo un lugar en otro sillón pretendiendo ver el partido, pero Rose se dio cuenta automáticamente y se tensiono, odiaba la injusticia, la que tuvo que soportar varias veces en su vida, y por lo tanto, aborrecía a Edward. Esme capto el cambio en ella, pero el ruido del teléfono sonar ocupo el lugar, así que fue a responder, yendo a una mesita que se ubicaba a un costado de la sala.

—Emmett, vamos a tu habitación —le propuso a su novio, lo suficientemente fuerte para que todos escucharan y los ojos de sus hermanos se posaron en Edward que suspiro molesto, ella quería que comprendiera que no toleraría su presencia y por ende, no ocuparía el mismo espacio que él.

—Rose… —le dijo y Emmett endureció su rostro para que no se atreviera a agraviar a su novia, podía desentenderse de muchas cosas pero jamás permitiría que la molestasen. Rose estaba por hacerle entender que ella no aguantaría nada de él, cuando inquieta, Esme, hablo. —Edward —tapo el tubo del teléfono dudosa y él supo instantáneamente quien era, no era la primera vez que llamaba, pero siempre estaba en clases cuando lo hacía—. Es para ti — Edward comprimiendo los labios, oprimiendo las ganas de gritar, de mandar todo a la mierda, se limitó a negar con la cabeza para rechazar la llamada. Esme se llenó de consternación y apretó el teléfono en sus manos; Rose no comprendió el cambio alrededor de su cuñado pero sus hermanos si y realmente no sabían si estaba mal o bien lo que estaba haciendo, pero era su decisión. Estaba por hablar cuando detrás de ella apareció Carlisle que no quito la vista de su hijo mayor, molesto tomo el tubo para contestar, y jamás pensaron ver ese malestar en él, no se asemejaba a la imagen sobria que siempre otorgaba pero la situación le estaba superando.

—Hola —fue un reto hacía Edward que frunció el ceño enojado, tragando con fuerza endureciendo sus músculos— ¿cómo te va? —con un dedo le indico para que se acercara para tomar el teléfono pero no se movió, porque no lo podían obligar, no podían hacerle esto, ya odiaba a todos y le empujaban a odiarlos a ellos también—. Espérame un momento —levantando una ceja, ya que Edward no le hacía caso— ven a atender el teléfono Edward —le advirtió, Emmett intentaba llevarse fuera de la habitación a Rose, que maravillada ante tal choque de caracteres quedo anonadada.

—No me puedes obligar —le contradijo con un tono profundo repleto de odio, Carlisle entrecerró los ojos, pero no le respondió, sino que volvió a colocar el tubo sobre su oreja.

—Lo siento todavía no llega, llama más tarde, él quiere hablar contigo… hasta luego —y corto la comunicación. El silencio fue molesto por unos instantes, antes de que estableciera—. Cuando vuelva a llamar, atiendes y le tratas bien ¿me has entendido? —pero el joven no desistió sino que oscureció y fortaleció su porte, no le harían esto, no a él, no le enfrentaría, no quería hablar con él, ni ahora ni nunca.

—No —al mismo tiempo, ambos dieron un paso para adelante, porque querían pelear, Carlisle agotado de que su hijo no comprendiera que la vida era así y no por eso era mala, y Edward porque no quería saber nada de nada y nadie, y no lo comprendían. Esme se puso en medio para evitar cualquier tipo de enfrentamiento—. No me puedes obligar —vocifero, pero sin moverse, no estaba en control de sí mismo y no quería hacer algo de lo que se arrepentiría más tarde; ya demasiadas culpas tenía que soportar, y quería desquitarse con alguien por todo lo que estaba pasando.

—Esta es mi casa y mientras estés viviendo en esta, harás lo que yo te digo —le ordeno fuera de sí Carlisle, mientras que una llorosa Esme trataba de calmarlo— así que más te vale que… — nadie podía coaccionarlo, no podían exponerlo de manera tan cruel, no se lo merecía, no le dejaban huir, pretender que todo estaba bien de esta manera, así que estallo en ese instante.

—Pues ¡vete a la mierda! ¡Metete tu casa y familia en el culo! —Y se marchó hacia la puerta de salida tomando del recipiente de la mesa del pasillo las llaves de su auto— yo me voy, no soy ningún niño —le grito, cerrando la puerta tras él violentamente.

—Edward… —le suplico su madre, pero Carlisle también estaba cansado de aceptar una situación que no tenía que ser tratada de manera hiriente ni despectiva, rabioso, le dijo.

—Entonces no regreses más, malcriado de porquería —y eso fue lo último que escucho su hijo antes de subir a su auto y rápidamente alejarse de la casa.

Condujo furioso, quería matar a todo el mundo, su padre le exigió a hablar con él. ¿Cómo decidió por él lo que tenía que hacer o no? Fue él quien sufrió, él que padeció la humillación, él que tuvo que soportar la realidad cuando nadie más la entendía, fue pequeño cuando todo paso pero no por eso lo había olvidado, estaba en lo más profundo de su ser, los recuerdos siempre traían ese gusto amargo porque en ese momento no pudo defenderse, no pudo protegerse y solo lloro

por la impotencia de no poder hacer nada más. Apretó el volante mientras que el auto rojo se deslizaba por la carretera a gran velocidad, tenía que calmarse, sabía que eventualmente tenía que regresar a casa, pero quería hacerlo más tarde, para no tener que atender la llamada de él, porque tenía tanto miedo de dañarlo, de lastimar sus sentimientos; prefería evitarlo eternamente antes de que sufriera por su culpa, de enterarse como cada acción realizada rompían su corazón.

De pronto, sintió como el auto se convulsiono ligeramente y tuvo que aferrarse al manubrio para no desviarse de la calle, disminuyo la velocidad y no fue necesario mucho para darse cuenta que había pinchado una rueda. Estaba por bajar, cuando recordó que no llevaba un gato para realizar el cambio de la llanta, y pasando su vista por el paisaje, que era totalmente arboleado, saco su celular para enterarse que por esa zona no tenía tampoco señal, así que frustrado golpeo el manubrio dañándose un poco la mano—. ¡Qué mierda! —Renegó, con eso se completaba su día de mierda. Miro su reloj y eran las 18.30hs, el sol se ocultaba y suspirando resolvió que tenía que regresar caminando hacia su casa, por esa zona era extraño que alguien pasase y no quería moverse en medio de la oscuridad.

.

.

Era el mejor camino para desplazarse, no tenía que encontrarse con nadie desagradable, había aprendido hacía dos meses cuando paso al lado de una heladería, donde se encontraba en ese momento Mike Newton y sus padres que no era recomendable aparecer al lado de ellos aun cuando no estaba en el colegio. Por lo que prefería tomar el camino más largo para llegar a su casa después de pasar a visitar a Charlie, su padre, en la casa de él; Sue insistía en que fueran a vivir con ellos, pero no quería fastidiar a Charlie, nadie estaba tranquilo con su presencia, así que prefería estar sola como siempre lo estuvo. Fue un alivio, aparte de alejarse del horror y locura de su antiguo hogar, tener un lugar propio en la pequeña Cuidad, al menos por un tiempo, le faltaban pocos meses para graduarse y desaparecer finalmente, que nadie más se moleste con ella y no molestar a nadie más.

No tuvo que hablar ese día, tenía un plan, mantener el perfil bajo hasta completar sus clases, que nadie le hablara y no hablarle a nadie, pero no pudo evitarlo cuando lo vio, era él, Edward y estaba más hermoso que nunca, sencillamente espectacular, aun evocaba el tiempo en el que fueron amigos, la época más feliz de su vida y como fue muy tierno, agradable y alegre. No esperaba lo mismo, eso no, porque la gente cambia pero tampoco esperaba lo que recibió a cambio, confirmando lo que siempre le habían pensado, era un tonta por creer en cuentos de hadas, por quedarse con el pasado y sus esperanzas, él había cambiado y ahora al igual que los demás, la odiaba. Por eso se alejaba, pero no era una tarea fácil, él tomaba algunas clases con ella y en cada oportunidad tenía que noquear su mente cuando él la insultaba, le rebajaba con desprecio, y ella se transportaba a ese momento feliz, donde tuvo sueños y anhelos, antes de que la realidad le marcase para siempre.

Estaba inquieta, pero tenía que esperar a llegar a su casa antes de fumarse un cigarrillo, su único amigo, no quería que nadie se enterara y le sancionaran por fumar, no quería que nadie supiera nada de ella; con Charlie era fácil, él no preguntaba y ella no respondía, él jamás quiso saber sobre ese día, era probable que por ser una autoridad judicial habría leído los expedientes, pero los expedientes no decían todo, solo el desenlace, lo que paso en el medio fue lo peor y más horrible. Así que podía decir que estaba más que conforme, tenía que esforzarse unos meses más, y se graduaría, para marcharse y no volver más, hacer lo que siempre quiso, desaparecer. Continuó enfocada en la carretera, Sue tenía la gentileza de prestarle su auto, oscurecía temprano y sumado a que tenía registró para conducir, se podía hasta decir que estaba contenta con la situación. No necesitaba los anteojos para conducir, pero solo tenía un par y tenía miedo de perderlo por lo que los llevaba puestos a cada momento, había aprendido de mala manera lo que significaba no cuidar lo que era de ella, lo poco que tenía.

Reparo como un auto estaba parado a un costado de la cera y estaba por seguir su camino, pero en seguida capto que una llanta estaba desinflada, y su conciencia no le permitía no asistir a una persona si estaba en algún predicamento. Resignada consigo misma, detuvo el auto y al bajarse tomo la llave de cruz para ayudar al desafortunado conductor; algo en el vehículo le era familiar y un ligero cosquilleo recorrió su espalda, porque ese vehículo lo conocía bien, pero fue muy tarde cuando al lado de la puerta del conductor, el dueño de este salió para darse a conocer. Era imponente, alto y glorioso, y al mismo tiempo, la aprensión la domino porque era él, el hombre que le acosaba y desato su calvario diario en el colegio. Él estaba ligeramente descompuesto, sus facciones duras e incluso podía jurar que estaba atormentado, pero el odio en sus ojos persistía, a lo que automáticamente bajo la mirada, como el pasado le había enseñado, el pasado le había enseñado muchas cosas.

—De todas las personas del mundo, justo tenías que ser tú —se quejó Edward, tragando con fuerza nervioso endureciendo la mandíbula y ella instintivamente apretó la llave en su mano congelándose, tratando de no pensar en nada, mientras que la tarde oscurecía y una pequeña llovizna caía sobre ellos— ¡por todo el cielo! ¡Encima llueve! ¡Lo único que me faltaba! — Despotrico, a Bella no le gustaba el frío, le recordaba a su cuerpo esos momentos donde el mundo se prendía en llamas consumiéndola a ella también. Respiro con cierta dificultad porque podía escucharlos, los gritos, los insultos, las miserias, estaban ahí, detrás de ella, queriendo alcanzarla y se quedó petrificada—. Tuve un día de porquería y esto era lo único que faltaba. —Grito enfurecido, pero sin enfocarse en ella sino al viento, pero a Bella le agobiaba que él estuviera cerca, no toleraba que la gente se le aproximara, no sabía cómo reaccionar. Edward frunció el ceño, cansado de todo, de cómo la vida le empujaba cada vez más al precipicio, nadie lo comprendía, todo al final del día era su culpa, y ella… esa chica estaba ahí para terminar una jornada absolutamente jodida y ya no lo resistía—. ¿Acaso me sigues, fea? A cada paso que doy te veo, y ahora acá —la lluvia se hacía más fuerte, enfriando a Bella y las voces seguían ahí, sumándose a la de Edward, porque jamás se iban, porque sus marcas se las recordaban y las odiaba.

"… _eres una estúpida, maldita puta…"_

—Quiero irme a casa. —Susurro tan bajo que llamo la atención de Edward, jamás le había respondido, dejándolo sorprendido; ella retrocedió unos pasos hacia el vehículo, pero manteniendo su cuerpo rígido, como si tuviera miedo.

Pero Edward estaba podrido de ser el único que tenía que soportar la verdad y ella era el perfecto descargo de toda la mierda que tenía adentro.

—Espera cara cortada, te estoy hablando. —aumentó su tono lleno de odio, porque no podía desquitarse con nadie, ni siquiera consigo mismo, y la maldita lluvia era molesta. Bella luchaba contra sus propios pies, que estaban temerosos a lo que había pasado y se grabó en ella, el instinto de supervivencia era más fuerte e incluso iba por encima de la coherencia y la realidad. Y los agravios bombardeaban su mente, mientras el frío por la lluvia se hacía más fuerte.

"… _no sirves para nada, maldita puta, eres nada…"_

—Necesito llegar a casa. —Prosiguió caminando a medida que su corazón latía desaforadamente, histérico por no conseguir protegerse del pasado. Edward estaba furioso, no quería que le ignoraran, porque quería destruir y odiar, quería insultarle para no sentirse tan miserable.

"… _¿qué haces? No sirves, jamás serviste…"_

—Espera, fea. —Le grito y ella corrió llegando hacia la puerta de su vehículo, y le desconcertó el temor que ella despedía, era palpable pero estaba tan concentrado en sí mismo, como siempre, que no lograba procesarlo correctamente.

"… _vamos, ven aquí, se útil y abre las piernas…"_

—Déjame en paz. —Suplico sin voz con lágrimas que se confundían con la lluvia, tomando el manubrio de la puerta para alejarse de él, del pasado y de sus fantasmas; pero estaba decidió, quería que alguien más sufriera con él y ella estaba ahí para hacerlo.

—Pero te dije que esperes. —Tomo del abrigo de ella para que se diera vuelta, y todo volvió a Bella, los gritos, la sangre, el miedo, la ira, la soledad y el dolor, todo en una perfecta bomba molotov que estallo en su interior, y el toque de él se compaginó con el toque de la bestia inmunda que tuvo que soportar. Ella apretó la llave de cruz con su mano izquierda y la levanto impulsada por el frío que tanto detestaba y vocifero.

"… _¡maldita perra! ¿Qué has hecho?..."_

—¡Déjame en paz! —Alzo la llave para luego descenderla sobre la cabeza de Edward, que solamente observó el terror en ella antes que un dolor punzante y fuerte lo dejara sin conciencia en medio del asfalto que era mojado por la lluvia.

.

.

.

Era pesado, todo era tan pesado, pero al mismo tiempo potente, estaba excitado, no podía controlar su respiración, no podía controlar el calor a su alrededor que se sentía fantástico, tan hermoso, tan bien; pero seguía siendo pesado, hasta que el dolor apareció de repente dejándolo desprotegido y más perdido que nunca. Su piel se tensaba, elevaba su temperatura, pero era fuerte, su ser se concentraba en su parte baja, en su verga e inconscientemente como un animal, impulso sus caderas en busca de ese calor que le gustaba, que le proporcionaba placer, que le otorgaba más energía que nunca, por más que estuviera cansado. Escucho un jadeo, su propio jadeo de placer, mientras que su respiración se agitaba y estaba más complacido que nunca. Ubicando cada parte de su cuerpo mientras que la presión en su parte baja era cada vez más fuerte, logro abrir los ojos, que cegados un instante por la luz, los cerro para acostumbrarse, a lo que cada extremidad de su cuerpo se fueron despertando, entendiendo que no podía moverlas libremente; sentía un peso encima suyo, y el suspiro de alguien más, le obligo a enfocar su vista a lo que pasaba.

Alguien estaba encima de él, sentada a sobre su parte baja, y aunque el rostro de ella mantenía una sonrisa socarrona lo entendió por el ruido, ella lo estaba montando; quiso quitarla de encima, pero ella estaba empalada a él y tardo en reconocerla, mas ella se dio cuenta, al instante, que él había despertado. La urgencia de terminar estaba ahí, la presión en sus venas, buscar la sensación de pura relajación y liberación le agolpaba sin piedad, trato de mover sus manos y piernas pero no pudo así que movió su cabeza hacia arriba, pero el dolor en su cabeza le obligo a quejarse y ella tapo con su mano su boca, no permitiéndole hablar. Frenético siguió luchando mientras ella seguía moviéndose encima suyo, en forma lenta pero continua; desesperado miro hacia todos lados intentando ubicar donde estaba, a lo que se entero que se encontraba en una habitación sobre una cama, atado de pies y manos, y la constante fricción de ella sobre su falo le dejaba más desprotegido y agobiado. La mezcla exacta de gozo y miedo por lo desconocido lo estaba acechando y no sabía cómo reaccionar, no podía concretar ninguna idea. Solo sentir el calor y el temor.

Pudo notar el rostro de ella, era la primera vez que la veía sin sus anteojos y con expresión salvaje, poderosa, era otra persona, parecía casi… hipnótica. Se sanciono automáticamente por si quiera pensarlo, pero estaba confundido, nada estaba bien, el dolor en su cabeza, el ligero entumecimiento de sus extremidades y ese vigor, ese poder en su pene, que cada vez estaba más comprimido dentro de ella que era tan estrecha, tan rica, tan tortuosa y renovadora. Ella frunció su boca y él quiso hablar, al menos expresar un poco del placer o el dolor; movió la cabeza yendo contra el dolor para liberarse, y entonces, ella hablo.

—Vamos Edward —era una tonalidad profunda y seductora, logrando que él se agitara más, por lo que se concentró en ella, porque era otra persona, alguien más y estaba siendo tomado por ella—. Sé que te debe gustar estar arriba, pero déjame que esta vez yo lo esté. —La maldad en sus ojos, divertidos por dejarlo estupefacto le afecto de maneras irreconocibles, pero no podía parar de empujar dentro de ella, porque estaba cerca, era apretado, faltaba poco; ella frunció los labios y decidió moverse para sacárselo dentro de ella; no tuvo tiempo de responder, de quejarse o si quiera luchar cuando ella extendió sus manos hacia un costado de él, y en seguida, coloco un objeto frío sobre su oreja. Un ligero movimiento de sus ojos negros, le hicieron apreciar que ella estaba desnuda de la parte de abajo, pero aún seguía cubierta por un gran buzo que la tapaba completamente. Los orbes verdes grisáceos de ella, siendo la primera vez que se enteraba que tuviera ese color, se encauzaron en él, y el dolor palpitante en su cabeza no se iba, consiguiendo que se cansara cada vez más—. Ahora diles que no vas a regresar por un tiempo, no quieres que tu familia se preocupe ¿no es cierto? —Al fin vislumbro lo que pasaba, había sido secuestrado y nadie le decía que hacer, así que peleo, porque su naturaleza se lo pedía, moviendo con violencia sus piernas y manos, utilizando sus dientes para tratar de quitar la mano de ella sobre su boca. Pero ella no demostró sorpresa ante esto, sino que mantuvo una sonrisa desafiante. Posicionándose a un lado, quito su mano de su boca.

—¡Suéltame! —Exclamo con ira, pero ella siguió con el móvil sin dar muestra de perturbación—. ¡Puta de mierda! Me violaste. —A lo que Bella río con fuerza, como si fuese un gran chiste, y bajo la mano que había estado sobre la boca hacia su falo para apretarlo; causándole dolor, consiguiendo que chillara.

—Puedo hacer que llores un poco más, Edward —él derramo una lágrima, pero por el dolor en su cabeza y por estar desprotegido, a la merced de ella; ella aligero la presión sobre su miembro, y comenzó a masajearlo, suavemente, él cerró los ojos impulsando su cadera hacia adelante—. Ahora diles que estas bien y que te irás por un tiempo. —Él estaba por negarse, sin dejar de impulsarse, pero ella lo intuyo a lo que volvió a apretar, sacando un lamento de dolor de los labios de él—. ¡Hazlo! —y apretó la tecla del móvil, comunicándolo con su casa.

Al primer llamado, del otro lado atendieron— Edward —suspiro aliviado su madre. Bella quito su mano sobre el miembro de él, que estaba tan hinchado y pleno, para volver a sentarse sobre este, arrancándole un gemido— ¿estás bien? —se acongojo porque escuchaba sonidos inexplicables, y la pesadez estaba de nuevo en Edward, agotado por el dolor de cabeza que le estaba oscureciendo la visión, mientras que la presión y placer de que ella le montara era desbordante.

—Má… —respondió casi sin voz, cuando Bella se movió con más fiereza con él, se percibía como las carnes chocaban y se deslizaban entre ellas, pero se concentró en su tarea, no supo porque, tal vez porque estaba cansado, tal vez porque no podía pensar claramente, tal vez porque quería terminar de una buena vez, estaba al límite y ella no le ayudaba como era necesario—. Me voy — gruño, apretando los dientes, cuando Bella salió hasta llegar a la punta de su miembro para volver a entrar rápidamente. Era demasiado el calor, así que se empecinó en los ojos de ella, para concentrarse en hablar con su madre, esa llama estaba ahí, un salvajismo que jamás presencio y le poseía e hipnotizaba; y el placer estaba a poca distancia.

—¿Cómo que te vas? —pregunto sin comprender del otro lado de la línea; la mano de Bella, la que no sostenía el móvil, se colocó sobre la mejilla de él para ayudar a sostenerse, porque faltaba tan poco, porque la relajación estaba cerca junto al orgasmo más grande de su vida. Ella cerró los ojos y él se maravilló cuando sus facciones lucharon por no contraerse con el placer, incentivándole a empujar con más fuerza, más potencia, porque quería acabar rápidamente, le palpitaba el pecho, la cabeza y el maldito pene.

—Sí, me voy… estoy… —comprimió el jadeo, y el cansancio, primero quería terminar, era necesario hacerlo. Un dedo de la mano que estaba sobre la mejilla de él se deslizo dentro de la boca de Edward, a lo que probó sangre, causando que frunciera el ceño, pero el agotamiento fue más fuerte; un escalofrió recorrió todas su columna, juntando sus fuerzas en su verga, liberando dentro de ella la maravillosa semilla, dando tanta dicha a Edward, que no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos, para desmayarse a causa de la fatiga.

Automáticamente, Bella cortó la comunicación, controlando su propia respiración, agotada también por la actividad física; primeramente saco la batería para que a nadie se le ocurriera localizar el móvil, cayendo hacía delante, descansando su frente en el pecho de Edward, cerrando los ojos, cansada. Al instante, reacciono, moviéndose para colocarse a un costado de Edward, que ahora estaba más calmo que nunca. Su falo estaba blando dentro de ella, así que se levantó adolorida, pero estaba acostumbrada al dolor, sus caderas estaban cansadas, molestas y sollozo por el escozor dentro de ella. Se levantó de la cama, dirigiéndose al baño que estaba a pocos pasos, lentamente, doliente de su cuerpo; se detuvo enfrente del lavado para mirarse al espejo.

Estaba despeinada, cansada, sonrojada, y algo desconcertada, jamás había experimentado un orgasmo, y fue avasallante, se perdió en la sensación de deleite, pero logro no demostrarlo; abrió la canilla para dejar el agua correr, bajando la cabeza aprecio como de entre sus piernas bajaba una mezcla entre semen y sangre, una mezcla entre él y ella. Podía sentirlo respirar pesadamente, y al fin dejo salir el dolor, por lo que lloro, por lo que hizo, por lo que le hicieron, por lo que paso y ahora ya estaba hecho. Apretó los labios porque no quería despertarlo, todavía tenía cosas que hacer, aún estaba tratando de configurar que haría de ahora en más, pero ya no le importaba, durante mucho tiempo le importo y le habían cansado, le agotaron y las consecuencias se podían ir a la misma mierda. Levanto de nuevo su rostro para mirarse al espejo y sonrió malévolamente, porque él era de ella ahora, nadie se lo quitaría y dejaría que sus perversiones, su imaginación y deseos de ahora en más la guiaran.

* * *

 **Que les parece? como ya les dije voy a estar subiendo los cap todas las semanas... espero sus reviews.**

 **Gis Cullen.**


	2. Chapter 2

**DELICIOSO SECUESTRO**

 **Capítulo 2**

Tenía una rutina para seguir, más de una vez considero que era lo único que le mantenía cuerda, una rutina, sabía qué si realizaba ciertas acciones a lo largo del día podía escabullirse de los problemas, de los gritos y los golpes, por más que estos siempre le seguían; más de una vez no esperaron a que se levantara para culparla por los problemas, de cualquier índole, que el alquiler había aumentado, que comía mucho, que la bestia inmunda, que jamás quiso darle más entidad que la que tenía, había hecho de las suyas. Su simple respirar le traía problemas, así que su rutina le daba cierta pauta para esconderse por más que muy pocas veces le había servido, pero ¿cómo esconderse del horror, cuando este siempre te encuentra, sirve de alguna manera? Por eso, cuando se mudó cerca de Santiago, también formo una rutina, por costumbre, porque no tenía nada más que hacer, solo apegarse a su rutina a esperar que el milagro pasase, hasta que una vez graduada se pudiera mudar lejos de todos, e incluso, de ella misma.

Era un predicamento zafarse de su rutina, pero las cosas habían cambiado en menos de 10hs, por lo tanto, tenía tantas cosas que hacer, cosas que jamás creyó que era posible de realizar; pero no era la primera vez en su vida que hacía lo alienado a ella, porque lo inesperado había pasado y ella solo se protegió, como la primera vez, aunque ahora trataba de alejarse del pasado, que siempre amenazaba con alcanzarla. La verdad estaba cansada, enojada con el mundo por lo que había pasado y por lo que obligaron a hacer, ¿qué pecado había cometido para ser sometida constantemente? Era buena, eso era algo de lo que estaba segura, no tenía malas intenciones… aunque sus pensamientos eran otras cosas, su mente era el único lugar donde podía ser libre, imaginarse lo que haría si no fuese tan fea, torpe e inútil ¡sí! ¡Su mente era un lugar tan perverso! Tenía tantas fantasías, tal vez porque nadie la creía capaz de tales cosas, eran sexuales a tal punto que muchas veces sintió como su vagina se quería comprimir con solo darles un poco de libertad, intentando materializarlas. Pero no iba a pedir disculpas por eso, siempre tenía que bajar la cabeza y esperar que todo el mundo haga o diga lo que se les plazcan; y ahora, él la había arrinconado, no había entendido cuando ella se lo pidió que necesitaba irse, alejarse antes de estallar, la siguió, quiso degradarla más y el maldito frío le hizo revivir la experiencia, el horror y ese maldito día donde también había dicho basta, donde se protegió como siempre debió haberlo hecho.

Por eso ahora tenía que cambiar su rutina, tendría que hacer otra mientras que descubría los pasos a tomar de ahora en más, qué medidas implementar hasta que su consciencia la guíe junto con su intelecto, porque había lastimado al chico, lo había arrastrado hasta el vehículo de Sue, a lo que agradeció que nadie viviera cerca de ella porque fue dificultoso subirlo por las escaleras hasta que al fin lo deposito en la antigua habitación de Charlie, la cama de él era más grande y cómoda. No había estado muy segura de lo que estaba haciendo, se poseyó, estuvo fuera de sí, solo quería realizar una de sus fantasías, una de las tantas que la había impulsado a sobrevivir en medio de infierno, era concretar lo que jamás se atrevía siquiera a nombrar, y él, el chico más apuesto del mundo, su antiguo amigo de la infancia y actual torturador, la ayudaría a completar tal empresa. Después de tener sexo con Edward, a lo que trataba de no catalogar, ya que no era una loca, sabía perfectamente que había abusado de él ¡si lo había hecho! había violado a un joven que era más de 20 centímetros más alto que ella, con el cuerpo lleno de músculos y firme como roca… hasta cierto punto, en forma retorcida, estaba ligeramente orgullosa de eso, aunque también suprimió en su interior ese sentimiento. Tuvo que asearse en el cuarto de baño de su habitación, no se miró mientras se enjabonaba, porque las marcas estaban ahí, le dolía no tener nada hermoso que entregar, solo cicatrices y una autoestima baja.

El agua relajo tenuemente sus músculos, sus caderas estaban cansadas y le costaba mantenerse parada, era la segunda vez que había visto un pene enfrente suyo, y el de Edward fue tan grande y grueso que por un momento dudo adecuarse a este, pero la curiosidad fue más fuerte, más cuando comenzó a tomar vida bajo su mano, se veía hasta delicioso, que se arrepintió un poco de no haberlo probado primeramente. Todavía le faltaba limpiar a Edward, que estaba manchado por su propio semen y la sangre de ella, y desatarlo de la cama, no podía tenerlo así, las esposas que Charlie había dejado no eran cómodas, fue una sorpresa saber que su padre tenía esa parte pervertida oculta bajo sus elegantes trajes; tenía todo proyectado, el problema era que le tomaría toda la noche, además suplicaba que Edward no se despertara, todo tenía que estar preparado antes de que llegara la hora de ir a clases, tenía que aparentar la normalidad, aun cuando había cometido y cometía un grave delito. Y hasta cierto punto, estaba feliz de poder decir que fue una chica mala, muy mala.

Apago la ducha, sintiéndose renovada, positiva ante las perspectivas, por más que la dolencia muscular persistiese; pero no tenía tiempo, así como había sucedido en el pasado ignoro el dolor, y se preparó para realizar los arreglos pertinentes. Su habitación, tenía una cama sencilla, sin nada en las paredes o la cómoda, como si nadie viviera ahí, en los cajones estaban las pocas cosas que poseía; Charlie le había dado dinero, le descoloco recibirlo, para que se comprara lo que le faltaba, no lo había esperado, no esperaba nada de nadie; recordaba que él siempre fue de esa manera, que el dinero facilitaba muchas situaciones en su vida, sin realmente plantearse si era necesario darlo sino que entregar otra cosa a cambio. Creyó que había cambiado más el tiempo no le afecto en el carácter, a diferencia de su madre, por lo tanto no supo cómo reaccionar y solo murmuro incómodamente "gracias", tomando el dinero rápidamente con miedo de que él cambiase de idea. Estaba ahorrando el dinero suficiente, porque tenía que irse, marcharse lejos, no sabía dónde, pero necesitaba empezar a vivir y eso lo conseguiría lejos de los fantasmas y las sombras, lejos de ella misma, lejos de la máscara que había creado ante los demás.

Se vistió rápidamente mirándose un segundo al espejo que estaba en la pared, y lo noto, tenía más vida y aunque no formo ninguna sonrisa estaba feliz, lo transmitía con la mirada; las circunstancias no lo ameritaban, pero quería compartir con alguien lo que tanto deseaba experimentar; estaba mal, eso lo sabía, pero no podía evitarlo, porque él se quedaría con ella por un tiempo, por más que no quisiera. Era fea, estaba enterada de esa realidad de a sobras, no era gorda pero si con curvas importantes, con los ojos muy ojerosos, y sus labios carnosos; suspiro para no dejar que la verdad le aplaque y le arrebate la determinación…de ahora en más haría lo que siempre quiso y se lo haría al chico que durante años le dio esperanzas en forma consciente e inconsciente. Saco del cajón una pequeña cajita, y de ahí una píldora, era necesario que tomara anticonceptivos sin falta alguna, no quería comprar condones, no quería que nada separara la sensación de ella, quería la carne cruda y gruesa de él, bombeando dentro tanto como para calmar sus ansias.

Después de introducir el anticonceptivo en su boca, se relajó y ya lista, fue al garaje en busca del soplete para comenzar con su labor.

 **.**

 **.**

Estaba cansado aunque primordialmente perezoso, por lo que se dio vuelta sobre la cama para acomodarse mejor, le molesto tenuemente la cabeza pero no lo suficiente como para abrir los ojos, quería dormir unos minutos más, y la superficie confortable invitaba a hacerlo. Se acurruco, dentro de poco tendría que sonar el despertador para ir a clases y quería atrasar lo más posible ese evento. Se extrañó que no hubiera ruidos de fondo, pero no le dio importancia, hundiendo el rostro en la almohada aspiro un poco y esa fragancia dulce y suave, estimulante a miel, logro que se agitara automáticamente y despertó recordando que ese lugar no era su casa. Sentándose, pasó su vista por toda la habitación que apenas estaba amueblada, trato de moverse y le dolió las muñecas, así que se las examino notando que estaban lastimadas y marcadas.

— ¿Pero qué mierda? —pronuncio cuando, destapándose, se dio cuenta que su pie derecho que estaba rodeado con una cadena de metal y trabada con un viejo candado; la correa era bastante pesada y larga, estaba encadenado a alguna parte debajo de la cama.

El dolor en su cabeza se hizo ligeramente punzante, obligándolo a cerrar los ojos, tocando esa área podía percibir la zona rasposa y fresca de una herida, prefiriendo dejarla para otro momento cuando noto su piel fresca como si recién se hubiese bañado, tenía descubierta la parte del torso y el pantalón que tenía puesto no era el suyo, sino que este era un poco chico a lo largo y se podía abrir a los costados. Respiro agitadamente, cuando lentamente, pero en forma desmedida los recuerdos llegaron, uno tras otro, la actitud de Rose, la pelea con su padre, el maldito llamado, la lluvia y el auto, y ella. Ella logrando que gimiera, ella apretándolo y causando dolor, ella logrando puro placer, ella y el gusto a sangre…

— ¡Maldita puta! —grito cuando al fin lo comprendió todo.

Levantándose de la cama para irse, se mareo cuando apoyo los pies en el piso, el golpe aun le dejaba sin las fuerzas ni la coordinación suficiente, pero tenía que irse, ese no era su lugar, y la ira a cada momento se presentaba más potente; mataría a la maldita perra por lo que había hecho, la destruiría y si podía, le daría un poco de su medicina. Sonrió ante ese pensamiento, porque la vagina de ella había sido apetecible, coger era coger sin importar el cuerpo, así que no le incomodaba la idea de tener sexo nuevamente con ella, por más que fuese la fea y gorda de Isabella Swan. Se arrodillo para verificar en que forma la correa estaba sujeta a la cama y palideció, inquieto, cuando vio que estaba soldada a una rejilla vieja y oxidada que estaba en la pared; se sentó en la orilla de la cama tratando de entender cuando ella había hecho todo esto, había sentido los ruidos de fondo, el tacto de algo fresco sobre su piel mientras estaba dormido y al fin detesto ser un tronco cuando dormía, pero lo más importante ¿cómo mierda se iba a soltar? Se desesperó, mientras, colocándose en el piso, con sus fuerzas empujo la correa para que se zafara de la pared, pero ella había soldado bien el metal.

Su pulso aumento junto a su respiración, y la desesperación apareció avasalladoramente.

— ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! —Grito porque siguió empujando con potencia y la maldita correa no daba indicio de ceder—. ¡Maldita puta! ¡Te voy a matar! —vocifero cuando se paró en busca de algún objeto que le ayudase en su tarea, yendo contra el dolor palpitante en su cabeza, mareándose un poco a lo que se tambaleo pero consiguió mantenerse firme, porque ella no le iba a ganar, no lo iba a retener y… ¡mierda! Le haría pagar todo esto con sangre. Trago con fuerzas cuando se dio cuenta que había una pequeña mesita de noche a un costado de la habitación, y en esta había una jarra de agua, un vaso, todos de plásticos y algunas galletitas, con un pequeño papel que endureciendo las facciones mientras se agitaba por la bronca, lo tomo para leer.

 **" _Edward: sé que debe ser para ti desconcertante esta situación, créeme también lo es para mí, cuando regrese del colegio la discutiremos como dos personas civilizadas y adultas. Te deje comida, más tarde te preparo algo más rico, la correa es lo suficientemente larga como para que vayas al baño y recorras la habitación. Me tome el atrevimiento de asearte mientras dormías, lo siento si eso te incomoda…"_** su garganta se apretaba a medida que seguía leyendo, porque ella era una enferma, esa era la única respuesta, era una puta enferma y ahora estaba a merced de ella ** _"…hazme el favor en el baño hay desinfectante para la herida, por favor, pásatelo tan pronto te despiertes. Besos. P.D. Gritar no sirve de nada, mi vecina más próxima es la señora Basso, y esta sorda."_**

Con furia tiro lo que estaba en la mesa violentamente al piso, a lo que maniáticamente, siguió tirando de la cadena, desesperado mientras lágrimas amargas caían por su rostro.

—¡Enferma de mierda! —Grito a todo pulmón mientras que sus manos se ponían blancas por la fuerza que estaba realizando para romper la cadena— ¡ayuda! ¡Que alguien me ayude!, ¡por favor!

—Casi se le va la voz por la fuerza que estaba aplicando, mientras que las venas en su cuello y rostro se notaban en su rostro rojo, tropezándose con la cadena cayó al piso.

Ella lo había secuestrado, lo había lastimado, lo había arrastrado hacia su casa, esa pequeña jovencita lo había violado; trago con fuerza al comprender que ella había abusado de él, ella era una violadora, y hasta cierto punto tuvo miedo, pero no porque creyera que lo fuese a matar, sino porque le había gustado. Jamás en su vida, tal vez porque el golpe le había desarticulado, sintió algo similar, la potencia y esplendor del orgasmo, distintos a los experimentados anteriormente. Como, por más que el dolor en su cabeza y el entumecimiento en sus extremidades, estaba desesperado por terminar, porque todo su cuerpo se esforzó por acabar de una vez, como si eso dependiese su vida, y la había sentido tan estrecha y caliente; como ella se resistió para ocultar lo que su cuerpo experimentaba, pero lo sabía, también se había desesperado por un momento.

Se recostó sobre el piso mientras el impulso de sus manos se detuvo cuando su verga comenzó a resucitar, dispuesta a entrar nuevamente en acción cuando rememoro como ella contuvo que el placer se explayara, como se sonrojo y como, estupefacto; conoció por primera vez que ella tenía unos preciosos ojos grises. Trato de no catalogarlo de esa manera pero era cierto, eran grandes, profundos y expresivos, sin decir palabras ella trasmitió tanto miedo, placer, seducción y… puro sexo; entonces, las ganas de irse se diluyeron fácilmente por su torrente sanguíneo, se sentó pensativo, calmándose, extrañamente estaba conciliador, pero no quería irse a su casa, era un capricho, no quería que le obligaran a enfrentar la realidad, tampoco quería herirlo, ya le vio llorar y eso le había partido el alma.

Quería descansar, desaparecer del escrutinio de todos, que nadie le juzgara o aconsejara, no quería escuchar ninguna palabra más, solo la nada, dejar de ser por un tiempo Edward Cullen, y dejar de pagar las consecuencias de su procedencia y quien era. Se inclinó a un costado para tomar una galletita del piso, la sostuvo con los labios, ¡sí! Lo había decidido, se quedaría, que todos se vayan a la mierda, que se pierdan si quisieran, él iba a descansar por un tiempo de sus responsabilidades. Parándose para ir al baño mientras comía la galletita se sentía más libre por más que estuviese encadenado a una cama y una perra maniática lo tuviera prisionero; sonriendo resolvió todo, desaparecería por un tiempo, pero también ella pagaría por haberlo sometido, conocería quien era él realmente y más le valía que supiera abrir bien las piernas y gritar con fuerzas.

 **.**

 **.**

El día en el colegio fue bastante bizarro, generalmente no prestaba atención a nada ni nadie para evitar represarías por cualquier cosa que alguien quisiese achacarle, pero hasta para ella fue perceptible como el ambiente había cambiado, la noticia se había esparcido rápidamente Edward Cullen, un jugador de futbol prometedor, uno de los primeros en su clase, el gran señor y dueño de la secundaria y sus alrededores, había huido. Puso suma atención cuando algunas chicas hablaban del asunto durante la clase de química, fingiendo que estaba concentrada en los ejercicios— …se fue a eso de la medianoche, espero a que sus padres estuviesen durmiendo —aseguro fervientemente Lauren a su compañera, que se lo negó.

—No, me dijeron que fue a la tarde, aparentemente tuvo una pelea y se fue, esta mañana encontraron su auto en medio de una calle; ¿no le abran secuestrado? —Yessica mostro cierto temor, pero al mismo tiempo se notaba que disfrutaba el cotilleo, arreglándose el cabello Lauren no le dio importancia.

—No, si llamo a la familia avisando que se iba —sus ojos se iluminaron—. ¿Te diste cuenta que últimamente Rose lo estaba evitando? —La otra jovencita no pareció comprender la línea de sus pensamientos, e incluso, Bella tuvo que reprimir el impulso de agitar la cabeza resignada de que hubiera personas que solo viven para hablar de los demás—. Todos saben que ella sale con Emmett porque Edward jamás le prestó atención.

—¿En serio?

—Sí; "Rosalie" —se burló de su apodo—. Siempre quiso acostarse con Edward, lo oculta detrás de su carita de buena y su acento, pero es una puta, todos lo saben…y solo lo consiguió con Emmett, para mí que al fin habrá pasado algo entre los dos y ella habrá querido formalizar pero Edward, para no causar problemas en la familia y no lastimar a su hermano, no quiso, así que… —la tontería siguió por largo rato, donde también llegaron a la conclusión que el bebe, que según ellas, Rose esperaba era de Edward y no de Emmett, porque le habían visto pancita a la aludida.

Durante todo el día escucho las distintas hipótesis que se manejaban, para saber si alguien sospechaba la verdad, pero se relajó cuando nadie realmente se aproximaba a esta, lo único que le inquieto levemente fue la culpa, pero la alejo, la empujo a lo más profundo junto con la vergüenza y el miedo. Ese día los hermanos de Edward no fueron a clases alimentando el murmullo. Cuando terminaron las clases espero mientras que el patio exterior se vaciaba, necesitaba pensar, meditar, porque tenía que regresar a la casa y él estaba ahí, y el problema persistía ¿qué hacer de ahora en más? No lo había pensado, solo lo hizo, como si su cuerpo y su mente no se unieran, solo el deseo estaba presente, tomar algo y volverlo suyo; mentirse para no sentirse sola.

Cuando fue pequeña estuvo enamorada de Edward, y aun cuando la trato como basura no pudo expulsar el sentimiento, solamente lo escondió con todo lo demás en las profundidades de su corazón, porque ella no era nadie, todos siempre se lo confirmaron, pero el miedo pudo más y estallo; detestaba el frío y lo que hacía con ella, como nadie entendía que necesitaba espacio y respirar aire fresco para poder seguir, no pedía mucho, solo que la dejasen sola con sus fantasías y el silencio. Pero Edward siguió, la presiono, como lo hicieron ese día y se defendió del frío, del miedo, de los gritos y golpes, y ahora, como una niña caprichosa, tomo algo como si fuese suyo, como un juguete, porque ahora él por un tiempo sería de ella y disfrutaría lo que siempre deseo, hasta que el placer comiese hasta sus huesos. Y las consecuencias y lo que estaba bien después podían tomar sus respectivas venganzas, pero ahora no le importaba lo suficiente como para redimirse; refregó sus ojos, prendiendo el vehículo de Sue para irse a casa, y sonrió— tengo que comprar unos cigarrillos —se dijo, planeando que lugar sensible tocar.

 **.**

 **.**

Escucho el ruido de un motor y cuando lo sintió próximo, no tuvo que pensarlo dos veces para reconocer que ella al fin había regresado, la pequeña Bella había llegado a casa. Estuvo bastante entretenido por dos horas, proyectando lo que le haría por ser una loca de porquería; era fea, se repitió para recordárselo, jamás la hubiera mirado dos veces en la calle sino se hubiesen conocido, pero servía, le gusto tener sexo con ella, así que de ahora en más mientras disfrutaba esas extrañas vacaciones, cogería con ella como conejos. Realizo algunas abdominales, para no perder la forma, no se lo podía permitir, no era idiota, cuando terminase con ella tendría que reincorporarse al equipo así que no podía darse el lujo de descuidar su figura, con respecto a las materias no estaba muy preocupado, estaba adelantado en la mayoría, tenía altas notas en estas para aprobarlas. Por lo que no tenía mayores inconvenientes, tenía que conseguir que al igual que todas las demás, ella amara su verga, pero primero tendría que suplicar, era atractiva la idea, que suplique una y otra vez para que este dentro de ella ¡sí! Que grite para que la penetre con furia, y él, si quería, lo haría. Sonrió curvando esos maravillosos labios mientras escuchaba como la puerta de frente de la casa se abría.

Sintió los pasos provenientes de abajo, y seguro de sí mismo, no había nadie que jamás se le resistiese, se sentó sobre la orilla la cama esperando. A los segundos ella apareció en la puerta con la cabeza gacha, pasando su vista por toda la habitación pero sin enfocarse en él, sus ojos trataban de captar lo que ella pensaba, y su actitud cohibida le dio la pauta que él estaba en dominio de la situación. Por algún motivo sus anteojos gruesos no le gustaron, le parecía que no debían estar ahí.

— ¿Así que la fea resulto ser una maldita secuestradora y violadora? —Ella detuvo su vista en el agua que estaba en el piso concentrándose en esta, mientras que bajo un poco su cabeza dejando que sus cabellos taparan sus expresiones—. ¡Vamos, cara cortada di algo! Vas a ir a la cárcel por esto, vas a ser la puta de alguna ahí; claro está que hay que ver si alguien te toca, estas muy gorda, así que dime ¿tanto necesitabas un pene?, hubiera sido más fácil si contratabas a alguien. —El tono de burla de él fue en aumento, porque ella no se movía sino que permanecía enfocada en el agua derramada— aunque ambos sabemos que nadie te tocaría aunque pagues ¿no es cierto? —Se rio, porque ella estaba aplacada y quería que en cualquier momento se derrumbara frente suyo— un consolador hubiera servido también, o creo lo que realmente querías era mi pene ¿no es cierto? ¡Contéstame puta! —grito y se dirigió hacia a un costado tomando del piso el vaso y la jarra de plástico.

—Creo que va a ser mejor que prepare unos sándwiches —se giró para verlo y la sonrisa de ella, desafiante, mostrando una personalidad no acorde a lo anterior, le endureció en su lugar, porque era una maldita puta y no iba a dejar que lo dominara—. Hoy quiero irme a dormir temprano, así que los dejo listos para después —pronuncio como una amenaza y su piel fue recorrida por un escalofrío que sin saber porque, estimulo todos sus sentidos— regreso en 15 minutos. —Se retiro hacia la puerta sin dignarse a verlo— limpia tu herida que después… —no termino la frase cuando desapareció por la puerta dejándolo frío, para luego de segundos reaccionar con ira y fue corriendo hacia la puerta para ser detenido por la cadena.

— ¡Puta enferma! ¡Fea de mierda! —Fue lo único que se escuchó en la casa por minutos, pero ella siguió en la cocina sin alterarse preparando la comida.

Pasados 25 minutos, donde la bronca por no poder quebrar a Bella aumento pero sin gritar, vio como ella apareció en la puerta, con una bandeja que tenía una jarra con jugo y varios sándwiches de carne; estaba enojado, detestaba que ella no suplicara como tanto lo había planeado, se quedó aguardando su próximo movimiento oscureciendo más sus ojos negros. Examino las ropas de ella, eran tan grandes para su talle, y hasta cierto punto estaba curioso por saber cómo era su cuerpo, no podía ser tan gorda como se presentaba; se había quitado los anteojos y sus ojos grises estaban vivaces pero sin develar nada, y nunca tuvo tanto problema por comprender a una persona. Con sus cabellos castaños rojizos sueltos, más su blanca tez le pareció hasta seductora, pero no hondeo en eso, porque estaba encolerizado e iba a lograr que ella suplicara por su falo—. Sácate la ropa. —Le ordeno, pero ella dando un paso hacia delante, saco de su bolsillo un paquete de cigarrillos, colocando uno en su boca, y la forma en que lo sostuvo fue tan natural, sexy y única, logrando que nervioso por lo desconocido frunciese el ceño, aunque mantuvo su faz neutra y rígida.

Coloco el paquete en la mesita, al lado de la comida y prendió el cigarrillo para aspirar el humo, llenando sus pulmones para luego soltarlo al aire, algo tan simple, ella lo hacía parecer único e invitador; apretó los dientes, cuando estaba reaccionando a la cercanía de ella, como si su simple presencia lo estimulara, y eso no era algo aceptable, porque tenía que manejarla y someterla, él era el que guiaba todo y no esa puta loca—. ¿Sabes cuál es realmente mi problema, Ed? —Y podría haber contestado con alguna verdad dañina pero no lo hizo sino que siguió concentrado en sus movimientos, como sus piernas se movían y como podía captar que bajo esa gran ropa ella meneaba su cadera a cada paso que daba— tengo demasiada imaginación y hoy no tengo imaginado sacarme la ropa. —Y eso fue suficiente para él, que marcando su rostro con bronca fue hacia ella rápidamente, tomándola de las muñecas fuertemente; pero ella no dio muestra de miedo sino que sonrió divertida.

—Te podría matar maldita puta. —Le aseguro bajando la cara hacía ella, agitándola, concibiendo lo verdaderamente pequeña que era a comparación; Bella, sin querer, soltó el cigarrillo por la presión del agarre, y tiro el humo en el rostro de él.

—Hazlo. —Le desafío y él gruño enfurecido; como una muñeca de trapo la empujo hacía la cama para que cayera sobre esta, apenas pesaba para él y se colocó velozmente encima de ella, pero Isabella en ningún momento cambió su expresión.

Posicionándose entre medio de sus piernas para apresarla, percibiendo como su parte baja se calentaba, estimulando su verga, ella no daba señal de querer rendirse y no permitiría que se impusiera ante él. Soltó sus muñecas para colocar sus manos sobre el cuello de ella— podría matarte lenta y dolorosamente y nadie me culparía —le escupió en la cara, sin realmente ejercer presión. Su respiración se agito a causa del sonrojo de ella, y sus ojos grises hicieron que se distrajera, perdiéndose en estos, eran tan fuertes y hermosos, una mirada felina, y su puta verga quería tanto estar en ella, pero le haría suplicar que lo hiciera, lo haría a su tiempo, aunque sentía como esta se estaba hinchando y presionando para que le den el cuidado debido inmediatamente.

—Ahora lo entiendes, Edward —frunció el ceño, soltándola, a lo que paso sus manos a los costados de la cabeza de ella para mantenerse encima pero sin quitar el peso para que no se liberará—. Y yo podría follarte lenta y duramente, y nadie me culparía —se burló y una parte en él se quebró cuando ella movió su cadera para masajear y estimular su pene, obligándolo a soltar un gemido animal y profundo por lo que bajo la cabeza al costado del rostro de ella; ella giro su rostro para susurrarle al oído, volviendo a mover su cadera donde él también la imito como un buen niño— hoy me imagino que me vas a suplicar para que te bese. —Estaba por negarse, pero la urgencia fue mayor, a lo que desesperado, bajo una mano para abrir más las piernas de ella, mientras que podía sentir los labios de ella sobre su cuello, dando pequeños besos, y suspiro pesadamente cuando saco su lengua para lamerlo como si fuese lo más delicioso.

El calor aumentaba en su cuerpo mientras que su pene crecía, con ayuda de ella, sin decir palabras, se bajó el molesto pantalón, descubriendo su erección; su pene estaba rojo y gordo, las venas se estaban marcando pero sin dejar de oscilar su cadera con la de ella, simulando la penetración y los dedos de ella que recorrían su espalda lo estaban volviendo loco. Se notaba tan pequeña bajo él, no quería tocarla, porque no se iba a rendir, pero le estaba costando no tantearla un poco, y sus labios carnosos se sentían tan bien, tan suaves, tan calientes. Su respiración aumento, junto a sus latidos, cuando agobiado se levantó ligeramente para quitarle el pantalón, y la vio a la cara, estaba sonrojada, apretando sus labios que le tentaron, invitándolo a morderlos duramente, mientras que sus facciones se tornaban salvajes como seguro él también debía verse. Logro quitar los botones del pantalón para bajarlos, donde palpo un poco su piel, era suave, pero con sus yemas sintió algunas zonas rasposas, pero no le importó, solo necesitaba hundirse en ella, y rápidamente, lo demás era superfluo.

Cuando los desabrocho se movió para que ella se sacara los pantalones completamente junto a la ropa interior, él intento sacarle el gran buzo que tenía puesto, pero ella fue a un costado con la mirada divertida; él quería verla desnuda y ella no, estaba por obligarla, como ella lo había obligado antes, no estaba mal que se impusiera un poco. Estaba por tomarla con furia, cuando le empujo sin fuerzas hasta dejarle recostado, a lo que se sentó sobre él, dejándolo confundido por un momento—. Ya te lo dije, Edward, yo no me imagine quedarme desnuda delante de ti —no llego a quejarse, cuando comenzó a refregarse sobre su pene, pero sin entrar en él, usaba su extensión para acariciar entre medio sus labios inferiores excitando su clítoris. Estaba tan mojada, que se deslizaba fácilmente, lubricándole, y el pálpito en su verga, más unas poderosas ganas de estar dentro de ella que lo dejaban indefenso ante su manipulación.

—¡Mierda! —Pronuncio entre dientes, clavando sus dedos sobre el colchón para evitar tocarla, no iba a tantearla, era una loca de mierda y él no quería caer más bajo, solo disfrutar del placer que le daba. Era tan exacta en cada movimiento, que se enfoco en el rostro de ella, que inclinada hacia adelante, sosteniéndose con sus manos sobre el pecho de él se veía gloriosa ¡la detestaba! Sus labios estaban siendo comprimidos, tal vez para no dejar salir nada de estos o tal vez porque estaba concentrada, no importaba la razón, quería atraparlos con su boca y no podía rendirse, tenía que luchar pero ella seguía subiendo y bajando, sin dejarlo entrar, y era tortuoso, era tan maravilloso y se estaba volviendo loco.

—¿Te gusta Ed? —Notaba que ella trataba de controlarse, y era sorprendente que lo hiciera, porque él estaba al borde de todo, de la locura, del odio, del placer y de acabar; pero ella se mantenía divertida, originando más bronca en él. Frunció tenuemente el ceño, como si le doliera, tratando de evitar el temblor que pasaba por su cuerpo, sus músculos se tensionaban, se endurecían y estaba seguro que su pene estaba goteando. Entonces, ella sin previo aviso, le dejo entrar, a lo que jadeo porque fue tanto en tan poco tiempo, era demasiado, y su cuerpo no lo podía soportar, porque dolía, le gustaba, lo adoraba y era tan caliente que le quemaba. Ella no dejo de mover sus caderas en ningún momento, como si no fuese necesario adecuarse a su tamaño, no dándole descanso alguno, sino que llevándolo al límite y aún más, era tan pequeña para él, perfecta y lo succionaba como si su cuerpo lo necesitara.

Bella paso sus manos del pecho de él a sus hombros, para guiarlo y así indicarle que quería que se sentará; como un marioneta lo hizo, pero sin dejar de moverse dentro de ella como si de eso dependiera su vida, y era cierto hasta cierto punto, sino iba más fuerte con más violencia moriría, porque era tan pequeña, tan caliente y su boca se veía tan jugosa que deseaba morderla, pero no se iba a rendir por más que todo su cuerpo y él mismo la quisieran masticar. Ella movió una de sus manos para poner un mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja, y se veía tan hermosa, acalorada, luchando por no mostrar placer, mientras que el interior de ella se comprimía sobre él. Pero no quito sus ojos de él, y estaba ahí el reto, tácito y latente, la apuesta a más y su espina dorsal ya no soportaba, pensaba que se iba romper porque quería derramarse en ella de una buena vez. El temblor quería manifestarse junto a las ganas de jadear, pero él luchaba, en vano pero lo hacía, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente cuando ella tomo una mano de él para llevarse el dedo mayor a la boca, chupándolo suavemente ¡y no dejaba de moverse encima de él!

Pudo apreciar el ligero temblor de ella, pero era tan tenue que no pudo precisar si realmente existió, seguía lamiendo su dedo con ganas, y él continuaba impulsándose dentro ella, moviéndose al ritmo feroz que ella imponía; le costó tomar el aire por la sensación de la lengua de ella jugando con su dedo, pero se mantuvo firme, reprimiendo el impulso de exteriorizar más que la embestidas salvajes de placer y necesidad.

— ¿Qué dices Edward… —Le dijo atrevida, manejando su mano para llevarla hacia su trasero, donde el rozo sus nalgas que le obligaron a suspirar pesadamente como si le dolieran. Con el dedo de él, el que había llenado de saliva, le llevo hacía entremedio de sus nalgas— …la próxima vez traigo vaselina? —Y lo coloco para que lentamente introdujera un dedo dentro de su ano.

Edward gruño como una bestia en celo, impulsando su rostro hacia adelante, frenético con lo que quería hacerle y le beso desesperado, sintiendo sus labios carnosos sobre los suyos, lo suave y rico que eran, como el olor a sexo estaba en el aire mezclado con el olor a miel intensificado de ella. Quería comerla, aunque realmente quería que ella le devorara más, impulso sus caderas, su pene no daba más, y su dedo trabajo en la parte trasera de ella era lo magnífico; y el simple aliento de ella en su boca, tan delicioso, le coacciono a que todo su ser se apretara, estimulando su glande y juntando sus fuerzas en esa parte, donde la vagina de ella se achico tanto que lo presiono para al fin terminar. La sensaciones eran tantas que no podía precisarlas a todas porque o sino moriría de placer pero los labios de ella eran tan atrayentes, como se movían sobre él y la lengua de Edward se desplazó dentro de ella para que no le dejara desaparecer entre tanto deleite.

Las compresiones eléctricas en su cuerpo fueron tan poderosas que le dejo sin fuerzas, a lo que tuvo que sacar el dedo de las nalgas de ella para sostener su propio peso a un costado de ambos, porque no le alcanzaba con una sola mano y su columna estaba agotada. Ella también se detuvo, a lo que abrió los ojos, no se había dado cuenta que los había cerrado, le encontró también con los ojos cerrados, y su rostro más relajado que nunca; instintivamente porque su cuerpo lo pidió, mordió el labio inferior de ella, estirándolo, consiguiendo que ella abriese los ojos, estos eran tan felinos que los adoro. Cuando lo soltó, la respiración de ambos era errática y el pulso elevado, trato de mantener el control pero no podía, estaba desbordado, aunque logro entender con claridad lo que ella le aseguro

— Quise ser buena; pero me obligaste a ser mala, Edward. —Y él no pudo evitar tragar con fuerza cuando ella volvió a moverse despertando su miembro nuevamente.

* * *

 **OMG que me dicen del destape total que tuvo Bella? jajajaja**

 **espero que les haya gustado el cap. nos estamos viendo muuuuuy pronto.**

 **Gis Cullen**


	3. Chapter 3

**ADAPTACIÓN DE LA HISTORIA DE JOSENSO DI FARIAS**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 3**

El enfrentamiento era inevitable, el mismo ambiente lo murmuraba, molestándole y comprimiendo sus músculos, causándole incomodidad; Esme era una mujer sensible y las circunstancias ameritaban el estado de nerviosismo en el cual se encontraba. Tan pronto entro capto el silencio poco habitual en la casa Cullen, a consecuencia de tener tres hijos, todos ellos varones y adolescentes, la vivienda siempre se llenaba de ruido y ahora, a la falta del mayor de ellos se paralizaba la vida de cada miembro de la familia. No podía desatender el llamado preocupado de la mujer de su amigo, por más que Carlisle le había indicado que no era necesario actuar, no conocía los motivos de la reticencia de su amigo pero cedió ante el pedido desesperado de la mujer. Esme le recibió con una sonrisa descolocada a sus ojos hinchados por el llanto, por lo que hizo caso omiso a esto y respondió de la misma manera

— Gracias por venir. —Le dijo y Charlie asintió.

—No hay problemas, ahora dime ¿qué fue lo que paso? —cuestiono mientras se sentaba en un sillón en la sala de estar; al instante, antes de que ella pudiera tomar asiento frente a él, Carlisle entro al cuarto, tensionando a Esme. Capto el cambio de humor de la mujer, mientras que Carlisle estrechaba su mano, saludándole.

—No era necesario que vinieras. —Menciono, y la mirada envenenada de Esme disparo contra su esposo.

—Sí que lo es Carlisle. —Interrumpió duramente la mujer, causando que por un segundo las facciones de su amigo se transformasen, entendiendo perfectamente lo que originaba ese aire pesado y negro era él. Lo estaba reprimiendo, el odio y la bronca, pero se estaba filtrando por cada poro de Carlisle contaminando el ambiente, Carlisle se acomodó nuevamente en su lugar, sin decir una palabra—. Edward desapareció.

—No tenías por qué llamar a Charlie; él te llamo a las horas. —Le contradijo fríamente, procurando no estallar, no era culpa de su esposa ni de su amigo; Edward había sido muy mimado desde su nacimiento, permitiéndole realizar cualquier cosa y no pagar el precio por sus malas acciones. Generalmente no traía consigo mayores problemas pero últimamente, cuando la realidad de su pasado no podía esquivarse su comportamiento se había vuelto más volátil e inmanejable y ambos lo sabían; Edward era un adolescente caprichoso y ellos siempre lo avalaron—. Lamento que hayas venido, sé que debes estar ocupado —estaba por dar finalizada la discusión, cuando Esme acoto.

—Hace 24 horas que se fue, Carlisle —su voz se rompió, yendo hacía otro cuarto no soportando la decisión de su marido; Carlisle se paro juicioso sin decir nada, mientras que el llanto de Esme se escucha desde la otra habitación. Las facciones de Carlisle se endurecieron, llenándose de amargura, no toleraba que la situación saliese de su control, como su familia de ensueños no lo era, y cada acción realizada o no en el pasado marcaba el presente. Edward era de esa manera porque él lo permitió, no alentando su aislamiento pero no haciendo nada para evitarlo, creyendo que todo se solucionaría y debió saberlo, al menos intuirlo; el chico estaba perdido, el pasado era muy pesado para él, su historia era demasiada para su mente superficial.

Charlie aclaro su garganta, llamando su atención—. ¿Se comunicó con ustedes? — Carlisle sin atreverse a mirarle, respondió.

—Si —su boca se frunció en desprecio mientras que sus hombros se tensionaban—. El nene llamo para decir que se va por un tiempo; al menos aviso, eso es algo bueno ¿no? —Proclamo ácido, detestando la crueldad de su hijo—. Es un malcriado de mierda, siempre lo fue, está jugando con nosotros, no sé que busca con todo esto —Charlie se quedó callado, dejando que su amigo se descargara, muy pocas veces había visto a Carlisle furioso y aunque no lo pareciese, estaba enardecido, nada más alejaba de los demás su odio—. Uno cree que sabe que serán capaz de hacer. Como mucho me preocupaba que dejase embarazada alguna chica que apenas supiese el nombre, después de la última vez no creí pudiese hacer algo así, dejo su auto en medio de la nada ¿y si lo robaban? —Su porte decayó, sumándose la preocupación.

—Si llamo significa que está bien —coloco una mano en el hombro de Carlisle para reconfortarlo, a lo que el señor Cullen asintió lentamente—. Puedes radicar la denuncia de persona desaparecida, pero no más de eso, él llamo a las horas, además es mayor de edad —quitando la mano para rascarse la nuca inseguro, Carlisle camino hacia la ventana mirando hacia afuera, esperando que mágicamente Edward apareciera.

—¿Tiene algún lugar donde ir o dinero encima? —abriendo la boca para luego cerrarla pensativo, contesto después de un rato.

—No lo sé —sonrió amargado—. En este punto no sé nada de Edward ¿cómo puede ser que no conozca nada de mi hijo? —Pregunto a sí mismo. Charlie se le acerco, mirando hacia fuera, meditando.

—De la misma forma que se fue va a volver, eso es seguro, cuando se calme va a regresar. — Esas palabras animaron a Carlisle, intentando convencerse.

—Tuviste suerte, Isabella no da estos tipos de problemas ¿no es cierto? —Charlie sonrió, reprimiendo cualquier sentimiento adverso y culposo que quisiera salir a la superficie, aferrándose a la ilusión y el recuerdo de lo que fue Bella de pequeña, lo único que conocía de ella.

—Sí, tengo suerte con la hija que tengo. —Y así, como en muchas cosas en la vida, la mentira y negación, aplicando lo fácil antes de ver lo verdad, fue a lo que Charlie se valió, distorsionándolo todo, era más cómodo pretender que todo estaba bien o sino tendría que aceptar el pasado y como sus faltas marcaron muchas atrocidades a su paso.

.

.

Ella se sentó a un costado de la cama, mientras que ausente Edward miraba el techo, no lo comprendía, no estaba furioso sino que deseoso de que ella siguiera con lo que sea que estuviese haciendo, como el sexo que proporcionaba era deslumbrante y él no tenía protesta alguna mientras fornicaban. Paso su vista por la habitación, el tono crema de la pared le pareció aburrido, "una vieja lo pintó en ese color" reflexiono aislándose de la bizarra situación; Bella se levantó, yendo hacía la mesita donde estaba el paquete de cigarrillos, él la observo, aun con el buzo grande que cubría su sexo, podía ver sus piernas, eran proporcionadas, carnosas sin ser gordas, redondeadas, pero lo que verdaderamente le llamo la atención fue una serie de marcas, cicatrices a lo largo de estas, no era muchas pero estaban ahí. Tomando un cigarrillo se giro hacía él mientras lo prendía, fue ahí cuando encontró la mirada profunda, estudiándole, cohibiéndole logrando que se sonrojara—. No sabía que las putas se avergonzaran. —Pronuncio, Bella se petrifico un instante, no solo por la seriedad de sus palabras sino como no había cambio en su semblante, ni odio ni desprecio solo estaba ahí, mirándola.

Apoyo su trasero a la mesita de luz sin sentarse, comenzó a fumar, tomando control de sí misma, a lo que Edward se sentó en la cama sin quitar su escrutinio de ella, necesitaba saber que pensaba, que la impulsaba a tenerle en esa habitación en contra de su voluntad, tenía que ser algo más que el sexo, o al menos enterarse que tenía preparado para él después. Sacando el humo, no solo por su nariz sino también por su boca, no bajo la mirada como él esperaba que hiciera, era una batalla tácita, la dominación y la conquista del adversario, solo uno podía gobernar y el otro tendría que rogar clemencia mientras la sangre bañaba su cuerpo—. Hay muchas cosas que no sabes Edward.

—¿Por qué mierda estoy aquí? No puede ser solo el sexo, cara cortada. —Los orbes grises de Bella se abrieron divertidos, no dando señas de develar nada más allá de lo conciso—. Te van a descubrir, fea, y como ya te dije vas a ser la puta de alguien en la cárcel, seguro que eso si te va a gustar ¿no es cierto? —Se burló pero no logro alterarla sino que tomo otra calada más larga de su cigarrillo, abriendo la boca redondeándola, logrando formas circulares con el humo que liberaba.

—Vivo sola, Edward. —Le informo despreocupadamente y nervioso Edward trago con fuerza, endureciendo la mandíbula como resultado—. Y nadie va a venir, al menos cuatro casas de la calle, incluida esta, están en venta desde hace meses, es una cagada la economía ¿no es cierto? y como escribí en el papel, la persona más cercana esta sorda, así que dime Edward ¿cómo me van a descubrir? —Demando con maldad, iluminando sus ojos, estuvo tentado a levantarse a golpearle pero su enseñanza donde jamás hay que levantarle la mano a una mujer le detuvo por más que quisiera verla llorar. Apretó los puños, marcando sus facciones con desprecio, asqueado al sentir sobre su piel el aroma a miel de ella.

—¿Tanto necesitas un pene? ¿Por qué yo? —Quiso obtener una respuesta, logrando que ella se enfocase en el piso pensativa.

—No busques motivos a cosas que no lo tienen, son cosas de la vida Edward ¿no lo sabías? — Habló disgustada, él intuyo que se refería a otra cosa pero no le podía importar menos a que alegaba. De pronto, Bella sonrió, mordiendo su labio inferior conteniendo la risa—. ¿Hubieses preferido que fuese uno de tus hermanos? —Edward se quedó duro en su lugar, abriendo los ojos ante la sugerencia dada—.Emmett tiene novia pero no soy celosa, aunque la juventud de Jasper… —movió la cejas provocativa a lo que la violencia se apodero de Edward, no solo temeroso de que uno de sus hermanos padeciesen esa situación sino al sentirse poca cosa, no había otra razón por la que ella le había secuestrado, solo que la maldad pura. Se levantó rabioso, le faltaba el aire sin lograr procesarlo, no conteniendo las ganas de que ella gritase, que sintiese lo que era estar a la merced de la decisión de otra persona; se abalanzo hacía ella, pero Sofía no retrocedió, le espero en su lugar, su mano tembló cuando la cerro en un puño para golpearle. Quiso tanto que sufriera, que llorara y se retorciera de dolor; pero su puño, que fue a gran velocidad se detuvo en el aire a escasos centímetros del rostro de Bella; su cuerpo tembló conteniendo la ira que sentía, y se agito no solo por su accionar sino también porque ella no había amagado a moverse para protegerse del golpe, se había quedado quieta esperándole, sin miedo alguno.

—¡Estás loca, puta de mierda! —Escupió colérico descendiendo lentamente la mano, respirando con dificultad, abriendo sus fosas nasales; Bella levanto una ceja tomando otra Calada del cigarrillo, tirando el humo a un costado. Edward suspiro pesadamente, procurando tomar la calma que le esquivaba, dirigiendo su mano derecha al mentón de ella, obligándola a mirarlo directamente a los ojos—. ¡Jamás nombres a mis hermanos! ¿Me entendiste? ¡Jamás! —Bella enseriándose, asintió. Edward le soltó, no aguantando tocarla, repugnado de tener que ocupar el mismo espacio que ella; se giro, dándole la espalda, para no verla—. ¡Ándate, no quiero verte! — Su voz se torno dura, y apenas escucho cuando Bella, sin decir palabra, abandono la habitación, sintiendo que cerraba la puerta tras ella—. Fea de mierda.

Espero una hora y cuando llego el límite del tiempo impuesto, espero otra hora para que se calmara, se había excedido y no tenía justificación alguna por haberle provocado de tal manera, no tenía justificación para nada de lo que hacía. Estaba avergonzada de su comportamiento, arrepentida de actuar como jamás había proyectado hacerlo, esta no era ella, ese ser dañino no podía ella; entonces ¿quién era ella? ¿Qué era ella? Durante demasiado tiempo tuvo que aguantar las imposiciones, las maldades y degradación de otras personas, uno en particular quiso despedazarla, desintegrar cada parte de ella; el desprecio, el odio y la porquería que siempre estaba dirigida hacia su persona fue lo único continuo en su vida, y no podía hacerle lo mismo. Estuvo mal, aunque hay muchas cosas que están mal y enfermas en este mundo, aun así nada la justificada, porque ahora podía decidir por ella misma, podía tener control de su vida y por eso tenía que hacerse responsable de la maldad que cometía.

Quiso fumar un cigarrillo, relajarse, sentirse acompañada entre sus reflexiones pero el paquete estaba en el cuarto con Edward, por lo que espero, sentada entre medio de oscuridad de su cuarto hasta que la hora en su móvil indico las doce de la noche y era momento a enfrentar una consecuencia de las obras equivocadas que se desataron desde el momento que golpeo a Edward con la llave en cruz para luego llevárselo como un premio a la habitación. Sin prisa, fue a donde estaba Edward y abrió la puerta, la habitación estaba a oscuras solo iluminada por la luz de la luna y las luces de la calle; la silueta de Ed se formaba entre las frazadas, donde le daba la espalda mirando hacía la pared. Paso la lengua por sus labios, dubitativa, y camino hacía él; subiendo a la cama, se metió bajo las sabanas, cubriendo sus piernas que estaban frías, el único cuarto con buena calefacción era el antiguo cuarto de Charlie, el resto de la casa era fría.

Se le acercó, posando gentilmente su mano sobre el brazo de él por lo que Edward movió el hombro para evitar que le tocara; Bella le soltó, sin saber cómo solucionar la situación, recostándose detrás, aproximando su cuerpo a él—. Aléjate, estas fría —le dijo Edward, yendo hacía la punta para imponer una distancia. Frunciendo el ceño, terca, Bella se le acerco colocando esta vez su mano sobre el costado de su estómago, subiendo la cabeza para descansarla encima de la de Edward. Él no se movió, estaba en la orilla y si se movía podía caerse.

—Lo siento, por lo que te hice. —Susurro, bajando su mano para abrazarle; percibió los pechos de ella sobre su espalda y quiso golpearse cuando eso hizo accionar su pene, podía sentir como la sangre se calentaba y viajaba con mayor fluidez por su cuerpo. Estaba más que enojado, pero la proximidad de su cuerpo que deseaba poder penetrar estaba socavando su porte enfadado; pasivo, esperó el próximo movimiento, escuchando lo que tenía que decir—. No tienes la culpa de nada, yo me estoy comportando como una absoluta perra contigo, no debí mencionar a tus hermanos —los dedos de Bella acariciaron su piel, lenta y suavemente, él separo los brazos, que se encontraban entrelazados para que también lo hiciera con su pecho— sé que no me lo vas a creer, pero jamás le haría nada malo a tus hermanos, es cierto, en serio; lo siento, Ed. —Movió su cabeza y comenzó a besar su mandíbula, sus labios carnosos estaban llegando a él; cerró los ojos, reprimiendo las ganas que se juntaban, los pálpitos que aumentaban su régimen y como el aire estaba más pesado que nunca. La mano de Bella viajo hacía los costados de pantalón de Edward, acariciando su cadera, mientras buscaba lugar para entrar dentro de este, por debajo del elástico del pantalón—. Sé que no me vas a perdonar, y eso está bien, es perfecto —subió su boca, hasta llegar a su lóbulo para morderlo sin fuerzas, y Edward abrió los ojos, girando su cuerpo para enfrentarla, por el movimiento la mano de Sofía fue a parar al glande de él. Ella separo su rostro y pudo captar perfectamente los ojos verde grisáceos de ella entre medio de la oscuridad.

Él puso su mano encima de su pantalón, apresando la mano de ella, obligándola a moverse, estimulándolo, despertando esa parte de él que podía dominarla sin duda alguna—. Tienes razón, fea, jamás te voy a perdonar nada —le aseguro sin ira, sino en tono profundo, la mano de ella se aferró a su pene, rodeándolo, sintiendo como tomaba más forma, para llegar al punto exacto donde no había marcha atrás, y la esencia del universo sería probada por ella. Él jadeo, mientras que su pecho se movía cada vez más torpemente—. Vas a pagarme cada cosa que me haces, todo me lo voy a cobrar ¿me entendiste? —Y le desconcertó cuando creyó delinear una sonrisa de ella entre la oscuridad.

—Entonces hagamos que el castigo valga la pena —lo beso, ayudándole a quitarse el pantalón.

* * *

 **Otro capitulo... para las que me preguntaron... si, voy a adaptar toda la historia y los días que voy a estar publicando son los martes y jueves...**

 **Nos estamos viendo pronto...**

 **GIS CULLEN**


	4. Chapter 4

**ADAPTACIÓN DE JOSENSO DI FARIAS**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 4**

No era suficiente, de a poco se daba cuenta que nada era suficiente, las horas se volvían cortas, aunque productivas y agotadoras, pero aun así no bastaban, porque necesitaba más, mucho más, se desequilibraba porque no quería perder. Mas, paulatinamente ya no le importaba, nada más le importaba. Le molestaba cuando la piel no se tensionaba, cuando sus músculos no se comprimían por la fuerza aplicada, cuando todo su cuerpo parecía desaparecer para solo concentrarse en el de ella ¡Sí! ella lo estaba logrando, era humillante tener que reconocerlo, pero lo estaba logrando y entraba en crisis cuando ella se marchaba, era imperante que le diera más, mucho más y nada era suficiente. Era el encierro, se repetía, ahora solo ella existía en su mundo, desde hacía 5 días era la única persona que veía y ese era el motivo por el cual necesitaba tanto sentirla cerca suyo; mas sabía que se estaba mintiendo, porque durante las últimas 48hs, el mejor y peor fin de semana de su vida, solo estuvo ella, no solo en cuerpo sino también en mente y adoro como se sonrojaba cada vez que era penetrada, no por el calor, sino que aparentaba una timidez que no poseía.

Desde el sábado a la madrugada hasta el domingo a altas horas estuvo fornicando sin descansar, durmiendo y comiendo lo mínimo e indispensable; ella una y otra vez iba tras él sin darle respiro alguno. Había acabado tantas veces dentro de Bella que le pareció un milagro que aun produjese semen, pero lo hizo, una y otra vez, con el mismo espesor y cantidad; perdió la cuenta de las ocasiones que creyó que se moría de tanto sexo, porque le falto el aire, las fuerzas y su corazón pulso vigoroso que quiso salirse de su caja torácica. Amo cada momento ¡si, lo amo! Porque susurro como una dominatrix lo que quería que hiciera, y él como un estúpido, lo hizo sin dudarlo ni dar resistencia, guiado por el placer y la sensación de plenitud. Como si su vagina lo poseyera de maneras que nada más lo hizo, pero también era mentira, ella varias veces frunció sus labios, sin haberla penetrado y quería probar nuevamente su sabor, como se degustaban tan suave y sensible; lo que más le irritaba y no podía dejar de luchar, era contra las ganas de ver su cuerpo, en ningún momento la toco, quería que se desnudara para él y recién ahí la tocaría. Pero la piel de su rostro era suave y tersa, que no paraba de imaginarse lo que debía ser el resto de ella, lo maravillosa y hermosa que sería en su extensión ¡demonios! Estaba perdido y eso lo enervaba más, siempre fue quien impuso las reglas a cada una de sus amantes, y con ella no podía, simplemente no se rendía.

Sonrió ligeramente cuando recapacito que hacía menos de una semana sus problemas parecían tan profundos y desbordante, y ahora, la llamada, la carta y como dentro de unos meses él vendría a su graduación, ya no le parecía algo transcendental, era tan lejano a él cada situación. Así que ahora en más tenía cosas más importantes que pensar y planear, el resto del mundo era inexistente en este punto, solamente se concentraba en una cosa, ¿cómo demonios poseerla como tanto necesitaba? ¿Cómo imponer su voluntad hasta volverla loca y así poder dominarla? Estaba seguro que si hacía eso, al fin se libraría de esa sensación de privación, de desasosiego que tomaba más fuerza cuando ella no estaba, o mejor dicho, cuando no estaba dentro de ella. Quería chuparla, que gritara para él, que demostrar algo aunque sea dolor, porque se mantenía impasible ante las embestidas aun cuando él estuviera muriendo en esos momentos y eso lo que le estaba fascinando, esa fuerza de voluntad, que alguien sea tan obstinado como él, que no se dejase manejar por sus deseos y caprichos. Él siempre fue Edward Cullen, y por este simple motivo cada mujer siempre soporto lo que dijera o hiciera, pero no ella, no se dejaba doblegar y de poco lo estaba entrenando, lo estaba amoldando al cuerpo de ella, y eso era humillante y al mismo tiempo, más excitante que un puto orgasmo.

Se levantó de la cama para caminar alrededor de la habitación, Bella le había dejado un par de libros, donde estaban algunos clásicos románticos como "Orgullo y prejuicio" y "Sensatez y sentimiento". Que le aburrían enormemente, pura porquería destinada para las chicas, también otros de terror de King como "La larga marcha" y "Rabia", pero lo que realmente le sorprendió encontrar fue otros como "Los grandes pensadores" de Eucken o "Vidas paralelas" de Plutarco; Edward los conocía gracias a la vasta biblioteca de su padre, y le llamo la atención que alguien más mostrara interés por esa clase de texto, había percibido que Bella era inteligente, aunque lo que no había sospechado era que compartían el mismo gusto con respecto a los textos. Trató de releer la obra pero a cada tanto su vista viajaba hacía el reloj de pared, le había avisado antes de dejarlo para ir al colegio que llegaría más tarde ese día, así que le preparo para comer mucho antes; no le molestaba la comida fría ni el silencio por más que ella también le había entregado una radio bastante vieja que sintonizaba todas las estaciones, sino que no estuviera, la tensión aumentaba y él necesitaba otro round prontamente y aún faltaban unas 4 horas para que ella apareciera nuevamente. Se acercó hacía la puerta hasta que sintió que no podía moverse más, la cadena no le permitía más, así que estiro la mano para abrir la puerta, estaba ansioso y quería escuchar con mayor facilidad cuando ella regresase.

Nada paso durante dos horas, donde ella seguro iría a otro lado, las clases habían terminado por el día, así que intento concentrarse en como un personaje del libro tomo de rehén a toda una clase estudiantil después de matar a algunas personas; en otra oportunidad le hubiera entretenido bastante el contenido del texto, pero ahora no, no solo porque sabía lo que sentía estar privado de su libertad sino porque ella no llegaba y eso le estaba desesperando. Entonces, sintió como el teléfono sonó desde el piso de abajo, y sonrió malicioso pensando cómo alguien podría interesarse en llamar a una puta enferma y horrible como la maldita Isabella; espero unos segundos, cuando el contestador atendió…

— "Se ha comunicado con la residencia Swan…" —era la voz grabada del padre de Bella, Charlie— "…deje el mensaje después del bip". —era irónico que la hija de un abogado, que además desempeñaba un cargo como fiscal, fuese una secuestradora y abusadora. Estaba por regresar su concentración en el libro cuando escucho el mensaje.

—"¡Atiende, puta de mierda!" —gritaron desde el otro lado del tubo causando que Edward dejara el libro y saliera disparando hacia la puerta para poder escuchar mejor—. "Sé que estás ahí, Isabella..." —era la voz de un hombre y por el tono estaba bastante encabronado con ella, Edward rio ya que no era el único hombre que la maldita fea había fastidiado—. "Cuando salga vas a desear que jamás te hayan atrapado abriendo las piernas para mí ¡maldita puta!" —y el contestador corto la grabación. La sonrisa de Edward descendió lentamente mientras frunció el ceño fastidiado, porque era algo que jamás había pensado, ella tenía experiencia, no solo imaginación sino que también tenía la suficiente destreza en la cama; lentamente, sin entenderlo, el enojo tomo lugar dentro de él, porque ella había estado con otros hombres, él que había llamado era uno de ellos y aunque jamás le hubiese molestado que sus compañeras sexuales tuvieran parejas, con Isabella esa situación era diferente, en primer lugar porque no fue consensuado el primer encuentro, y en segundo lugar no podía calmar el fastidio. Ella tenía un pasado y era lo que no estaba soportando, sin comprender que era lo que tanto le molestaba, suspiro, tratando de aclarar sus ideas pero no podía, lentamente su respiración se condenso y apretó los dientes mientras tragaba con fuerza, jamás tuvo tales sentimientos pero podía reconocerlo, por más que no se lo admitiera, estaba celoso y esa puta fea iba a pagar por hacerle sentir así.

 **.**

 **.**

Tomó un sorbo del café con leche, adoraba tomar café además hacía unos días que no dormía como correspondía, tener que poseer a Edward lo mayormente posible era agotador, pero no se detendría porque él era suyo por ahora y lo disfrutaría al máximo, hasta que el tiempo se acabara y tuviese que volver al mundo real y pagar las consecuencias de cada acto horrible que cometió. No era estúpida ni una incapacitada emocional, por más que muchas veces quisieron arruinarla, comprendía perfectamente que estaba mal lo que estaba haciendo, pero eso ya no le importaba, muchas veces había tenido que pagar culpas que no tenían nada que ver con ella, así que no le preocupaba que al final tuviera que pagar el precio por algo que si había hecho y disfrutado.

Podía oír las risas inocentes de Seth que se encontraba fuera de la casa, lo que ella no podía hacer desde que se había marchado de ese lugar cuando era pequeña, le tranquilizaba y extrañaba esa risa, tan libre y sin mayores repercusiones, era… alentadora. Así que cerró los ojos tratando de concentrarse en esa risa, contagiosa hasta el punto que causo que ella misma sonriera ligeramente.

— Dime Bella —la voz de Sue, que cocinaba, le obligo a enfocarse en la sala donde del otro lado de la mesa estaba Charlie leyendo un diario, sin prestarle mayor atención— ¿cómo te está yendo con las clases? —sabía que la actual mujer de su padre era una buena persona, e incluso, podía sentir que estaba ansiosa en caerle bien; pero Bella apenas hablaba, no quería entablar una amistad con ella, estaba tan concentrada en no relacionarse con nadie para no sufrir cuando al fin terminase el colegio y se fuese lejos de todos para ser libre.

—Bien, gracias por preguntar. —No hondeo más en el tema, podía sentir que alguien le miraba y cuando se concentro en su padre, este estaba bajando la mirada pero no acoto nada. Sue mantuvo su sonrisa aunque estaba desorientada para encontrar la manera de llegar a la muchacha, Charlie no iba a contarle porque una noche, él tomo el auto y se fue durante dos semanas hacía donde vivía Bella, solo comunicándole que había un problema y en consecuencia, su hija regresaría para vivir con ellos. Charlie no era un hombre que contase sus problemas ni emociones, pero las pocas veces que había mencionado a su hija, esa niña que durante casi 10 años no vio más que algunas veces contadas con una mano, mostraba lo orgulloso que estaba por ayudar a traer al mundo a tan maravilloso ser; quiso hacer las cosas fáciles, por lo que había preparado un cuarto para la llegada de Bella. Era el momento que jamás iba a olvidar, cuando Charlie llego pero sin la joven y avisando que ella se quedaría en la antigua casa de él, hasta que se encontrara un comprador para la propiedad, y como horas después, pasada la media noche, encontró a su marido llorando en el baño desconsoladamente, temblando y destruido, su ser le había indicado que entrara a consolarlo pero no pudo porque él no dejaría que le acompañe en lo que tanto le dolía, y como suplicaba a la nada lo mucho que lo sentía. Así que por estos motivos, ella se veía limitada en su accionar, pero resistía, ante el mutismo de ambos y como cada vez que Charlie veía a su hija parecía entrar en alerta y pendiente de lo desconocido para ella.

— ¿Deseas quedarte para cenar? —Lo intento por décima vez, quería incluirla en la familia, que formara parte de ellos, no estaba bien que estuviese separada de la familia, de su medio hermano que apenas conocía, y además viviese sola en esa alejada casa, era muy joven para estar sin nadie a su lado. Pero cuando se giró para verla, noto como ella descendió la cabeza cubriendo con sus cabellos su rostro y algo en su aspecto le desconcertó, hasta cierto punto le asusto, era como si todo el vacío y horror del mundo se juntara en su figura, y por más que había durado unos instantes, había estado ahí y era tan profundo que le había atormentado.

—No, gracias. —Se disculpó levantándose de la silla para mirarla con una sonrisa cálida pero al mismo tiempo actuada—. Tengo mucha tarea que hacer y prefiero llegar a casa temprano, gracias de nuevo por prestarme el auto —le indico, despidiéndose cortésmente, pero sin acercarse a ninguno de ellos, era una de las características de Isabella, ella no le gustaban que le tocaran, solo el pequeño Seth había logrado esa proeza sin que ella mostrara incomodidad—. Nos vemos. —Sin decir más salió rápidamente hacía la puerta. Sin saber que hacer Sue se quedó en su lugar y observo como Charlie fruncía el labio y levantándose presuroso fue tras ella.

—¡Isabella! —Le llamo desde la entrada por lo que la joven se dio vuelta, eran reducidas las veces que Charlie le había dirigido la palabra desde que se habían vuelto a ver; noto como él se presentaba dudoso y hasta triste, pero ella no demostró lo mal que le hacía verle así, no quería que él sufriera ni se sintiera mal por ella, mas no podía cambiar su pasado ni las circunstancias que les rodeaban. Se mantuvo quieta en espera que él dijera lo que le tuviese que decir y le dejase ir, porque no soportaba saber que pudo haber tenido todo eso y se lo negaran cruelmente.

Charlie abrió la boca, pero las palabras no salieron, así que la cerro al instante, pasando su mano por su nuca cansado y bajando la cabeza no soportando verle a los ojos, le comunico—. Puedes pasar cualquier día por el taller mecánico, por lo que escucho, el motor está dando problemas, es mejor que sea reparado antes de que se quede en medio del camino —Bella abrió los ojos, pero se limito a asentir; si Charlie hubiese mirado en ese momento se hubiera dado cuenta como toda la faz de ella se suavizo, demostrando que no le odiaba, como él creía, solo que no podía demostrarlo, le costaba exteriorizar lo que por dentro de ella pasaba, durante años tuvo que ocultarlo para poder sobrevivir y no sufrir más de lo que ya lo estaba haciendo. Por lo que ella asintió, y sin más, subió al vehículo y se marchó de ahí.

Charlie suspiro profundamente, mientras que la garganta le apretaba porque quería llorar por no haber actuado a tiempo ni haberlo intuido, jamás movió un dedo para nada; le había quemado las neuronas como el día que había llegado a ese hospital, entrando a la sala de cuidados intensivos, vio a su hija rodeadas de máquinas para monitorear sus signos vitales y una vieja enfermera, al enterarse quién era, asqueada de la situación que había involucrado a la joven, le dijo con odio _"¿cómo pudo permitir que algo así pasara?"_. Y eso era lo que por siempre carcomería a Charlie, el jamás haber hecho nada.

.

.

La ira no se había aplacado, pero prefirió ocultarla, porque ella era una maldita puta, era de lo que estaba seguro y por lo tanto, no tenía que sentir nada por ella, lo único que le interesaba era tener sexo, nada más, después podía coger con cualquier hombre que quisiese, aunque la imagen mental de Bella con otro lo enervaba aun más. Para aplacar esas ganas de tirar todo, había realizado unas series de ejercicios, pero era tanto el rencor que solo sintió que había logrado transpirar sin quitar ni una pizca de la ira; por suerte el pantalón que ella le había dado se podía quitar por los costados y así pudo entrar a la ducha para darse un buen baño, aunque la cadena no le permitía moverse con más libertad en la tina, si podía acomodarse lo suficiente para que el agua le ayudase a relajar sus músculos. Estaba encauzado en su odio y reflexiones que no oyó cuando la puerta de la casa se abrió; ella era un puta, era una enferma que seguro se había acostado con medio mundo antes de llegar a la ciudad, y era probable que también hubiese fornicado con alguien de las cercanías, nadie jamás se jactaría que había cogido con alguien tan fea y gorda. Sus ideas se expendían exponencialmente, alimentando su imaginación y potenciando sus sentimientos, consiguiendo que de un puñetazo a la pared contra la pared, murmurando colérico— ¡mierda!

— ¿Qué sucede? —La voz de ella apareció y ahí se dio cuenta que ella estaba sentada en una silla en la puerta del baño, observando cómo desnudo se enjuagaba; estupefacto se sonrojo nítidamente, y tuvo el impulso de cubrir su pene que colgaba entre sus piernas pero hizo apego a su valor y no le dio mayor importancia, ella no era importante, era una maldita enferma y por ende, no era absolutamente nada. Ella estaba sin sus anteojos y fumaba desde su lugar en la entrada el baño, la pervertida había estado mirándolo hacía rato como él estaba desnudo y bañándose.

— ¿Necesitas mirarme para masturbarte? —Le pregunto y en su tono se filtraba la bronca, Bella frunció el ceño pero no contesto, tomo otra calada de su cigarrillo sin quitar los ojos de él; Edward puso su cabeza bajo el chorro de agua para alejar esas sensaciones y odio hacía ella, hasta se sentía traicionado, como si ella lo hubiera engañado. ¿Qué mierda le pasaba? No podía sentirse así, era una estupidez hacerlo, ellos dos no eran nada, ella era una loca de mierda y él, su prisionero. Paso la mano por sus cabellos, aunque estaba avergonzado como ella lo miraba desnudo, pretendió que no le molestaba, por más que su miembro quisiese despertar en busca de lo que ella tanto daba—. ¿No te da vergüenza tener que enfrentar a todos, incluso tu padre, siendo que me tienes aquí encadenado? —Volvió su atención a ella, y la encontró enfocada en el cigarrillo en su mano, concentrada en algún pensamiento profundo; pudo estudiar sus facciones, como sus labios eran gruesos y se formaban pequeños hoyuelos en sus mejillas, sus ojos eran grandes y expresivos, con una tonalidad gris que muy pocas veces había visto, como toda ella, era hermosa, en forma extraña, pero más hermosa que ninguna otra mujer, y era sorprendente que antes no se hubiese percatado de eso. Incluso con sus facciones transmitía una sabiduría inaudita para su edad, y Edward se sintió pre púber solo estando parado enfrente de ella.

— No tengo que darle justificaciones a nadie de lo que hago, no me puede importar menos lo que los demás tengan que decir o pensar de mí, Edward; los demás no están cuando sufres, cuando necesitas ayuda, prefieren ignorarte y solo aparecen para recalcarte lo mal que hiciste las cosas, pero jamás se presentan para detener la catástrofe aun cuando los indicios están ahí. —Ella hablaba de algo más, pero no sabía que, se notaba cansada y abrumada, casi indefensa luchando contra un ejército invisible sin nadie más defendiendo que ella misma; trago con fuerza, para detenerse de no cometer lo imprudente, como tratar de consolarla o al menos darle palabras de aliento—. No tengo que pedir disculpas a nadie más que a tu familia y las personas que realmente te quieren, porque ellos son los que sufren por no saber de ti —Bella levanto la cabeza y le miro a los ojos, eran tan grandes que parecieron consumirlo y todo su cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar a la simple presencia de ella, su falo fue tomando vida, mientras que su calor corporal aumentaba—. Tengo que pedirte disculpas a ti también, porque tú eres el que tiene que estar aquí encadenado por mi capricho, soportándome hace días, con nadie más me tengo que disculpar —su exposición lo tomo con la guardia bajo, y no supo que decir, así que agito la cabeza para continuar.

—¿Eso significa que me vas a soltar? —Bella sonrió divertida como si fuese un chiste y tomando otra calada negó con la cabeza; suspirando pesadamente Edward tomo el jabón para continuar limpiando su cuerpo, paso el jabón por su pecho lentamente, a sabiendas que ella seguiría el curso de su mano—. Al menos eres honesta Fea.

—No me gusta mentir, además no soy tan rápida ideando escusas, estoy segura que si alguien me preguntara si sé donde estas, no podría ocultarlo por mucho tiempo —le aclaro y Edward se animó.

—Así que ¿si yo te pregunto cualquier cosa responderías? —Bella se contrario asintiendo lentamente— ¿cualquier cosa? —Y ella levanto una ceja dando a entender que era un punto establecido. Edward apago la ducha un momento y se sentó sobre el borde la tina para ponerse más cómodo, manteniendo las piernas abiertas, sin ocultar su virilidad que goteaba al igual que todo su cuerpo—. Empecemos con algo fácil ¿por qué fumas tanto? —Isabella estaba prendiendo su segundo cigarrillo y sonrió, apenas curvando los labios, mientras que sus mejillas se sonrojaban tenuemente.

—No puedo fumar en otro lado, todavía soy menor de edad, así que solo lo puedo hacer cuando estoy oculta, es parte de una costumbre, creo que no podría fumar cerca de otra persona; es raro que pueda hacerlo cerca de ti —reflexiono para sí misma—. Soy muy nerviosa y es un vicio que me cuesta dejar —arrugando la nariz logrando que sus labios se frunciesen, algo que distrajo por un instante a Edward; Bella le cuestiono—. ¿Aun no me recuerdas de cuando fuimos niños? —Se estaba por quejar pero ella fue más rápida—. Si yo contesto tus preguntas es justo que tu también lo hagas ¿no es cierto? —Fastidiado, Edward asintió.

—No son justas muchas cosas, como te darás cuenta —señalando entre ellos dos—. Y no, no me acuerdo, como te darás cuenta no fuiste importante para mí, fea. —Quiso herirla pero ella no se inmuto, no se detuvo de fumar; lo cierto es que si la recordaba un poco, no claramente pero si rememoraba lo pequeña que era y como de chico, le había sorprendido la timidez que tenía—. ¿Por qué me secuestraste? —Lo capto, el cuerpo de ella se había tensionado pero solo apretó los labios.

—Pregunta otra cosa, Edward, por favor —su expresión le indico que no respondería; él estiro su espalda, inclinándose, colocando sus manos sobre los costados de la tina para no caerse.

—Está bien ¿el hombre que llamo era una de tus antiguas folladas? O ¿a él también tuviste que secuestrarlo? Sé que debiste escuchar la grabación —no supo porque lo hizo, pero necesitaba saber, confirmar la maldita puta que era de una buena vez, paso Isabella su vista por toda la habitación dudosa—. Solo dime que no tienes ninguna enfermedad venérea, porque no estuvimos usando condón y no sé qué bicho puedes tener encima. —De pronto, Bella cambió su porte triste para sonreír ligeramente.

—No tengo enfermedades venéreas Edward, es raro que no te hayas dado cuenta que yo era virgen en el momento que tuvimos sexo la primera vez. —Él se quedó pasmado, e incluso su rostro demostró su estupor, a lo que ella explico— ¿no recuerdas la sangre? Tu pene fue quien rompió mi himen, Edward —él trato de comprender pero no lo lograba; era cierto, recordaba el gusto a la sangre, aun así ella lo manejaba como una profesional, y se dio cuenta, él disfrutaba más, pero no porque ella tuviera maestría sino por el calor de su cuerpo, las formas en las que se entregaba a él, y como le agradaba la idea de hundirse en ella. Paso la mano por su brazo izquierdo inseguro, rascándose incomodo, quería refutarle, desmentir eso, pero no podía porque rememoraba la estrecha que estuvo, como le costó llegar hasta lo más profundo y aun así no encontraba explicación a su fascinación por estar dentro de ella—. Ahora te toca ¿cómo está tu padre?

—No sé, hace cinco días que no lo veo, pero seguro que debe estar buscándome al igual que mamá —no le dio importancia hasta que ella siguió.

—Pero no me refiero al señor Cullen, sino que a tu verdadero padre, ya sabes. —A la vergüenza se le sumo la bronca, dejándolo paralizado un instante, ella lo sabía, un grupo limitado conocían quien era el padre biológico de Edward y fueron colándose en su mente los murmullos de los demás, de la maldita gente que juzga y se divierte de una situación que no lo tendría que ser objeto de burla. Era esas risas que tanto lo destruyeron de niño y lo hicieron pendiente de lo que dirán y pensarán los demás; eran esas míseras estipulaciones que tanto le sofocaban y no le permitían reír libremente como una vez lo hizo, eran las miserias de los demás que fueron transportadas a él. Todo su rostro se marco con odio, esa expresión que podría haber alertado a cualquiera pero solo causo cierta inquietud en Isabella, que no lo demostró.

—¡Mi padre es Carlisle Cullen! ¿Me entendiste, cara cortada? —Le grito fuera de sí logrando mantenerse en su lugar, porque ella lo sabía, ella estaba consciente de quien era él realmente y como su vida perfecta era solo una fachada estúpida y absurda a lo que realmente estaba abajo, la vergüenza y el odio por las circunstancias en las que fue engendrado. Bella se limito a apretar los labios sin pronunciar palabra alguna; respiro profundamente, bajando la cabeza trato de despejar esa manía que había desarrollado ante la posibilidad de que la realidad que había creado a su alrededor fuese falsa. Porque nadie tenía la culpa y mucho menos su padre, el que hacía tres años no veía, los demás y esas malditas risas eran lo que tanto nublaba su juicio. Quiso disculparse pero su orgullo era más grande, jamás pedía disculpas sinceramente a nadie y mucho menos a ella, así que permanecieron callados unos momentos, donde Edward se calmo pero no se atrevió a enfrentarla.

—Bueno, entonces eso explica varias cosas… creo —concedió Bella, la tensión estaba en el ambiente, aunque se notaba que ella, por su tono, trataba de aminorar la carga de Edward— es tu turno de preguntar —fatigoso de mantener esa charla con ella, él expuso una verdad que tanto daba vuelta la cabeza.

—¿Qué mierda haces aquí? ¿No tienes otro lugar que estar? —Pudo ver como ella liberaba una gran cantidad de humo, como si hubiera dado una gran calada al cigarrillo.

—Apuñale a alguien y por eso ahora no tengo donde ir, Edward — le explico con tanta paz que fue lo que más le sorprendió, inmediatamente levanto la cabeza y la encontró tan serena como triste, mas percibió que la pena de ella era más honda a lo que realmente mostraba. Trago con fuerza sin poder modular aunque ni intento hacerlo, y no tuvo miedo de que ella pudiera lastimarlo o matarlo, de alguna forma sabía que ella no iba a dañarlo físicamente, al menos, si él no quisiese ser lastimado; Bella sonrió, pero fue una sonrisa forzada que parecía querer llorar, y él comprendió que los fantasmas de ella eran horribles y malévolos, que sintió pena por ella y la necesidad de cuidarla de estos—. ¿Qué es lo que deseas Ed?

—Verte desnuda —se le escapo pero no intento retractarse, ella por primera vez se sonrojo en forma furiosa ante su asombro, casi dejo caer el cigarrillo pero se recompuso al instante. En los ojos negros de él se acumularon esas ganas de tenerlo todo y en ese momento, a lo que ella observo como el miembro de él se fue parando, casi expectante de su respuesta—. ¿Qué es lo que deseas, fea? —Y la voz profunda de él, seductora e invitadora, confirmaron lo que las facciones y el falo de él indicaban.

Bella sonrió tímidamente e inclinándose hacia adelante, calo del cigarrillo que se estaba acabando y soltando el humo cerca de Edward, que no dio signo de molestia, aseguró—. Lamerte las bolas, Edward —Bella se deslizo hasta caer de rodillas en el piso, colocándose a poca distancia de él; los pálpitos del corazón de Edward eran tan fuertes que aumentaba el clamor de su cuerpo, que era acompañado por su verga que estaba totalmente erecta. Ella bajo su torso hasta quedar sostenida por sus piernas y manos, en cuatro, colocando su cabeza entre medio de las piernas de él, por lo que trago audiblemente y fue la visión más erótica de su vida cuando ella sin quitar los ojos de él, saco su lengua para pasarla por la punta de su falo. Pudo sentir el calor de ese órgano de ella, y contuvo las ganas de gruñir que tenía, ella sería su tortura y no le molestaba en lo más mínimo. Bella frunció el ceño a lo que automáticamente se puso de rodillas nuevamente, Edward estaba por desesperarse cuando ella hablo—. Metete a la ducha y abre la canilla, Ed —maldijo a si mismo internamente cuando sin pensarlo hizo lo que ella le había ordenado. El agua mojó nuevamente su cuerpo, mientras entusiasmado esperaba al siguiente movimiento de ella, como si Isabella fuese quien controlaba todo a su alrededor, y aunque ella era quien tenía la forma de liberarlo, también era quien manipulaba con unas pocas palabras o gestos lo que por su cuerpo pasaba.

Bella se quito la zapatillas para dejarlas a un costados, y él sonrió dándole seducción a su rostro, esas facciones que conquistaban a cualquier fémenina, por al fin verla desnuda, pero ella después de quitarse las medias se metió a su lado en la tina para mojarse con la ropa puesta. Apretó los dientes disimuladamente; por un segundo creyó que ella no se desnudaría, mas al verla arrodillarse delante de él, manteniendo esa sonrisa tímida, olvido automáticamente porque estaba enojado. Siguió con su vista como tomaba su falo con su mano y bajaba la cabeza a un costado, a lo que él instintivamente abrió un poco las piernas para darle más espacio, y pudo apreciar el calor de la lengua de ella directamente sobre sus huevos. El movimiento de la mano de ella era lento, dejando la piel excesivamente sensible, excesivamente expuesta e imperativa, pero esa lengua… ¡oh! Esa lengua, era lo que le obligaba a contener el ritmo de su respiración, ella pasaba de una a otra, chupando y lamiendo alternadamente, tomando de vez en cuando con sus labios la dermis que se estaba estirando, tomando más vigor, para jugar con esta.

Era precisa y su mano le estaba estimulando, llenando su cuerpo de impulsos eléctricos placenteros, de las ganas de vivir eternamente con la lengua y manos de ella recorriéndolo; no sentía nada a su alrededor, ni que el agua que se enfriaba, solo el toque de ella, como su calor potenciaba el de él, nada en el mundo existía sino ella arrodillada mamándole. El pulso aumentaba, a medida que la mano de ella apuraba el ritmo sobre su extensión y estaba perdiendo la conciencia, las barreras de la realidad parecían desvirtuarse, no era posible que existiese tanto placer, tantas urgencias y tantas ganas de tenerla.

Él bajo sus manos para colocarlas sobre la cabeza de ella, para alentarla y no se detuviera, pudo sentir su cabellera mojada pero sedosa, a lo que Bella se separó de él, pero sin dejar de acariciarlo con su mano—. No me toques Ed —le pidió causando que se extrañara, también comprendiendo que él la había tocado, sin que ella lo pidiese y a ella no le gustaba eso; pero algo en los orbes grises, en el sonrojo de ella le indicaron que tenía que hacerle caso, su vida y su liberación dependía de eso. La poca resistencia que quedaba en él quiso protestar, cuando noto que ella se estaba parando mientras que bajaba sus pantalones, no lo pensó más sino que se quedó concentrado a lo que ella lentamente revelaba. Las pulsaciones eran erráticas y pudo ver como ella también estaba excitada, la respiración lo mostraba, más sus orbes desbordados de deseo—. No me toques y prometo que mañana traeré la vaselina que prometí. —Su manzana de Adán se movió profundamente, y aunque ella apenas le llegaba a los hombros de altura la sentía poderosa y él quedo reducido a apreciar el espectáculo de ella quitándose esa prenda.

Bella soltó su falo, y él lo tomo para seguir con la continua estimulación, aunque la imagen de ella lentamente desprendiéndose de su ropa era suficiente para hacerle terminar. Por más que fuese imposible el sonrojo de ella aumentaba, mientras sin pantalones, se dedicó a quitarse el buzo que tenía puesto junto a la remera que tenía por debajo; Edward pudo apreciar las cicatrices, eran muchas, algunas más chicas que otras, en su momento tuvieron que haber dolido y fueron profundas, mas eso no importaba, no reflexiono más en eso, sino que en su extensión era hermosa, era cierto, la puta fea era hermosa, no era gorda como en un momento creyó sino que tenía unas redondeadas curvas y estaba satisfecho que nadie más haya presenciado ni penetrado tal preciosura. Un culo redondo y unas tetas preciosas solo para él. Debajo del sostén se apreciaba sus pezones excitados, ella era pequeña pero él podía perderse para siempre en esa pequeñez, estaba en el aire el rumor a sexo, y amaba ese sonido, amaba la visión del cuerpo de ella; Bella trato con sus cabellos cubrir su rostro mientras pasaba sus manos por su espalda para desprenderse el corpiño y al fin, mostrarle esas montañas que componían sus senos. Involuntariamente, Edward pasó su lengua por sus labios deseoso de poder lamer sus pechos, pero no se movería, no porque ella se lo haya ordenado, se convenció, sino porque quería saber que haría ahora, que es lo que ella introduciría al juego y al sexo.

Entonces, ella levanto la cabeza sin convencimiento, él sabía que estaba cohibida con su cuerpo, tal vez por la cicatrices; si fuese un caballero le aseguraría que era perfecta, hermosa y estaba más que caliente por ella, lo cual era verdad, pero no tenía que fingir ser un caballero, porque ella no era una dama, era una diosa del sexo y por eso, no diría nada para darle más poderío sobre él. Levanto una ceja, sin dejar de masajearse, desesperado por entrar en ella, las sensaciones se acrecentaban alertas de que ella se moviese y le permitiese entrar y ¡por todo lo santo! Como deseaba poder tocarla, sentir y palpar su extensión, su piel y morder sus labios fuertemente. Isabella se dio vuelta, dándole la espalda y por poco se le paro el corazón, cuando ella bajo su torso, sosteniéndose con una mano en el azulejo dándole la vista de cerca de su precioso, curvilíneo y duro trasero.

Con la mano libre, Bella termino de bajar sus bragas, ayudada con el movimiento de cadera que tanto estaba tentándolo, y por un segundo desfallece cuando ella una vez que quedo desnuda delante de él, paso su mano desde adelante hacia abajo abriendo hacia él los labios de su vagina—. Vamos, Edward, hazlo tan duro como puedas, estoy esperando. —El gesto de placer mezclado con urgencia fue grande en él, que agradeció que ella no podía verle al rostro. Así que su miembro, hinchado y goteando, lo dirigió hacia la entrada de ella, y apenas rozándola, tuvo que hacer fuerza para no acabar ahí. Estaba tan caliente y mojada, que no dudo, porque tenía necesidad de tocarla pero ella no se lo permitía, tenía que castigarla por no dejarle hacer lo que quería y de un solo embiste de hundió en ella.

La irrupción fue tan potente que Bella tuvo que apoyarse con sus antebrazos, para no estrellar su cabeza contra la pared, le dolió pero como siempre no lo demostró, ya que estaba más que satisfecha, llena de él, del joven que tanta esperanza le había dado a lo largo de los años; porque se recalcó que el tiempo que compartió con él de niña fue hermoso y que de nuevo lo sería, aunque la verdad terminase siendo otra. Se mordió el labio porque su interior vibraba ante los embistes furiosos, Edward sin saberlo le estaba enseñando las delicias del placer, cada parte de ella reaccionaba a él sin siquiera ser tocada; como su cuerpo, que estaba marcado por los golpes del pasado, podía experimentar tal dicha, que valía la pena estar viva y después morir no sería gran problema, porque al fin había vivido el deleite puro. La carne de él era grande dentro de ella, destruyendo todo a su paso y renovándolo al mismo tiempo, las ganas se iban y volvían con más intensidad, estaba tan caliente que ardía, quería gritar lo dichosa que se sentía, pero no podía, tenía que ocultarlo, ocultar como siempre todo lo que por ella pasaba. Edward estaba al borde del precipicio, porque era estrecha, coaccionándolo de manera enloquecedora, prometedora de la gloria y más; haciendo más fuerza tuvo que sostenerse, pero lo hizo del azulejo y el tubo que sostenía la cortina de la tina para no tocarla, así darse más potencia, y terminar como era necesario, de eso dependía su vida.

La espalda de ella temblaba a cada oscilación de cadera causando que él sonriera satisfecho, ella no lo demostraba pero esas pequeñas cosas daban la pauta de que también padecía la misma agonía que él, que ella también estaba afectaba. Y se comprobaba como todo dentro de él estaba enfocado en penetrarla, en sentirla y envolverse de ella, de la experiencia de ser dominado y hundirse en lo más profundo para continuar desde ahí. Jadeo cuando el centro de ella fue achicándose, guiándolo hasta el mismo paraíso, donde nada más importaba, donde las fuerzas se juntan y confabulan para despojarse de su semilla para acabar en ella, para ser feliz y estar en plenitud que se daba cuenta que esos momentos eran los mejores de su vida, y ese cuerpo era lo único que de ahora en más necesitaba. Cerró los ojos, aferrando sus manos para no caerse, cuando de un último embiste la lleno empujándola con fuerza pero sin doblarla y bañarla con lo suyo, y el placer fue lo único que importaba a pesar del cansancio.

Se ablando dentro de ella, pero no salió sino que se mantuvo tratando de cobrar el aliento, hasta que ella se separo para lentamente darse vuelta, se pudo enfocar en ella dándose cuenta que estaba tan agitada como él y le sorprendió que aun tuviera fuerzas para moverse hasta tocarlo con su cuerpo. Sus pezones erectos tocaban su pecho y eran tan hermosos, que los adoro. A Bella le costó respirar correctamente, pero logro establecer entre pequeñas tomadas de aire—. Mañana traigo la vaselina —extendiendo su mano tomo del cuello de él para obligarlo a agachar la cabeza y le beso, a lo que Edward respondió desesperado por más.

Estaba emocionado, le costaba ocultar su sonrisa, ella después de clases volvería y traería la vaselina, jamás amo tanto esa crema, por un momento deseo fumar para mantenerse ocupado hasta que ella llegase a casa. Ansioso, camino por la habitación, estirando sus brazos, cada tanto su coherencia se llenaba de hipótesis sobre la llamada, sobre las cicatrices de ella y quien era la persona que ella había apuñalado; quería preguntar, le carcomía la curiosidad pero más que nada quería saber quien la había dañado de tal manera, porque ella estaba herida en lo más profundo, alguien quiso romper el alma de Bella y no lo había logrado pero había dejado su marca. Pero no formularía ninguna frase, porque eso significaría que estaba interesado en ella, y aunque lo estaba, se trataba de convencer que solo era el sexo, ese descomunal y arrollador sexo que le daba la pauta que el placer no tenía límite alguno; así que se concentró en la bendita vaselina y como esa noche tomaría ese culo para él, desvirgaría cada parte de ella y lo adoraría.

Camino de un lado a otro de la habitación en pocos minutos, así que para calmar la ansiedad y entusiasmo, hizo un par de flexiones de brazos, cada vez que se elevaba del piso su vista viajaba al reloj de pared y apenas marcaba unos segundos más de la anterior vez que se fijó— ¡mierda! —se quejaba y volvía a hacer otra flexión para aplacar la lujuria que le poseía. Se paró y caminó hasta la puerta, donde siguió hasta el umbral para luego pasarlo, y entonces se dio cuenta, girando hacia atrás, mirando como la cadena estaba en el piso detrás de él, el candado viejo se había falseado y abierto, y ahora él era libre. Sonrió feliz, al fin estaba liberado, dejaría esa habitación, pero la alegría duro poco, cuando entendió las implicancias de eso y su rostro se muto para dar paso al desconcierto, no llego a tragar pensativo cuando oyó que la puerta de enfrente había sido abierta y Bella entraba a la residencia.

 **.**

 **.**

Todavía le dolía la entrepierna pero como la buena actriz que era fingió que nada le molestaba; para evitar las preguntas incomodas en la farmacia, aparento estar confundida y le demando al empleado si la vaselina ayudaba a prevenir los ampollas en los pies, cosa que sumada a su aspecto de niña buena y desprolija, no alentaron al hombre a pensar si habría otro uso para la crema. Orgullosa de sí misma, llego a la casa con lo que le ayudaría a completar la tarea que Edward pudiera penetrarla sin mayor dificultad ni romperla en mil pedazos; no era tonta, le dolería, pero quería poseerlo y que la llenara por todos lados, así que no reflexiono en ese asunto. Subió lentamente la escalera, sus caderas estaban agotadas, y fue directamente hacia donde estaba Edward para enseñarle su nueva adquisición. Cuando entro, se asustó que no lo encontró en ningún lado a la vista, hasta que del otro lado, al costado de la cama, él se levantó del piso, para acomodarse nuevamente en la cama—. Me aburro aquí adentro, fea —le aviso, apoyando su espalda en la cama como si ese lugar fuese suyo, indico hacia su pie— además esta cadena —Bella miro hacia donde él decía, donde estaba todo en su perfecto lugar, encadenado—. Lástima como la mierda.

Ella frunció los labios pensativa— veré que puedo hacer —dejo el potecito de vaselina en mesita de un costado para marcharse escalera abajo—. Iré a hacer de comer y regreso.

—Haz lo que quieras, fea —él le aseguro viendo como ella desaparecía hacia el corredor, sonrió divertido, estando orgulloso de su habilidad de poder arreglar las cosas, y el candado ahora era fácil de quitar como de colocar.

* * *

 **Y bien?**  
 **Intenso, verdad!**

 **espero sus reviews...**

 *****Gis Cullen*****


	5. Chapter 5

**ADAPTACIÓN DE JOSENSO DI FARIAS**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 5**

Hacía frio, el clima invernal había afectado dentro de la casa, donde era necesario llevar abrigo para movilizarse libremente dentro de esta, hacía tiempo que no se registraban temperaturas tan bajas en la zona; y era una locura afirmar que estaba transpirando, podía sentir el calor en sus músculos, se contraían entusiastas y el ambiente era tan distinto a lo que por su cuerpo pasaba. Paso la lengua por sus labios, mientras esperaba expectante por lo maravilloso y le permita completar lo que tanto buscaba, hundirse dentro de ella; era una locura, pero estaba saboreando el momento, por más que no tuviese el control, y esa sensación, donde no podía imponer su voluntad era nueva e intimidante. Estaba enojado, furioso pero su orgullo se evaporaba cuando ella le demostraba que el premio era más importante, donde ella se abría sin tapujos y le dejaba entrar en lo más profundo, donde nadie había llegado jamás y perderse en la adrenalina y calma que solo coexistían cuando la quemazón de su cuerpo era tan insoportable como beneficiosa. Intento no moverse, tal vez por cortesía o tal vez porque no quería lastimarla, no le importaba el motivo, solo quería vivir eternamente en ese momento, por lo que junto toda su fuerza de voluntad y procuro no hacerle caso a su instinto y aguardar.

Hasta cierto punto estaba dudoso pero no se atrevería a decirlo en voz alta, ella no merecía consideración alguna, era una maldita puta, y aun así bajo esa lógica no podía dejar de preocuparse de que le doliera. Espero, controlando apenas su respiración, mientras observaba como ella se posicionaba encima de él, tenía que dejar que manejara el momento, como todos los otros, por lo que se mantuvo callado mientras que una gota de sudor de la frente de Bella cayó sobre el estómago de él. Sostenía con una mano su falo, para guiarlo hacia la meta, podía percibir como palpitaba bajo su mano, pero se mantuvo concentrada, tenía que realizar su objetivo e iba a doler como la mismísima mierda. Lo cierto es que estaba ansiosa y excitada, él la había preparado con sus dedos, untando toda la vaselina posible para facilitar la tarea y era tiempo de averiguar si podría soportarlo de esa manera. Con su otra mano se sostenía, aferrada al estómago de Edward, y cuando el temblor por el miedo se quiso manifestar no miro hacía donde se estaba sentando sino que levanto la cabeza para mirarle directamente al rostro. Podía notar la urgencia en él, estaban las señales de que estaba desesperado y agradeció que no sucumbiera bajo esto, sino que la esperase hasta que ella estuviera preparada. Los ojos negros de él le dieron cierta confianza y sonrió tímidamente, dándose el coraje necesario y pudo sentir como lentamente la verga de él se abría paso entre sus nalgas.

Apretó los dientes, pero entre estos salió un ligero gemido cuando le rodeo tan estrecha que tuvo que luchar para no empujar, y casi se le va la vida en eso, era desesperante, padecerla de a poco, lentamente y tan caliente que tuvo que mover la cabeza a un costado para recobrar el aire que se iba de sus pulmones. Ella acaricio su estomago consiguiendo que el escalofrió por su espalda se hiciese más potente— ayúdame —le pidió en un murmullo doloroso, obligándolo a enfrentarla nuevamente y ahí la vio, sus cabellos iban hacia adelante, mientras que se empalaba completamente. Ella lo ocultaba pero no con la misma potencia como antes, le estaba costando, así que frunciendo el ceño, casi poseído, tomando las manos de ella para asistirla, para que también le dé lo mejor de la vida y de ella. No pudo responder a la sonrisa de ella, sino que estaba enfocado en no empujar, en no embestirla en forma salvaje y le retumbaba en sus oídos como todo su cuerpo palpitaba.

La piel se tensionaba y dejaba de respirar, cuando utilizando el impulso de sus piernas y el soporte de sus manos, comenzó a moverse sobre él, saliendo pausadamente para luego volver a hundirse; era irresistible no perderse en ese meneo de la cadera de ella, como le dejo entrar sin quejas y estaba logrando que perdiera la razón, que se perdiera en el deleite y la tortura misma, sin darse cuenta él comenzó a moverse también, siguiendo el ritmo pausado de ella, y cuando observo que ella arrugaba la frente, no lo pudo evitar y pregunto— ¿estás bien? —Se había olvidado que no tenía que ocuparse de ella, sino de su propio placer y lo que estaba haciendo, el calor de ella se deslizaba sin cesar sobre él era lo que le estaba llevando al mismo cielo y le estaba desquiciando. Las facciones de ella se suavizaron, luciendo tan complacida y calma, emocionada por algún extraño motivo; Bella trago con fuerza un segundo, sin dejar de moverse encima de él, de arriba para abajo, ligeramente a la izquierda y en forma pronunciada a la derecha, dejándole sin aliento.

Negando sutilmente con la cabeza, pronuncio…

— Bésame —no fue una orden, sino que su tono fue tan suave, de forma tímida, y no lo dudo, quien sabe la razón, él se sentó, soltándole la mano para luego pasarla por la espalda de ella, para que no se cayera y no molestándose en quitar el pelo de ella que estaba pegado en su rostro por la traspiración le beso, en forma lenta, sintiendo los labios de ella; el movimiento de caderas era rápido, devastador, y el beso donde la lengua de ambos se rozaron sin mayores pretensiones, fue hasta dulce, suave e inocente. La dicotomía del momento pudo subsistir, hasta que las venas del falo de Edward no dieron más abasto, queriendo explotar, y tuvo que gruñir en la boca de ella, para exteriorizar que jamás en su vida había experimentado algo así y estaba más que gustoso de todo. Cuando la potencia fue desbordante, apretó su mano en la cadera de ella para no soltarla; que le permitiese más entrelazando los dedos de su otra mano con la de ella y abrió los ojos cuando ella respondió a ese gesto aferrándose, encontrarla llorando con los ojos cerrados; y ese gesto humano y sensible, antagónico a todo lo anterior demostrado fue suficiente para que su anatomía dijera basta y acabara temblando, derramando su semilla.

Paso la mano de la cadera de ella hacia su rostro, donde ella dejo de moverse y también sorprendida, pero sin dejar de llorar le miró, y supo automáticamente que no lloraba porque le doliera, al menos no la penetración, era algo más, e imprudente, uso su pulgar para limpiar donde la lágrima había mojado su mejilla. Isabella no dijo nada, dejando caer algunas lagrimas más, a lo que él sutilmente la saco de arriba para colocarla a su lado en la cama. Manejo el cuerpo de ella como si no pesara nada, y no lo hacía, porque ella era pequeña a comparación de él pero fuerte; procuro no perderse en el cuerpo de ella, como esas pequeñas pero abundantes marcas cubrían su suave piel, acomodándola para que la cabeza de ella descanse sobre la almohada y sin que hiciera esfuerzo alguno estuviera extendida sobre la cama. No sabía porque actuaba así, era un maldito, siempre lo fue y ella era una loca de mierda, pero no podía ignorar como ella sufría, porque le daba malestar verla llorar, que padeciera esos demonios y horrores que querían derribarla y ahora su vida, parecía sumamente fácil y sencilla a comparación por más que no lo fuera, su mente siempre le recordaba lo agotadora que era.

Tomo la sabana para taparla, estaba desnuda, y ella se mantenía inmutable, casi sin vida, la cubrió hasta la cintura, donde estaba por bajar la mano para tocar el pecho de ella cuando se detuvo al instante.

— ¿Puedo tocarte?— A ella no le gustaba que la tocaran, no sin que diera su previo permiso, pero no contesto sino que giro la cabeza a un costado cerrando los ojos, sin demostrar nada, como si nada hubiera pasado, y la mano de Edward se quedó en el aire, cerrándola en un puño mientras que apretaba los dientes, detestando que un gesto de cortesía no fuese apreciado y se giro para dormir a un costado de la cama, sin tocarla, porque era una maldita perra, y si quería sufrir, que sufriese sola.

Tardo un tiempo en dormirse, nervioso y enojado que ella estuviera al lado suyo, pero cuando lo consiguió, descanso lo suficiente para despertarse a la mañana siguiente cuando ella se había marchado a clases. Se giró sobre sí mismo colocando su rostro donde la cabeza de ella había descansado hacia horas, y aunque estaba frío ese lugar, aún estaba el aroma de ella, la miel era tan sutil pero continua, a lo que cerró los ojos y aspiro la fragancia, le gustaba, y cuando una sonrisa quiso aparecer, se detuvo automáticamente recordándose que ella era una enferma de porquería y que él ahora era libre. Rápidamente se sacó la cadena que le apresaba a la habitación, estudiando como la piel estaba roja por que el áspero y duro material, y después de ponerse unos pantalones miró hacia atrás riendo burlonamente.

— Ahí tienes maldita fea —reto hacia la nada y se sintió superior, como debía ser, y recorrió la casa. Entro a la primera habitación y por unos objetos que indicaban que era ocupada actualmente, la ausencia de cualquier cosa personal era una característica de ella, de Isabella, el ocultamiento de todo lo que le gustaba, lo que odiaba, de lo que ella era. Se sentó sobre la orilla de la cama, sintiéndose perdido, melancólico por algún motivo, sin saber que pensar y rememoro a su padre, preguntándose donde estaría, que es lo que estaría haciendo y como era más que probable preguntara por él todos los días.

Bella estaba sola, desde hace casi una semana que estaba cautivo en esa casa y Charlie no había pasado a visitar o al menos llamado que él supiese, aparte de la persona que había dejado el mensaje en la contestadora, nadie había intentado contactarla, corroborando que ella estaba verdaderamente sola. También, considero que ella se había buscado ese destino, había confesado que apuñalo a alguien y además le tenía secuestrado, era seguro que otras locuras habría cometido en el pasado, por lo que era consecuente la falta de preocupación por el bienestar de ella; aun así, bajo todos los argumentos que pudiera buscar y fuesen valederos, se sentía mal por ella, la vio llorando y aunque se contuvo, fue devastador presenciar como lo frágil quería salir a la luz, ella no era tan fuerte por dentro, como al igual que él a veces perdía la calma y el dolor era demasiado profundo como para apaciguarlo. Suspiro para controlar sus propias emociones, tenía que irse de ahí, alejarse de ella, buscar ayuda y encarcelar a la maldita perra que le había sometido; quería verla que suplicara misericordia, que se deshiciera frente de él, que gritara, que rogara y que se retorciera en sus manos, que demuestre que le afectaba, no que llore por una razón desconocida, sino que se pierda tanto como él lo hacía.

—Me tengo que ir. —Murmuro y el frio de afuera estaba llegando a él, pasando su vista por la habitación pensó en su familia, le perdonarían y más sabiendo la verdad detrás de su ausencia, sus amigos estarían felices de estar con él nuevamente, Rose le hablaría nuevamente terminando los momentos incómodos dentro de su propia casa, incluso estaba la posibilidad que pudiese mantener una charla telefónica con su padre biológico. Tenía tantas cosas que hacer, volver nuevamente a la vida, retomar sus actividades, dejar ese lugar y a ella atrás ¡si, tenía tantas cosas que hacer! Pero al mismo tiempo sus rasgos no se emocionaron y sus músculos se mantuvieron en absoluta calma—. Me tengo que ir —reitero sin convencimiento, porque la vida no era tan atractiva, por más que se creyó el rey del mundo cuando realmente se asfixiaba a cada instante, ahora sabía mejor, conocía lo que era dejar que el placer puro lo domine, perderse en las sensaciones y como quería dejarla, porque ella estaba sola, y él aun rodeado de personas que le querían y otros que le idolatraban, también estaba solo, sin nadie que le comprendiese, que captase la profundidad del problema. Se quedó sin reflexionar nada concreto por unos momentos, tal vez fueron varios minutos y resignado fue hacia donde creía que estaba la cocina— tengo hambre —para prepararse algo para comer hasta que ella regresase a la casa.

.

.

—…No puedes decirme que no hay nada que no puedas hacer. —Grito histérica Esme, los nervios estaban al límites, Emmett trato de calmarla, pero no servía, desde hacía 7 días que no sabía nada de su hijo mayor y el policía delante suyo no hacía nada para buscarlo. El oficial oculto su irritación y mantuvo su rostro inalterable.

—Trate de comprender señora Cullen —pero Esme le interrumpió antes de se atreviese a repetir su discurso.

—Mi hijo no se hubiera ido porque si de casa, alguien le hizo algo. —Levantándose de la silla desbordada por la ira por poco se abalanza hacia el policía pero su hijo fue más rápido y logro detenerla antes de que cometiera una imprudencia.

—¡Señora Cullen! —Se cansó el oficial de que una señora privilegiada creyera que la policía tenía que estar a su disposición cuando era más que obvio que su hijo había huido del hogar—. No podemos hacer nada, su hijo es mayor de edad, además no es la primera vez que se escapa.

—Eso fue por unas horas hace años.

—Y aunque haya dejado su vehículo en medio de la calle, no hay señales de forcejeo, el auto se abrió desde adentro, sin mencionar que al rato la llamo para avisarle que se iba. Así que por favor, no hay mucho que realizar si no hay pruebas de algún problema. —Se levantó de la silla, para abrir la puerta de su oficina indicando que no seguiría con la conversación; Esme se paró enojada, porque no podía refutar ninguna de las razones mientras que Emmett la siguió de cerca— lo lamento señora Cullen, pero entienda, Edward es mayor de edad, si hubiera alguna evidencia intervendría pero por ahora no hay nada.

—Gracias. —Dijo entre dientes Esme, marchándose hacia su casa, donde aguardaba alguna noticia, cualquier señal de que su hijo estuviese a salvo. Una vez en su vehículo, Emmett que permanecía callado, esperaba lo inevitable; no arranco el auto, sino que pasaron los segundos y Esme se quedó estática apretando el manubrio, hasta que al fin paso, lagrimas llenas de bronca y desconsuelo cayeron, y Emmett tuvo que permanecer inmutable viendo como su madre se desmoronaba enfrente de él.

.

.

Fue un error, otro error que se sumaba a la larga lista que fue llenándose desde el día que intento hablarle, otro estúpido error, y lo cierto, como había sucedido en el pasado, no podía repararlo, solo ignorarlo, como si nada hubiera sucedido aunque le había dolido en el alma. No tenía miedo de las consecuencias, si su padre se enteraba, si los demás la juzgaban por lo que había hecho a Edward, pero a cada minuto estaba pagando las consecuencias, porque se estaba mintiendo a sí misma y eso era horrible. Su plan estaba atrasando, él era un atraso para su huida, para desaparecer completamente, empezar de nuevo y dejar a todos y todo atrás, y no le importaba, porque era él, era Edward y era perfecto. Tenía sus defectos, al igual que ella, pero no le desanimaba sino que le alentaba a conocer más de él, a hundirse en su esencia y perderse en sus brazos; aunque no perdía el control, no se lo permitía, porque las palabras querían salir de su boca ante la más mínima posibilidad, que se atragantaban en su garganta y oprimían en su pecho, queriendo ahogarla. No podía culpar a nadie, porque ella sola se estaba dañando y ahora lo había comprobado, porque juro por un momento que sintió el cariño de él, que palpo como él se quería unir a ella, ser uno y sus besos se lo comprobaron; pero no es lo mismo sexo descontrolado que amor apasionado, y ella estaba perdiendo la claridad de las cosas.

Así que lloro, casi lo dice, necesitaba gritarlo, pero era mentira, para él era solo sexo y como él siempre estipulaba, ella era una fea de mierda y él solo quería fornicar. Miro hacia un costado de la calle, donde estaba su casa, donde Edward esperaba y no quería entrar, él tuvo la gentileza de arroparla, pero ella no podía continuar confundiendo las cosas, no era saludable hacerlo, porque desaparecía de su mente la idea de irse, de alejarse para siempre; la realidad con el deseo no era compatible y dentro de poco, todo tendría que terminar, para seguir, para estar sola sin sus demonios, como había proyectado, más los labios finos de Edward eran apetecibles que no podía imaginarse sin estos. Arranco el motor, para que hiciera ruido y se enterara de que había regresado.

Una vez adentro, fue a verlo, para calmar el ansia que le dominaba cuando no estaba con él; yendo por el pasillo noto una gota de agua en el piso, Bella era muy observadora, además de meticulosa con sus quehaceres, hasta un cierto punto maniático, no dejaría pasar por alto un poco de agua en el piso sin limpiar. Frunció el ceño y el malestar fue apareciendo a lo que apuro su marcha; temerosa, se acercó a la puerta de la habitación, sin buscar mucho, lo encontró en la cama leyendo un libro. Sabía que ella estaba en la puerta y le sorprendió cuando no realizo movimiento alguno, desviando su atención del libro hacia la puerta, la vio. Estaba confundida, con el ceño fruncido, hasta podría asegurar que precavida—. ¿Qué es lo que te pasa, fea? —Ella soltó el aire de sus pulmones audiblemente sin decir nada— tienes que dejar de fumar, esa porquería te hace mal, aunque que te mueras de forma horrible seria fascinante —Bella se acercó lentamente a la cama a lo que él se sostuvo con sus codos para inclinarse hacia el costado, dejando el libro; ella se sentó a lado suyo en la cama, sacándose los anteojos, y después de colocarlos en la mesita de luz, bajo su tronco para apoyarse parcialmente sobre el pecho de Edward.

No supo qué hacer cuando ella le abrazo, podía sentir el calor y lo dulce del contacto, como los cabellos de ella se desparramaban sobre su pecho y la tranquilidad le estaba afectando; habían fornicado de forma salvaje varias veces, pero ese momento, donde ella ponía sus brazos alrededor de él ocultando su rostro en su pecho, fue tan íntimo que se abrumó. La fragancia a miel dulce era única y le gustaba; la delicadeza de la piel de ella era mágica y la denotaba tan frágil, confirmando que fue un mal nacido en haberla molestado en el colegio. Estaba por levantar la mano para acariciar su cabeza, cuando la voz de ella le tomó por sorpresa— Ed —susurro y tuvo que cerrar los ojos cuando percibió los labios de ella sobre su estómago, besándole. Eran suaves, carnosos y demoledores, eran pequeños besos pero completamente territoriales; estiro el cuello para atrás dejando caer su cabeza, las manos de ella fueron acariciando su piel, mientras que los besos de ella bajaban hacia el sur de él y ¡bendito sea quien invento el sur! Su miembro comenzó a estimularse, cuando ella pasó una mano de su estómago hacia esa zona, para refregarlo lentamente mediante la ropa. Llegando a su ombligo, Bella saco su lengua y comenzó a lamerlo, lenta, tortuosamente y esa mano le estaba matando, refregando y dándole vida, mientras que la presión dentro suyo comenzó a aumentar y jadeo tratando de liberar la tensión.

Le estaba lamiendo y le ayudo subiendo sus caderas, para que ella le bajara los pantalones, donde una gran erección se estaba formando; no quiso perderse el espectáculo así que se enfocó en ella, como la cabeza de ella seguía bajando y bajando, hasta llegar a los pelos púbicos de él, donde tomo con sus dientes algunos y estiro ligeramente. Le dolió, pero igual mantuvo la sonrisa, porque la potencia era más fuerte, como la opresión de los músculos crecía junto a su pene mientras que ella con su mano frotaba sus bolas consiguiendo más sensibilidad; entonces ella levanto su cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos, y esa sonrisa tímida estaba ahí, pero la posesividad era parte de esta. Él respondió con una sonrisa desafiándola y Bella con su mano libre tomo su falo para estirar la piel, guiándola de arriba hacia abajo lentamente; Bella cerró los ojos, para colocar su mejilla sobre el falo de él, demostrando cuanto quería esa parte de él y tuvo que reprimir el impulso de tomarla, cuando ella, sin previo aviso, condujo su boca hacia donde empezaba su miembro y así engullírselo completamente.

Su miembro entraba y salía de la boca de ella, su respiración se volvió pesada, que por un momento pensó que se ahogaría, más la visión de ella tomándolo era destructora que si no fuese porque su cuerpo temblaba por el escalofrío que indicaba el placer que estaba próximo, hubiese desfallecido en el momento. Ella era hermosa, precisa y entusiasta, que la necesidad fue apareciendo con vigor, cuando la piel se tensiono hasta llegar a ser doloroso; apretó los labios, porque quería gritar, proclamar que jamás había vivido hasta que ella lo secuestro, lo domino y lo cogió enérgicamente ¡sí! Era afortunado; pero ella jamás lo sabría.

La saliva de ella cubría su extensión, mientras que no quitaba los ojos de él, pero no para saber si lo hacía correctamente sino para disfrutar del erotismo en el rostro de él; como era eso lo único que necesitaba para seguir, aunque se mentía pero en esos momentos no importaba, solo las facciones de él contraídas en absoluto deleite eran necesarias. La cadera de él se movía junto a la cabeza de ella, y lo supo cuando arrugo la nariz que estaba por acabar, sumado al hecho que trato de alejarla; pero ella tomo con ambas manos sus caderas indicando que no lo soltaría y quería cada gota de su semilla.

Si alguien hubiese preguntado a Edward que era lo mejor para el alma, él hubiera dado dos opciones, la boca de Bella o su vagina, ya que después de probarlas el cielo no podría ser tan magnífico. El escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral mientras que sus músculos temblaron agitados y la presión en su miembro se fue liberando, dando paso a que su semen fuese disparado directamente hacia la garganta de Bella, que en ningún momento saco los ojos de él; pero él tuvo que cerrarlos para poder soportar el orgasmo, porque esto era demasiado, ella era demasiado.

La sensación de relajación pura siguió y todo él se fue deshaciendo, tratando de tomar aire, a lo que cayó sobre la cama completamente, pasando su mano por sus ojos para calmarse; la boca de ella le dejo y estaba por buscarla, cuando ella se estaba acomodada al lado de él. Se había acostado a su lado y los ojos de ella siguió el paso de su mano que acariciaba el rostro de él; ella parecía pacifica, agradecida de algo, feliz y Edward adoro eso en ella, como trataba de complacerlo a cada momento, al menos sexualmente. Los dedos de ella recorrían su mejilla, pasando por su cien llegando hasta su frente y él levanto su mano para limpiar la comisura de ella, donde había un pequeño rastro de él. Ella no retrocedió ni se quejó de que la tocara.

— Acuéstate conmigo —le pidió a lo que ella abrió los ojos y sin decir o hacer nada, descendió su cabeza, para colocarla sobre el pecho de él y así acomodarse, mientras que Edward acaricio su cabello mientras que ella hacía lo mismo con su pecho.

Tuvo que levantarse después de unas horas a preparar comida para ambos, no quería separarse de él, pero tampoco podía hacerle pasar hambre; así que con una sonrisa fue hacia la cocina. Saco queso y cebolla de la heladera, aun sintiendo sobre su cabeza los dedos de él, y lanzo una risita tonta, esperanzadora, hasta que se giró y no paso por alto lo que estaba enfrente suyo, dejándola petrificada. Sobre la mesa, había un vaso de vidrio apoyado desde la base y no por la boca como el resto, otra persona no lo hubiera notado, pero ella sí lo hizo, más que nada porque limpiaba todo automáticamente después de ensuciar, el pasado junto a sus horrores le habían enseñado a ser estricta en sus quehaceres. Su rostro se ensombreció, y acomodo el vaso como el resto; la felicidad se evaporo, porque ahora sabía la verdad, él se había liberado y estuvo paseando por la casa, y de la misma manera, podía irse cuando quisiera.

* * *

 **Recuerden que es una adaptación... al principio del capitulo dice de quien es...**  
 **Otra cosa, alguien me dijo que la historia ya habia sido adptada, la verdad es que nunca lo supe y por otro lado, el fandom se renueva mucho y muy seguido o todos los dias diria, asi que bueno, espero que las chicas que lean esta adaptacion les guste, y me hagan saber si encuentran algun que otro error...**

 *****Gis Cullen*****


	6. Chapter 6

**Adaptación de JOSESO DI FARIAS**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 6**

De sobras sabía que todo era una mentira, siempre fue un juego, enfermo, pero un juego al final de cuentas. Pudo superar esa fase, darse cuenta que la realidad no es maleable con sus ilusiones, así que creció, se amargo, pero finalmente creció; se concateno con el mundo, fue necesario hacerlo e incluso lo gobernó momentáneamente, siguiendo las reglas e imponiendo otras, así que conocía como todo tenía que desarrollarse, como el buen gusto y la apariencia siempre ganaba aun cuando no lo mereciese. Y aun bajo todo lo aprendido y visto, había encontrado una anormalidad, una variante que estaba cambiando toda su tesis, su forma de ser; porque no podía perder, jamás fue una opción pero perdía la calma, los nervios aumentaban y las ganas de gritar le desbordaban, por lo que se repetía que era una mentira, un oasis en medio del desierto, que solo importaba el juego, el cual no podía perder.

Podía irse cuando lo dispusiera, claro que tendría nuevamente sexo con ella y después la dejaría estupefacta para volver con los suyos, para regresar a la realidad; se podía marchar cuando quisiera, pero primero tenía que ganar el juego que ella planteo tácitamente, le era imperante que suplicara ser fornicada, que demostrara que no podía estar sin él, que no era el único que enloquecía cuando no tenía el calor junto a él, el calor del cuerpo de Bella. Por esto, por todo lo que conocía y no es que alguna vez se hubiese equivocado en su juicio, estaba más que seguro que era una mentira cualquier tipo de sentimiento que creyese experimentar. Reitero que era parte de su orgullo, porque no iba a perder, no con alguien como ella, fea, gorda, con nada de encanto, que no daba nada, no ofrecía absolutamente nada; solo era cuestión de ganar y después irse, que se pudra en su propia miseria, tenía que ganar, era lo único que importaba. Esos ligeros impulsos que lograba controlar a tiempo, como de abrazarla, de besarla, de aspirar su aroma, era parte de la mentira, como también saber más de ella, era parte de su curiosidad y no una señal de debilidad, de que sentía algo remotamente opuesto a asco y odio por ella. Solamente esperaba el momento adecuado para irse, saciar la necesidad de fornicar aparte de las vacaciones que se estaba tomando de sus problemas, por más que a cada momento estaba más estresado que nunca.

Se le hacía cada vez más difícil controlar sus tics nerviosos, pero no era porque ella hiciera algún acto en particular, le costaba imponer en su mente y cuerpo que todo era una mentira, y aún más cuando no paraba de añorar que ella se abriese para él, que se enfocara en lo que hacían, que demostrara de una buena vez que sentía algo, no solo temblores o facciones fruncidas sino que jadeara y gritara, cualquier cosa similar a la desesperación que cada vez aumentaba y le reinaba.

Hacía nueve días que estaba en la casa, y desde hacía rato que podía irse de esta y no lo hacía, y no comprenderse a sí mismo además de no entenderla era lo que más le enervaba, detestaba estar así, estaba llegando al punto que detestaba todo menos estar con ella. Cerró los ojos, queriendo borrar esas reflexiones insulsas e improductivas, tener mucho tiempo libre conseguía que su mente tomara rumbos no requeridos y mal intencionados; cuando volvió a abrir los ojos se vio en el espejo de habitación, que estaba a un costado de puerta, desviando su vista, encontró a Bella parada en el umbral de la entrada.

— ¿Cuándo llegaste, Fea? No escuche el ruido del auto —le pregunto sin darle importancia mirándose nuevamente al espejo. Ella entro, para luego sentarse en la cama, Edward se giró para verla; la percibió dudosa y cuando ella se quitó los anteojos para masajearse los ojos, supo que algo le disturbaba.

Espero, no se rebajaría al demostrar preocupación por cualquier tema referente a ella, no iba a perder, era parte del juego, de eso estaba seguro.

— Tuve que llevar el auto al taller y vine en micro —le conto sin atreverse a mirarlo, estaba avergonzada pero aun no descifraba de que, por más que hubiese tantas situaciones por las cual debería bajar la mirada; Isabella aclaro la garganta—. ¿Quieres llamar a tu familia Edward? —él se paralizo, desde hacía días que no pensaba en contactarse con ellos, estaban presentes pero al mismo tiempo no eran parte de su aflicción.

Sonriendo, disfrutando que ella pareciese sentir culpa, se burló.

— ¿Qué? ¿Después de hablar con ellos piensas matarme, fea? —Bella frunció el ceño mirando sin comprender, a lo que él giro los ojos— ¿y porque quieres pretender que eres buena persona ahora, fea?

—Yo no soy una mala persona, Ed —le aclaro, causando que la bronca, no por estar encerrado sino porque ella era cada vez más hermosa y no tenía la necesidad de tener sexo con ella pero si de que no se apartara.

—Entonces tendremos que redefinir tu diccionario, fea. —Camino irritado, aunque realmente no estaba tan enojado, solo quería hablar con ella, que le dijera algo, cualquier cosa que le ayude a comprender el desastre que tenía dentro de él—. En primer lugar, me golpeaste, después me secuestraste para al final de abusar de mi ¿o me equivoco? —Con signo de asco, Isabella suspiro.

—Te pedí disculpas por eso Edward. Lo siento y cuando tu familia esté preparada, también me disculpare con ellos personalmente, no te preocupes, lo hare; sé reconocer mis errores, y no sería capaz de matar a nadie —él se detuvo y levanto una ceja provocativo.

—Tú misma me contaste que apuñalaste a alguien, fea, así que permíteme tener miedo por mi seguridad personal y no acordar contigo en ese punto. —Ella se quedó quieta y por un momento pareció perder el color de su rostro, pero no se retractaría, no perdería, no era una alternativa. Isabella trago en seco, luciendo dolida pero fue momentáneo, pasó sus manos por sus bolsillos en busca de sus cigarrillos que los había olvidado abajo así que no tenía nada para evitar hablar.

Movió su cabeza a un costado enfocándose en el piso, y de pronto, ella se achico ante sus ojos, como si el mundo fuese demasiado grande y el pasado muy pesado para sus hombros.

— No iba a dejar que mataran a mi madre, no importa lo que ella haya hecho, no iba a dejar que me la quitaran. —Y el tono de ella cambio endureciéndose. Edward trago con dificultad y espero su historia, pero ella levanto la cabeza y el odio estaba, no lucía amenazante sino cansada, como si no le importara, como quien cuenta un cuento pero no se identifica con este—. Él no murió pero ahora eso no importa —saco del bolsillo de su pantalón el móvil de él para tirarlo en la cama— si quieres puedes llamar a tu familia, diles que te hice y donde estas— fue hacia la puerta sin dignarse a verlo—. Iré a preparar para comer.

Y le dejo ahí, sin comprender, sin nada más que el móvil para al fin comunicarse con los suyos y ser libre de una vez.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Quería matarlo, cuando apareciera lo mataría, de eso estaba seguro, no pensó que su hijo mayor fuese tan egoísta, infantil y estúpido, sin siquiera dignarse a llamar nuevamente, ni para dar a conocer cuáles eran los motivos de su huida, porque solo había sido una pelea, una maldita y estúpida pelea. Era mayor de edad, pero era su hijo y no importaba la edad, tenía que saber si estaba bien, si estaba a salvo; Edward era obstinado y volátil, aunque no lo pareciera, lo controlaba con bastante ahínco, pero cuando estallaba, era potente y devastador, y ahora él se había ido, quien sabe dónde, sin dejar dicho cuando regresaría. Estaba enojado, furioso hasta la histeria pero más que nada estaba preocupado y también arrepentido; era tiempo que Edward enfrentase sus problemas, que dejase el pasado, que disfrutase el hecho de que su padre biológico le amaba y sabía, por más que no lo demostraba, él lo amaba también. Pero el pasado y lo que sufrió había hecho más daño de lo que había contemplado, y ahora, cuando Edward se había ido se preguntaba cuan profundo era ese dolor.

Trabajaba más horas, no quería tener que lidiar con el llanto de su esposa y el reproche en la mirada de sus hijos, Emmett era más conciliador pero Jasper no, adoraba a su hermano mayor y no quería que se viese afectado bajo ningún concepto. No acompañaba a su esposa, porque no compartía la idea de que él se hubiese dañado o estuviese en algún tipo de peligro, pero de poco, las dudas aparecían cuando las horas seguían acumulándose desde que él se había marchado. Se refregó con los dedos de la mano izquierda sus ojos, los planos enfrente de él jamás se le hicieron tan complicados como en ese momento; había estado varios minutos mirando a la nada, sin pensar, apenas respirando, esperando que el desgraciado que consideraba y había criado como su hijo se comunicase nuevamente. Se acomodó sobre la silla y regreso su vista hacia los planos, aunque en sí, no les estaba prestando atención, solo estaba pendiente del móvil que estaba en una esquina de la mesa de trabajo. Pero los minutos pasaron y al igual que desde el problema se desato no sonó, nadie se comunicó con él, ni su hijo ni su esposa avisando que tenía noticias, el total silencio, por lo que intento hacer su trabajo por más que su mente no estuviese en ese lugar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Se quedó ahí, parado al lado del espejo mirando el móvil pero sin mirar, pendiente de los sonidos de la cocina, aunque eran tenues, estaban, ella cocinaba y el aroma a pollo frito inundo la casa. Su cuerpo se tensiono mientras que su saliva quería desbordar su boca, mas no porque tuviera hambre sino porque quería comer algo más, quería comerla a ella; lo que la razón de Edward jamás contemplo fue el aparato enfrente suyo, no era una opción llamar a su familia para que le ayudase, podía soltarse cuando quisiera. Y no era porque quisiera vivir en esa habitación, sino que aún no acababa su tiempo, tenía tantas cosas que hacer con ella, saciarse hasta chuparle cada hueso, para llenarse y así poder seguir con su vida, en ocasiones el cuerpo es pequeño cuando la imaginación es basta y prometedora; por el momento no encontraba otra solución, no podía proyectarse sin ella, y no se arriesgaría a irse y perderla. Así que necesitaba follarla hasta morir y recién ahí podría regresar a la vida, de eso estaba más que seguro. Se dirigió hacia la cama tomando el móvil para después desarmarlo, quitándole el chip y la batería, no quería interrupciones, demasiado tenía que soportar que cada mañana se fuese a clases y le dejara sin ella, así que no quería que nadie se atreviese a llamarle mientras saboreaba su cuerpo, mientras descubría la manera de hacerla jadear su nombre.

Se sentó dejando las partes del aparato a su lado, entonces ella apareció por la puerta; los ojos de Bella se abrieron sorprendidos al notar como estaba el móvil y dejando la bandeja con la comida en la mesa del costado, se acercó para tomar las partes. Frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, no llego a preguntar nada cuando él hablo.

— Tú no me vas a decir que es lo que tengo hacer — estupefacta giro la cabeza para verle y sus facciones se presentaron rígidas, y al tragar con dificultad, estaba nervioso—. No eres nadie para ordenarme cuando puedo o no hablar con mi familia ¿me entendiste, fea? —No era amenazante, pero si estaba enojado por algo más pero Bella no pudo captarlo— voy a llamarlos cuando quiera, no cuando una loca de mierda como tú me lo indique —rezongo, sin quitar la vista de ella, para que al fin entendiera que ella no impondría las reglas, él estaba ahí porque así lo quería, no porque ella tuviera algún tipo de control— así que metete eso en el culo y no me quieras ordenar a mí ¿me entendiste? —Bella levanto las cejas sorprendida y hasta cierto punto divertida, pero no dijo nada limitándose a quitar el aparato de la cama para luego dejarlo en un cajón al alcance de él, que llamara cuando él lo dispusiera; tomando la bandeja la coloco en la cama, había comida para los dos, pero Edward no demostró su estupor por comer junto a ella por primera vez.

Pollo frito rebosado con un puré de patata, en cualquier situación hubiese comido rápidamente, pero en esta oportunidad lo hizo despacio, porque ella así lo hacía, y los dos en silencio comieron mirándose de a ratos. Pasaron unos minutos, degustando la comida y le pregunto.

— ¿Qué problema tiene el auto? —lo hizo en forma casual, para entablar una conversación, ella le ojeo antes de continuar con su comida calmadamente.

—Hacía mucho ruido, y Charlie me dijo que lo lleve a revisar; no sé cuál es el problema, no entiendo nada de autos. —Edward asintió lentamente, tomando el pollo con la mano, sin modales algunos, ante otra persona no lo hubiese hecho, pero con ella era diferente, no tenía que ocultarse de ninguna manera. Isabella suspiro dejando la comida en su lugar, y sin mirarlo le dijo—. Hoy vi a tu hermano llorando —Edward se detuvo automáticamente, con la boca ligeramente abierta— tuve que ir a buscar tiza en el subsuelo y estaba ahí junto a su novia; no me vieron. ¿Seguro que no quieres llamar a nadie?

Edward frunció el ceño, triste y al mismo tiempo dudoso; levantándose, fue hacia el baño para lavarse las manos, pero Bella no le siguió con la vista sino que cerró los ojos un rato, reprimiendo la culpa, la ira, la vergüenza y el dolor que tendría cuando el tiempo se acabara y ella se liberara.

— Pelee con mi padre ese día —la voz de él le desconcertó, girándose para verlo en la puerta del baño, apoyado contra el marco de la puerta friccionándose las manos nervioso—. Por eso ellos deben creer que hui, no es la primera vez que desaparezco, aunque la última vez fue solo por unas horas; no quería regresar pero no tenía dinero y —ella permaneció quieta sin modular palabra pero sabía que también estaba afectada, se estaba mordiendo las uñas, el tic nervioso de ella estaba ahí— no quiero regresar, no aun —no aclaro más y Bella no presiono sobre el asunto, él estaba equivocado y ambos lo sabían.

Él se acercó hacia ella, sus orbes estaban cansados al igual que los de ella; cuando se colocó enfrente a ella bajo la cabeza para darle un pequeño beso en su frente pero sin quitar los labios de su piel.

— Tengo sueño —murmuro y se separó de él para quitar la bandeja de la cama, Edward se quedó esperando que haría, si se iría o tal vez… Bella regreso hacia la cama y se quitó la ropa, primero el buzo que tenía puesto, mostrando las marcas que tenía en la partes que se visualizaba, y después de quitarse el pantalón se recostó en la cama, quitando las sabanas, golpeando a un lado de ella—. Vamos a dormir por hoy, Ed.

Edward sonrió cálidamente y fue hacia ella

— Sí, yo también estoy agotado. —Cuando los dos estuvieron acostados, él no se atrevió a moverse, hasta que ella apartando el brazo de él, utilizándolo de amortiguación para su cabeza y rodeando su brazo sobre su pecho, cerró los ojos y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, desde que era pequeña, pudo dormir sin tener miedo, sin esperar lo improvisto, protegida por el cuerpo de él y como el calor que despedía aplastaba al frío que siempre amenazaba con querer matarla. Por otro lado, Edward no pudo dormir, estaba perdiendo el juego, estaba perdiendo el rumbo al sentir que nada de eso estaba mal, como si fuese lo natural y correcto; percibir como ella respiraba sobre su piel, como su cuerpo se acoplaba al suyo y nada en su vida se sintió tan bien como ellos dos. Estaba perdiendo y no le estaba importando, solo el miedo constante, advirtiendo que todo eventualmente terminaría, que la realidad haría estragos en lo que le quedaba; y meditar que ella era parte de lo que le quedaba, demostraba lo terriblemente jodido que estaba y como el juego ya no lo era, y por ende, estaba arruinado.

* * *

 **GAME OVER para Edward...**

 **¿REVIEWS?**

 *****GIS CULLEN *****


	7. Chapter 7

**Adaptación de JOSENSO DI FARIAS**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 7**

Eran los últimos días de frío según el pronóstico del tiempo, el invierno se estaba despidiendo vorazmente, la escarcha cubría el piso de las calles pintando el césped de blanco; aunque para muchos era una mala noticia por los percances que ocasionaba, no lo para él, porque ella tuvo que quedarse por el clima, pasaría los próximos días con él, sin irse y eso le tenía más que complacido. Era recurrente en su mente, claro estaba cuando pensaba, porque sentir era el punto de todo esto, experimentar y perderse en las sensaciones que ella le podía dar, cuál era la verdad oculta detrás de sus ojos; todo el mundo tiene un pasado que duele enfrentar y dichoso quien puede hacerlo sin perder nada en el camino, pero el peso de ella se denotaba inmenso y doloroso; era sorprendente que no se hubiera quebrado. Lo único que tenía claro es que ella había herido a alguien pero principal ese alguien quiso matar el interior de ella y daño su parte externa en el proceso; así que ¿cuáles eran los motivos que le retenían ahí? ¿El sexo descontrolado y demoledor? ¿La pelea con su padre? ¿Querer evadir la realidad y sus responsabilidades por un tiempo? Nada de eso ahora tenía validez alguna, solo estaba ahí, tal vez curioso de la historia de ella, tal vez fascinado de tener su cuerpo con él, tal vez… ni él mismo lo sabía.

Sus problemas siempre fueron más grandes que los del resto, nadie había sufrido tanto como él y no por eso tenía lastima de sí mismo ni se lamentaba como otros lo harían, eran los demás quienes agrandaron sus problemas, eran ellos y ahora se preguntaba ¿Quiénes son los demás? ¿Podía darles una forma, una voz? ¿Darles un nombre? ¿Realmente importaban? Existían los prejuicios, los murmullos pero los demás no estaban ahí con él, por lo que a medida que pasaba el tiempo comprendía que se había equivocado en darle más importancia a las creencias del resto, de agrandarlas ya que los demás no estaba en su mundo, no estaban ahí, con él, en esa cama. Cada tanto esas ideas locas, que no le daban tiempo a procesarlas tomaban fuerza en su cabeza, como su mente trataba de racionalizar todo lo que había pasado y como su vida había sido hasta el momento, pero era tanta información al mismo tiempo que se desbordaba, se irritaba así que procuraba enfocarse en ella, en lo que hacía, en lo que no hacía y por momentos ella parecía entender perfectamente su mente, como si él hubiese dicho claramente que era lo que le molestaba, aunque ni él mismo lo entendiera, y le tomaba con más delicadeza o rudeza según la situación lo ameritase.

Aturdido y cansado abrió los ojos resignado, hacía horas que fingía dormir sin lograrlo, Bella estaba durmiendo tranquilamente a su lado, acurrucada con el torso hacia adelante descansando su mano sobre el pecho de él, mientras que los dedos de Edward estaban enredados en los cabellos de ella, eran tan suaves aunque no lo parecieran. Levantando levemente la cabeza le miro, verificando que seguía durmiendo y sin saber porque sonrió relajado, antes le molestaba tener que compartir la cama, al tener dos hermanos tuvo que aprender a no ser mezquino, por lo tanto, tuvo que compartir sus juguetes, entre otras cosas, pero su cama siempre fue suya, aun de grande no admitía a nadie más que él. Mas ahora era costumbre, estaba compartiendo la cama con ella y le gustaba, no solo como ella se alejaba, arrinconándose en el borde de la cama para darle más espacio pero al mismo tiempo, empujándolo junto a ella, por lo que más de la mitad de la cama quedaba libre.

Estudio las facciones de ella, tenía la cara redonda, una nariz muy chica, pestañas largas, lo cierto, es que tenía mucho de niña, casi aparentando una muñeca pero le había demostrado que era solo en apariencia porque debajo había alguien más poderoso, una gran mujer, con poder y decisión, con más problemas que soluciones y de alguna manera, eso la hacía más atractiva, porque lo mantenía simple, sin emociones, solo el sexo y eso, de alguna manera, también era molesto. Agito la cabeza apretando los dientes marcando su mandíbula, detestaba esas pequeñas observaciones que se le escapaban, que no eran congruentes con la situación y mucho menos con lo que tendría que pensar de ella, porque Isabella era una loca de mierda y así tenía que mantener. Se deslizo lentamente procurando no despertarla para levantarse de la cama, conteniendo la respiración no quito los ojos de ella, que no se disturbo en lo más mínimo; agachándose, tomo el candado de la cadena y lo quito para liberarse. A los segundos tomo el móvil del mueble para luego verificar que ella no se había despertado y al no dar señal de desvelo, se dirigió hacia la otra estancia.

Tan pronto como él se retiró hacia otro cuarto, Bella abrió los ojos, sentándose para reprimir las ganas de llorar que tenía, conteniendo las cosquillas que se acumulaban en su nariz junto la sensación de ahogo, por no aguantar el dolor y como dentro de poco toda la mentira acabaría.

Fue hacia la entrada y colocando la mano sobre el picaporte, no supo porque no le gusto la sensación de ese objeto, como si este fuese horrible de alguna manera, pero repeliendo lo inexplicable, abrió la puerta de entrada y salió sin cerrar la puerta manteniéndola entornada. Tenía puesto una remera de mangas cortas junto a un pantalón color rojo que también se abría por los costados, esa vestimenta no era apropiada para el clima, pero no le importo, necesitaba tomar aire, pensar claramente y en medio de la noche creyó que podía hacerlo. La calle del barrio estaba desierta, había pocas casas cerca, así que Isabella tenía razón, hubiese sido una tontería gritar por ayuda mientras estuviese encadenado, nadie lo escucharía, como nadie la escuchaba a ella.

Con una mano refregó sus ojos, cansado e irritado, porque el aire fresco no ayudaba, nada ayudaba, porque no encontraba la salida y aunque sus problemas fueron sofocantes durante mucho tiempo, y más de una vez quisieron ahogarlo, ahora parecían tan insignificantes y comprendía lo mal que había actuado; se dejó llevar por pensamientos tontos y acusadores, repeliendo durante años lo que tenía que amar solo por los malos recuerdos. Ahora era grande, era un hombre y sabía cómo defenderse. Suspiro, no se escuchaba nada, era puro silencio, esa pequeña casa estaba alejado de todo y era ideal para tomar valor, porque dolía, era horrible saber que se había equivocado y perdió tanto tiempo en peleas sin sentido.

Nadie tenía la culpa, absolutamente nadie, y mucho menos su padre; su padre, ese ser que jamás lo considero de tal manera, a Carlisle si le veía como una figura de autoridad, pero no a su verdadero padre, fue su amigo, durante algunos años, el mejor amigo del mundo, hasta que un día destruyo esa relación—. ¿Por qué? —Murmuro hacía la nada, como si alguien le importase su inseguridad, porque el daño ya estaba hecho, y era más que probable que no pudiera repararlo. Le costó tragar, quería llorar pero no lo haría, el orgullo no se lo permitía, era encontrar la solución cuando se está equivocado, y él lo estaba, siempre lo estuvo y ahora lo sabía.

Apretó el móvil en su mano, el frío logró que temblara tenuemente mientras que los dedos de sus pies, que estaban tocando el concreto congelado, se entumecían, pero no llamaría, no aun, no cuando era dificultoso hacer lo correcto, cuando aún quería vivir un tiempo más en las fantasías y en lo que le gustaba. Si empezaba con esto ¿qué era lo siguiente? ¿Pedirle disculpas a ella? ¿Disculparse por las mierdas que ella le instigaba a experimentar? ¿Reconocer que había algo más que el sexo, aunque no podía catalogarlo? ¿Qué adoraba el aroma a miel y sus ojos? ¿Qué él era un desgraciado y estaba…? No lo haría, no podía, porque aún no era tiempo, así que mirando el cielo sin estrellas cerró los ojos, apretando los labios, porque quería experimentar más antes de irse, antes de volver donde pertenecía, porque todo eventualmente acaba y no quería olvidarse de los brazos de ella.

Marco unas teclas del móvil, donde solo escribió "hola…" y mando el mensaje al móvil de él, había borrado el numero en uno de sus ataques de ira, pero jamás se olvidaría de ese número, porque siempre quiso a su padre, por más que tuvo y aún tuviese vergüenza de él, es imposible no conquistar esa sensación cuando no se hace las paces con uno mismo. Aspiro pesadamente comprendiendo que no sirvió el cambio de aire para pensar, porque el problema seguía ahí, durmiendo en una habitación y él iría nuevamente a su encuentro. Entró a la casa, y lentamente cerró la puerta para no hacer ruido, quieto espero escuchar algún sonido pero el silencio total persistió, por lo que conforme y tratando de quitar el frío de su piel fue hacia la habitación, donde una vez ahí, parándose en el umbral de la entrada, le vio dormida, acurrucada en una punta de la cama en posición fetal y resignado de lo que no podía manejar, más que nada porque no quería, tomo su lugar en la cama intentando calentarse unos segundos antes de abrazarla, a lo que el cuerpo de ella busco el suyo y dejo que el cansancio le hiciera dormir.

Bajo otras circunstancias hubiera odiado y puteado al clima que cada vez estaba peor, ahora una tenue lluvia hacia más complicada la vida cotidiana; mas a Edward no le importaba, estaba tomando una taza de chocolate caliente, su favorita, acostado en la cama, pasando por los distintos canales de televisión en busca de alguna programación entretenida. Ella le hizo el favor de comprar chocolate en barra, para tomar esa infusión caliente y cuando le ofreció a ella, se negó, enterándose que no le gustaba el chocolate, por lo que renegó durante 10 minutos ante esa rareza e injuria contra algo tan rico. Bella no prestaba atención a la televisión, él había aprendido que a ella también no le gustaba ver la TV, excepto algunos noticieros o documentales, tan pronto que ponía una película o serie, ella se aburría y comenzaba a limpiar o leer un libro.

Edward estaba apoyado en el cabezal de la cama mientras que Bella estaba sentada en el medio de la cama, con las piernas cruzadas y su espalda inclinada hacia adelante leyendo el libro que estaba sobre la cama. Con nadie había podido estar así, simplemente estar acompañado sin hablar, sin querer mantener charla, sino que disfrutando del silencio, que era irrumpido por el ruido de la televisión, era reconfortante. No estaba viendo la programación, mientras pasaba de canal con el control remoto, sino que a cada tanto miraba el perfil de ella; tenía puestos esos horrible anteojos, con marco grueso que caían, porque estaba inclinada, hacia adelante pero ella no los acomodaba sino que leía de esa manera, cada tanto se escuchaba el ruido que ella hacía mordiéndose las uñas. No tenía motivos para estudiarla pero lo hacía, se estaba volviendo una costumbre, siempre fue una persona observadora, y con ella siempre encontraba algo nuevo, algún comportamiento inesperado o muy similar al suyo, característica que jamás había encontrado en otra persona.

Estaba abstraído en las facciones de ella, que no se enteró cuando dejo el control remoto. Noto como ella levanto la mirada hacia la TV abriéndolos ojos y sonrojándose, bajando la cabeza incomoda; realmente no estaba pensando, solo mirando y no prestaba atención a nada, hasta que ella sin mover la cabeza, ojeo hacia él—. Eh… ¿podrías cambiar? —Le pidió vergonzosa, por lo que frunció el ceño mirando la pantalla de la TV y vio lo que a ella le inquietaba. Se había detenido en un canal pornográfico, le dio asco la escena, una mujer que se había colocado una prótesis para penetrar a un hombre que estaba atado a un caballete; lo hubiese cambiado, pero se acordó de que a ella le sonrojaba la película así que con una sonrisa, la dejo.

— ¿No me digas que jamás viste una película porno? —Le tentó mirándola a la cara, subiendo el volumen de la TV, mientras que ella, con el rostro rojo, regreso al libro intentando ignorar el sonido de la película, aunque era difícil porque Edward había subido el volumen. Se divertía poder atraparla, jugar con ella de cualquier manera, sintiendo que tenía más conocimiento o experiencia de ella y por más que lo tenía sexualmente, ella era quien le estaba amoldando a su cuerpo.

—No y no me interesa verla. —Contesto segura de sí misma, pero era palpable esa ligera inquietud; Edward rio y se levantó para colocarse cerca de ella para seguir presionándola.

—Vamos, fea —golpeo ligeramente su brazo para que se animara—. Es normal querer ver este tipo de películas, yo aprendí mucho —pasando su vista de nuevo hacía la película, al percibir los gritos del hombre que era penetrado, frunció el ceño—. Aunque esto no es mi estilo, no entiendo el sadomasoquismo. —Bella dirigió sus ojos hacia la pantalla, después de ver unos instantes, sonrió más relajada—. No sé qué le ven de agradable al dolor.

—En primer lugar eso no es masoquismo, y el sadomasoquismo no es sobre el dolor. —Acoto y él se irrito ligeramente, ella siempre tenía una respuesta a todo, incluso a lo que no conocía.

—¿Entonces que es, fea? Porque yo lo único que veo es un pobre bastardo que le están atravesando con un pedazo de hule —ella río por la broma y él también lo hizo, porque le gustaba que ella riera, era tímida, casi cubriendo su boca, al mismo tiempo sincera y libre. Enfocándose en él, mantuvo la sonrisa.

—Aunque el dolor tiene que ver, la adrenalina y la relajación que debe haber después, creo, tiene que ver con la confianza el sadomasoquismo, eso pienso, una persona debe confiar en otra para permitir que hagan ese tipo de cosas ¿no lo crees? —Edward se quedó pensando un segundo, y agitando la cabeza, quiso rebatirle solo por el mismo placer de contradecirla.

—Le gusta comerla cruda al hombre, eso es todo, además debe estar medio enfermito —Bella giro los ojos, volviendo a su libro— no creo que sea un tema de confianza, yo no dejaría que me metieras nada por el trasero. —Ella enseguida comprendió lo que había dicho, mientras que su corazón palpito esperanzado, fue un acto fallido y por ende, parte de lo que él escondía. Apretó los labios, queriendo reprimir la risa, y Edward se detuvo al instante—. ¿Qué pasa? —Ella no sopeso lo que pensaba, la satisfacción no se lo permitió, así que le aseguro.

—Confías en mí —él se quedó petrificado, porque ella dijo en voz alta un sentimiento que trataba de no nombrar ni dar forma, uno de los tantos que tomaban más fuerzas y firmeza dentro de él. Ella percibió el ligero sonrojo, y tosiendo incomodo, trato de descomprimir cualquier tensión que quisiese originarse.

—No sé de qué me hablas ¿cómo mierda podría confiar en una loca de mierda? —Cambio el canal, y no le desilusiono el insulto, era monótono por parte de él, sino porque él se fastidiara, nada cambiaba la realidad, ella lo había secuestrado y él solo quería fornicar así que nada, absolutamente nada, ni siquiera una amistad podía existir entre ellos—. Siempre diciendo estupideces —despotrico, más molesto que nunca, se levantó de la cama para sentarse sobre el piso, en la punta de la cama, imponiendo distancia entre ambos. Bella se quedó callada, sin impresionarse de su exabrupto, no eran circunstancias normales, ella impuso que no lo fueran. Volvió al libro enfrente a ella, era necesario estudiar, tener mejores notas y así demostrar que podía recibir alguna beca o ayuda financiera, porque necesitaba irse, no relacionarse con nadie, ni con Edward, ni con Charlie, con nadie más; tenía que irse, porque se mentía a cada segundo y eso era doloroso.

* * *

 **QUE LES PARECE LA ACTITUD DE EDWARD?**

 **CUENTENME POR MEDIO DE SUS REVIEWS...**

 **GIS CULLEN**


	8. Chapter 8

**ADAPTACION DE JOSENSO DI FARIAS**

* * *

CAPITULO 8

— _Eres mi mejor amigo —Edward prosiguió mirando la hamaca enfrente suyo, para no fijarse en su padre, le daba asco tener que mentirle. Pasó su vista hacia sus manos y eran pequeñas, pero al mismo tiempo, estaban arrugadas, como si estuviese envejecido a cada instante. La plaza estaba desierta mientras oscurecía, y no había explicación de donde provenían las risas que se hacían más fuerte; odiaba las risas, los murmullos, que le señalasen y le humillen, no cuando no quería ser malo, pero le obligaban a serlo—. Somos los mejores amigos ¿no es cierto? —No quería escuchar las risas que aumentaban su tono, y podía sentir como él estaba cerca, ignorando las burlas siendo que le estaba destruyendo. Apretó los dientes, porque quería gritar, que le dejaran solo, que no le señalaran, odiaba al mundo y se odiaba a sí mismo por no soportarlo._

— _Cállate —le pidió en un murmullo, mientras que la gente aparecía enfrente suyo, mirando, riendo reproduciendo una grotesca risa, causando que quisiese vomitar, no aguantando los nervios, las ganas de irse lejos, desconocer su pasado y quienes eran sus padres. Se cubrió el rostro para no ver, para desaparecer, pero él continuaba, sin detenerse, sin darle un maldito respiro._

— _Vamos a jugar —las risas se elevaron, no permitiéndole pensar, atormentándolo y el desgraciado no se callaba._

— _Cállate —elevo la graduación de su voz, su cuerpo temblaba, porque esto no era culpa de nadie y era culpa de todos; se ahogaba, hundiéndose en lo profundo y nadie lo comprendía._

— _Eddy —la voz de su padre se suavizo, quitando la lentitud en sus palabras, y cuando sintió la mano sobre su hombro no lo soporto más._

— _¡Retrasado de mierda! ¿No entiendes que quiero que te calles? —Se giró hacía él, levantándose del banco donde estaba sentado y la vio a ella, con los ojos destruidos, llorando como si fuese una niña pequeña._

— _¿Por qué no quieres ser mi amigo? —le demando suplicante teniendo la voz de su padre, no quería hacerle sufrir, pero las risas no le dejaban en paz, por lo que se enfocó donde provenían las voces y no había nadie, ese parque estaba vacío, solo estaba él con Bella llorando a su lado. Quiso hablar pero no salió ninguna palabra, así que bajo la cabeza, queriendo llorar también y no pudo, se quedó con el piso, observando sus piernas cortas, de niño, pero arrugadas de viejo—. ¿Por qué me dejaste solo? —Se exaspero y cuando estaba por contestarle, noto que ella no estaba ni tampoco su padre, y junto a las risas, se habían esfumado, por lo que se quedó solo en ese parque que oscurecía._

Abrió los ojos, era normal ese sueño, aunque la aparición de ella en este, era un elemento nuevo y más angustiante; no la encontró durmiendo a su lado y se sintió vacío, ansioso pero esquivo ese estado porque era demasiado lo que tenía que soportar como para agregarle más estrés a su estadía en esa casa. Tenía el poder de irse, no solo porque tuviera el móvil a su alcance sino también porque paseaba libremente por la casa, pero no podía hacerlo, no era el tiempo se reiteraba, y no sabía qué era lo que estaba esperando. Se desperezo, estirando sus brazos hacia arriba haciendo sonar sus músculos, supo automáticamente cual era el problema, le faltaba ejercicio, por lo que recordó que desde hacía dos días que no tenía relaciones con Bella; ella estaba menstruando, por lo que no le prestó atención a eso, estaba muy cómodo con su presencia como para buscar sexo.

Se desequilibró, no era posible que haya pasado por alto lo importante; estaba ahí por el sexo, nada más y aun así había aceptado no tenerlo por unos días. Desconcertado, tomo aire, inquieto y preocupado, por lo que se levantó de la cama y camino alrededor de esta, estaba mal sentirse confortable en esa habitación, en esa casa, estar habituado a que ella este cerca; trago con fuerza, los sueños tenían un significado pero lo ignoraría, lo haría hasta que diese el último aliento, hasta que no tuviera otra opción que morir. Era obstinado, era una parte de su personalidad, pero no se retractaría, no lo haría, demasiado había pasado como para hacerlo, años de desprecio, de ira y bronca hacía sí mismo como para retroceder en su decisión y estar en esa casa no le estaba haciendo bien, nada estaba bien.

Fue hacia el baño, donde frente del lavado dejo que el agua de la canilla corriera y bajando la cabeza se mojó la nuca, como si tuviera calor por más era invierno. Dejo durante unos minutos que el agua le ayudara, porque necesitaba iluminarse, encontrar una maldita solución, la salida a problemas que realmente no existían, esa reflexión quitando el peso a sus dificultades, le hizo más daño, porque todo tenía una respuesta solo que él no era capaz de realizarla. El frío del agua le congelaba mas no movió la cabeza, necesitaba no pensar, no hacer nada, dejar que el tiempo pasara hasta que todo se arreglara dentro de él sin que los arrepentimientos y las recriminaciones le hundieran como siempre amenazaban con hacerlo. Apretó las manos a los contornos del lavado, su mente jamás paraba, no le daba el espacio necesario para descansar, el llanto de su padre seguía, las risas y murmullos aumentaban, la mierda que él era no se iba y ella. Ella ahora parte de su mundo, otro componente a la ecuación que era su vida y no quería reconocerlo, no quería sentir que la necesitaba y nada jamás se detenía. Podía sentir que se mojaban sus hombros, no le importaba, era imperante no sentir, no saber nada, no hacer nada; el toque delicado de unas caricias en su cabeza, hizo que abriera los ojos, pero no se movió sino que observo periféricamente como ella estaba parada a un costado de él. Los dedos de ella se desplazaban sobre su cuero cabelludo, masajeándole y dándole confort; ella era parte de su problema, así que levanto el rostro para verla, mientras que ella le soltaba y aunque las gotas que caían no le dejaban ver claramente, comprendía que no le importaba, no era algo que le inquietase que ella fuese lo que causaba más estrés y depresión, porque la piel de ella se veía fresca y rica que las consecuencias eran superfluas.

Subió su mano rozando la mejilla de ella y el rubor en esas mejillas le hizo amargarse consigo mismo, porque no era posible que no quisiese deshacerse de ella, quería tener más tiempo, y aunque quería controlar su genio, por más que jamás le había inquietado manejarlo delante de los demás nadie ocasionó ningún motivo para que estalle, con ella era diferente, todo era diferente ahora.

— No debí haberte insultado —murmuro y ella se quedó quieta un segundo, mientras que sus facciones iban desde la total nada a una sonrisa triste.

—No tienes por qué disculparte conmigo Edward—le aclaro, pero eso no mitigaba la culpa, ese peso constante en su pecho que muchas veces le dejo sin vida. Ella se alejó de él dirigiéndose hacia la cama en la habitación, donde se sentó sacando un paquete de cigarrillos jugando con el envoltorio sin mirarle—. No soy una loca ni tampoco mala persona, pero me comporte mal, y lo sigo haciendo a cada momento en el que sigues en este cuarto. —Ella tenía razón más él no quería escucharlo, al menos, no en ese momento—tienes todo el derecho de estar…

—No estoy enojado contigo —le interrumpió, acercándose hacia ella, en forma lenta y lo noto, estaba inseguro, porque tragaba con fuerza logrando que su cuello tomase una forma extraña— bueno si lo estoy, pero… —suspiro pesadamente, como si cada palabra costase salir; se posiciono enfrente de ella y colocando sus manos sobre sus mejillas, le obligo a mirarle a los ojos—. Mi padre —se rompió la voz, su rostro mostro dolor pero no daba señal de querer llorar por más que era palpable que quisiese hacerlo—. Trate mal a mi padre por años, demasiado años y él no lo entiende. —Agitando la cabeza, resignado a que hay circunstancias que acumulan bronca y no son remediables. Ella se mantuvo inmutable, permitiéndole explayarse, Edward no soportaría la pena ni ira de nadie—. ¿Qué clase de persona odia a otra porque no tiene un coeficiente intelectual promedio? —Se recrimino, quitando sus manos del rostro de ella; separándose unos centímetros apretó las manos, cerrándolas en puños, mientras que la mandíbula era comprimida, porque no se aguanta más, era una mierda de persona y alguien tenía que saberlo—. ¡Es un maldito retrasado! ¡Y le odio! ¡Le odio! —Vocifero enardecido al aire, y volvió a enfocarse en ella— ¿lo entiendes? ¡Odio a mi padre! ¡Le detesto! ¡Me da asco! —la nariz de él comenzó a picar, mientras que apenas podía hablar porque se le estrangulaba la garganta, a lo que sus orbes se fueron nublando—. Y el muy imbécil me espera para jugar, siempre me llama para que vaya a jugar con él; soy su mejor amigo —menciono con desprecio, su cuerpo tembló porque se odiaba, era una basura y ella se quedó estática sin demostrar signo de estupor—. Yo debo cuidarle —se golpeó en el pecho fuertemente, señalándose— yo tengo que cuidarle, soy su hijo, el producto de sexo entre retrasados mentales que debieron esterilizar desde un principio. —Bajo la voz quebrada— y me odio porque le dañe, él es bueno, como si tuviera un hijo de 40 años, odio odiarlo —paso la mano por sus ojos, para reprimir que cualquier lagrima saliera, no podía demostrar más debilidad—. No quiero que él llore por mi culpa, no aguanto más.

Isabella cerró los ojos relajada como nunca y él espero que le insultara, que le gritara, que le dijera la verdad, era una mierda, siempre lo fue y había hecho mucho daño a quien tenía que proteger. Suspirando relajada, abrió los ojos y curvando tenuemente sus labios, como si quisiese sonreír estiro sus manos hacía él, a lo que reticente las tomo; el toque gentil de ella le desconcertó, hasta que habló.

— Esta vida es muy complicada a veces, aunque en su mayoría es tan simple, pero eso no significa que no duela. —Por su expresión se enteró que no lo comprendió, por lo que aclaro—. No significa que seas mala persona, Edward —trago con fuerza, agitando la cabeza, porque era una mentira, estaba mal, tan equivocado y siempre lo supo, solo que fue más fácil pretender y desentenderse que realmente hacer algo productivo. Quiso soltar sus manos, pero ella apretó el agarre—. Todos odiamos, todos amamos, y eso no nos hace malas personas, no está mal sentirte así, porque ahora sabes mejor y puedes actuar a consecuencia; a veces es imposible no odiar lo que más amamos.

—Y entonces… ¿qué hago? —Estaba perdido, es difícil no saber el camino correcto, las recriminaciones, el arrepentimiento y tener que soportarse a sí mismo era demasiado peso para su pecho; ella soltó sus manos pasándolas hacia las caderas de él, acercándolo hacia ella, donde descanso su cabeza sobre el estómago de él.

—No te preocupes, vas a saberlo en su momento, todo es más fácil cuando tomamos distancias de nuestros problemas. —Edward acaricio los cabellos de ella para distraerse, para protegerse de la porquería de persona que era—. Solo tienes que dejar de pensar un momento, te prometo que con eso vas a encontrar la solución —le aconsejo y él asintió, sin querer escapo de sus labios un lamento, porque todo estaba mal y ella estaba en lo correcto. Enredo entre sus dedos los cabellos de ella, sin realmente pensar en nada, solo estaba ahí, solo existía, la nada misma en ocasiones es positiva. Ella levanto la cabeza y le miro a los ojos, eran profundos, grises pero esperanzadores, porque hay tantas cosas que importan, que molestan y duelen, pero con ella ahí, sosteniéndola junto a su cuerpo, desaparecían, nadie más estaba, solo ella y sus ojos grises.

Sus labios se abrieron pero los volvió a cerrar, no sabía que decir y tenía miedo de romper el encanto, asustado de las futuras consecuencias, no solo por lo que había hecho sino por lo que estaba pasando; apretó la mandíbula moviendo su rostro hacía un costado, y sintió que ella se levantó de la cama. Poniéndose en puntas de pie, beso su quijada, apenas rozándolo con sus labios.

— No sé —ella paso sus brazos alrededor de él, abrazándolo fuertemente.

—Solo déjalo, ahora déjalo; no pienses. —Sus labios bajaron recorriendo por encima de la ropa su pecho, no llegaba a besarlo, se limitaba a recorrer la extensión de la parte izquierda, y el calor aumentaba, alejando todo lo malo y lo bueno, conservándola a ella a su lado. Sus manos acariciaron la gran espalda de él a lo que suspiro relajado, el peso se estaba yendo y la ansiedad se presentaba. La boca de ella se detuvo encima de donde estaba el pezón de él, sacando la lengua comenzó a delinear lentamente alrededor de este, consiguiendo una sonrisa por parte de él. Los pálpitos retumbaban dentro de la anatomía de ambos, mientras que la respiración se comprimía haciéndose más pesada; ella lo estaba logrando nuevamente y él estaba más que feliz de poder recibir su delicia. Mojando con la saliva, se mostró mediante la camiseta el pezón de él, al instante ella alejo su rostro y miro esa zona, estaba en sus ojos ese fuego que le quemaba, ella estaba excitada, tal vez mojada, dentro de poco lo comprobaría y gritaría hasta reventar sus pulmones.

— ¿Por qué me lames ahí? No soy una chica —le informo y ella le observo sin decir nada, levanto lentamente la camiseta de él, descubriendo su torso pero sin quitársela ni quitándole los ojos de encima, volvió colocar su boca sobre su pezón esta vez chupándolo. Él tembló desconcertado, cuando la fuerza fue apareciendo, la opresión de sus músculos fue aumentando y estaba más que consiente que existía ese lugar en su cuerpo; sus válvulas trabajaban con fuerza, mientras que la boca de ella comenzó a succionar su pezón con ganas y con sus dedos masajeaba su otro pezón. Le costó aparentar la calma, frunciendo los labios, la urgencia fue mostrándose tan prometedora como si se estuviese masturbando, esos ligeros escalofríos afectando su columna. Llevando su mano hasta la cabeza de él tomo su nuca obligándole a bajar la cabeza y subiendo la suya, le susurró al oído.

— ¿Te gusto, Ed? —Él trago con fuerza, cuando ella paso su mano libre por encima de sus pantalones, donde el bulto se formaba tomando su verdadero tamaño— ¿puedo besarte, Ed? — Tanteo besando ligeramente su lóbulo, él coloco sus manos en las caderas de ella, para que lo sintiera en su estómago, estaba listo para el sacrificio y adoraría ser carneado—. ¿Puedo lamerte? —sacando su lengua, recorrió dentro su oreja, y él apretó los ojos mientras reproducía un ruido similar a un jadeo. Apretó su mano por encima de la bragueta de él para que supiera que no iba a ser delicada, quería que aullara, que suplicara por más, que llorara si era necesario; que olvide todo, que solo se preocupe por seguir empujando sin morir en el intento; impulsándole hacía atrás, le separo de ella y él le pudo observar sin problemas, y lo reconocía, estaba lo primitivo, lo salvaje, como cada línea delicada que le componía se antagonizaba con las ganas que despedía, ella era lo único que importaba en el mundo, y esa verdad era lo que aún no podía afrontar.

Bella sin duda ni recelo, sacando su lengua para pasarla entre sus labios, cayó de rodillas ante él posicionando la cara directamente en su pelvis; no necesito que ella lo dijera o si quiera lo expresara con la mirada, ella no lo haría, él tenía que entregarse por su propia voluntad, pero ¿qué tipo de opción tenía con ella arrodillada enfrente suyo? ¿Con su pene palpitando y sus bolas temblando por la necesidad? ¿Con ella cada día más hermosa y más rica que la vez anterior? Y ella tenía razón, era imperante no pensar, solo hacer, sentir y coger, porque si seguía meditando dándole forma a sus ideas y sensaciones perdería la cabeza y demasiado se había rebajado frente a ella, no era bueno exponerse más. Bajando el pantalón, y al no tener calzoncillo puestos, su verga se alzó poderosa, venosa y gustosa de tener la boca de ella. Levantando la mano, paso su dedo índice sobre la cabeza de esta, delineando su abertura, por lo que él tuvo que contener la respiración, porque ella reconocía sus partes y era experta en hacerle sentir vivo. Percibía como se sensibilizaba, el dedo de ella parecía abarcarlo todo y no mostraba duda alguna, sino una confianza inusitada, cada facción de ella se divertía mientras que él se estaba estresando a cada instante.

Acercando su cabeza, saco la lengua realizando el mismo movimiento que había hecho su dedo hacía segundos; sus manos no tocaron su falo, sino que acariciaran lentamente la zona alrededor de esta. Estaba quemando, su piel se estaba quemando, y la tensión le coaccionaba a impulsarse, a tomar la cabeza de ella para meter su pene dentro de su boca, pero tenía que ser paciente, tenía que serlo por más que la sensatez estaba disminuyendo y apenas podía pensar articuladamente. Bella tomo el pene con su mano derecha, y levantando ligeramente la carne paso la lengua por debajo de esta, en el punto exacto donde estaba esa gran vena, consiguiendo que él se tapara la boca porque quería jadear, quería gritar, y las fuerzas en sus piernas se estaban diluyendo. La lengua de ella recorrió su península, lamiéndolo como si adorara hacerlo, entusiasta y aplicada, mientras que con su mano libre desprendió lentamente los botones del costado del pantalón de él para quitárselos completamente.

— Edward —le llamo, él tuvo que enfocarse para no perderse en la mano de ella que estiraba la piel hacía delante para luego regresarla atrás incentivando cada descarga eléctrica que aparecía en su espalda, él estaba dejando de existir en su extensión para únicamente estar conformado por su parte baja. Cuando cerró su mano alrededor del órgano él pudo comenzar a empujar hacia delante, era puro instinto, solo necesidad— acuéstate —le pidió soltando su pene.

Al principio no entendió, pero cuando ella se levantó del piso para sentarse en la punta de la cama, se consterno, con su falo más duro que una piedra; estaba por quejarse, pero ella puso su dedo sobre sus labios en señal de que callara y golpeando juguetonamente la cama, le indico que se acostara en esta. Podría decir que no, ella no podía seguir mandando, imponiendo sus ideas y decisiones ante él, aunque lo cierto es que podría hacer tantas cosas y no las hacía, y más cuando ella mantenía esa sonrisa cálida las ganas se potenciaban, el murmullo a sexo ensordecía sus oídos y él solo quería dejar de pensar al menos por un instante. Se sentó a su lado sin separar sus ojos de los de ella, y por algún motivo desconocido sonrió, consiguiendo que ella se sonrojara.

—Recuéstate —le dijo mientras que impulsaba con su mano el torso de él para que se apoyara en la superficie cómoda; Edward dócilmente lo hizo, sin realmente comprender que era lo que haría, tenía mucha experiencia pero con ella todo era nuevo, revelador e invitador, por lo que sin resistirse reclino su cuerpo sobre la cama acomodándose sobre la superficie acolchonada. Observo el techo esperando lo que aun no imaginaba, ella podía hacer tantas cosas y él no se resistiría, no porque su voluntad estuviese destruida sino porque era necesario poder acabar y estaba seguro que disfrutaría lo que ella hiciese. Ella le guio, tomando sus piernas para que las doblara, colocando sus pies en el borde de la cama; Edward frunció el ceño, cuando una vez hecha la tarea, ella abrió sus piernas colocando su cabeza entre medio de estas. Confundido levanto la cabeza donde le encontró estudiando su falo, que parecía un mástil, y una sonrisa juguetona le dio la pauta de que al fin sabía lo que realizaría.

—Eh —quiso hablar pero ella bajo su torso para meter el miembro, casi en su totalidad, en su boca, tuvo que tapar sus ojos porque adoraba que ella le mojara, ya fuese con su boca y su vagina, cualquier líquido que ella producía era maravilloso. Las manos de ella se posicionaron en la parte interna de sus muslos, abriendo más sus piernas, pero no lo noto, estaba más concentrado en como su lengua se desplazaba por toda su extensión mientras que los cabellos castaños rojizos de ella, a causa de la gravedad, caían acariciando la zona que rodeaba su falo.

Respiro profundamente, mientras que ella quitaba su boca para tomarlo con una de sus manos, moviendo la piel sensible hacia arriba y abajo, en un perfecto movimiento que le volvió loco. El continuo bombeo de su miembro no le distrajo lo suficiente, sintiendo el aliento caliente de ella en la parte trasera de su pene, pasando por alto su escroto, justo donde se formaba el pirineo; la lengua de ella trabajo en esa zona y apretó los dientes, nadie jamás le había tocado ahí, mucho menos lamido, y se sentía magnifico. Sintió como el escalofrío recorría toda su anatomía y el continuo movimiento de su mano sobre él le envolvió obligándolo a obtener más, para fundirse y morir empujando sus caderas, por lo que movió su pelvis, porque necesitaba tenerlo todo y si morir era el precio que tenía que pagar no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

La lengua de ella siguió su tarea, aunque él no la entendiese pero no le importaba porque se sentía tan bien, justa en ese lugar y tiempo, sincronizada con su mano; el respiro de ella en esa zona le estaba derritiendo y la presión aumentaba, el fulgor tomaba potencia mientras que los músculos se preparaban para oprimir todo dentro de él. Enterró sus dedos en las sabanas de la cama cuando el rostro de ella bajo un poco, y aunque tuvo vergüenza, fue un sentimiento superfluo a comparación de todo lo que dentro y fuera de él pasaba. La lengua de ella acaricio sutilmente su ano, produciendo la mejor sensación del mundo, no sabía lo sensible que era esa zona, pero ella sí y le ayudo a experimentar el cielo y la plenitud en su propio cuerpo.

De su boca salió un grito ahogado, apenas podía procesar el aire, sus músculos se oprimieron de tal manera que le dejaron sin fuerzas para hacer nada más; fue el flujo fuerte y único que se traslado en cada parte de su cuerpo, liberando ese líquido viscoso, caliente y relajante, desde su pene encima de su pecho. El aire no bastaba, le faltaban los átomos suficientes para llenarlo, porque la lengua de ella le dio más poder y se lo quito de una sola vez; el escalofrío se volvió fuego que adoro y ese impulso, la necesidad descontrolada, se fue diluyendo con cada gota que salía de él. Las fuerzas se fueron, dejándolo desprotegido y rendido, no soportando sus piernas estuviesen flexionadas, cayeron hacia el borde de la cama; su visión, que apenas recordaba que fuese uno de sus sentidos, se recuperó mientras tomaba lentamente el aire y paso la mano por su rostro, para sentir que había más partes de él y no solo su zona pélvica. La busco, encontrándola a su lado sentada en la cama, la sonrisa de ella, y estaba sonrojada, le gusto como ese tinte pintaba sus mejillas; en los cabellos de ella había rastros de la semilla de él, y río conforme.

Ella levanto su mano que también tenía gotas de semen y sin quitar los ojos de él, comenzó a lamerlo, tragándoselo, como si fuese parte de su dieta; Edward abrió los ojos fascinado y levanto su mano colocándola en la nuca de ella para atraerla hacía él, donde le beso. Bella poso sus manos sobre los costados de su rostro para no soltarle, aceptando el beso, a lo cual las lenguas luchaban por obtener más sabores, siendo avariciosas y absorbiendo lo mayor posible del beso. Él pudo sentir su gusto en la boca de ella pero no le importo solo seguir besando, ese simple contacto, que ninguno ser humano tendría que privarse expresa lo que siempre se esconde en el interior, le incentivo, consiguiendo que las ganas fuesen aumentando. Bella se separó, tomando aire, apenas alejándose unos centímetros

— Ahora —estableció con dificultad, con los ojos llenos de necesidad y urgencia, imitando a los de él—, me toca morderte. —Edward levanto las cejas, divertido y la tomo de la cintura en un movimiento rápido, recostándola encima suyo para continuar con ese hermoso martirio.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Espero paciente a que él se dignara a prestarle atención pero Charlie sabía de lo que ella quería hablar y no estaba preparado para tener la conversación, al menos, no aun. Estaba haciendo mal, no era estúpido para no notarlo, mas no era la situación más óptima, ni siquiera había una situación ideal para poder enfrentar el problema; los fantasmas eran horribles, las huellas del pasado, los recuerdos y todas esas malditas cosas que se acumulan en la garganta aplastando el pecho, extendiendo la vida para hacerla miserable. Su verdadera voz se llenaba de ecos mentirosos, evadiendo la realidad, dándose tiempo hasta que tuviese el valor, y la asquerosa verdad era que el tiempo no estaba ayudando, ponía más peso sobre él costándole tener su propia voz y creando una distancia descomunal entre su hija y él. Y se odiaba, no quería saber nada de nadie, y mucho menos de Bella, porque la amaba; amaba a esa chica, esa niña como aun la veía, pero no podía afrontar lo que no hizo y los demás hicieron; y es detestable tener que preocuparse por alguien y fallarle, porque él le fallo y no sabía cómo reponerlo, como repararle o al menos sentirse útil, que estaba haciendo algo y no ser un completo desgraciado como lo era.

Sue frunció la boca molesta mientras él suspiro pesadamente desde el otro lado de la mesa; entrecerrando los ojos, cansada de no entender, le aseguro.

— Sabes bien que podría ir a averiguarlo en cualquier lado— él se petrifico un segundo, percibiendo que su corazón se detuvo por un segundo y volvió a latir con cierta dificultad; no podría soportar el reproche, demasiado tenía con lo que Isabella no decía ni expresaba ¿cómo era posible que pudiese estar en la misma habitación cuando ambos estaban conscientes que él no hizo nada? Él jamás hizo absolutamente nada y ese es el peor delito que existe—. Pero prefiero que tú me lo digas. No quiero vivir así, Chalie, háblame de una buena vez. —Él agito la cabeza enervado, parándose violentamente, porque se atragantaba en su garganta la bronca, el odio que existía contra los perpetradores siendo él uno de ellos.

—Déjalo por ahora —Sue hizo oídos sordos, no esperaría más, no cuando a cada día presenciaba que el dolor le carcomía y no podía asistirlo porque no se lo permitía.

—No —insistió elevando la voz para que comprendiera que no estaba solo, no tenía por qué estarlo, eran ellos dos y ambos podían llevar las cargas de él—. ¿Qué es lo que…? —él apretó los puños, enojado, hastiado de lo cobarde que siempre fue.

—¡¿Qué mierda quieres que te cuente, Sue?! —Grito sorprendiéndola, mostrando en ese momento la amargura, el rencor y asco que sentía, sus facciones lo expresaban sin restricción alguna. Ella movió los labios pero no dijo nada, la pena que sintió por él fue más poderosa que su necesidad de hablar— ¿qué mierda? —y su voz se desvaneció un instante mientras que su mentón temblaba, no podía tolerarlo, era más fuerte que él, porque era el culpable y eso no se cambiaba con nada— ¿que deje que mi hija fuera maltratada por mucho tiempo? —Ella se estremeció pero él se rehusaba a llorar por más que fuera palpable que quisiera hacerlo—. ¿Qué por poco muere? —El tono de Charlie desapareció, percibiéndose solo y destruido— ¿qué no hice nada? ¡Oh Dios! —suplico por la poca fuerza que le abandonaba junto al aire para continuar—. No hice nada —su esposa se le aproximó cuando él tembló destrozado, porque a veces el pasado es demasiado pesado, el odio es tanto que supera el amor y el perdón, todos somos humanos y nos equivocamos y solo unos pocos pueden reivindicarse cuando el error esta cometido. El daño es grande y las palabras son pocas, demasiado simples como para reparar algo, el tiempo pasa y las equivocaciones se acumulan, una tras otra, y hace más horrible la carga, fatigosa y; nada lo soluciona, y ese era el predicamento de Charlie, el dolor se había instaurado y no se iría—. ¡Dios! —Grito sin voz, apretando los puños; Sue le abrazó, alcanzada por el dolor de él, tocando ligeramente sus cabellos, él se inclinó hacia ella para refugiarse, para no perderse y no estar solo— ¡ayúdame! —Suplico desesperado, aferrándose a la ropa de ella, que temblando lo recibió—. No sé qué hacer… Dios. Lo siento tanto, lo siento tanto, no hice nada.

Y la vida es tan corta, los dolores junto a sus amores largos y bastos que el cuerpo no lo puede englobar y no importa cuánto se intente, nos consumen los sentimientos, arrastrándonos hacía la gloria o el abismo; en el caso de Charlie el infierno era un buen lugar a comparación de sus culpas.

* * *

 **Otro capitulo de esta historia... que me dicen, en este cap se reveraron muchas cosas y Edward cada vez comienza a abrirse más!**

 **MAÑANA VOY A SUBIR OTRO...**

 **nos vemos pronto...**

 **Gis Cullen**


	9. Chapter 9

CAPITULO 9

Hubo una época donde pudo apreciar lo bueno y lo malo, lo correcto y erróneo, como el mal siempre era evaporado por la luz y los buenos pensamientos traían consigo sus recompensas; una vez fue niña y creyó que el mundo estaba compuesto por flores y estrellas, lleno de sueños dulces y ricos, donde los monstruos morían en mano de los héroes, hasta que los años y las vivencias contaminaron sus ilusiones, pudriendo todo a su paso y dándole demasiada realidad en poco tiempo. Y así esa maravillosa época de esplendor donde aún conservaba la inocencia y aspiraciones, se cerró y la pequeña niña tuvo que aprender a separar lo imaginario de la realidad, donde sus deseos e impulsos se escondían en lo más profundo, haciéndose cada vez más violentos y excitantes. Ella entendía bien como todo se manejaba, por lo que ahora deseaba salirse de la regla general, siempre tuvo que aceptar la mierda de los demás, incluso la mierda de ella misma, y las ganas de gritar, llorar y matar a quienes no estuvieron o le ignoraron se acumulaban en su corazón, esperando que por algún milagro no explotasen arrastrándola al punto donde no había retorno.

Se tenía que reiterar a cada momento que no era una mala persona, como cualquier ser humano tenía sus partes oscuras y eso no implicaba que no tuviese una consciencia que la guiara y asesorara; únicamente se estaba permitiendo ser ligeramente egoísta, ligeramente dominante, ligeramente. Y se reiteraba que no era mala persona, solo estaba disfrutando lo que jamás pudo, dejar libre el impulso y el deseo, poner en práctica lo que había imaginado y nada más, después volvería a ser la misma de antes y él se iría a donde pertenecía. Se acercaba la tercera semana juntos y dentro de poco él tendría que marcharse, si no era por decisión propia, ella tendría que poner fin a la situación porque los dos tenían que tener un futuro pero no juntos. Agito la cabeza molesta, agotada de tener que recalcarse que no había nada entre ellos dos, solo sexo, lo simple y demoledor del sexo, nada más, porque ella no necesitaba a nadie, estar sola que era lo mejor que podía pasarle.

El tiempo le mortificaba, siempre fue así, porque cada cosa tiene su espacio y su tiempo, cada ser humano tiene su rol en este mundo y aun no podía descubrir el suyo, no podía encontrar alguna respuesta a sus inquietudes, al porque de lo horrible del pasado y como le escucho decir a un doctor cuando estuvo hospitalizada por las heridas causadas por la ira de las bestias que eran cosas de la vida, no había explicaciones, cada cual con lo que le toca. Ella no quería esa estúpida explicación, porque todo tenía un sentido y razón, cada acto son desencadenados por una causa y no podía comprender porque tuvo que pagar el precio por pecados u ofensas que no realizo; y el maldito tiempo, no le dio una solución, solo más amargura y odio contra todos, por lo que se resguardo en su soledad ya que ahí no tenía que lidiar con las miserias de los demás y nada la afectaría. Y ese tiempo, que jamás tuvo piedad de ella, amenazaba con quitarle lo único que se atrevió a pedir, él se iría y la huida de ese lugar y sus demonios era cada vez más próxima. El timbre de clases sonó, dándose por terminado el día escolar, y ella salió de su ensoñación apenas había notado que las dos horas catedráticas pasaron velozmente; aun era el chisme la "huida" de Edward Cullen, el paso de los días no había mermado la curiosidad de las personas, eran tantas las posibilidades alocadas que se abarajaban que la única que le pareció lógica fue la de la aducción alienígena.

Un punto a su favor en toda esta situación, es que pasaba desapercibida su presencia para quienes solían atormentarla. Había cosas más importantes para ellos ahora, por lo que podía ir de clases en clases sin tener que resguardarse de escupidas o empujones. Cuando salió del establecimiento, noto como muchas miradas se enfocaron hacía la esquina de la institución educativa, tanto Emmett como Jasper subían a un vehículo donde se visualizaba como conductor a Esme Cullen; desde que Edward se esfumo en el aire, según todos por decisión propia, la señora Cullen no dejaba a ninguno de sus otros dos hijos se le perdieran de vista. Bella agacho la cabeza, porque sabía perfectamente que la madre de Edward estaba sufriendo por no saber, por lo que se repitió, cuando la ira y vergüenza por su comportamiento aumento, que no era una mala persona, solo esquivaba el maldito tiempo que jamás daba soluciones y solo quitaba lo que ella deseaba.

.

.

Se sentía alegre por algún motivo desconocido, incluso se había despertado temprano, teniendo sexo con Isabella antes de que se retirara a clases y desde ese momento no volvió a dormir; realizo una serie de ejercicio, aunque lo que realmente necesitaba era correr, sus piernas perdían a cada día la resistencia requerida, no es que si quiera proyectara tener una carrera como jugador profesional, era bueno pero no tanto, por más que las expectativas de muchos fuese muy grandes indicándole un futuro profesional, si le gustaba el deporte lo suficiente como para entrenarse concienzudamente. De hecho no tenía ningún plan para el futuro, sabía que tenía que seguir estudiando, no solo por imposición familiar sino también porque quería un futuro menos dificultoso, mas en realidad jamás tuvo idea que actividad quería realizar de por vida. Tal vez ser arquitecto como su padre o ingeniero como su abuelo, y ninguna de esas dos carreras le parecían viables, dedicar mucho tiempo a algo que no sentía como propio no era una opción ahora, por más que si alguien le hubiese preguntado hace un mes hubiese contestado que estudiaría ingeniería sin duda alguna; se encontraba en un gran predicamento, faltaba poco tiempo para terminar las clases y anotarse a la universidad, sería un problema cuando tuviese que llenar la parte del formulario que le indicaba la carrera a elegir.

Termino sus ejercicios de relajación para evitar que sus músculos se tensionaran y no lastimarse, cuando mirando al espejo, sonrió, divertido ante la travesura que realizaría; busco dentro del armario sus zapatillas pero solo encontrando el par izquierdo, frunció el labio molesto, cuando pensó que si en la casa había ropa de Charlie, tal vez también habría alguno de sus calzado y por algún milagro, era posible que este también tuviese el mismo talle que él. Por lo que registro entre las habitaciones en busca de un par para salir a correr por las calles aledañas; sin realmente pensarlo, fue hacia la habitación de Isabella a seguir su inspección pero no encontraba por ningún lado algún tipo de calzado, cuando aburrido, se recostó sobre la cama de ella y miro el techo, donde se sorprendió que había pegada una pequeña foto, al principio creyó que era el recorte de una revista, pero levantándose pudo precisar que era la foto de una mujer. Se paro sobre la cama para alcanzar la foto, y la estudio, era una foto 4*4, como las que se encuentran en los documentos de identidad y era la de una mujer adulta.

Se denotaba por los rasgos que era la madre de Isabella y por lo que había entendido la mujer estaba muerta; suspiro pesadamente y volvió a colocarla en el lugar donde correspondía, todo el mundo tiene sus problemas y demonios, cada uno tiene su forma para enfrentarlos o resguardarse de ellos, y había comprendido en el tiempo que habitaba esa vivienda que nadie estaba para Isabella, nadie se preocupaba y pudiese ser que esa foto represente lo único que la joven se aferraba para no sentirse sola. Y por primera vez, en muchos años, se sintió afortunado de tener la familia que tenía, por más que sus convicciones siempre le indicaba evitar el problema, sabía que ellos estarían ahí para él, incluso su padre biológico sin realmente ser de mucha ayuda, pero cada uno de ellos se presentarían si la situación lo ameritase. Existían tantas diferencias entre ambos, cosas que establecían no solo en forma tácita que ese no era su mundo, como siempre se reiteraba que ella era una loca de mierda y él no tenía ningún sentimiento hacía ella, por más que aun no pudiese regresar a su vida cotidiana. Después de un rato, estiro su espalda y regreso a la habitación donde supuestamente no podía irse, ya no tenía ganas de ir a correr, se habían evaporado mágicamente, había otras formas de conservar la resistencia y ella le ayudaría a mantener la forma adecuada.

.

.

Se encerró en su cuarto como lo hacía desde hace semanas, no tenía ganas de estar con sus amigos, y mucho menos soportar la mirada de pena de Peter, siendo que hace unas semanas disfrutaba cada momento que estaba con él; pero ahora eso no era lo importante, porque la base de su vida se vio alterada, nada estaba en el lugar correcto y solo había un culpable de eso, su padre. Carlisle había sido un desgraciado, él comprendía perfectamente a su hermano mayor y sus problemas, él tampoco le gustaría verse involucrado con personas indeseables y molestas, como lo era Masen. Para su suerte, muy pocas veces había tenido que lidiar con el hombre, comprendía perfectamente que tenía problemas mentales, algún tipo de retraso al cual no presto mayor atención, pero las palabrerías que su madre dictaba donde era una persona normal, funcional y con buenos sentimientos y sensible, que jamás tenían que tratarlo en forma distintas y todas esas porquerías no tenían validez alguna. El padre de Edward era un retrasado, una persona que no servía y atareaba la vida de los demás, principalmente de su hermano mayor, por lo que comprendía perfectamente lo que Edward sentía con respecto a su progenitor.

No importaba el ADN que tenía, si ambos eran primos en la realidad, ellos habían sido criados como iguales y adoraba a su hermano mayor, por más que siempre estuviesen peleando. Y su padre no pudiese ver eso, impulsándolo a aceptar una situación que no era su culpa; si no quería saber nada de Masen ¿qué mal había en eso? Era un retrasado, seguro que ni recordaba que Edward era su hijo ¿por qué obligarlo a interactuar con ese pasado indeseable? Por lo que todo se resumía al simple hecho de que todo era culpa de Carlisle, por no considerar los sentimientos de quien consideraba su hijo; y con lo pasado, había captado que jamás tomo a Edward como suyo y eso era lo que le daba más bronca. Por lo que decidió aislarse, no solo de sus amigos, que no comprenderían aun si compartiera con ellos la historia del dolor de su hermano sino también de su familia, de su padre por ser una malnacido que no abarcaba que no todo se hace de la manera que él deseaba, de su madre que solo servía para llorar y no actuar cuando fue necesario, y de Emmett que no hablaba, solo miraba todo sin hacer una mierda para solucionarlo. Y quería tanto huir como Edward, pero no podía no solo por su edad sino porque él no era como su hermano, no podía alejarse de su familia y de los que más amaba.

Apretó los labios mientras pasaba música mediante su descargador, pero el volumen de la música no le ayudaba, no sonaban lo suficientemente fuerte para bloquear la incomodidad, para separarse de su cuerpo y así poder estar en paz un momento, porque esas paredes le apresaban y no podía huir como lo hizo Edward. Paso la mano por sus ojos, conteniendo las ganas que se acumulaban en su garganta y nariz, amenazando con derribar su postura, por lo que se acurruco sobre su silla de escritorio, nada cambiaba el hecho que hacía tres semanas que él no aparecía y cada día estaba más preocupado. Últimamente no estaban en buenos términos con su hermano mayor, pero jamás pensó que le haría tal cosa, siempre le prometió que estaría para él, que eran ellos tres al final, tres hermanos unidos por más que no se aguantasen y al final se había marchado sin siquiera avisar cuando volvería o donde encontrarlo. Y eso no era lo que más le daba tristeza, todos le consideraban pendejo molesto por muchos motivos, aunque consideraba que le subestimaban, pero él no se despidió, que es lo mínimo que se puede hacer por los seres queridos, y él quería a su hermano por más que jamás lo dijese en voz alta.

Introdujo su clave para jugar un rato a los jueguitos, tratando de distraerse, cuando su cuerpo estremeció ligeramente, porque estaba odiando a Edward por ocasionar tanto dolor, logrando que una lágrima cayera por su mejilla.

.

.

Frunció el ceño buscando en su memoria la respuesta correcta, siempre recibiendo la misma contestación, todo era lejano, correspondiendo a una vida anterior, donde aun existían la razón y la justicia, ya ajenas a él. Su mente no era simple, no se quedaba con lo que estaba escrito en el papel, sino las implicancias en su interior, como parecía olvidarse de todo, porque su mundo era otro, y no decidía si realmente desea volver a donde pertenecía. No solo sus pensamientos habían cambiado, o al menos, abrazaba lo que siempre escondió de él, sino que sus sentidos se transformaron, su olfato se había adaptado el perfume de ella, su tacto adoraba percibir su piel, su vista la buscaba donde ella estuviese; nada era lo mismo, y no sabía qué hacer con eso, no lo podía comprender, todo era tan lejano y Isabella era lo único presente.

Cerró los ojos cansados, no por falta de sueño, sus pensamientos no le daban descanso y no era momento para repasar y buscar una salida, podía evitarlo por un poco más, un tiempo más. Escucho como ella bufo por lo que sonrió, Isabella no podía desarrollar el algoritmo y él tomo la hoja con el ejercicio, en otro momento no hubiese tenido problemas en resolverlo, mas ahora todo era tan obtuso, tan incongruente para él que no recordaba cómo hacerlo, no estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo, se estaba adaptando a tantas otras cosas entorpeciendo el resto—. ¡Qué mierda que es esto! —Se exaspero, volviendo a borrar lo escrito en lápiz. Fingió que era fácil poder realizar la operación y tiro la hoja hacia ella, sonriendo.

—No eres muy inteligente ¿no? —Ella le miro molesta, pero Edward se encogió de hombros sin prestarle atención—. Aparte de fea, una completa estúpida, jamás tuviste las de ganar ¿no es cierto? —Se mofó en tono monocorde, sin tinte de maldad pero si provocándola, ella giro los ojos, acomodándose los anteojos y regreso al ejercicio. Después de varios minutos ella escribió nuevamente en el papel, previamente repasada la teoría, una vez terminada cerro el cuaderno en espiral para suspirar pesadamente. Edward miraba mediante la ventana hacia la calle, que estaba a oscuras, y regreso a ella que atándose el pelo en un rodete fue hacía el baño—. ¿Te vas a duchar, fea? —demando.

—Sí. —Respondió sin girarse para verle, tomando una toalla de la cajonera para luego cruzar el umbral—. ¿Me quieres acompañar? —Pasmándolo y sin meditarlo, su cuerpo actuó sin impulso eléctrico de su cerebro, teniendo conciencia propia, para seguirla mientras que se quitaba la camiseta, cerrando la puerta del baño tras él.

.

.

Observo tras la vidrio del lado del conductor hacia la casa, apretando el manubrio, tenía que hacer lo correcto, cosa que en si no es difícil, lo horrible era tener que enfrentarla, porque una palabra de ella determinaría todo, le daría la pauta si tenía salvación alguna o merecía morir entre la basura. Ella estaría en su derecho en gritarle, odiarle y golpearle, y eso lo soportaría pero no podría seguir si ella decidía ignorarlo, no darle cierta relevancia en su vida, a veces añoraba con verla sonreír en su presencia, que demostrara que se atendía a que él estaba próximo; en su carrera tuvo que enfrentar hechos indomables que nunca le amedrentaron pero la reacción de su hija si lograba detener cada fibra de él.

Paso su vista por la calle y se dijo que era tarde, ella seguro que estaría durmiendo en ese momento, así que convenciéndose con la misma mentira que se repetía hace mucho tiempo, arranco el auto para irse a su casa, porque mañana era otro día y tendría otra oportunidad para hablar con ella, para solucionarlo todo y así poder arreglar lo que jamás terminaba de sanar.


	10. Chapter 10

ADAPTACIÓN DE JOSENSO DIFARIAS

* * *

CAPITULO 10

Apretó los labios mientras reprimía el impulso de cerrar los ojos, por más que era calmo y lento, podía sentirlo raspando ese punto donde el universo era pequeño y necesitaba explotar nuevamente, expandiéndose para poder abarcar lo que ella sentía; solo tenía que moverse un poco más y todo terminaría, ella se desintegraría en miles de partículas para lograr soportar el orgasmo que vendría. Era ese momento exacto donde no sabía si dolía o gozaba, apenas podía identificar lo que sentía, solamente que era muy grande, demoledor y estaba ahí cerca, tan cerca que tenía miedo de diluirse y perder control de ella misma. Y no quería hacerlo, no podía, pero ese lugar dentro de ella gobernaba en ese momento sobre su razón y se le iba la vida en intentar controlarse, en no dejar que la sensación se la llevara con ella. El cuerpo de Edward encima de ella era tan grande, pero su carne en su interior era enorme y aun así él no la había roto, sino que transformaba todo para darle una nueva forma, entregándole la pauta de que los gemidos de él en sus oídos eran la mejor melodía y su sudor era el único agua que calmaría su sed.

Había enroscado sus piernas alrededor de la cadera de él, para qué prosiguiera con la tarea, que continuara irrumpiendo en lo más profundo e hiciera latir su corazón de una manera que jamás creyó posible, mientras que él apenas dejaba peso sobre ella, sostenido por sus brazos sin detener el movimiento de su pelvis. Luchaba por no demostrarlo, para que no supiera que su alma se estaba desvistiendo, queriendo mostrarse sin tapujos ante él, quería gritar, llorar, reír porque él estaba ahí y seguía moviéndose dentro de ella sin pausa ni prisa, dándole calor, reconfortándola, quedándose en ella y para ella; pero no podía, porque o si no lo diría, estaba en la punta de su lengua, queriendo resbalarse a cada estacazo dentro suyo, la palabra fue lo primero que se creó en el universo y quería salir de la boca de ella. Así que apretó su boca, cuando él aumento el impulso, llenándola, deslizando las carnes y tuvo que suspirar profundamente para no jadear.

— ¡Oh, Dios! —Él gimió, moviendo su cabeza para mirarla, y estaba desesperado, acalorado, suplicando por más—. Déjame… —no pudo terminar su pedido cuando tembló, moviéndola a ella, por más que no lo hubiera comprendido, la misma necesidad estaba en ella, por lo que levantando las manos, tomo el rostro de él para besarlo, hundiendo su lengua dentro de la caverna de él mientras que su centro explotaba, llevándola hasta el infinito y quitándole las fuerzas.

Le costó seguir besando, estaba agotada pero él continúo recorriendo el interior de su boca, una vez acabado dentro de ella, como si le gustara degustar sus labios. Y se dejó llevar, no lo pensó, no se le impero hacerlo, solo siguió besándolo, sus manos recorrían los cabellos de él, percibiendo la mano izquierda recorriendo el costado de su anatomía; ya no le molestaba, porque no dolía tanto que le tocará, era natural, como ese beso, como él dentro de ella.

Percibía el contacto de las yemas de sus dedos y no le cohibía que él sintiera las marcas, porque las había visto, cada una de ella, eran parte de su cuerpo, de su historia y de lo que ella era ahora. Pero los labios finos de él eran los correctos, los esperados, como su lengua danzaba con la de ella, perfecta y sin sincronización pero eso no importaba, solo su peso sobre su cuerpo. Cada poro expedía el canto a sexo y deseo, porque había más, mucho más y sus cuerpos apenas podían contener lo que querían expresar ¿cómo era posible que su cuerpo aun lo soportara? Y aun así lo hacía, no era por orgullo, no era para establecer un punto ahora sin importancia, sino por miedo, porque ese sentimiento mata, el más dañino de todos, por más que todo el mundo siempre asegurara que era la verdadera esencia de la existencia, pero ella le huía, no podía aprovecharlo o si quiera plasmarlo, tenía que mantenerlo simple, porque lo simple era lo mejor y lo que jamás dolía. Edward subió su mano para tomar su pecho, apretándolo, motivando que ella separase su boca de él para luego apretarla y no gritar; por alguna razón desconocida él comenzó a endurecerse nuevamente dentro de ella y por primera vez fue él quien no le dio respiro para prepararse para otra sesión, movilizando su pene dentro de ella.

Y fue esa necesidad por parte de él, que le instigo a moverse nuevamente dentro de ella, lo que logro que ella liberara un jadeo fatigoso y esperado, fue el mejor sonido del mundo, activando cada músculo de su cuerpo, fascinándolo y dándole el conocimiento que ella lo sentía, que abarcaba su pene en su interior y por más que luchara el placer era mutuo. Feliz, como jamás lo había estado, se acomodó arrodillándose pero sin salir de ella, logrando un mejor ángulo y mayor preponderancia para asaltar su interior; de esa manera la pudo estudiar, sonrojada, sin lograr cerrar la boca adecuadamente dejando escapar lo que no había demostrado en todo ese tiempo juntos.

La desesperación, potenciada por la tensión de cada parte de su cuerpo, junto al calor y la presión en su pene, donde la promesa de un final desbordante se acumulaba, le obligo a tomarla de las piernas, colocándolas sobre su pecho y así aspirar que ella se una en el orgasmo próximo; Bella reacciono intentando levantar su torso pero no tuvo ni la fuerza ni equilibro necesario para conseguirlo, cayendo brutamente hacía el colchón nuevamente y sin poder enfocarse adecuadamente, se fijo en él y ¡Dios, era todo un espectáculo! Las gotas de sudor caían por su frente mientras que sus facciones se contraían haciendo esfuerzo para seguir oscilándose dentro de ella, y con eso, con la maravilla de la existencia expuesta ante ella fue lo que le coacciono a dejar todo fluir, determinando que lo bueno, lo malo, lo erróneo y el mundo pasaban por su clítoris destruyendo cada tópico que alguna vez había establecido sobre la vida y la muerte. El orgasmo recorrió su anatomía, aislándola del exterior, solo reconociendo su pene dentro de ella y así comprimiendo su interior guiando el placer de él. El aire se evaporo dejando que el calor ocupara su lugar, estrujando sus pulmones que buscaban funcionar correctamente; su corazón trabajo con fuerza y dificultad, perdiéndolos en las olas de relajación que acompañaban al caos anterior.

Edward soltó sus piernas, que cayeron hacia sus costados, saliendo de ella para luego derrumbarse a un costado, recostándose de cara al colchón; trato de tomar control de sí mismo, pero el agotamiento le estaba haciendo imposible la tarea, girando el rostro hacía ella, donde la encontró agitada y por su rostro, exhausta. Levanto su mano, manteniendo una sonrisa para acariciarle la mejilla suavemente, sorprendiéndola, y por un momento juro que la vio sonreír tranquilamente, antes de darse vuelta, dándole la espalda; no llego a procesarlo, sus neuronas aun no podían hacer sinapsis, se acercó a ella, abrazándola y durmió tranquilamente, rodeándola.

.

.

No tenía ganas de aspirar el cigarrillo en su boca, mas era una costumbre instalada, después de hacer el amor con su novia Rose, una vez su hermano mayor le había indicado y burlado que no tenía que catalogarlo así, era sexo, puro y llano, hacer el amor no existía, enamorarse era una sensación que duraba dos meses como mucho y después solo quedaba la monotonía. Por un momento casi le cree, después de todo, Edward tenía más experiencia que él, mas después de conocer a Rose se dio cuenta que existía el amor y cada vez que penetraba a esa hermosa muchacha se lo afirmaba. No era fumador, pero una vez ella lo vio en una película y quería fumar después hacer el amor y él la acompañaba; aspiro el humo, para luego liberarlo sin problemas. Rose acaricio los cabellos de Emmett mientras quitaba el cigarrillo para colocarlo en su boca, era parte del ritual intimo que compartían y sonrió hacía él para darle los ánimos que se estaban disipando a cada día que pasaba.

—¿Quieres salir un rato? —Propuso tomando el albornoz, cubriéndose, mientras que Emmett se estiraba en la cama, destapándose, descubriendo su sexo dormido. Él agito la cabeza cansino, sentándose mientras buscaba en el piso su pantalón para colocárselo, no era una opción usar su ropa interior que estaba manchada con fluido pre seminal.

—Mamá quiere que estemos temprano en casa, tuve que suplicarle para que me dejara venir. — Le informo molesto, no solo por el hecho de tener que dar señales que quería estar con su novia, sino también por la situación en general. Sentándose a su lado, Rose, apoyo su cabeza sobre su hombro mientras le abrazaba.

—Todo se va a solucionar, ya lo veras. —Le indico suavemente al oído, Emmett trago con fuerza, frunciendo la boca en forma de asco mientras que su mirada se endurecía.

—Es un hijo de puta, lo lamento por mi tía muerta. —Siendo políticamente correcto hasta en el momento más desastroso— jamás creí que fuese a… —paso la mano por su boca, histérico, la jovencita se quedó callada, tratando de no alterarlo más de lo que estaba— …es un egoísta de mierda, y papá que se va todo el día, Jasper que se encierra en su cuarto y cuando habla es para pelear; y mamá… —se le anudo la garganta, frutado y triste, aplastado de todo lo que tenía que soportar para no explotar y dejar que la ira le consuma, no ganando nada si perdía el control sino traer más problemas a la familia—. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Cómo le odio! —Se levantó colérico, Rose se paró para tratar de calmarlo pero al verle temblar ligeramente supo que no había regreso hasta que se desahogara de sus penas y sufrimiento—. ¿Cómo mierda… y yo tengo que estar ahí, estar en medio de todos, para que ninguno sufra más y… —se trabo con su propia lengua sin derramar lágrima alguna, a lo que su novia esperaba paciente su exposición— ¿acaso nadie piensa que no puedo más? ¿No se da cuenta Edward que estoy cansado y el juego ya se terminó? ¡Un egoísta de mierda! ¡Eso es lo que es! No nos llama. ¡Maldito hijo de puta! —Grito furioso y fue así que Emmett Cullen al fin expreso lo que tenía que soportar todos los días.

.

.

Abrió tenuemente la boca, sin emitir sonido, para dudoso volver a cerrarla; suspiro un poco, antes de regresar al texto enfrente suyo, era la primera vez en su vida que tenía tiempo para leer como tanto le gustaba, era la primera vez que podía realizar tantas cosas. El escrito en cuestión no le pareció interesante, explicando sobre la economía y su desarrollo a través de las épocas, pero en si había leído cada libro que ella le había traído y no tenía nada más que hacer. Giro las fotocopias, localizando en la primera hoja el sello de la universidad, y concluyo que ella se estaba preparando para el nivel universitario; le extraño ligeramente, no porque aun faltaba meses para que eso sucediese sino también el ahínco con el cual ella se actualizaba con algún nuevo conocimiento cada día. Tenía que haber una explicación para esa extrema de aplicación académica, pero lo cierto era que si preguntaba significaría que le importaba, y no podía permitirse tal atrocidad. Por lo que esto se reuniría con tantas otras cosas que rodeaban a la persona de Isabella, esos misterios e incógnitas que era más probable que tuviesen una razón sencilla pero no se expondría a degradarse más, por lo que mantendría su lengua quieta y las dudas sin resolver.

Era un cobarde, ninguna defensa podría rebatir tal verdad, pero era su deber tener que entregarle dinero para el mes y desde casi tres semanas que su hija no iba a visitarlo, tenía que alcanzarle su mensualidad de alguna manera. Había un motivo por el cual ella no apareció más por la casa, así que no arriesgándose, temeroso de lo que estaba a simple vista y no era capaz de enfrentar, aprovecho esa mañana a sabiendas que ella estaba en clases para pasar por la casa y dejarle el dinero para que se pudiese mantener. Saco sus llaves, suspirando pesadamente, impulsándose a realiza ese acto que era parte de su responsabilidad como padre, por más que jamás actuó como uno, ni siquiera preocupándose por el bienestar de su primogénita, permitiendo que su suerte fuese marcada por la violencia y el dolor; y abriendo la puerta, entro a la casa número 354, su antiguo hogar y donde ahora habitaba su hija.

Sin quitarse el saco, a conciencia de que no estaría mucho tiempo ahí, estudio el lugar, todo en su perfecto lugar, pulcro como jamás creyó que podía estar, dejo el sobre con dinero sobre la mesa, sabía que era mucho dinero para ella sola, pero le daría buen uso, aunque jamás le había visto con ninguna nueva prenda de vestir o algún accesorio que indicase que lo gastaba para algo más que la comida y servicios. Se estaba por retirar cuando escucho el ruido de un objeto golpear el suelo en el piso de arriba—. ¿Bella? —Llamo pero no recibió respuesta alguna, por lo que subió lentamente las escaleras—. ¿Estás ahí? —y el silencio siguió, cauto, se dirigió hacia donde estaban las habitaciones; primero registro el baño, al no encontrar nada prosiguió con la habitación de su hija, sorprendiéndose que no hubiese ningún objeto personal que decorase el ambiente. Después fue hacia su antiguo cuarto, cuando abrió la puerta, encontró unas fotocopias en el piso y la cama desordenada; se agacho tomando el manual fotocopiado, y ese lugar de la casa tenía más vida que el resto de esta. La luz estaba prendida, unos libros desparramados por el piso, un vaso con agua y galletitas en la mesita de luz, dándole la pauta que Bella dormía ahí. Se sentó en la orilla de la cama, pasando las hojas sin prestar atención al contenido, recorriendo visualmente la habitación.

La TV estaba prendida pero sin sonido, por lo que la apago y bostezo, desde hacía días que no podía dormir, no solo por la culpa sino también por los nervios, tomo una gran bocanada de aire, aspirando el aire, y fue en ese momento que percibió el olor a perfume de hombre en la habitación. Desconcertado, con la sensación que no estaba solo en esa casa, busco debajo de la cama pero no encontró nada interesante, un metal que se dirigía bajo la mesita de luz a un costado, por lo que no le prestó mayor atención; fue hacía el baño que tenía las luces apagadas y después de inspeccionar detrás de la cortina de la tina, concluyo que fue su imaginación y las horas sin descanso le habían jugado una mala pasada.

Saliendo de la habitación, procurando dejar todo en el lugar donde lo encontró, incluido el libro en el piso para que ella no intuyese que él había hurgado entre sus cosas, se retiro de la habitación, cerrando la puerta. A los instantes, salió de la casa rápidamente hacía su vehículo; periféricamente creyó ver del lado de la ventana de su habitación algo colgado, y estaba por verificar, cuando su móvil sonó, distrayendo, obligándole a olvidar el incidente, subiendo a su vehículo.

.

.

Por fortuna tenía la suficiente fuerza en los brazos para sostenerse del marco de la ventana durante el rato que Santiago estuvo, se dio cuenta que no era una opción ocultarse bajo la cama ni en el baño, donde podía ser fácilmente descubierto, y en un acto desesperado, se balanceo hacia la ventana, colgándose hasta sentir que la puerta se volvía a cerrar. No tenía miedo a caerse, era seguro que los tres metros no lo matarían, realmente no lo había pensado correctamente, solo actuó, su cuerpo que a este punto no acotaba ninguna normativa establecida sino que se propulsaba sin antes consultar, se movió para esconderse antes de que la amenaza le descubriese. Estiro los brazos, para que no se lesionaran y fue a donde estaba el libro fotocopiado en el piso y por más que no lo quisiese no pudo dejar pasar tal accionar; le dolería el orgullo si alguien descubría que estaba ahí, y más por decisión propia. Podría alegar tantas cosas, no tan tergiversadas, lo cierto es que ella era una loca de mierda que había abusado de él, encadenándolo a una cama, coaccionándolo a realizar acciones formuladas en la mente más estimulada y torcida, pero nada cambiaba el hecho, tranquilamente podía irse si así lo deseaba.

Y fue en ese momento que comprendió sin duda que no podía seguir así, se cumplía un mes desde que no veía a su familia, y él, a diferencia de Isabella, si tenía una responsabilidad con los suyos. No pasaría mucho tiempo hasta que alguien se enterase donde él estaba, o ella tomase alguna resolución con respecto a su estadía ahí; así que no tenía mucha opción sino que ser él que tomase la decisión. Dejo las fotocopias sobre la cama, pasando sus manos por su rostro, agotado, hastiado de no saber qué hacer, ella tenía todas las soluciones, cada respuesta estaba oculta en ella; no quería que fuese la última vez que estuviesen juntos, no podía proyectar un momento sin que sus manos recorriesen su figura, sus hermosas curvas, donde bajo toda la ropa holgada había pura proporción. Estuvo con varias jóvenes antes de ella, pero ninguna se le comparaba, no solo por las circunstancias que los rodeaban sino porque nadie se había impuesto ante él, le había escuchado y soportado la furia que jamás se apaciguaba; no le juzgaba como los demás lo habían hecho en el pasado, no tenía mayores pretensiones de él, expectativas que eran más que probables no pudiese cumplir, veía exactamente como él era, solo Edward, un ser que no tenía la más mínima idea que estaba haciendo.

Tenía miedo, sus preocupaciones se resumían en el miedo y la vergüenza que aun no podía manejar; no podía aceptarse, no aparentar lo que no era y no quería ser, no eran sus aspiraciones, por mucho tiempo creyó que sí, pero no, eran las construcciones que los demás inculcaron en él. Ser buen hijo, ser buen hermano, ser buen alumno y deportista, que le importase lo que los demás tenían que decir u opinar sobre su vida, siendo que al final del día, cuando estaba solo en su habitación, se quedaba sin nada, perdido y agotado de ser quien no era. Era caprichoso, siempre lo fue y lo manifestó durante mucho tiempo en forma esporádica pero potente; culpando a los demás de sus problemas, de sus risas, de sus miradas, de ser quien era y detestaba. Y sin embargo, todo se resumía a sus decisiones, las que había tomado y aun corroboraba al no hacer nada, el caos tenía sentido cuando meditaba; nadie es lo que los demás creen, Isabella no lo era, no con su imagen de joven tímida y descuidada, ella no lo ocultaba, solamente no le importaba la opinión del resto, así que no había motivo para mostrarse quien era realmente. Y él tampoco era ese joven que todos plasmaban en sus mentes, a ella le había presentado la verdad, al menos la verdad que él entendía de sí.

No sabía qué hacer, no quería irse pero al mismo tiempo lo deseaba, pero comprendía perfectamente lo que implicaba si él se marchaba de esa casa, era enfrentar todos sus demonios, cada mierda que hizo, estos no tendrían compasión de su miedo y desorientación. Tenía que ser un hombre, aceptar las consecuencias ¿pero cómo era posible cuando aun no sabía qué clase de hombre era? ¿O al menos si podía ser uno? Su mente comenzó a llenarse, trabajar sin cesar, como siempre lo hacía pero esta vez sumándose las sensaciones de dolor y desahucio, trago con fuerza, y tenía tanto miedo, estaba aterrado porque no quería perderla, no era solo lo físico, era algo más, era más potente que el cuerpo y más profundo que el alma. La conocía, aunque no conociese su historia, la conocía, ella se había expuesto ante él en pequeñas dosis, y él capto cada una de estas. No podía perderla, no ahora cuando el pasado se unía al presente y no sabía si podía haber un futuro cuando estos dos colisionen sin amortiguación alguna. Por lo que trago con fuerza, sin reflexionar más de lo inmediato, no podía seguir en ese laberinto sin hacer nada para salir de ahí.

Fue hacía la cómoda, tomando de uno de los cajones su móvil, colocándole la batería lo prendió marcando ese número que jamás olvidaría pero no estaba entre sus contactos. Espero unos momentos, y a la tercera llamada, atendieron.

—Mi nombre es Masen ¿quién eres? —La voz del otro lado sonó gruesa, pero dudosa. Edward cerró los ojos, tomando aire, hacía tiempo que no escuchaba su tono.

—Soy Ed. —murmuro sin convencimiento, sintiéndose triste, vacío y desecho, aceptando que perdió tanto tiempo inútilmente y recordando cuanto le gustaba hablar con él.

—Te llame muchas veces, Eddy. —Le reprocho del otro lado infantilmente en contraste a su voz madura. Sonrió un poco, reprimiendo un lamento, porque su pecho dolía, pesado por la culpa y lo que se estaba permitiendo realizar.

—Sí, lo sé, —dijo nervioso, paseando por la habitación sin saber qué hacer con la mano que no sostenía el móvil a su oreja— lo siento es que —y se calló sin poder plantear ninguna escusa, no había justificación alguna, él no era el de antes, de hecho, no sabía quién era, se había desvirtuado en su intento de alejarse de lo que fue imponiendo manías detestables.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Te lastimaste el dedo? —Se preocupó Masen, rememorando un día, hace años donde Edward sin llorar pero triste se corto el dedo. La garganta de Edward se estrangulo tenuemente, porque no podría pelear las ganas de llorar, de soltarlo todo, de liberarse de sí mismo y sus imposiciones.

—No, ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Estas llorando. —Sin duda alguna acoto del otro lado, y fue ahí cuando Edward se entero que algunas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas mientras que su cuerpo temblaba sin cesar. Paso la mano por sus ojos, nublados por las lagrimas, sintiéndose solo y sucio, asqueado de ser como era, cansado de tener que repeler lo natural, de solo ser él, y poder expresarlo sin escusa o vergüenza alguna.

—No estoy… —se detuvo porque se le hizo difícil modular sin que se le fuese la voz—…lo siento, papá. En serio, perdóname. —Pidió con ahínco, deteniéndose en la pared cerca del baño, sin fuerza en las piernas por más que los nervios aumentaban sin tope alguno ni ganas de descender. El odio que alguna vez creyó tener hacía su padre no existía sino que ese sentimiento era dedicado a sí mismo, en como estuvo solo tanto tiempo cuando la compañía siempre estuvo cerca; las palabras dañan tanto como los golpes pero son, en ocasiones, escasas para poder expresar lo que pasa por la mente, cuanto sufre el alma y como jamás se quiso dañar desde un primer lugar. Su cuerpo se agito, cayendo lentamente hacía el piso, sentándose, mientras que no podía contener el llanto de ninguna manera—. Realmente lo siento. —Suplico, porque no podía perderlo, durante mucho tiempo creyó que podía vivir sin él, y lo hizo, pero eso no fue vivir, sino subsistir mintiéndose a cada segundo que hacía lo correcto, que sentirse así era normal, era lo aceptable.

—No entiendo. —Respondió entre llantos histéricos Masen, era cierto, su mente no lo comprendía, no tenía la capacidad para captar la causa del dolor de su hijo, pero sí que estaba lastimado, estaba herido y tenía que ser protegido—. Eddy, no entiendo.

—Lo siento, lo siento tanto; jamás debí… —se atoro con la catarata de axiomas que quería salir de su interior, trasmitir que siempre lo amo, que jamás lo dejaría, que él era su padre y no había nada sin él a su lado—. ¡Por Dios! Perdóname, papá —grito golpeando una y otra vez su cabeza con la pared, queriendo explotar una y mil veces con tal de liberarlo todo, para respirar normalmente y no ahogarse más en la miseria.

Una mano se colocó en la parte trasera de la cabeza de Edward, amortiguando el golpe, a lo que él, se inclinó a un costado, apretando los ojos, resguardándose en el cuerpo de Bella, que le recibió abrazándole—. ¡Jamás quise lastimarte!

—¿Qué sucede? —Se escuchó una voz femenina del otro lado de la línea, una enfermera fue al rescate de Masen, que histérico y llorando, pedía por su hijo.

—¡Alguien está lastimando a mi hijo! —fue lo último que se escuchó antes de que Edward cortara la llamada. Se aferró a Bella, sin poder soportarlo, porque la vida es dura y pesada, solo se necesita comer y dormir para sobrevivir, todo lo demás son pura complicaciones y el amar y el odiar son lo que destruye cada molécula del cuerpo.

Isabella se quedó ahí, sin decir palabra, mientras que Nicolás se protegía con su cuerpo, estando con ella podía ser como siempre tuvo que ser, y él era una persona que estaba quebrada, amenazando con romperse con cada lamento y lagrima que caía.

* * *

 **Muy bien ya falta poco... Edward ya esta entregado jajaja**

 **a partir de ahora las cosas empiezan a cambiar entre ellos asi que vamos a ver que pasa en el proximo cap.**


	11. Chapter 11

**ADAPTACIÓN DE JOSENSO DI FARIAS... PERSONAJES DE S. Meyer**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 11**

No es tiempo, no puedo, no quiero, no siento, no soy. Es lo que la mente reitera, no importa las circunstancias, y sobre todo en la conciencia de las personas que saben más que los demás, que creen que la vida enseño todo lo que podía y debía, demasiada verdad en algunos casos. Y las limitaciones que se disfrazan de sabiduría, contaminando cada célula del cuerpo, como un cáncer que mata el alma, mintiendo constantemente, indicando que se vive la vida cuando realmente no es así; especulando que todo está bien de esa manera. Pero en el desasosiego, cuando el peso en el pecho crece, cuando se siente que se cortan las piernas, cuando se camina porque es lo único que queda y el silencio es desesperante y se quiere gritar pero no se puede, es cuando las limitaciones se delinean, mas ¿qué camino se debe tomar? ¿Cómo ver la solución cuando se está ciego? Pretender que lo tangible es la vida y lo que se siente es todo lo que el universo puede ofrecer, aislándose a todas las posibilidades, porque hay personas que saben mejor que otras, y una de esas personas era Isabella Swan.

Su conocimiento sobre la existencia era amplio, su mente era infinita abarcando cada salida y entrada, cada posibilidad y cada meta; sus neuronas estaban llenas de conocimiento y reflexiones acertadas, ella sabía mejor y por eso no se desvariaba de su objetivo, lo demás no tenía sentido, era inservible y estúpido, como esas ganas de exteriorizar sus miedos, lo que sentía y no se atrevía a experimentar, porque ella lo sabía, lo sabía todo, sobre la vida, la muerte y el odio. Conocía cual sería el resultado si se arriesgaba, entonces ¿por qué hacerlo? estaba mejor así, todo era perfecto por más que se asfixiara con las emociones, no tenía que darle más importancia de la que tenía, todo era perfecto con la sabiduría que dominaba. No había error alguno en sus cálculos, pero él llorando sobre sus brazos le hundía más en lo profundo, donde el dolor por lo que reprimía instigaba a destruir su mundo, donde no había nadie más que ella.

Sabía porque actuaba de esa manera, pero saber y aprender a enfrentarlo son dos cosas distintas, solo que ella no veía la diferencia. Después de que él cortara la llamada se quedó llorando entre sus brazos, donde Isabella entono una canción de cuna, tan suave y dulce que logro calmarlo, como a un pequeño niño asustado por una pesadilla; ella le dio la pauta que no se evaporaría, que no se iría por más que él la intentase alejarla, sería su luz entre medio de la oscuridad. Al final, después de media hora, ella tuvo que recostarse sobre el piso, su espalda estaba entumecida de estar inclinada a un costado durante mucho tiempo sosteniéndolo; Edward imito la acción, pero recostando su rostro sobre el estómago de ella, no captando que su peso era mucho para el de ella. Ella no se quejó sino que siguió tarareando calmadamente, acariciando sus cabellos mientras que él se aferraba a ella. Sus orbes negros estaban hinchados, ya no caían lágrimas, estaba exhausto, no pudiendo dormir, estaba concentrado en la voz de ella que le pareció salvadora de sus emociones.

—Lo siento. —Se disculpó con voz rasposa, amortiguada al tener la boca cerca de la ropa de ella; Isabella se quedó callada un momento.

—No hay nada por lo que te debas disculparte, Ed. —Agito la cabeza contradiciéndola, utilizando las pocas fuerzas que subsistían en su interior, apoyando sus manos a los costados de ella, se movió para quedar encima de ella, quitando peso pero colocándose para mirarle al rostro. El rostro destruido de él, presentándose desesperanzado, hizo estragos en ella, que levanto la mano acariciando su mejilla, por lo que él sonrió—. Adoro tu lunar. —Le informo cambiando el tema, haciendo referencia al lunar que tenía en el lado superior derecho de su boca. Edward abrió los ojos más relajado, estudiando las facciones de ella, su rostro redondo y esa mirada tierna.

—Yo lo odio, al igual que mi nariz —coloco más peso sobre ella, apoyándose sobre sus codos—. Es muy grande. —Ella rio, como jamás lo había hecho ante él, ante nadie, simple y libre, demostrando que había un rastro de inocencia en ella. Alzó su mano izquierda y comenzó a jugar con un mechón de la cabellera de ella.

—No es grande. —le afirmo, sin dejar de acariciarlo— es hermosa, yo odio mis tetas, tengo una más grande que la otra y tengo los labios muy carnoso. —Edward bajo su rostro tomando los labios de Bella para él, besándola castamente, para luego volver a su lugar.

—Son perfectos y tus tetas me encantan; si alguien tiene algo más grande que otra cosa, soy yo y mis bolas, estoy seguro que una es más grande. —Y ambos rieron, mientras que él se acomodaba mejor sobre ella, separando con una pierna, las piernas de ella.

—No, las vi y las lamí, son muy ricas y perfectas, así que no te preocupes —Edward torció los labios, conteniendo la risa, asintiendo lentamente avergonzado—. ¿Estás mejor? —Demando, y él se detuvo un instante, aunque la tristeza no se iba, estaba más calmo.

—Sí. —Bajo su rostro pasando su nariz por el contorno de su rostro, tanteando la suavidad de su piel y el aroma que despedía por cada poro. Bella cerró los ojos, llevando sus manos hacía los costados del cuerpo de Edward, recorriendo lentamente con sus dedos cada parte de él; la paz absoluta, era la única manera de definir ese momento, solo estar y no ser nada más que eso, no considerar ninguna consecuencia ni causa. Respirar y absorber la sensación, la comodidad y que nada más había en el mundo, solamente estar en perfecta unión. El mejor momento fue ahí, sintiéndola y que ella lo sintiera, jamás estuvo tan cómodo, incluso feliz, solo la paz, lo armonioso y suave. Se alejó, notando cierta emoción en los ojos de ella, que arrugaba la nariz conteniendo las

lágrimas, pero a diferencia de la vez que la vio llorar, estas parecían tener otro significado, ni pena ni dolor, sino que algo más importante y hermoso pasaba—. Puedes hablar conmigo, lo sabes ¿no? —A ella no le sorprendió esa afirmación, porque podía confiar en él, no sabía porque pero podía hacerlo. No encontraba las palabras, porque ni siquiera ella sabía que es lo que quería decir, había tantas cosas, demasiadas; profundas e inciertas.

—Sí, lo sé Edward. —No acotando más, él frunció el ceño quitando peso a lo que sea que le acongojara, sonrió divertido.

—Te voy a contar algo, y sé que jamás lo vas a decir. —Ella levanto las cejas y asintió—. Creo que mi hermano más chico, Jasper, es gay —susurro como si alguien más lo pudiera oír, asombrándola.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —Edward se encogió de hombros, tomando noción que el piso estaba frío y ella debía estar incomoda, se levantó de encima para luego extenderle la mano para que también se levantara, a lo que Bella gustosa acepto su ayuda.

—No sé. Lo intuyo, es joven pero reconozco la mirada que dirige a su amigo Peter, creo que así se llama. —Dijo inseguro, rascándose la cabeza, dirigiéndose a la cama, donde una vez sentado, Bella se colocó encima de él abriendo las piernas y él la recibió como lo más natural del mundo—. Es la misma mirada que pone Eric, un amigo, con su novia o la que tiene Masen —Suspiró pesadamente, mientras posicionaba sus manos en las nalgas de Bella besando su cuello—. Mi padre biológico cuando mira la foto de mi mamá biológica. Aun la ama después de tanto tiempo. — Bella poso sus palmas, sintiendo el calor de las mejillas de Edward, levantándole la cabeza.

— ¿Hace mucho tiempo murió? —Cuestiono tiernamente, y él sonrió tristemente.

—Sí, no la recuerdo, tenía apenas meses cuando murió. Era hermosa. —Bella rozo sus labios con los de él, en una muestra intima como angelical.

—Estoy segura que lo era. —Él subió sus manos, mientras que sus latidos aumentaban, las sensaciones aparecían no tan precipitadas pero igual de potentes, no cambiaba el resultado, no importaba si comenzaba suave o salvajemente el cortejo sexual, las ganas no disminuían sino que se transformaban invocando nuevas sensaciones desconocidas pero imperantes que se sumaban a lo anterior conocido. Elevo lentamente la gran blusa que tenía puesta, tocando directamente la piel, y estaba caliente, instigando que su propio cuerpo aumentase el calor; Bella saco su lengua hacia afuera lamiendo sus labios, cosa que le gusto, yendo directamente a tocar sus senos por debajo del sostén. Están llenos, prometiendo el manjar que sería mamarlos. Enseguida, ella le obligo a abrir la boca y recibirla, besándose con más fuerza, soltando saliva por el contorno de las bocas; Edward tuvo que inclinarse hacia atrás, colocando su espalda sobre la cama, para tener más espacio para trabajar, guiándola a que subiera las manos, separándose, sacándole la blusa. Quedo solo cubierto su torso con su sostén, y sonrojada regreso a besarlo, desesperada; las palpitaciones aumentaban, junto a la presión y la ansiedad que ocupaba más piel y músculos dentro de ambos.

Edward gruño dentro de la boca de ella, apretándole las nalgas, y cuando ella se separó para besarle el cuello, él susurro—. Quiero besarte. —Bella sonrió divertida y regreso a besarle en la boca.

—Ya lo estás haciendo. —Le informo sin separar los labios, pero el escrutinio de él se intensifico, sabiendo que ella tenía cierta reticencia a lo que estaba pidiendo. Llevo su mano a la nuca de ella.

—Quiero besarte aquí. —Indico llevando su otra mano hacía la zona pélvica de ella, sin sonreír, para que supiera que estaba hablando en serio, quería probarla de una buena vez. Bella se petrifico en su lugar, no había albergado jamás tal demanda por parte de él, y se sonrojo furiosamente—. Déjame besarte, Bella. —Y esa fue la primera vez que pronuncio su nombre, sin burla alguna, con necesidad y expectativa. Abrió la boca, sin producir sonido, y la impresión fue demasiado para ella, que no supo cómo actuar; él acepto su duda, pero no se rendiría, no cuando no estaba mal ceder un poco, eso no demostraba debilidad, lo había comprendido con su padre, solo un nuevo rumbo a tomar para aceptar lo inevitable y encontrar en verdadero camino—. Puedo hacerte sentir bien. —Ella paso su vista por la habitación, conmocionada y temblorosa buscando una respuesta; a los segundos llevo su mano a la mejilla de él y cerrando los ojos, le beso.

—De acuerdo. —Por poco no oyó la aceptación, pero si lo capto, por lo que la abrazo suavemente, él recibió su beso con suavidad, imponiendo un tempo más acorde a la incomodidad de ella. Sería lento, para que no tuviera miedo y comprendiera que él quería saborearla, absorber cada gota que reproducía, presentarse como un amante verdadero, preocupado por la seguridad y placer de ella. Rodeo con sus brazos el torso de ella, guiándola hacía un costado, donde percibió que se tensiono instantáneamente, abriendo los ojos preocupada; Edward se enfocó en ella, manteniendo la seriedad, sin lograr trasmitir la calma, principalmente porque estaba concentrado en las dudas y miedos de ella. Era intrigante el motivo de tal reticencia, mientras la recostaba a un lado tomando la posición encima de ella, la sintió temblar ligeramente mientras sus manos perdían fuerza sobre sus mejillas.

—¿A que le tienes miedo? —Pregunto por lo que Bella giro su rostro a un costado entrecerrando los ojos y el peso en el pecho apareció de la nada. Edward se acomodó para quedar con las piernas entre medio de las de ella, tocando con su estómago la pelvis de ella; Bella coloco su mano sobre sus ojos, ocultándose, protegiéndose de la verdad, de lo que evadía y dolía, de lo que al final de cuentas paso y se había perpetuado en ella.

—Él me vio ahí —susurro, endureciendo cada musculo de él encima de ella, dándole forma a lo que ella decía y como su labio inferior temblaba; Bella se agito, haciéndole difícil poder respirar, el aire era escaso y el peso se hacía más grande amenazando con romper su caja torácica—. Él quiso… —y se detuvo, porque no quería darle más importancia, darle forma alguna a lo sucedido, tenía que mantenerlo abstracto, no podía alcanzarle por más que había hecho estragos en ella. Edward lo capto perfectamente, supo a lo que se refería, y cerró los ojos, apretando los parpados fuertemente en un intento de bloquearlo; no podía llevarse por la bronca, por las ganas de destruir cada cosa a su paso, no podía hacer un berrinche como siempre, no era su dolor pero lo sentía propio. Volvió a abrir los ojos, y noto como una lágrima caía por su rostro, haciendo que él trague con fuerza. Ella sollozo, manejando la angustia y como todo quería aparecer, como era feliz con él arriba de ella, pero era más grande el pasado, era horrible y estaba ahí cerca arruinándolo todo.

Edward tomo la mano de ella, quitándola de sus ojos, descubriendo sus ojos llorosos; sostuvo la mano con la suya, entrelazándolo los dedos y ella se concentró en la visión de esos dedos juntos. Entonces, sintió la boca de él besando exactamente donde la lágrima mojó, tomándola para quitarla de rostro; fue delicado y considerado, consiguiendo que ella sonriera tenuemente—. Yo no soy él. —Indico lentamente, Bella tembló sorprendida girándose para verle; era cierto, Edward no era la bestia asquerosa, sus ojos podían ser igual de negros que los de él, pero Edward sentía, vivía y podía amar aparte de odiar. Edward podía ser muchas cosas, y ella conocía su mayoría pero no era ese ser repugnante que tuvo que soportar mucho tiempo; no le obligaría a realizar actos impuros, como ella lo había hecho, Edward era un hombre y no le tenía miedo, no a él—. No te dañaré. —Apretó el agarre en la mano de ella, para que lo comprendiera, no tenía por qué aferrarse al pasado, no tenía que huir de este como él lo hizo pero podía integrarlo y desecharlo del presente y futuro—. A menos que así lo quieras —el tinte humorístico rompió el temor en ella, que sonrió asintiendo sin dejar de mirarlo.

Ella pasó sus brazos por el torso de él para abrazarlo—. Bésame —le dijo sin perder tiempo, pero sin prisa. Él paso sus manos por los costados de ella mientras besaba su cuello descendiendo su cuerpo por encima de ella. La miro fijamente y la noto nerviosa pero no asustada, por lo que sonrió tranquilizándola; pasando la lengua por el camino que se marcaba hasta llegar a su ombligo, la lamió como a ella le gustaba hacer con él. Había aprendido mucho de lo que a Bella le gustaba, ella lo había plasmado en su cuerpo, como la imaginación de ella volaba y daba vida a tantas proezas y milagros, algunos logrados solamente con su lengua y era tiempo de que ella también lo disfrutara. Llego al ombligo, no era la primera vez que había practicado sexo oral pero por algún motivo tenía miedo de que ella no lo disfrutara y se llevara un chasco; estaba consciente que era un gran paso para ella, gigantesco teniendo en cuenta lo que había contado. Ella se sacudió cuando él pasó su lengua por su ombligo, soplando en este, ocasionando que ella riese divertida ante la cosquilla; Edward sonrió, tomando el primer botón del pantalón de ella para abrirlo.

Pausadamente, sin dejar de mirarla, bajo el cierre notando que a cada momento se sonrojaba más y movía los brazos erráticamente sin saber qué hacer con ellos.

Él también percibía la prontitud de la situación, como ese era territorio nuevo para ella, aunque muchas cosas que hicieron eran nuevas para ella, esta situación jamás la había albergado. Descendió más, colocando sus pies en el piso completamente para luego arrodillarse, así tener más espacio para realizar su cometido; y no tenía miedo, era la primera vez en su vida que no tenía miedo a algo comenzado por otra persona, por eso era ella la que comenzaba el acto sexual, así se preparaba para futuras eventualidades, resguardándose de lo desconocido, y la proposición de Edward y su práctica no le asustaba. Estaba agitada, avergonzada que fuese a besar esa parte de ella que durante mucho tiempo intento ignorar; durante mucho tiempo no se consideró a sí misma como una mujer, era un ser humano sin sexo definido, absolutamente asexuada por más que en su mente se grabase cada escena obscena y provocativa que pudiese imaginar, de esa manera no tenía que afrontar las miradas ladinas de la porquería que se atrevió a tocarla y con la intensión de Edward en descubrir y abrir la vagina de ella frente a sus ojos se volvía a catalogar como una mujer y no algo indefinido.

Deslizo el pantalón enfrentando la ropa interior de ella, no tenía bragas de encajes y no le molesto para nada eso, ella no necesitaba ninguna prenda elaborada para conquistarlo, para atraerlo hacía los jadeos y suspiros, donde la traspiración abundaba y se derrochaban las ganas; ella sola, con sus ojos grises, su piel pálida y esos labios carnosos era lo único que le instigaba a despertar cada fibra de su ser y actuar en consecuencia. Tan pronto le quitó la prenda, apoyo sus palmas sobre los muslos de ella, bajando el rostro para besar por encima de la ropa donde se encontraba la maravilla materializada. Paso sus labios delicadamente, tanteando lo carnosa que era, había visto su vagina incluso la había penetrado violentamente y sin clemencia alguna, pero sentirla así, tan dispuesta a ser saboreada encendía otra parte de él, que le imponía ser suave. Probar cada instante y escuchar de una los estimulantes jadeos de ella, porque adoraba su voz, adoraba cada parte de ella. Cuando sintió el tacto de los dedos de ella sobre su frente se dio cuenta que tenía los ojos cerrados, perdido en futuras sensaciones y le miró, la ansiedad de ella era invitadora, como se sonrojaba y le apuraba a descubrir, a lamer y morder esos labios inferior que eran igual de gruesos que los labios de la boca de ella.

Quito sus bragas, sacándolas del camino, para que Sofía se abriese completamente, sin obstáculos las piernas para él; fue ahí donde se encontró los pelos de ella que cubrían su templo, entre medio de sus labios se despedía el jugo que quería tomar y acercándola hacía él, poniendo sus piernas sobre sus hombros sin quitar su vista de ella, dirigió su boca hacía la vagina de ella. Beso dulcemente esos labios como si estos pudieran responderles, el calor de su entrepierna era grande y le sintió temblar un poco; sacando su lengua, delineo su raya apropiándose del líquido que producía, era viscoso y salado, sin un gusto definido pero le pareció sabroso. Le oyó suspirar relajaba, y pudo observar como el pecho de ella se movía convulsionado por la boca de él.

Haciendo uso de los dedos de su mano derecha, abrió sus labios para descubrir lo que había dentro, lo que ella ocultaba en su interior. Y ahí fue cuando encontró sus labios menores y en el centro el origen del universo, donde cada placer y dolor pasaba; el clítoris de ella.

Sonrió, aspirando el aroma de su sexo y no dudo ni un instante, cuando con su lengua, lamió directamente ese perfecto lugar. Y fue ahí, en ese momento, donde lo escucho saliendo de lo más profundo; el gemido de ella, fue bajo pero lo suficientemente motivante para animarse para escucharla de nuevo. Estaba caliente, muy caliente y sumamente mojada; le miro directamente a los ojos, mientras que su lengua recorría su parte húmeda y placentera, y aunque en ningún momento se disocio de su cuerpo, estaba más que estimulado, su miembro reaccionaba entusiasta, se concentró en el placer de ella. Sus ojos grises de llenaban de placer y de sus labios salían un hermoso manantial de gemidos que querían ser reprimidos pero no consiguiéndolo porque la lengua de él estaba haciendo el mejor trabajo, consiguiendo la empresa de darle un orgasmo solo degustándola. Ella apretó las piernas, no conteniendo la sensación de lo excesivo, intentando protegerse de lo poderoso, sin poder resguardarse como otras veces de lo divino pero él no dejo su labor, no lo haría, era el momento que ella padeciera lo mejor de él y como podía lo grandioso dominar con unos simples movimientos. Recorrió con su lengua sus labios, yendo luego hacía su clítoris delineándolo para luego apretarlo un poco; su cuerpo no le pertenecía y él se enteraría de eso, como cada vez podía ocultarlo pero ahora expuesta y siendo dirigida hasta el hermoso universo él vería todo lo que por ella pasaba.

El fuego en su carne aumento, pulsando más sangre por sus venas, alimentando cada parte de ella, no dándole pausa alguna, él se desplazaba brutal y cálidamente en ese punto, obligándole a demostrar absolutamente todo. El palpito aumento, ensordeciendo sus oídos, sintiendo la presión en su vientre que se llenaba como un globo molesto y queriendo romperlo para liberarse de una vez. Levanto la cabeza pero no pudo llegar muy lejos cuando regreso a reposarla en la cama, queriendo huir de la sensación, como él movía su lengua y acariciaba sus piernas al mismo tiempo; despacio, tan despacio que la volvía loca, estaba jugando con ella y eso le molesto tanto que le hizo liberar algunas lágrimas no pudiendo soportarlo. Lento y potente, la presión sobre su vagina, comprimiendo cada músculo, movilizándose en cada fibra de su cuerpo para culminar en su centro que era punzado por él tortuosamente. Logro manejar por un instante sus manos, cuando su boca no pudo ya aguantar los gemidos acumulados, soltándolos sin corte alguno, llevarlas hacía la cabellera de Nicolás, para empujar su cabeza hacía su vagina y que le ayudara a terminar. Él no se quejó, sino que aferro su agarre a sus piernas y fue cuando mordió sin fuerzas la piel para luego chuparla, consiguiendo lo profundo y heroico, llevándola al perfecto orgasmo.

La anatomía de Bella tembló sin control mientras gritaba con fuerza llena de gozo, oprimiendo su ser, pasando la dicha desde la vulva hasta traspasar cada ángulo de ella, irrigando el fulgor en su esencia más pura. No sabía si estaba muerta o viva, no solo por la potencia del orgasmo, sino por la entrega absoluta que dio, sin resguardarse ni disfrazarse de sobriedad, siendo que jamás sentía eso cuando estaba con Nicolás y ahora él había presenciado lo que se ocultaba en ella. Le costó tomar control de ella misma, porque él seguía lamiendo, tomando cada jugo producido, hasta que soltó sus piernas que cayeron pesadas y él se elevó para colocarse a su mismo nivel, enfrentándola—. Gracias. —Le dijo emocionada, por permitirle ser ella misma, la persona que no conocía, tomando su rostro para besarlo y así probar su propia esencia en los labios de él.

Edward se aferro al beso, también necesitado, adorando los tonos seductores que alcanzo su voz, por develarle el camino al renacimiento de su propio placer y darle la pauta que el sexo es mutuo y no está bien ser egoísta, siendo que él disfruto escucharla gemir bajo su boca.

No era el momento de preocuparse por sus propias inquietudes, tenía que seguir la corriente por más que su accionar marcase su futuro o al menos le acarrease un gran problema, un golpe era lo mínimo que recibiría si abría la boca. Aun así quería preguntar, era una simple pregunta y se quitaría cualquier duda, después decidiendo que hacer con sus propias preocupaciones; sabía que era una postura inoportuna para la situación que su amigo afrontaba, pero quería una respuesta para librarse de la incomodidad que sentía cada vez más latente entre ambos. Era un velo que le cubría cuando estaban juntos y no podía ser solo su imaginación, lo percibía en su piel, era como si el propio Jasper entablase la angustia y se le hacía imposible manejar la situación. Eran los mejores amigos, y aun así había temas de los que jamás hablaban o al menos mentían sobre estos, no había motivo para hacerlo y aun así no podía decir la verdad, temeroso de que lo palpable, o al menos eso creía, pasase. Pero alguien más lo había intuido y ese fue Edward, el hermano mayor de Jasper, sintiendo muchas veces su mirada sobre él ¡y sí que podía ser penetrante! Tratando de descubrir lo que él mismo desconocía para luego no le prestarle mayor atención.

Torció los labios, fingiendo concentración en el juego que estaban teniendo, adoraba jugar a los jueguitos pero ahora tenía su cabeza en otro lado y sintió que Jasper, que estaba sentado a su lado, tampoco estaba enfocado en el juego. Le ojeo, pero no dijo nada, hasta que escucho el suspiro pesado de él—. ¿Qué te pasa? —Le demando molesto, mientras miraba como su auto computarizado se estampaba contra la pared cuando intentó escapar de la policía.

—Nada —respondió Peter sin realmente saber que decir, consiguiendo que Jasper girase los ojos.

—No me vengas con eso, yo tengo una excusa para estar estúpido ¿cuál es la tuya? ¿Tus viejos volvieron a pelear de nuevo? —Peter dejo de jugar, acomodándose mejor sobre el puf, a lo que Jasper le imitó, mirando como el juego en la pantalla invitaba otra partida.

—¿Todavía no saben nada de él? —Intento cambiar el tema, implicando un problema mayor y más preocupante para Jasper, quien dirigió su vista al techo de su habitación sin mostrar emoción en su rostro.

—A menos que haya aparecido desde que llegaste, no sabemos nada de él. —Peter opto por quedarse callado, la falta de perturbación que tenía Jasper era lo que realmente preocupaba—. Es culpa de papá, yo también me hubiese ido.

—No digas eso. —Jasper giro su cabeza para encontrar a Peter a escasos centímetros mirándole fijamente, consiguiendo que se sonrojara ante la proximidad; se desconcertó, sin saber cómo actuar, si alejarse y no darle importancia o demostrar que no le incomodaba, manteniendo su posición. Peter no pareció percatarse de esto por lo que se permitió quedarse así un momento, mirándole a los ojos—. Tienes muchas cosas aquí como para irte como si nada. —Jasper se refregó los ojos, apartando los sentimientos encontrados que tomaban lugar, primero por la proximidad de Peter y segundo al aceptar la posibilidad que a su hermano mayor le importaba nada sobre ellos.

—¿Crees que va a regresar pronto? —Pretendiendo que la respuesta de su amigo fuese hecha por el mismo destino, haciendo que su hermano regresase pronto. Peter se quedo paralizo, por la emoción de sus palabras, como se protegía tras sus chistes y tonterías siendo que al final estaba sumamente afectado por la partida súbita de su hermano.

—No lo sé, Jas. —Murmuro, logrando que él temblara temeroso de un futuro sin su hermano, Peter se acercó tocando el hombro con su amigo, sintiendo su calor; al no ser rechazado se atrevió a posar su cabeza sobre su hombro, para continuar—. Pero yo estoy aquí, no me voy a ir. —Fue ahí cuando, la situación menos pensada, escarmentada por las dudas, sucedió. Jasper levanto su torso del puf para luego llevar su rostro hacía el de Peter, donde poso sus labios sutilmente; fue fugaz, al instante separándose, pero sintiendo el calor de su amigo, que se quedó esperando su respuesta con sus ojos verdes asustados ante su posible reacción. El silencio les cubrió, pero no se movieron sino que se miraron sin saber qué hacer.

—Eh… yo… —logro pronunciar indeciso, cuando se escuchó los gritos de su padre desde la sala.

—¡Te dije que era un malcriado de mierda! —Carlisle vocifero con ira, por lo que Jasper desligándose de lo que había hecho fue hacía el pasillo, seguido por Peter. Su corazón latía desesperadamente, aterrado y emocionado por haber besado a su amigo, y como este no le había golpeado o al menos amagado a hacerlo; se concentró en los gritos de su padre y cuando llego a la sala, le encontró gritando hacía su madre que temblaba pero no lloraba como siempre lo hacía—. Te juro que le mato cuando regrese, maldito.

—¿Qué paso? —Pregunto hacía Emmett que estaba a un costado del marco de la puerta, con la cabeza gacha. Su hermano sonrió amargado, mostrando asco con cada gesto de su rostro.

—Edward llamo al tío, ayer… no se sabe que le dijo pero altero a Masen, así que tuvieron que doparlo para que se calmara. —Se retiró de la habitación yendo hacía la puerta de salida para marcharse de la casa. Esto paralizo a Jasper, no comprendiendo como su hermano podía contactar a la persona que durante años repelió con ahínco.

—¿Quién es Masen? —Susurro en su oído Peter, causándole cosquilla, sonrojándole y avergonzándolo de que alguien se pudiera enterar, esquivo mirar a sus padres para ir a su habitación.

—El papá de Edward. —Le informo, sin preocuparse de que alguien más lo supiera, no tendría consideración alguna con Edward, si no la tuvo con ellos, especialmente con él, así que podía irse a la misma mierda Edward y su presunta fraternidad—. La hermana mayor de mi papá era una retrasada y por eso la internaron de chiquita. —Cuando regresaron a la habitación, aun escuchando los gritos enardecidos de su padre, cerró la puerta tras ellos. Peter se agito percibiendo la bronca que despedía Jasper—. Seguro que ni sabía cómo limpiarse, debió ser así de estúpida; ahí se acostó con Masen, otro retrasado que tenía unos 15 años menos que ella y entonces vino Edward. —Expreso adverso, acercándose hacía Peter, quien dio un paso hacia atrás nervioso—. Es el hijo de un par de retrasados de mierda. —Reprodujo lo que le oyó decir a Edward en uno de sus ataques de enojo; estiro las manos hacía Peter tomándole de los hombros, para mantenerle firme en su lugar y acercando su rostro para volver a besarlo.

* * *

 **Eh vuelto con esta adaptacion espero que les haya gustado el cap. perdon si ven alguna que otra falta... y nos seguimos leyendo... mañana subire el otro cap que le sigue y algo de Segunda Oprtunidad**

 *****Gis Cullen*****


	12. Chapter 12

**historia de Josenso Di Farias los personajes son de Meyer...**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 12**

No tenía suerte, era el segundo día que recorría el área, y esta vez había traído consigo a Skip, su perro labrador, aunque no era de gran ayuda, estaba más interesado en jugar con una vara que llevaba y traía que encontrar su anillo; realmente creyó que el perro tenía alguna habilidad rastreadora, pero no es lo mismo encontrar huesos que el mismo animal enterró que un anillo entre medio de la maleza al costado de la carretera. No fue su intensión tirarla por la ventana, pero la pelea con su novio le había alterado y especialmente él sabía cuando se enfadaba realizaba actos impulsivos y pocos juiciosos, como tirar su anillo por la ventana en medio de la noche, creyendo que su relación había terminado. Por lo que estaba desesperada, dependía su relación el encontrar el anillo, aunque podía alegar muchas cosas para justificarse pero también sabía que costaba dinero, que ninguno de los dos podía afrontar nuevamente por los tiempos de crisis económica.

Ayudada con su pie, Maria Morales, abrió entre medio del yuyo en busca de ese preciado e imperante objeto pero demasiado pequeño; no le daría la satisfacción a su suegra, no era una adulta que se comportaba como una niñita, solo tenía sus pequeños momentos de angustia absolutamente justificada y por ende, actuaba de cierta manera, errática para muchos, apasionada para ella—. Vamos Skip, ayúdame. —Suplico hacía el animal que le miro un rato para luego mover la cola y girar sobre sí mismo corriendo hacia delante—. ¿Quién mierda me manda a hacer estas cosas? —Garrett no se lo perdonaría, o al menos tendría que ceder en varias cosas para que estuviesen bien, cosas que no quería ceder. Hacía dos horas estaba buscando, por suerte no hacía mucho frio pero si tenía ganas de orinar, muchas ganas; las contuvo, cuando se percató de un objeto entre medio del pasto. Distinguió la forma de una billetera, sonriendo por la suerte que tenía, esperaba que tuviese dinero dentro, que no le vendría nada mal. La billetera, tenía unos pocos billetes, entre papeles de promociones de distintos lugares había una identificación; sacando la célula identificadora, lo leyó—. Edward Cullen —Sonrió mirando la foto del joven que le pareció apuesto—. Si que estas para… lástima que seas tan chico. —Frunció la nariz desilusionada al enterarse por su fecha de nacimiento que apenas tenía 18 años.

Skip labró fuertemente, indicando un lugar a tres metros de ella, Maria guardo el dinero en su bolsillo sin soltar la billetera, dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba su perro. Noto a Skip inquieto, olfateando hacía otro objeto—. ¿Qué encontraste? —Le demando y fue ahí cuando vio una zapatilla, con manchas de sangre; un escalofrió recorrió su espalda, asustándola, pasando su vista desde la billetera hacia la zapatilla; inquietada por el ladrido del perro grito, soltando la billetera como si esta le quemara. Tomo del collar del perro para alejarlo de ahí, lográndolo con dificultad, el animal se había alterado con el rastro de sangre; por el miedo, hizo lo que siempre hacía cuando estaba en dificultades o no sabía qué hacer, llamar a Garrett.

Después de tres timbres, él le atendió—. ¿Qué pasa, Maria? —Molesto por la última pelea. Ella grito sin decir nada concreto—. ¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡¿Te lastimaste?! ¿Dónde estás? —Se desesperó su novio. Sin quitar su vista de la zapatilla que estaba manchada con sangre y como la foto de un joven se visualizaba cuando la billetera se cayó y abrió los ojos, pronunciando.

—Creo que mataron a alguien.

 **.**

 **.**

Le miro la herida, la cascara formada por el golpe estaba seca pero aún faltaba tiempo para que esta desapareciera, procurando no tocarla recorrió el contorno de esta perdida en algún pensamiento lejano solo inculcada en acariciar su rostro. Cada línea de su cara y también de su cuerpo le parecía hermosa, brindando paz en su interior, él estaba ahí, a su lado y lo demás no existía. Miro hacía la ventana y el sol estaba alto en el cielo, los días de frio acababan así como el tiempo de Edward en la casa, sonrió triste porque no podía evadir por mucho tiempo más la realidad, él tenía que regresar con los suyos y ella. A quien le importaba lo que pasaría con ella, ni siquiera a ella misma le importaba. Paso sus dedos por los bordes de sus pestañas, siendo estas muy largas, debía ser uno de los motivos de su mirada profunda, las pestañas daban esa impresión; Edward estaba profundamente dormido, tenía el sueño muy pesado, cosa que le impresionaba bastante, gustándole, así podía mirarle o tocarle sin ser sorprendida en una posición incómoda, aunque demasiadas cosas habían hecho juntos como para tomarle con la guardia baja. Adoraba su aroma, no era un perfume, su propia piel expedía el rico sabor a hombre y eso era lo que extrañaría cuando todo terminase, porque con la llegada de la realidad lo perdería todo.

Contuvo las ganas de llorar que acumulaban la comezón en su nariz y el peso en su pecho, porque ella siempre lo supo, no podía durar para siempre, muy egoísta y totalitaria había sido y el momento de la separación había llegado. Sabía que le estaba pasando a él, la delicadeza y consideración que demostró hacía ella, tenía el nombre de "Síndrome de Estocolmo", podría lidiar con eso cuando fuese a un psicólogo, contando entre otras cosas como una loca, fea, gorda y estúpida chica, llena de maldades le había obligado a tener sexo con ella y no mentiría, cualquier acusación sería cierta y le dolía haberle dañado. No tenía miedo a las consecuencias de sus actos, solo las implicaciones en él, como todo esto había afectado a él y a su familia; lo que siempre se repitió no tenía base alguna, no era una buena persona, no cuando hizo tanto mal a su paso sin plantearse a los demás, sin tener en consideración a Edward. Bajo su cabeza apoyándola sobre la almohada, posicionando su nariz justo en el cuello de él, aspirando su aroma, quería recordarlo, no podría olvidarlo y quería vivir para siempre en ese momento, junto a él.

Le abrazó con fuerza aferrándose a lo imposible, y lo imposible se acomodó para regresar su abrazo, protegiéndola con su cuerpo. Edward abrió los ojos encontrándola a su lado y sonrió tranquilo, percibió cierta tristeza por parte de ella pero no preguntó sobre el tema, no quería que ella se apartara protegiéndose del pasado, por lo que paso su dedo gordo por los labios de ella, concentrándose en su boca

— Puedes confiar en mí, Bella. —Ella tembló, soltando una lagrima esquiva a su defensa, ocultándose en el pecho de él, para alejar el odio y el tiempo que jamás fue justo con ella, detestaba como las horas pasasen como minutos y él no podía quedarse eternamente con ella. Edward la sostuvo, mientras que lloraba entre sus brazos y le dolía sentir el peso de ella, como se desgarraba cada órgano suyo ante los sonidos de queja; ella aferro su agarre sobre él, como si en cualquier momento desapareciese por lo que intuyo automáticamente a que tenía miedo, y no podía acotar nada para apaciguarla, también sabía que en algún punto tenía que irse.

¿Cómo es posible que el corazón no se rompa? ¿Cómo puede doler tanto y no dejar de latir a consecuencia? Estaba aterrada, horrorizada con lo que ella misma se había hecho, porque todo era su culpa, ella se mintió tanto tiempo y ahora tendría que afrontar las consecuencias, no había nada peor que afrontar el castigo que la misma vida había dispuesto ante sus acciones, él se iría y todo volvería a ser como antes pero; ¿cómo le olvidaría? ¿Cómo podría seguir adelante? ¿Cómo se levantaría cada mañana sin él a su lado? Y esa era su sentencia, nada podía cambiarlo por lo que le abrazo y lloro, liberando parte de sus penas, no quería ser libre cuando estando con él significo tocar lo magnifico y horrible de la existencia y salir airosa para seguir con vida besándole. Edward le acurruco, pasando su pierna encima de las de ella, rodeándola, sin excitarse por tocar su cuerpo desnudo con el suyo sino que palpando el dolor, era lo mismo que él sentía y cerrando los ojos, una lágrima también cayó por su rostro.

El comisario Hyde bajo el cigarrillo colocándolo sobre el cenicero, para soltar el humo mientras que el sargento primero Ramírez y el cabo Smith esperaban, ocultando su nerviosismo

— ¿Registraron bien la zona? —Se limitó a preguntar con tono molesto; las consecuencias de este caso podrían ser nefastas para la comisaría, y por ende, para su cargo.

—Sí señor, no encontramos nada más. —Indico el sargento, muchas cabezas rodarían si encontraban el cuerpo del muchacho después de no atender correctamente el reclamo de su madre por la desaparición. Hyde no llego a asentir cuando golpearon la puerta.

—Adelante. —Y entró el fiscal de turno, Charlie Swan. Sin dignarse a saludar a los presentes, fue directamente hacía la mesa, donde se encontraba dentro de dos bolsas separadas, una billetera y una zapatilla ensangrentada. Tomo la zapatilla mirando la billetera sobre la mesa y asintió hacía un pensamiento no compartido, nerviosamente.

—¿Cuándo encontraron esto? —Era la primera vez que Hyde notaba al fiscal Swan preocupado con respecto a un caso.

—Ayer, rastrillamos la zona pero no encontramos nada más, la sangre está seca pero la lluvia de hace días habrá quitado la mayoría de esta. —Pasando la mano por sus ojos, apretando los ojos, Charlie reprimió cualquier actitud improductiva que quisiese entorpecer su labor—. ¿Se encuentra bien? —Charlie abrió los ojos, para sentarse en una silla próxima, enfrente del comisario.

—Conozco a los padres, —agito la cabeza molesto— mejor dicho sus tíos, Carlisle Cullen es mi amigo. —Con eso el comisario Hyde confirmo que sería una mierda este caso, el chico desaparecido tenía conocidos que podía arruinar su vida. El sargento y el cabo se miraron incómodos, para luego mirar como el comisario sudaba por más que no existiesen las condiciones climáticas para que lo hiciera—. Hace dos días llamo a su padre que esta institucionalizado, y por lo que me entere, le dijo algo que le altero. —Se concentró en cómo le diría a Carlisle y su mujer sobre lo que encontraron—. Rescate no pidieron. —Quiso darle forma a sus pensamientos, formalizando alguna hipótesis hasta que el comisario tosió, llamando su atención.

—Por lo que sé, el chico llamo hasta ahora dos veces, y como leí en la denuncia hecha por la señora Cullen. —Aclaro levantando el formulario realizado. —Ella oyó ruidos raros de fondos y que el chico se escuchaba distante; "cansado" dijo. —Citando lo que Esme expreso— y ahora usted me dice que llamo a su padre, más de tres semanas después, para alterarlo. No es un caso de trata de blancas, no trafican con adolescente masculinos mayores de edad, no tenemos que tomar ese rumbo, pero sí, es probable que lo tengan secuestrado, aunque no hayan pedido rescate y por la sangre el chico esta herido, sino es que esta muerto a este punto. —Ante la exposición del comisario, Charlie regreso su vista a la billetera, sabiendo que cambiaría la vida de Carlisle para peor.

* * *

 **con ustedes otro cap... espero que es guste... en un rato subire otro.**

 ***** Gis Culle *****


	13. Chapter 13

**Adaptacion de Josenso Di Farias, los personajes son de Meyer.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 13**

Aprovecho que ella no estaba y tomo el talco para pasarlo por su tobillo, en el cual la cadena se aferraba; quitándoselo, observo la zona que estaba roja por el contacto del metal con su piel esta tenía algunas costras sangrantes, así que paso el talco para aminorar la insistente comezón y secar las heridas antes de que estás empeorasen. Bajo su cabeza, colocando nuevamente la cadena en su lugar, tenía que encontrar una solución al problema, lograr amoldar su vida normal a lo que deseaba conservar a su lado; no podía perderla, no lo haría por lo tanto tenía que acomodar todo perfectamente pero no sabía cómo obtener el resultado necesario para lograrlo. Las condiciones no eran normales ¡mierda! Ninguno de los dos había actuado en forma normal en ningún momento; no respondieron como el resto del mundo lo haría o al menos su mayoría, eso creía.

Había una carga pesada en las espaldas de los dos, y ahora sabía que mucha de esa carga él mismo la había originado. No tuvo fortaleza alguna durante mucho tiempo, temeroso a realizar lo correcto, perpetuando la malicia y el desprecio; ni remotamente significaba esto cambiar su esencia, estaba consciente que no podía llegar a un ideal, proponerse metas que juntarían decepción y bronca hacía sí mismo sin ningún tipo de beneficio. Solo admitía lo que jamás tuvo que rechazar, abrazar quien era y aceptarse de esa manera, nada más, lo simple y concreto, no implicando actos maravillosos ni heroicos, no era ese tipo de persona, solo era Edward Cullen, un joven más del resto.

Y se formaba otra problemática ¿cómo incluir a su padre a su vida diaria? ¿Cómo incluir a Bella en su futuro, o al menos en su presente? No sería un camino fácil y más con su temperamento, pero ella lo había aceptado en su cautiverio, seguro que también lo haría en su libertad. Bella no era el material para novia, no podía presentársela a sus padres, les amaba pero lo cierto es que podían ser muy definitivos en ciertos aspectos, en especial Carlisle; su padre biológico, Masen, no tendría problema alguno pero era triste tener que admitir que su decisión no tenía peso alguno en el asunto. A Emmett le importaría poco y nada, no había mucho que realmente le interesara o mostrase preocupación, solo su novia y una remera que adoraba, quien sabe porque; Jasper sería una patada en el culo, realizando acotaciones fuera de lugar y tendría que golpearle, acomodarle las ideas, pero podía ser muy incomodo para Bella.

Sabía que eran excusas lo de su familia, la verdad es que no estaba preparado para aferrarse a una novia, no por su figura exterior que no tenía nada que ver con lo que había demostrado en la intimidad, sino también no quería anclarse a alguien cuando podía tener a más mujeres, solo que no iba a perderla, no a ella. Resolviendo, tomando en cuenta todas las perspectivas, que ellos estarían juntos compartiendo la cama, la ducha o lo que ella dispusiera para tener sexo, tal vez ver películas o hablar tonterías, pero no siendo novios ni exponiéndose ante los demás. Sonrió feliz de trazar su futuro, recostándose estiró sus brazos, para imaginar cómo justificaría con sus padres tantos días de ausencia, y eso logro que se preocupara.

 **.**

 **.**

Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda cuando vio desde la ventana de su cuarto como una patrulla seguida por un auto particular se estacionaba en la vereda de su casa; su mano tembló, estirándola para tomar el móvil en su escritorio, necesitaría escuchar su voz, al menos que ella le haga sentir que lo que pasaría no sería tan horrible. Salió de su cuarto para encontrarse con la puerta de la habitación de Jasper entreabierta, por más que ellos dos se llevasen tres de diferencia no eran unidos, el carácter del menor de los Cullen no era de su agrado por lo que siempre este se refugió en Edward. No es que no quisiese a su hermano, solo no tenían nada en común; Edward, ese primo criado como un hermano para ellos, fue la conexión entre ambos, y ahora este intermediario no estaba. Se tentó a avisarle, pero los golpes en la puerta de entrada le distrajeron, aunque ojeo como Peter, el amigo de Jasper, sin remera cerraba la puerta de la habitación rápidamente ocasionando que frunciera el ceño.

Vio desde el final de pasillo como su padre, tensionado, se dirigía hacia la puerta, notando que sus hombros se agitaron recibiendo el mismo escalofrió que él experimentaba, el presentimiento de lo horrible; sus piernas pesaron cuando la puerta se abrió y vio a un oficial junto a Charlie, no pudo saber nada por sus portes, pero tenía que haber alguna explicación por la cual ellos estaba ahí y realmente no quería saberla. Camino con cierta dificultad, cuando su madre apareció llorando, todo se percibía tan lejano, su cuerpo no era suyo, era una película que presenciaba, pero pesaba cada musculo, su cuerpo le costaba moverse; escucho el sonido de su corazón latiendo fuertemente y se enfoco en cada palabra

— Él llamo hace dos días —aclaro su padre un punto que no fue demandado, protegiéndose de lo que sea que Charlie o el oficial fuesen a decir; Emmett no pudo mirar más a sus padres, porque podía percibir como su padre se estaba desesperando por lo que se enfoco en el oficial, el cual se dio cuenta de esto, poniéndose nervioso ante el escrutinio del adolescente.

—Señor Cullen —intercedió el Sargento Ramírez pero Carlisle agito la cabeza levantando un dedo para que se callara, no queriendo oír nada, su mente trabajaba planteando cualquier solución al problema que se percibía abominable.

—A menos que Edward se hubiera metido en problemas y este ahora en la cárcel no veo porque tienen que estar en mi casa. —Se fijo en su amigo y Carlisle se mantuvo duro en su lugar, no dándole una buena señal; apretó los ojos, sintiendo de fondo los sollozos de Esme, haciéndole imposible poder procesar la presencia de las autoridades—. Así que dime Charlie ¿qué hizo y en que comisaria esta Edward para que lo vaya a buscar? —Le pregunto esperanzado pero no recibió nada de él.

—Tenemos que notificarle que… —prosiguió el agente y el rostro de Carlisle palideció, sin recibir nada de los ojos de grises de Charlie— encontramos la billetera de su sobrino, Edward Cullen, cerca de donde se encontró su auto y también una zapatilla, que encaja con la descripción del atuendo que llevaba el día de su desaparición. —los llantos de Esme se hicieron más fuerte pero se alejaron tanto, todo estaba muy lejos de Carlisle que no reacciono, no comprendiendo a lo que ellos se referían. Tomando una voz neutra, sin emoción alguna.

—¿Dónde está mi hijo, Charlie? —Nuevamente él no respondió, sino que lo hizo el oficial a su lado.

—Creemos que se encuentra recluido contra su propia voluntad, señor Cullen. —Emmett se dio vuelta, cruzándose a Jasper que impresionado lloraba tomando la mano de su amigo que se mantuvo callado; los llantos de su madre le estaban agobiando junto a su cuerpo pesado, pero capto perfectamente cuando el oficial explicaba—. Es probable que se encuentre herido también, estamos realizando algunas pruebas, el calzado muestra rastros de sangre —cerró la puerta y llamo, entre sus contactos, a Rose, que al instante atendió.

—Hola —dijo en voz baja, acostándose en la cama colocando su almohada sobre su cabeza, en un tonto intento de ocultarse.

—Hola, ¿estás bien, amor? —Percibiendo su graduación baja, yendo en contra su jovial animo al hablar con ella. Apretó la almohada cuando la presión en su pecho, el peso en sus músculos se agrandaba, coaccionándole a rendirse y dejarlo salir a la superficie.

—S-Si —se atraganto al responder. Arrugo sus labios junto a su nariz; tenía miedo, el escalofrió no se iba y de fondo escuchaba el llanto de su madre—. Rosalie —le llamo y la joven se asusto, muy pocas veces le había llamado por su nombre completo.

—¿Qué sucede Emmett? —el espesor del vacío aumento cubriéndole, el escalofrió se volvió dolor en su cuerpo, y el joven Cullen lloro sin poder contenerlo.

—Dime que todo va a estar bien; ¿est-está bien? —Hipo violento, él dejo vivir y morir a todo quien así lo quisiera, no le importaba, no era su asunto, nada en esta vida podía ser manejado por lo que dejo que fluyera naturalmente, creyendo que nada le afectaba porque no tenían peso alguno. Y no fue así, no era que no le importara, sino que si tomaba más personas, motivos u objetos para volverlos relevantes explotaría, como en ese momento, cuando el mundo entero le devoraba haciéndole sentir que el dolor era grande de lo que el cuerpo pueda tolerar.

—Emmett —pidió sin comprenderlo. Emmett acerco la almohada a su boca.

—Por favor. Todo va a estar bien. —No lo contuvo más, por lo que aparto su móvil para cubrir su boca con la almohada, gritando con todas las fuerzas ocultas, amortiguando su voz; nadie sabía el daño que había en Emmett, para los demás a él no le importaba, pero en realidad no soportaba tener que afrontar la realidad.

 **.**

 **.**

Ella sonrió divertida cuando él arrugo el rostro enfocado en su seno izquierdo, estaba enajenado en completar la figura con la birome; el dibujo de unas cerezas lucía como un manchón sobre la piel de Bella, y trataba de corregirlo consiguiendo un desastre mayor. Agito la cabeza fastidiado, bajándola para reposarla en el esternón de ella, por lo que ella no pudo contener la risa mucho más y estallo en carcajadas.

— Es una gran ofensa lo que estás haciendo. —Le aviso sin despegar su rostro de la piel de ella, y Bella le acaricio dándole ánimo.

—Vamos, tal vez no seas dibujante el día de mañana —informo entre risas, la idea de ella de tener un tatuaje le influencio a dibujarle la piel con birome para saber cómo quedaría, pero la falta de destreza y talento de Edward había dejado un horrible dibujo sin forma alguna—. Pero eso no es nada malo, voy a buscar a alguien que sepa cómo hacerlo a un bajo costo. —Edward se acomodó, llevando su boca hacía el pezón de ella, para chuparlo mirándole directamente a los ojos, retadores y divertidos. Bella no supo como identificarlo pero no le importaba, la sensación de ser humedecida por su boca alentaba cada impulso dentro de ella. Sostenido por su brazo derecho, no coloco mayor peso sobre el cuerpo de ella, y le entusiasmo presenciar como ella modulaba sin hablar, como no se ocultaba y era hermoso ver que se sonrojaba, su cuerpo temblaba y lo rico que era cada parte de su cuerpo. Instintivamente, Isabella subió una de sus piernas, intentando rodearlo, y él se posiciono para quedar entre medio de sus piernas; su pene reaccionaba, accionado por la simple corporeidad de ella, no la rechazaría jamás, era inhumano hacer algo tan abominable. Su lengua modelo la aureola de su pezón, sintiendo como este se endurecía excitado, controlo sus ganas, cuando la presión se hacía imposible siendo que a pocos centímetros estaba el lugar donde podía soltar la fuerza explosiva del mismo Big Bang, para padecer la delicia que era mamar su teta y escuchar los suspiros pesados e invitadores de ella.

Era lo mejor de la esencia, la plenitud de juntar ambos cuerpos y no solo por estar presente el sexo, sino unir lo profundo, lo que ambos eran y únicamente ellos conocían. Isabella estiro la cabeza para atrás, mientras que sus manos acariciaban los hombros de él, sintiendo la humedad de su lengua y como hacía maravillas en cuestión de segundos. Era hermosa bajo de él, deseando conservarla a su lado, para experimentar por siempre la verdad misma de la vida, donde no se necesita mucho para ser feliz, solo reconocer lo importante y disfrutarlo a cada instante. Percibía como el centro de ella se calentaba y mojaba a la altura de su estómago, pero resistió como un santo la tentación de penetrarla de una vez, encauzándose en chupar con fuerza ese pezón. La compresión de la situación les aisló del ruido del teléfono de abajo por más que la puerta estuviese abierta, sonando por un rato, antes de que la maquina contestadora atendiera—. _"Se ha comunicado a la residencia Navarro…"_ —tanto Bella como Edward oyeron la voz grabada de Charlie, pero ninguno de los dos le prestó atención sino que se miraron a los ojos divertidos.

—" _cuando salga te voy a matar Sofía"_ —gritaron dejándose escuchar el mensaje, petrificando a Bella mientras que Edward se separaba de ella para girar su cabeza hacía la puerta intentando escuchar mejor—. _"Más te vale que me dejen libre, maldita puta, porque te mato; me escuchaste ¡te mató!"_ —Y corto del otro lado. Ambos se quedaron callados unos instantes, hasta que Edward regreso a ella, encontrándola sin emoción alguna, en un instante se vacío, permaneciendo su cuerpo pero no lo que ella era. Él trago con fuerzas nervioso, tomando el mentón de ella, enterándose que no estaba ausente solo falta de sensaciones, disociando su intelecto de sus emociones; levantándose de encima de ella, mientras que Bella se sentó apoyándose al respaldo de la cama estirando la mano para tomar de la mesita de luz el paquete de cigarrillos y el encendedor. Edward no quito la vista de ella y por primera vez desde que compartían la cama, ella no se atrevió a mirarle, no impuso un enfrentamiento mudo como era acostumbrado.

Inclinando su torso hacía delante, apoyando sus codos en sus muslos, habló.

— Cuando tenía 14 años hui de mi casa. —Ella prendió el cigarrillo, enfocándose en las sabanas sin mirarle, tomando la primera Calada—. Quería irme, escapar, fue cuando papá me dijo que tenía que ir a visitar a mi papá —rio bajo por la redundancia, por más que estuviese hablando de dos personas distintas, a lo que Bella liberó el humo de sus pulmones—. Fue ahí que me di cuenta el poder que tenía frente de mis padres, tenían miedo de que me fuera para siempre, así que no me obligaron nunca más a ir con Masen. Como te darás cuenta soy una persona manipuladora, un reverendo hijo de puta si quieres ponerle un mejor nombre, siempre hice lo que quise y es más que probable que lo siga haciendo. No soy bueno, y tampoco me interesa serlo. Es tu turno, Bella. —Ella frunció la boca en signo de asco, evitando comentar nada con respecto al llamado; Edward espero unos momentos, pero ella no dio señal de querer contar su parte, por lo cual, cuando ella quito el cigarrillo de su boca para soltar el humo, él se lo quito de los dedos, sorprendiéndola—. Me dijiste que era justo que si uno decía algo el otro también tenía que hacerlo. —Isabella abrió los ojos grandes, cuando impresionada visualizo como él llevaba el cigarrillo a sus labios y sin problemas fumaba, tomando una actitud seductora mientras liberaba el humo mediante la nariz y la boca.

Su rostro se contrajo ligeramente, sin expresar nada de lo que por su mente pasaba, y fue ahí que hizo su parte

— Se llama Phil, durante mucho tiempo le llame "la cosa", era repulsivo verle comer —sonrió sin gracia, con cierto deje de amargura— es un ludópata, un drogadicto, alcohólico; él si es un reverendo hijo de puta, Ed —él siguió con ella sin dejar de fumar, porque lo palpaba, llegaba a él arrebatadoramente el odio, la bronca y la impotencia, aumentaba esas ganas de matar a quien intento destruirla completamente, a quien no merecía seguir respirando.

—Era el novio de mi madre —frunció el ceño, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas vislumbrando lo que jamás fue dicho—. Durante años estuvo ahí, dando vueltas, y yo lo podía sentir, muchos hombres creen que si sonríes, si cruzas las piernas, si solo pasas a su lado es una provocación y yo lo podía sentir, su mirada, me daba asco esa mirada —subió su mano a la boca mordiendo sus uñas en un intento de calmarse, pero se le hacía difícil, porque alguien la oiría y realmente no sabía si Edward era la persona adecuada para que escuchara—. Si limpiaba mal significaba que él se enojaría y eso era menos atención para mi madre, así que me lo hacía saber, no tienes la menor idea de todo lo que me hicieron saber. —No paso desapercibido para Edward que hablaba de dos personas y no solo de "la cosa"— por lo que aprendes, es necesario saberlo con claridad —le indico como si le estuviera instruyendo de una realidad presente—. Y aun así… —trago en seco enojada soltando una lágrima, atrayendo sus rodillas hacía ella, abrazándose— no importo, nada le importo a nadie, lo intente y no importo, y él vino hacia mí. Abrió la puerta de mi habitación y se subió encima mío quitándome la sabana —Edward se levanto de la cama soltando el cigarrillo que le faltaba poco para consumirse, para ir hacía la puerta respirando pesadamente, tragando con dificultad.

—Isabella…—creyó que lo soportaría, pero le freía en cada neurona, no se borraría sus palabras, no se borraría nada y no sabía cómo aconsejarle o reconfortarla; la presión de no saber cómo ayudar, cuando uno mismo se siente agraviado era muy grande para él y estaba cada vez más furioso con esa basura.

—Querías saberlo, así que escucha. —Le dijo sin nada que perder, y ese tono alerto a Edward, a cada instante ella se deshacía, no es que estuviese desnudando su alma ante él, estaba demostrando algunos de sus demonios, los que jamás mostro a nadie y estos estaban presentes queriendo destruirlo a él también—. Luche, luche pero él era más fuerte, y lo único que me preguntaba es porque me hablaba en ese tono, era horrible, era un animal en celo. —Continúo soltando lágrimas mientras que su voz se endurecía, yendo contra la corriente de miserias que querían llevársela para hundirla en lo profundo del mar—. Logro quitarme mi pantalón para dormir y entonces, la vi parada en la puerta y la llame, porque después de todo era mi madre, ella tenía que cuidar de mí, ella me amaba a mi ¿no es cierto?, ¿a que no te imaginas lo que hizo, Edward? —Pregunto amargamente, fue ahí que se dio cuenta que aun existía, que tenía una forma corpórea y que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas mientras también soltaba una lágrima inútil, que al final de cuentas nada cambiaba.

—¿Qué? —Susurro tan bajo que no supo si ella realmente le escucho, y los orbes grises de Bella se llenaron, presentando todo lo que siempre ocultaba y le dolía, el verdadero daño, como el diablo mismo se entretuvo lastimándola.

—" _¿Qué haces con mi marido, maldita puta?"_ —Recito entre mezcla de sorpresa y dolor, el rostro de Edward se descompuso, mientras que Bella comenzó a reír histéricamente— me dijo eso _"¿Qué haces con mi marido, maldita puta?"_ , ella se suponía que tenía que rescatarme y se tiro sobre mí para golpearme. —Sus cejas se movían sin comprenderlo, por más que lo vivió en carne propia; porque no podía ser verdad, y aun así había pasado, su propia madre le culpo del intento de violación. Se levantó de la cama sin realmente saber si llorar o gritar pero yendo hacía Edward que se mantenía perturbado sin moverse.

—Me tiro al piso, gritándome que yo era una mierda, una puta de mierda, que no servía, que no debí haber nacido; como me atrevía a intentar quitarle el macho, que una gorda de mierda como yo lo mejor que podía hacer era morirse, que era nada. —Cuando estuvo enfrente de él, dirigió su mano hacía su espalada, marcando con un dedo un punto por debajo de la última costilla, en el lado izquierdo, consiguiendo que temblara— En este mismo lugar fue donde apuñale a la cosa esa, cuando quito a mi madre de encima mío para comenzar a golpearle con la misma forma con la que ella me había golpeado, no te puedes imaginar cómo sangraba; porque no importaba lo que ella había hecho, seguía siendo mi madre ¿no es cierto, Edward? —Y se rompió, él tuvo el instinto de tomarla entre sus brazos mientras lloraba rompiéndose cada pedazo que aun quedaba intacto dentro de ella. La garganta de Bella se inflo, retrasando cada palabra que quería salir, y ella fue tomo más fuerza para concluir—. Y aun después de eso me dijo, tirándose al lado de la mierda esa para ayudarle, _"¡maldita perra! ¿Qué has hecho?"_ —Y en el mundo de Edward, cada experiencia vivida, cada escenario imaginado y cada proyección horrible no le preparo para ella y su verdad.

* * *

 **Muy bien, que les parecio, aca se puede ver un poco mas de la historia de Bella...**

 **cualquier cosa que me quieran decir me lo hacen saber por un reviews...**

 *****Gis Cullen*****


	14. Chapter 14

**Adaptacion de Josenso DiFarias**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 14**

Sue Clearwater tenía a muchas personas en su vida, tanto al nivel personal como en lo laboral, desde pequeña tuvo la suerte de poseer una personalidad que cautivaba a cualquier ser humano a su paso, con su sonrisa obtenía lo mejor de los demás y ella disfrutaba de los beneficios sin maldad alguna. No era una mujer muy bonita, pero su porte y calidez la hacían atractiva por donde fuese, por ese motivo no tuvo dudas que conquistaría al amigo de un colega, porque Charlie Swan era el hombre que ella quería. Tuvo la suerte de que sus decisiones le llevasen a ese punto, no precipitarse al tener pareja y solo tomar lo que a ella le atraía sin tener en cuenta al resto; así que después de 35 años de vida pudo casarse y tener un hermoso hijo, pero tenía ganas de tener otro niño por la casa. Y por más que su vida fuese relativamente sencilla, sin mayores exabruptos, comprendía perfectamente que no todo el mundo tiene el mismo destino, había pasados y presentes horribles para muchas personas, algunos tan oscuros que era un milagro que algunos cuerpo aun caminasen o al menos pretendiesen respirar y después de varios años casada con Charlie comprendía perfectamente que su marido era una de esas personas, que la conciencia, el dolor y lo que no permitía ver la luz le instigaban a sufrir.

Era su misión, fortalecer su vida y sanar las heridas de su marido, porque amaba a Charlie, era el ser imprescindible para ser feliz; le dolía no lograr ayudar como tanto lo deseaba, Charlie no le permitía hacerlo, no dando más palabras de las necesarias para advertir que aun era funcional por más que por dentro el mismo caos y destrucción era lo único que gobernaba. Era su deber como esposa acomodar cada cosa en su lugar, obtener el resultado más propicio para que todo se resolviera naturalmente, en calma y armonía, porque esa era su vida también y no permitiría que por lo que tanto espero y trabajo se disolviese en silencios estúpidos. Y lo decidió, si Charlie no hacía su labor sencilla iría con la otra persona implicada en ese pasado obtuso y doliente, hablaría con Isabella para obtener la redención de su marido y conservar su mundo perfecto tal cual jamás debió haberse alterado.

Espero paciente, Seth se encontraba en la casa de su madre, y sabía que a causa de los recientes acontecimientos, Charlie no aparecería al menos hasta altas horas de la noche; haría lo mejor para la familia, porque todo el mundo tiene un motivo para existir, y el motivo de Sue era Charlie y Seth. Escucho como un auto aparcar enfrente de la casa y a los momentos se escuchó el sonido del timbre sonar; con su mejor sonrisa, tierna como nunca, atendió—. Hola, Isabella, gracias por venir. —La joven entro asintiendo, le sorprendió cuando Sue le pidió si podían reunirse, al principio quería ir a la casa de Charlie, pero no era conveniente con Edward ahí, así que le ofreció ir a su casa para también regresarle el auto—. Te digo que no es necesario que me regreses el auto.

—Sí lo es —le interrumpió gentil aun no captando por que la mujer de su padre quería verla, sentándose, por indicación de Sue, en un sillón—. No necesito un auto, es incómodo como los demás te miran, además está el transporte público y pasa a unas pocas cuadras de casa —Sue asintió, tomando las llaves, acomodándose al lado de Isabella que se mostraba reticente. Instintivamente, nerviosa refregó sus manos, sin saber cómo comenzar la conversación—. Y ¿cómo va el colegio? —frunciendo el ceño, Bella paso su vista por la habitación, en busca de algo o alguien.

—Bien, ¿no están Seth ni Charlie? —El simple hecho que no denominara a Charlie como su padre, impartiendo una distancia, le molesto a Sue que quería la solución al problema.

—No, tu padre no está. —recalcando la palabra "padre", a lo que Bella se sonrojo avergonzada—. Ni tampoco Seth, quería que tuviéramos una conversación entre mujeres, así que esta con mi madre, y Charlie llega más tarde por lo que paso con el hijo de su amigo. —Bella reacciono, ignorando porque estaba ahí, interesada en ese amigo de Charlie.

—¿Qué amigo? —Interesada, como no había oído la noticia, convenciéndose que Isabella si vivía en su propio mundo desconociendo todo lo demás, le contó.

—Carlisle Cullen, tiene un hijo, el mayor, Edward, desapareció hace casi un mes. —La joven asintió más tranquila, hasta que la mujer continúo—. Seguro que ibas al colegio con el chico, resulta que pensaron que había huido. Todo indicaba que así lo era, pero encontraron una zapatilla con sangre y su billetera al costado del camino, así que prácticamente la policía se está moviendo porque pueden hacerles un juicio por negligencia porque Esme, la mamá de Edward, fue a hacer la denuncia y nadie le prestó atención. —Bella se quedo paralizada, la temperatura de su cuerpo aumentaba, haciéndole sudar mientras que le costaba seguir el hilo de lo que Sue decía; ahora todos lo sabían, y comprendió que tenía miedo a las consecuencias, no como antes creyó, porque significaba que todo había terminado, y no podía dilatar más lo que fue predestinado desde un comienzo. No habría otro suspiro, otro aliento, no podría tocarle y le dolía, se estiraba la piel queriendo romperse a cada exhalación que realizaba; al fin sería libre, podría escapar y nadie le anclaría a un lugar donde no quería estar, ella podría ser feliz estando solo con ella misma y tener un futuro prometedor sin que nadie le recuerde quien fue y lo que paso.

Tembló, pero Sue estaba tan sumergida en su relato que no se dio cuenta, y cada componente que creyó aniquilado aparecía con más fuerza, dándole una nueva dimensión a las sensaciones que durante mucho tiempo había reprimido en lo más profundo. El miedo, y ese susurro que anunciaba la ausencia de todo le carcomía los huesos, y no podía pensar así pero aun así lo hacía, estaba mal porque no era el tiempo de hacerlo y no se detenía; estaría sola, pero lo importante era que estaría sin él, se iría y no quería eso, quería congelar el tiempo para preservarlo a su lado, no era solo su cuerpo sino lo que él era, la misma esencia de su persona. No quería cumplir esa condena, no quería estar sin él y tenía que pagar el precio, y le ahogaba no poder pensarse sin él, pretendiendo destruir su caja torácica desde el interior, porque la verdad siempre estuvo ahí y ella la conocía.

—…Espero que el pobre chico no esté muerto. —Fue ahí cuando Sue se fijo en el porte pálido de su hijastra, para levantar la mano, agitándola frente al rostro de ella—. ¿Estás bien, Isabella? —Sin mirarla, enfocándose en el piso, asintió sin convicción, porque todo termina en esta vida y también su evasión de la realidad lo haría.

—Sí, no sabía lo que había pasado, eso es todo —acomodando un mechón en su oreja, Sue, convino con ella.

—Sí, fue chocante cuando lo escuche también pero; no era eso de lo que te quería hablar—. En un esfuerzo procuro seguir con Sue, pero su mente viajaba lejos, ante las implicaciones y como nada jamás fue verdadero, confirmando que siempre fue una estúpida y no aprendía de sus errores—. Quiero hablar de tu padre, Isabella —su espalda se tensó, ante la sospecha de lo que se aproximaba y no quería hablar de ese tema con ella, no quería hablar con nadie, solo con Edward, porque él no se esforzaba por aconsejar desconociendo el tema, y aun así si lo comprendiera, no hablaba, solo escuchaba que era justo lo que ella necesitaba, que alguien le oyera y no dar opiniones que no servían para nada. Porque no hay nada que cambia lo que se siente, como el pasado y las acciones afectan, el aceptar ciertas cosas es parte de un proceso y no una imposición dada por otro, no hay una receta mágica para encontrar el balance, no hay nada que ayude a vivir en el cuerpo de uno mismo y afrontar el odio y el amor que se siente.

—No hay nada que hablar, Sue. —Le contesto pausadamente, para que no lo intentase, pero la señora no se rendiría era su causa, era la razón por la cual se levantaba cada mañana y no permitiría que rencores del pasado arruinasen el presente.

Tomando aire, sin perder su actitud conciliadora, ella prosiguió—. Sí que hay que hablar, tu padre no es una mala persona…

—Yo jamás dije que lo fuera. —Le corto incomoda, alejándose hacía una punta del sofá, no quería estar ahí, no era su lugar, nada de eso era suyo, incluido Charlie; lo único que le pertenecía, y aun así no conservaría, estaba esperándola en una habitación en la cama que ambos compartían.

—Ustedes dos tienen que conversar, se puede arreglar lo que sea que haya pasado entre ustedes dos, eres una chica inteligente y buena. —La amargura contamino el rostro de Bella, inquietando a Sue, que yendo contra el sentido común, continúo exponiendo—. Y ambos pueden restablecer el vínculo, estoy segura que si lo pueden hacer, solo tienes que permitir…

—Lo lamento, Sue. —Agito la cabeza cansada, escuchando palabrerías que no tenían valor alguno en lo cotidiano, en unas pocas palabras la señora se había equivocado tanto, pero no podía culparla, todo el mundo ve lo que quiere y no por eso hay malas intenciones—. Pero te equivocas, no podemos "restablecer" nada porque jamás fuimos unidos; yo no soy la misma de antes y si él o tu pretenden eso es cosa de ustedes y no mía. —El enojo fue tomando lugar, porque era la misión de Sue reparar la situación y la joven no se lo estaba permitiendo; no podía perder, no cuando eso implicaba el quebramiento de lo que amaba—. Seré aun menor de edad, pero no soy una niña, no me limito a cosas simples y esto no significa que odie a Charlie, yo le quiero mucho, créeme — le aclaro, demostrando que no era una persona sin amores solo que ninguno de ellos lo eran—. Pero no por eso voy a estar unida a él y pretender que todo está bien, porque no lo está, tengo más aprecio a Seth que a Charlie, puede sonar muy malo para ti; lo que pasa es que no soy nada de lo que dijiste, yo no soy una buena persona, Sue.

—Entonces ¿qué mierda haces aquí, Isabella? —Reacciono con rencor, mostrando ese lado que muy pocas veces aparecía y pocos conocían; Bella no se lo esperaba, mas estaba consciente que todos tenemos muchas facetas en nuestra personalidad y este era otro lado que completaba a Sue—. Si no quieres una relación con tu padre ¿qué es lo esperabas al estar aquí? —No dejaría que ella lo arruinase, no cuando estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo, porque la vida recompensa a quienes lo intentan con ahínco y tienen buenas intenciones ¿no es cierto?— ¿No te das cuentas lo que Charlie sufre porque tu no le hablas? Te aíslas, lastimándolo; él reía antes de que llegaras, Isabella. —Quitándose los anteojos, Bella, inclino su pecho hacía delante, limpiando los lentes con la punta de su abrigo; y volvió a mirar hacía Sue, tristemente. Fue ahí, que comprendió que se había extralimitado, inculcando parte de la impotencia de no poder acceder a su marido en la joven—. Lo siento, Isabella —se arrepintió, pero la joven sonrió sin gracias para no darle mayor importancia.

—No tienes que disculparte por lo que es cierto, Sue. —Informo mostrando una sabiduría inusitada para su edad, dejándola perpleja ante esos ojos grises—. No fui mi intención dañar a tu familia, y tienes razón, no tengo motivos para estar dando vueltas por aquí —se colocó nuevamente los anteojos, parándose, se dirigió hacia la puerta; sin saber que decir, Sue le siguió pero no la detuvo. Cuando Bella abrió la puerta, se giro hacía su madrastra con resolución, confiada que su padre estaba en buenas manos al lado de esa mujer que protegía a los suyos—. En serio, fue un placer conocerte, Sue. —Fue hacía ella, para abrazarla, pasmando a Sue, que cuando estuvo por responder sin saber a lo que la joven ser refería, Bella se separo, saliendo y cerrando la puerta tras ella. Y nada había salido como ella lo había planeado y la conciencia de Sue comenzó a llenarse de culpas.

.

.

Abrió los ojos encontrándose con la oscuridad de la habitación, su hermana Carmen, estaba asistiéndola, ayudándole con los chicos y los quehaceres, pero no podía hacer mucho más por ella, Esme dormía para separarse de lo horrible. Los calmantes que tomaba no eran mágicos pero hacían maravilla con ella; no quería moverse, no quería hacer nada, solo necesitaba a su hijo y este no aparecía, así que no había un punto para levantarse de la cama. Los malos entendidos habían causado esto, su incompetencia como madre la había llevado a ese desenlace, tuvo muchas oportunidades para hacerse oír, dar a conocer que tanto su marido como Edward actuaban mal pero el llanto y los nervios siempre se interponían en su empresa por lo que no hacía nada excepto contemplar como ellos dos se sacaban los ojos cada vez que la oportunidad se presentaba. Jamás se odio tanto por ser tan débil, porque ahora tenía que estar afuera buscando a su hijo, porque los chicos no desaparecen como si nada, ella no lo había parido pero seguía siendo su madre y no había presentido este tipo de situaciones.

Enterró su cabeza en la almohada, cuando la puerta se abrió, dejando pasar la luz del pasillo; las persianas estaban cerradas y no sabía si era de día o de noche. Quiso moverse, pero estaba atontada por los calmantes, el médico, que fue llamado de urgencias, se los había dado por el ataque de nervios que experimento; escucho algunos sonidos y el colchón a su lado se hundió, sintiendo el contacto de una mano acariciando su brazo—. ¿Estás despierta? —Demando su hermana prendiendo la luz y se acurruco ante la luz que le dañaba los ojos—. Vamos, Esme, tienes que tomar algo; te traje un té de tilo —miro directamente hacia la madera de la mesita de luz sin dignarse a fijarse en su hermana.

—¿Dónde está Carlisle? —Carmen se mantuvo intacta, por más que le doliese ver a su hermana en esas condiciones, desecha con los ojos hinchados.

—Está en la sala, hablando con su amigo, el abogado. Los chicos están en sus cuartos, ya les hice de comer—. Esme ni se movió.

—¿No saben nada todavía? —Carmen estuvo por hablar, pero Esme agito la cabeza, alejando el frio que quería alcanzarla, aferrándose a lo que le hacía feliz—. Jamás pude sacarle la costumbre a Masen que le llame Eddy —sonrió mientras que temblaba ligeramente, tomando un pañuelo descartable a su lado para limpiarse la nariz—. Le explique que no era posible registrarlo con ese nombre y que Edward le quedaba perfecto, pero no le importaba, siempre me dijo que el verdadero nombre era Eddy —rio con la voz quebrada, Carmen prefirió quedarse callada—. ¿Y si no regresa? —Formulo agitándola, su hermana mayor bajo su cabeza para besarle la frente mientras ella lloraba contenida— ¿y si no le encuentran?

—Edward va a estar bien, Esme, y va a regresar. —No mostro duda alguna Carmen, sonriendo cuando Esme busco en ella la respuesta a esa seguridad.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —Le pregunto como una niña pequeña que intenta convencerse que los monstruos no existen; acariciando su cabellera, transmitiéndole calma, le afirmo.

—Porque él tiene una maravillosa madre que le espera y si se va a ir algún lado, al menos va a venir a despedirse, eso te lo prometo, Esme. —La señora Cullen se refugió en los brazos de su hermana mayor en busca de la paz que tanto necesitaba.

Y lo que realmente importa es tan poco, lo que determina el curso de nuestra vida y decisiones en ocasiones son hechos sin mayores connotaciones que influencian en el interior, escarbando cualquier estamento que nos determina; muchos no pueden verlo en el momento pero se queda ahí esa imagen, esa mirada, esa palabra, lo que revoluciona en lo profundo, cambiando lo que somos para dar lugar a una nueva faceta de la personalidad. Y nada vuelve a ser lo mismo, algunos establecen que es parte del crecimiento, de madurar y así abrazar la vida adulta de una buena vez, pero no es cierto, ese proceso puede suceder en cualquier edad, ese instante donde la mente se despierta, adquiriendo una nueva realidad a su alrededor y todo muta para adquirir una nueva apariencia. No necesariamente incluye un cambio drástico, pero las ramificaciones son extensas, alterando, a gran o pequeña escala, todo; aun así no hay cosas que cambian, pero si se potencian, adquiriendo nuevas magnitudes, a veces bastas como el universo en su constante expansión, y eso había pasado con Edward Cullen.

.

.

Necesitaba irse, respirar de una buena vez, pero estaba aterrado no ser aceptado nuevamente en sus brazos, pero fue demasiada información no compilándola en forma correcta, influenciando sus propias ideas, odiando a personas que jamás le había agraviado. No podía vislumbrar la manera de actuar y no quería lastimarla, no podía hacerlo, no cuando los que debieron cuidarla y amarla lo hicieron por la locura y egoísmo en sus corazones; había mucha gente que tenía que morir de forma espantosa, principalmente "la cosa" que solamente ocupaba espacio, no sirviendo para nada, pero también la madre de Bella y el maldito de Charlie ¿cómo pudieron traicionarla de esa manera? ¿Cómo obviaron la maldad que le rodeaba? ¿Cómo le culparon de las cosas horribles? Ellos eran los responsables de sus propias miserias, cada uno de ellos había contribuido para llegar a este punto, también dañándole a él. Ninguno merecía consideración, solo sufrir, suplicar clemencia y seguir desangrándose, era el mínimo castigo que tendrían. Le costaba mirarle a los ojos, no podía dar ninguna satisfacción para asistirla, por lo que en ese momento, cuando le conto todo lo sucedido, le abrazo, haciéndole saber que no se iría, estaría para ella pero realmente necesitaba despejarse porque le estaba consumiendo, y quería estar entero para ella.

Tenía que haber una salida, tenía que descargarse de alguna manera para acompañarla y hacerle entender que no importaba las circunstancias él no era ninguna de esas basuras, era el único que se quedaría con ella para siempre. No cambiaría su plan, no serían pareja, no era algo que le atrajese de ninguna manera, pero no iba a dejarla porque también la necesitaba, era la única que no le juzgaba, que no esperaba milagros u actitudes inexistentes de su parte; era la única que había tolerado su esencia y aun así se quedo sin pedirle que cambiara, porque no quería cambiara, lo había aceptado con cada parte buena y horrible de él. Trago con fuerza, agotado de mirar esas cuatro paredes, tendría que marcharse dentro de poco, y aun así, estaba reticente a las consecuencias si se iba. Siguió con la programación, jamás se le había hecho tan aburrida la TV como en ese momento, nada productivo o lo suficientemente interesante para atraer su atención. Cambio de canal nuevamente, esperando que ella regresara, cuando sintió ruidos provenientes de la planta baja; atento, creyendo que Charlie había regresado a la casa, por lo que reitero la misma maniobra que la vez anterior, se quito la cadena y estaba por abalanzarse hacía la ventana, cuando sintió el ruido de un encendedor, agitándose al instante, no teniendo tiempo para regresar a la posición original, cuando Bella cruzo el umbral mirando directamente hacia la cadena que estaba en el piso, levantando una ceja. Se quedo duro, sin saber cómo justificar lo que estaba pasando y su cuerpo se tenso, sudando nerviosamente.

Bella camino hacía donde estaba la cadena, colocándose de cuclillas, dirigió el cigarrillo hacía su boca tomando una larga calada, antes de soltar el humo sin mirarle. Suspirando, tomo el candado, sentándose en la punta de la cama sonrió cansada.

— Es mi culpa, debí darme cuenta que este candado no serviría, era muy viejo. —Sin saber cómo actuar, Edward fue hacía ella, posicionándose enfrente.

—No escuche el auto. —Sonó a una disculpa, haciendo que el rostro de Bella se amargara, torciendo sus labios, pero no dejo de fumar—. Puedo explicarlo. —Pero la joven negó con la cabeza sin fuerzas, depositando el candado a su lado. Se quitó los anteojos, para luego refregarse los ojos, como si estos le ardieran.

—Soy una tonta, Edward, siempre lo fui. —Murmuro a media voz, aun sin enfrentarle; algo en el tono de ella le inquieto—. Creí que por lo que había pasado tenía los pies en la tierra, que dejaría de vivir en sueños; pero parece que no aprendo más. —Él se arrodillo para mirarle a los ojos, y se los encontró húmedos conteniendo las ganas de llorar, entristeciéndose también.

—¿A qué te refieres, Bella? —Ella agito la cabeza, tapándose con la mano izquierda los ojos.

—A esto, Edward, es una mentira, todo esto es una mentira. —Él frunció el ceño, posando sus manos en las muñecas de ella para que le mirara, pero en su interior lo presentía, la sensación de vacío, de perdida y bronca se acumulaba ante el desconocimiento. Sin aplicar resistencia, cedió ante el agarre de él para enfrentarle; y amo los rasgos de él, sus labios finos que se abrían tenuemente, sus largas pestañas y sus ojos negros, pero era todo una cruel quimera, nada de eso era real, no podía serlo, porque si lo era no había punto para seguir respirando, para seguir luchando, y tenía que aceptar que nada perdura, nada es eterno y la mentira había acabado. Sus facciones se suavizaron y acerco su rostro hacía él, para besarle tiernamente, y él pudo sentirle, oprimiéndole desde adentro, acortando la respiración, ella se estaba rindiendo.

Trago con fuerzas, mientras que su nariz se llenaba y le costaba articular sus pensamientos correctamente; se separó de ella, bajando la cabeza, porque necesitaba ponderar las consecuencias, lo que haría, porque no estaba pasando, no podía ser verdad y no lo resistiría

— Nada es una mentira. —Pidió pesadamente, sin nada elocuente para refutarle—. No sé qué paso Bella pero…— ella se alejó violentamente hacía la puerta de la habitación enojada. En ese instante presencio el odio dentro de ella, sus ojos grises se tornaban más profundos, amenazando con destruirle.

—¡Esto es una mentira Edward! —Señalando entre ellos dos, a lo que él se desesperó— ¿Bella? ¡¿Bella?! —grito fastidiada, podrida de ser la única que aceptaba que la situación no podía alargarse más tiempo, todo estaba mal y ella era la única que lo veía—. ¿Qué paso con lo de "cara cortada" o "fea"? ¿Qué paso con todo eso? —Él abrió los ojos sorprendido, en primer lugar se había olvidado de llamarla fea, fue una decisión inconsciente, solo paso, su boca dijo y con eso se quedo; y por último le pareció gracioso que ella le reclamara el hecho que no le insultara más. Riendo nervioso, fue la única reacción que pudo tener, porque se presentaba el mismo caos y él no sabía cómo afrontarlo.

— ¿Estás así porque no te insulto? ¿Es eso? —Procuro quitarle la gravedad al asunto, mantenerse en la oscuridad donde todo era más manejable en comparación de lo que ella implicaba—. Fea. Ahí tienes… ¿te gusto? Fea. —Su corazón bombeaba con fuerza temeroso cuando ella se quedo el silencio.

—Lo siento tanto, Edward; en serio, lo siento. —Él no podía reconocer nada, ella parecía verdaderamente arrepentida y él no podía tolerarlo, el agobio sometía su cuerpo, aplastando cada órgano pero lucho, porque no era el tiempo de disculpas, porque eso significaba que… y no lo aceptaría, no cuando el plan estaba trazado, cuando todo se desarrollaría como él lo quería, pero no ahora, aun no era la hora. Fue hacía ella, irritado porque no había nada mejor que esto, que ella y no la dejaría, no cuando la necesitaba tanto.

—No digas eso. —Le pidió abrazándola con fuerzas, apretándola hacía él, pero ella no respondió el gesto por lo que tembló. El dolor estaba ahí, rompiendo cada hueso, desgarrando cada arteria y no podía comprenderlo como ella no se desesperaba como él—. Lo que sea podemos solucionarlo, Bella, digo, fea —sobre producía saliva pero aun así su garganta estaba seca aunque la potencia de gritar estaba a solo un paso—. nada de esto es una mentira ¿de acuerdo? No lo es. — Enterró su cabeza en la unión entre el cuello y el hombro de ella para esconderse de lo que estaba pasando, no era verdad, porque ella era lo único que necesitaba y no la dejaría ir ¡necesitaba más tiempo!

—Jamás debí hacerte nada de lo que hice, te viole repetidas veces Edward. Y lo siento. —El tono seco de ella le pareció asqueroso, mas continuo aferrado a ella, y aun así advertía que ella escapaba. Negó fervientemente, mientras que las lagrimas quemaban sus ojos, no se rendiría pero ella no se quedaba a pelear a su lado.

—No. Vamos a estar juntos, Bella, por favor. —Le suplico y fue ahí cuando ella comenzó a reír divertida, causando que el piso debajo de él no fuese firme, sus piernas perdían la cualidad de mantenerse rectas y cada músculo perdiese vigor. Bella le alejo, colocando sus manos sobre los hombros de él para mirarle directamente a la cara; ella reía y sus ojos demostraban cuanto disfrutaba el dolor de él.

—¿Creíste que sería tu novia, Edward? ¿Qué estaríamos juntos para siempre? —Le soltó para caminar hacía la ventana y él no pudo seguirla, ese trayecto parecía lejano y rocoso, y la falta de fuerza en sus piernas, aparte de que todo estaba a miles de kilómetros, no se lo permitían— ¿qué iría a tu casa para presentarme con tu familia? —Se burlo maliciosamente y los ventrículos de Edward se detuvieron momentáneamente para luego funcionar con dificultad. Lo vital le estaba abandonando y ella continuaba riéndose de él; se diluía todo para ser contaminado por la bronca, por la desesperación y la pérdida de que nada fuese cierto y como ella establecía, una puta mentira—. ¿O quieres que sigamos teniendo sexo? ¿Eso es lo que quieres?

—¡Basta! Cállate, esto no puede ser todo —le dijo procesándolo, y ella no lloraba, no se mostraba devastada, no se sentía igual que él. Bella abrió los ojos sorprendida, y rio, saltando palmeando sus manos en su lugar fascinada por algún descubrimiento.

—¿Pensaste que te amaba? —Él se petrifico, avergonzándose y ella se volvió loca, riendo con más fuerza, extasiada de como él se derrumbada—. ¿Realmente creías que yo te amaba? Eso sí que… —Edward no lo tolero más, abrumado con la ira y las ganas que ella no le abandonase; fue hacía ella rápidamente, para empujarla contra la pared y ahí, tomo la cabeza de ella.

—Sé que me amas. —Vocifero y le beso con furia, instigándole a rendirse y admitir lo que él presentía, tenía que haber una explicación para lo que había sucedido, ella tenía la respuesta para lo que él sentía y no permitiría que se lo negara con risas miserables. Ejerciendo presión, apretó su boca contra la de ella, pero Bella no le respondía y esos ojos grises no mostraban emoción alguna, quitándole la poca sensación de realidad que le quedaba. Comenzó a llorar, como un niño pequeño, porque ella no respondía, ella no lo sentía como él lo hacía, ella simplemente no le quería. Tembló y atontado se separo, el cuarto le asfixiaba, la ropa le molestaba y su piel le apresaba; era muy poco espacio para poder liberarse, para sacar el dolor afuera—. Tienes que amarme. —Sonando a un quejido lastimero, pero Bella se mantuvo estable, sin atreverse a decir palabra—. ¿Por qué? Dime ¿Por qué?— Pasando su vista por la habitación que se calentaba quemándole. Ella se quedo callada un momento, antes de asegurar

— Ya te lo dije, Edward, no busques motivos a cosas que no lo tienen, son cosas de la vida. —Su propio psiquis le protegió, impulsando sus piernas dándole la reacción necesaria, para luego dirigirse hacia la puerta e irse de esa habitación, tenía que escapar de ella, porque no podía ser así, no cuando no podía controlarlo, cuando necesitaba tenerla con él, cuando no podía parar de llorar.

Escucho cuando la puerta de entrada se abrió, él al fin se había marchado, por lo que se quedo estática, segregada de la situación, procurando que nada surgiera, porque al fin había hecho lo correcto y eso le mataba. Respiro, concentrándose en su respiración, de eso dependía la estabilidad de su mente. Y la bola de demolición quiso romperla, demostrando su poderío por su boca, que grito en agonía; estallo sin control alguno, mientras que caía sobre sus rodillas hacía delante, sin dejar de gritar. Paso sus manos por sus cabellos, tomándolos nerviosa y desesperada, todo vibraba, cada parte de que la componía le pedía reflejarse en el mundo y muy poco podía darse a conocer. Y todo se resumía a que hizo lo correcto, le libero, él no se iría por decisión propia, lo había intuido, él tenía otras pretensiones; tenía que huir, deshacerse de Edward para ser libre pero se había desgarrando a ella misma, por lo que comenzó a llorar histéricamente.

Y tuvo razón, todo era una mentira, una hermosa y despiadada fabula que se había contado porque le amaba, siempre le amo, amaba sus enojos, sus risas y sus besos, le amaba pero no podía conservarlo, no cuando todo siempre fue una mentira. La razón desprecia a los sentimientos y lo sentimientos desconocen lo que es el razonamiento mientras que la realidad jamás permite que estas dos se entrelacen y por simple propiedad transitiva ella lo entendía perfectamente. Nada detenía el llanto descontrolado que no tenía límite, su pecho se volvió pequeño mientras gritaba, se odiaba, ella sola se había dañado y le había dañado a él en el proceso. Edward le suplico, porque él sabía la verdad y tuvo que negársela para que se fuese de una vez, para que regresara a su realidad y ella

— ¡Por favor! ¡Oh, Dios! Por favor, Edward. —Y Edward se fue llevándose todo lo que Bella.

* * *

 **Muy bien, la mento tardarme tanto... estoy haciendo hasta lo imposible por sentarme a seguir con los fic (aunque este sea una adaptacion ;p ) espero saber lo que les parecio...**

 **nos vemos pronto...**

 *****Gis Cullen*****


	15. Chapter 15

**Adaptacion de Josenso DiFarias**

* * *

CAPITULO 15

No era una noche muy fría, pero se estaba recuperando de un grave resfriado y no estaba tomando muy bien el aire fresco; aun tenía los oídos ligeramente tapados y se le hacía difícil escuchar que decían por la radio, por suerte Paul, su compañero, se hacía cargo de toda la ronda así que le quedaba observar desde su lado de la patrulla. Habían dado aviso de unos sospechosos cerca de la zona comercial, además de algunos linyeras que dormían en las veredas de algunas casas incluso uno de estos había intentado armar un precario resguardo con maderas y basura; pero en general, era una noche bastante tranquila, lo cual ayudaba mucho al malestar de Embry al tener que trabajar en las condiciones que se encontraba

— Por suerte la puta tenía cambio, porque no voy a pagar 50 dolares por una hora. —Relato Paul sin pudor alguno.

—¿Y no le pediste un recibo de paso? —Bromeo Embry, a lo que Paul rio—. Cualquier cosa después le puedes hacer una denuncia a defensoría del consumidor por si la próxima vez no tiene cambio o sube la tarifa; te cobro muy barato, con esta economía fue muy barato ¿seguro que era una mujer? —Paul giro los ojos, entrando a una calle pequeña haciendo el recorrido habitual de patrullaje.

—A menos que se la haya cortado, cosa que no creo, era una mujer. —Aseguro, pero Embry se encogió de hombros. Su atención se enfoco a unos metros delante de ellos, un hombre le llamo la atención; se fijo su reloj y marcaban las 23.45hs, era muy tarde, siendo día de hábil, era raro que alguien estuviese paseando en la calle.

—La próxima vez anda a un privado, tengo el número de uno muy bueno. —Le instruyo enfocado en el hombre, que se notaba que caminaba con dificultad, rengueando. Paul también se dio cuenta del hombre y descendió la velocidad de la patrulla; más cerca, pudieron apreciar que el sujeto, que parecía tener lesionada la pierna izquierda por cómo se movilizaba, estaba descalzo y apenas cubierto con unos pantalones de tela de avión y una camiseta sin mangas—. ¿Qué mierda? —El sujeto en cuestión caminaba lentamente y fue ahí cuando Embry miro en el piso, enterándose que había marcas de pisadas con sangre—. Párate —le dijo a su compañero, para luego bajar de la patrulla soltando la funda de su arma en precaución. El hombre tenía la cabeza gacha y caminaba a un paso dificultado, Embry se coloco enfrente llamándole— ¡eh, señor! ¿Se encuentra bien? —Pero el sujeto no se detuvo, sino que siguió caminando como si no le hubiese escuchado; alerta, estaba por detenerle cuando Paul, que también se había bajado y se encontraba a un costado, aviso.

—Es el chico —al principio Embry no le entendió, pero colocando una mano sobre el hombro del desconocido, se dio cuenta que era un adolescente—. El que desapareció. —Paso la vista de su compañero hacía el joven, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —Fue ahí cuando Edward, con el rostro perdido, levanto la cabeza como si no comprendiera— ¿estás bien? —Estudiando la herida que aparecía en su frente se estaba cicatrizando y su pie que sangraba. Edward giro la cabeza mirando hacia la otra vereda, donde la gente alertada de que la patrulla se hubiese detenido, salía a ver qué sucedía. Abrió la boca pero no dijo nada, así que Edward continuo—. ¿Dónde estuviste? —El joven tembló bajando la cabeza, para luego cerrar los ojos, reprimiendo un mal recuerdo.

—¿Puedo ir a casa, señor? —Fue lo único que dijo antes de que una lágrima cayera de sus ojos secos.

.

.

Trono sus dedos, observando las fotos de las evidencias, no era recomendable pero le había suplicado a Charlie que se las mostrara, y yendo contra su buen juicio, el fiscal se las mostro. No era parte del expediente de la investigación, eran unas copias y por ese motivo no entorpecían la búsqueda; recorrió los mismos pasos que había realizado su esposa hacía casi un mes, cuando creyó que el capricho de su hijo mayor le había impulsado a escaparse del hogar y nada horrible se escondía tras su ausencia. Visitó vecinos, preguntó a sus amigos, aun después de que la policía lo había hecho, pegó carteles con la foto de Edward y nada. La absoluta nada. Y por más que le daba oprimía la imagen de la zapatilla ensangrentada, no la iba a dejar de ver, era una especie de penitencia, porque fue el deber que había tomado cuando crio a Edward como su propio hijo; Masen no podía hacerse cargo de él mismo y mucho menos de un bebe, y él se hizo responsable de ese recién nacido. Debió haberle protegido, no importaba si Edward tuviese 18 años, era su hijo y este se había evaporado de la faz de la tierra.

Todo lo que hacía tenía una explicación, por más que no la comprendiese, Edward tenía una razón para todo, por más desviada que fuese, y considero por un segundo que él regresaría, no esperaba que se disculpase y aceptase como eran las cosas, pero sí que volvería a casa. Y esa imagen de la zapatilla, con esas manchas de sangre indicaba que jamás fue decisión de su hijo sino que alguien más estableció que no regresaría a casa. Era su penitencia ver esa imagen, sumadas a los castigos del reproche de Jasper, del mutismo de Emmett y el llanto de Esme, era pagar la culpa por no haber reaccionado en el momento y no haber hecho nada cuando fue necesario. Sus músculos estaban duros, tensionados por estar todo el día de casa en casa preguntado si sabían algo de Edward, pero recibió siempre la misma repuesta, nadie le había visto desde esa tarde. El ruido de la taza colocada en la mesa, le distrajo de la foto, Charlie se acomodó a su lado en la mesa, mientras tomaba un sorbo de su propio café—. Gracias. —Murmuro y tomo del café caliente, de todas formas no podía dormir, y la cafeína evitaba que decayera su ánimo.

—De nada. —El silencio domino y la atención de Carlisle regreso a las fotos. Mordiéndose el labio inferior, indignado consigo mismo, Charlie acoto—. No debí darte esas fotos. —El señor Cullen sonrió sin humor.

—Prefiero verlas antes de que mi imaginación me indique algo peor; así que gracias. —Pero no convenció a Charlie que atendió el móvil que se encontraba en modalidad vibratoria.

—Hola… —se levanto, alejándose de su amigo que siguió con las fotos; lo único que se preguntaba con insistencia era ¿cuán herido estaba Edward? ¿Habrá sangrado mucho? ¿Le habrá dolido mucho? Y lo que intentaba reprimir pero también le atormentaba como un zumbido insistente era ¿si aun estaba vivo? Negociaba consigo mismo una tregua para no ir por ese rumbo, no se plantearía si su hijo estaba muerto, mas cada vez que veía esa foto le calaba la duda destruyéndole de a poco. No escucho nada de parte de Charlie, hasta que este pronuncio fuertemente su nombre—. Carlisle… —no reconoció nada en él hasta que le informo— encontraron a Edward. —Fue ahí cuando Carlisle se reincorporo a la realidad.

El trayecto hacía el hospital se hizo largo, estaba ansioso y no era el único, su esposa e hijos también lo estaban, sabían que Edward estaba bien y eso era lo importante; pero no estaría tranquilo hasta que le viesen, hasta no palpar su rostro ni escuchar su voz. No podía controlar el temblor de su cuerpo, lo veía en sus manos mientras manejaba el volante, lo único que podía precisar era que estaba nervioso y ansioso por verle, todo lo demás era alienado a él. Giró en la esquina, entrando por la entrada de ambulancias para luego detenerse en la zona de estacionamiento; Esme bajo rápidamente, seguida por sus hijos y hermana, y él tomo aire fuertemente antes de tomar valor suficiente para ir en busca de su hijo. Santiago había estacionado su auto cerca de ellos y se les unió en la entrada de emergencias—. Venimos por Edward Cullen. —Aviso Esme en la recepción, mirando por todos lados y fue en un pasillo, donde había un grupo de policías, donde uno de los uniformados se les aproximo. Y fue en ese momento, donde por primera vez en años, su esposa busco soporte en él, sosteniéndole la mano, donde él entrelazo los dedos, aferrándose.

Poso su mano libre en el hombro de Emmett que permanecía sigiloso, sin dar muestra de respirar a su lado, donde recibió una sonrisa tímida de su parte; mirando directamente a él asintió, dándole entender que todo estaría bien ahora, recibiendo el mismo gesto por parte de Emmett. Le costaba respirar adecuadamente, pero tomo el papel que siempre fue suyo como patriarca de la familia y se adelanto, llevando consigo a su esposa para participar, acercándose al oficial

— Señor Cullen —ambos se estrecharon la mano— señora —saludando a Esme—. Su hijo todavía está siendo revisado.

—¿Cómo se encuentra? —Pregunto exaltada Esme temerosa y esperanzada, el oficial se quedó quieto mirando hacia Charlie, que le reconoció automáticamente como fiscal.

—La doctora le podrá decir mejor. —Carlisle se estaba por quejar, cuando salió de un cuarto una doctora, que habló con un oficial indicando que entrara a la habitación para no dejar solo al paciente; la doctora Denali fue hacía los Cullen, que se apuraron a encontrarse con ella, ignorando la presencia del oficial.

—Señores… —quiso presentarse la doctora, pero Carlisle le corto.

—¿Cómo se encuentra mi hijo? —La mujer ojeo hacía donde estaba Emmett y Jasper advirtiendo que eran menores de edad y por ende, no era recomendable que oyeran lo que tenía que decir.

—¿No quieren que vayamos hacía…? —Soltándose de su esposa, Carlisle reacciono histérico.

—¡No! —Grito, y dos oficiales se aproximaron precavidos; Esme tomo de su brazo, haciéndole comprender que tenía que calmarse, por lo que agito la cabeza moderándose—. Por favor, dígame como se encuentra Edward. —La doctora asintió, presenciando la urgencia de ellos.

—Tiene una herida cicatrizada en su cabeza, es probable que le quede cicatriz, todavía no puedo confirmarlo, no fue curada adecuadamente, y un corte en el pie que tuvimos que coser, pero en un par de días estará bien. —Edward se abalanzo hacía Leonardo que le recibió entre sus brazos, entre llantos y sonrisas; Carmen abrazó por detrás a los dos adolescentes, a lo que Jasper rio entre lagrimas, pero Emmett no se movió comprendiendo al igual que Charlie que la doctora había dicho la verdad a medias.

—¿Ya podemos ir a verlo? —Pregunto Carlisle con la voz rota de felicidad aun cargado con los nervios; la doctora miro al oficial, antes de asentir con una sonrisa. Cuando todos estaban por ir junto a la doctora, esta se detuvo.

—Es mejor que solo ustedes pasen. —Refiriéndose hacía los padres—. Después pueden ver a su hermano —les aviso, pero antes de que Jasper pudiera quejarse, Esme acepto.

—Si chicos vayan con Carmen a la sala de espera, después van a ver a Ed. —Emmett tomo de la campera a Jasper, sin decir nada, alejándose hacía el otro lado del pasillo. Dando los últimos pasos, cerca del cuarto de observación número 6, la doctora hablo hacía ellos y Charlie, en su calidad de abogado tenía que estar presente.

—Edward tiene otra herida. —Logrando que Carlisle frunciera el ceño y Esme temblara—. Una series de costras y cortes de su tobillo derecho; por lo que puedo intuir… —tomo aire dándose fuerzas, incomoda por el escrutinio interrogante y desesperado de los señores Cullen— …estuvo atado durante un largo periodo de tiempo por lo que se formaron las costras y cortes. —Carlisle agito la cabeza, sin comprenderla.

—¿Atado? —La doctora asintió tomando control de sí misma.

—Sí, creo para que no huyera, estuvo atado por el tobillo durante largo tiempo. —Todos se quedaron callados, tanto Carlisle como Esme no sabían cómo procesarlo; por lo que Charlie, aclaro su garganta.

—¿Qué fue lo que dijo?

—Todavía no ha hablado. —Abrió la puerta, donde Esme pudo ver a Edward recostado a un costado, en contra posición a la puerta, sobre la camilla. Lentamente, se acercó hacía él, temiendo que si se apuraba él desaparecería nuevamente frente a sus ojos, como un espejismo; tan pronto estuvo a su lado, levanto su mano temblorosa, acariciando su cabello suavemente pero no obtuvo respuesta por parte de Edward. Bajo la cabeza para besar su mejilla, mientras le abrazaba con fuerza debilitándose por el llanto.

—"No importa lo oscuro que este, yo voy a estar…" —cantó en voz baja una canción de cuna sobre el oído de Edward. Podía sentir que estaba ligeramente frio, y noto que apenas estaba cubierto con una camiseta y unos pantalones finos, gastados que tenía una quemadura al nivel de la pantorrilla. Apretó los parpados reprimiendo la imaginación dañina que se impulsaba en su interior acrecentada ante el mutismo de él— "…los malos sueños no existirán y disfrutaras entre nubes y estrellas todo lo que te voy a dar…" —se agito pasando su mano hacía el estómago de Edward, encontrándose con su puño cerrado, mientras se abrazaba a sí mismo, para cubrirlo con su mano—. "…besos y dulces será tu regalo por el amor que me das…" —las lagrimas mojaron el costado de Ed y percibió como si él no estuviera en ese cuerpo, lo cual saco un lamento entre sus labios—. "…así que si tienes miedo…" —se atraganto con la angustia que no se iba aun cuando él había regresado a su lado—. "…solo cierra los ojos, que me encontrarás…" —y le beso la mejilla sin recibir respuesta alguna—. Estoy aquí, cariño ¿me escuchaste? Mami esta aquí. —Pasaron los segundos, y Esme se giro para encontrarse a Carlisle con la mano en la boca, tapándosela, después de 20 años de casados, era la segunda vez que le veía desprotegido, la primera vez fue cuando vio el cuerpo sin vida de su hermana.

—¿Qu-Qué le pasa? —Se recompuso Carlisle demandando hacía la doctora, y en ese momento, fue cuando Edward se movió llevando sus piernas hacia delante, para luego estirarlas de nuevo, desperezándose, girando su cabeza hacía su madre. Ella le encontró desorientado, sonriéndole, a lo que ella respondió de la misma manera.

—Má… no te escuche —le dijo, sentándose sobre la camilla mirando hacía el resto de la habitación, deteniéndose un momento en Charlie para luego detenerse en su padre. Esme le abrazó con fuerza, besándole en los labios, causando que Edward se sonrojara, avergonzado—. ¿Dónde estoy? —La doctora se adelantó, indicando a la señora Cullen que tenía que moverse, lo cual hizo pero se mantuvo a un lado de su hijo.

—Soy la doctora que te curo ¿no lo recuerdas?— Le pregunto revisando sus pupilas; Edward frunció el ceño, negando con la cabeza.

—No. —Entonces su padre se le acerco, abrazándole con fuerza, y él sorprendido, no era costumbre de Carlisle mostrar afecto hacía nadie, le recibió y sonrió—. Lo siento, no debí ser tan estúpido, no debí… —Carlisle se separó ligeramente, para mirarle directamente a la cara, con los orbes húmedos.

—No te preocupes, lo solucionaremos ¿de acuerdo?— Edward asintió afectado por la aflicción de sus padres. Conmocionado trago con fuerza, aun sin saber cómo fue a parar a esa habitación de hospital, lo último que recordaba era ella riendo, ella alejándole, ella diciéndole que no le amaba; cerro los ojos, alejando las emociones que querían demolerlo y se aferró a lo que le quedaba, su familia, no podían seguir sufriendo, por lo que aguanto más tiempo, después se descargaría, después dejaría que todo saliera, ahora no, no enfrente de sus padres, ya no podía lastimarlos más.

—¿Recuerdas donde estuviste Edward? —La voz de Charlie le dio asco, él estaba relacionada con ella, con la maldita puta que le sometió y jugó con él porque así lo quiso, sin motivos algunos, sin ninguna meta, solo porque era divertido; pero más le repugno lo que él hizo, o mejor dicho, no hizo, como dejo que "la cosa" hiciese lo que le quiso con ella, como permitió que esa enferma de la madre de Isabella le marcase de esa manera, como acepto dejarla sola, en esa casa sin siquiera dignarse a llamarle para saber si aun estaba viva. Inclino su cabeza a un costado soportando la bronca, potenciada por la perdida, por la burla de ella y por un instante creyó que tenían una conexión, que había algo más por parte de ella, que le amaba y ahora nada quedaba.

—¿Puedo irme a casa doctora? —Desatendió la pregunta, parándose, sintiendo instantáneamente la presión en su pie que estaba suturado en la planta; no había sentido el vidrio que piso, solo siguió corriendo hasta que no pudo más, tenía que alejarse de ella, dejarse que se pudriera en su propia miseria, porque así ella lo quería y aun no podía creer que ella le hubiera hecho eso, que le rechazase cuando necesitaba tanto de ella, porque la odiaba pero también le imperaba verla. No se atrevió a ver a nadie, y supo que estaban desconcertados, pero no lo diría, no porque tuviese vergüenza, no cuando fue fantástico y tortuoso el último mes, solo que era suyo, ella se quedaría para él por más que se hubiese reído de su persona y anhelos al final.

Sintió como su padre acaricio su hombro.

— Vamos; después hablamos. —Y no se había dirigió hacía él sino que a hacía Charlie.

Mañana sería un día ajetreado y aun así no podía irse a su casa a descansar unas horas, no cuando la idea daba vueltas por su mente, le inquietaba esa sensación, demorando cualquier reacción solo encauzado en el pantalón que tenía puesto Edward. Se lo habían quitado, junto a la camiseta, para tomarlos como evidencia, y reconocía esa quemadura en el pantalón y también la prenda en cuestión, pero no era posible, simplemente no tenía sentido alguno. Y por más que intentaba negarlo, no lo pensó mientras conducía, la sospecha le llevo hacía su antigua casa, que hacía 2 años estaba en venta, donde ahora vivía su hija. Eran las 3.30hs y no le importó incomodar, solo tenía que rechazar con evidencia una hipótesis que no había formulado pero estaba en su inconsciente. Cuando bajo del vehículo, no se sintió acobardado por sus culpas, que eran grandes y numerosas, tenía que desechar esa sensación que se escurría por su piel y por eso abrió la puerta rápidamente. Sin hacer ruido, recorrió la planta baja donde todo estaba en su lugar, pulcro como siempre, y decidió ir hacía el piso de arriba, directamente a su antiguo cuarto, donde en el placar viejo tenía que estar en su lugar una pantalón negro, con una quemadura a la altura de la pantorrilla que la hizo al acercarse mucho a una estufa hace años.

Alcanzando el piso superior, fue hacía su recamara, donde dudo recordando que esa habitación era ocupada por Bella; la puerta de la habitación estaba entornada, a lo cual, mirando hacia dentro, se enteró que estaba vacía. Prendió las luces y reviso en el placar, enervándose a los segundos porque no encontraba la prenda en cuestión, agito la cabeza, estaba seguro que no la había tirado pero si la había dejado en algún lado; entonces, ojeo periféricamente, hacía algo que se asomaba debajo de la cama y extrañado, fue a ver que era. Y fue ahí donde agachándose, saco un cadena de metal que estaba de alguna forma asegurada a la pared; un escalofrió recorrió su espalda, no pudiendo concretar ninguna idea congruente.

— No le hice pasar hambre, si es eso lo que te preocupa. —Habló Bella desde la puerta, sorprendiéndole, consiguiendo que palideciera, abriendo la boca desconcertado—. También durmió bien, claro está cuando le dejaba. —Contaba despreocupadamente, sacando un paquete de cigarrillos, tomando uno para prenderlo enfrente de él; y esa jovencita, pequeña y con cara de niña, era otra persona distinta para él, no podía reconocerla.

—¿Qué? —Estaba aturdido, parándose dejando la cadena a un costado, porque nada tenía sentido; no había una pizca de timidez, de vergüenza o arrepentimiento en ella. Ella era alguien más.

—Está el tema del golpe, pero se ve más feo de lo que realmente fue. —Explico fumando, confundiéndole, no lograba entenderlo, y aun así todo concordaba.

—¿Isabella? —No queriendo reconocerlo, y ella rio, acomodando un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja.

—Edward Cullen, por él viniste ¿no es cierto? —El mundo de Charlie se quebró, cuando reconoció cada hecho, las costras en el tobillo, la cadena, la ropa suya que el chico tenía puesta. Le costó tragar, y no podía resolver porque ella se comportaba así, Bela no era así, esa persona no podía ser su hija.

—¿Qué hiciste? —La pregunta salió como un lamento, y Bella levanto una ceja encantada por la falta de imaginación de Charlie.

—¿Quieres los detalles? —Sonó inocente, pero con los rasgos lleno de maldad, logrando que su padre se estremeciera—. Podemos empezar con: ¿qué no le hice? Es más fácil; no le penetre con nada, no es su estilo, aunque la tentación estuvo, tiene un trasero preciosamente redondo. — Presiono mientras que Charlie mutaba su desconcierto a dolor; no podía aceptar su voz, cada palabra que fluía feliz, grata de rememorar lo que había hecho, como se presentaba ante él como una figura maligna, contaminada y aborrecía que ella estuviese ahí, frente a él—. No sabes cómo fingía que no le gustaba, solo faltaba que llamase a su madre para que le ayudase, pero con masajearlo un poco se ponía duro como piedra.

—¡Cállate! —Rápidamente se movió sin pensarlo, alzando su mano, propinándole una cachetada, que le hizo callar automáticamente girándole la cara; Charlie se petrifico en su lugar, mortificado y abstraído en lo que había hecho. Bajando la mano dio unos pasos para atrás, temeroso de sí mismo, viendo como Isabella, con el labio lastimado y sangrante, se componía a su posición original—. Yo… —ella dirigió el cigarrillo a su boca, sin mostrarse disturbada bajo ningún concepto.

—¿Vas a llamar a la policía? —Pregunto impresionando a Charlie, que negó con la cabeza fervientemente.

—¿Qué? No. —Bella asintió lentamente, apoyándose sobre la mesita de luz.

—Si no lo vas a hacer, te aviso que llame a la agencia de viajes, el transporte sale a las 10 de la mañana, tienes que llevarme a la terminal para pagarlo. —Levantando las cejas, porque la pesadilla no acababa y cada vez se compenetraba más con esta, estaba por pedirle una explicación, a lo que suspirando Isabella, le informo—. Llamé a la tía Marie, ella me dijo que podía quedarme ahí hasta que termine la secundaria; como te darás cuanta fue un error venir aquí. —El porte de Charlie decayó tensionado.

—¿Quién eres? —Susurro y ella sonrió amargada.

—Lo que jamás quisiste ver, Charlie. —Y se retiró de la habitación, no sin antes apagar el cigarrillo en la punta del mueble, dejando a su padre perdido y pudriéndose en su propia miseria.

* * *

 **Aca esta otro capitulo... uno de los mas tristes 7.7 espero que les guste ... nos vemos pronto.**

 **dejenme saber que les parece.**

 ***** Gis Cullen *****


	16. Chapter 16

**Adaptacion de Josenso Di Farias**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 16**

No pudo protegerse, no había visto la verdad, se había mentido a si mismo durante más tres semanas, por un momento creyó haberlo sentido, creyó tocarlo con sus manos y llenarse con ese sentimiento, pero jamás estuvo, jamás hubo nada ahí. Y corrió, corrió tanto que se le quemaron los músculos, tenía que huir de sus palabras, de sus burlas, de lo que creyó que tenían juntos; no la amaba, no podía amarla, solo fue la costumbre, pero amaba esa costumbre, despertarse a su lado, compartir no solo conversaciones, sino también silencios y miradas, conocerse en lo más íntimo y aun así no aburrirse. No se sintió solo, durante mucho tiempo aprecio el encontrarse en paz con sus propios pensamientos, cuando las voces de los demás se acallaban para dejar solo el murmullo de su propia mente, lapsos de pura paz; ahora aceptaba que no le gustaba la soledad que había en su cabeza, sus propias reflexiones le asfixiaban y quería escuchar una voz en particular, la de ella, porque había encontrado el perfecto tono en ella que le daba la calma esencial. Y quería odiarla, despreciarla como la basura que era pero no era así, se odiaba más así mismo por no contemplar la posibilidad que por primera vez en su vida las cosas no resultarían como lo había proyectado, ella era su propia persona y él no tenía ningún tipo de control sobre ella.

Le dolía, le quemaba en lo más profundo no tenerla a su lado y estaba seguro que si ella planteaba algún tipo de relación, por más inocente que fuese, la aceptaría sin duda alguna, sin esperar una disculpa, porque ella al igual que él no se rendiría, y la dominación siempre era necesidad tacita entre ambos. La superficie de su cama le parecía horrible, no pertenecía sobre ese somier sino sobre ese colchón cómodo y viejo que compartió con Bella; el recuerdo de su nombre, aparte de la ausencia de su cuerpo a su lado, le mareo, consiguiendo que su estómago se revolviera por lo que tuvo que girarse boca arriba para reprimir el vómito que llego hasta su esófago. Se sentía enfermo, débil y sin ganas de levantarse de la cama, era atractiva la idea de permanecer en su cama, tapado con sabanas en medio de la oscuridad; si dormía más tiempo la pesadilla terminaría y retornaría a los brazos de ella, el único lugar donde podía ser él mismo sin miedo alguno. Ella lo había aceptado y aun así no le amaba ¿Cómo es posible eso? ¿Y todo lo que compartieron? ¿Todo lo que él sentía? ¿Todo lo que no comprendía y no nombraría? Y las ganas de correr, de sacar la presión y nerviosismo de su sistema, de ir a buscarla para ser libre no se iban. No la amaba, eso no era posible y aun así necesitaba tenerla a su lado, que se sonrojase, que le sonría, le rete a expresar la potencia que ocultaba, a que exprese que configuraba su mente, de esperar lo extraño y contentarse con el resultado.

Abrió los ojos y su garganta se apretó estimulada por el peso en su pecho. La penumbra de su cuarto le invito a reflexionar, y cuando dibujo el lunar que Bella tenía sobre su muslo derecho, se levantó velozmente para evitar cualquier cosa de ella que regresará hacía él. Al instante que apoyo sus pies sobre el piso, sintió el dolor en la planta de su pie, por lo que rengo se movió hacía la puerta yendo directamente, pasando por el pasillo, hacía el baño. La luz fuerte le molesto pero se adaptó enseguida, se sentía volar, atrapado en un sueño, esa no era su realidad, nada en esa casa era suyo, pero lo suyo le había rechazado, se había mofado de sus pretensiones, le había asegurado que no había razones por la cual fue entrenado a su cuerpo. Cuando se observó en el espejo aprecio su porte descompuesto, pálido y roto, era cierto, algo en él se rompió y se sabía con verlo; llevo sus manos hacía su cara, tapándola, y cuando aspiro juro que sintió el aroma de _ella_ sobre su piel, haciéndole temblar.

—Ed, cielo, ¿estás bien? —Llamo su madre del otro lado y él asintió, abrazando nuevamente su vida, donde jamás debió ser apartado, Bella no podía ser nada para él, porque él no era nada para ella.

Aclaro su garganta, abriendo la canilla del lavado

— Si, ahora salgo. —Cepillo los dientes y lavo su rostro, recuperando ligeramente el ánimo, había vuelto con los suyos y lo demás no tenía mayor envergadura para él, sería un tiempo enterrado. Abrió la puerta para encontrarse con toda su familia, y tanto Emmett como su padre, le asistieron, para que no pusiera peso sobre su pie lastimado. Su madre le sonrió entre una mezcla de alegría y tristeza, e incluso Jasper se presentaba precavido pero feliz.

— Gracias —su padre asintió feliz. Fueron hacía la sala donde le ayudaron a sentarse sobre un sillón, colocando su pie sobre la mesita con un almohadón debajo para que estuviese cómodo. Su madre moviéndose rápidamente, acondiciono los almohadones tras su espalda mientras que a cada tanto, se acariciaba la mejilla, tanteando que su hijo estaba con ella y a salvo. Edward sonrió, compasivo y arrepentido de ser una persona egoísta con ellos, y por reflejo sus ojos se ubicaron en el reloj de pared que marcaba las 18hs, sorprendiéndole— ¿ya es de tarde? ¿Cuántas horas dormí?

—Unas 16 horas —informo Jasper.

—¿Tienes hambre? ¿Quieres tomar un té o gaseosa? —Ofreció su madre, apurada, intentándole complacer hasta en lo más mínimo, desesperada en compensar el mes que no pudo atenderle, ese mes del infierno para ella. Antes de que se marchara, Edward tomo su mano, deteniéndola, pudiendo apreciar con mayor precisión los orbes llorosos de su madre.

—Má, estoy bien. —Ella capto que no solo se refería a la comida, sino que en general él estaba bien, y por lo que Esme asintió, abrazándole fuertemente, y Edward le recibió para que pudiera comprenderlo sin dudas algunas—. Lo siento… —susurro sobre su oído, cuando Edward se agito violenta por el llanto— …lo siento mucho, Má.

—No tienes por qué disculparte Ed. —Aviso Carlisle, escuchándole también, mientras se aproximaba a su lado para besarle la coronilla—. Nada de esto es tu culpa.

Edward agito la cabeza, logrando separarse de su madre, para mirarla directamente a los ojos.

— Es mi culpa, porque yo les trate mal, fui egoísta, caprichoso y no valore nada de lo que ustedes hacen por mí. No soy fácil, eso lo sé, no hago nada fácil y aun así ustedes me aman; gracias, te amo mamá. —Esme trago con fuerza orgullosa de haber criado a ese precioso hombre; Edward levanto la cabeza para luego enfrentar a su padre—. También te amo papá. —Carlisle incomodo asintió, no era parte de él ser emocional pero también comprendía que Edward no lo era, era un gran esfuerzo tener que expresar lo que era sabido desde siempre—. Lo siento por todo lo que habrán pasado; jamás voy a decir que les amo —dirigiéndose a sus hermanos, que rieron— ahora voy a fijarme sino tocaron mis cosas, carroñeros. —El ambiente se distendió, y Esme sentándose sobre la mesita, teniendo cuidado de no tocar el pie herido de Edward, le tomo la mano para besársela.

—¿Dónde estuviste? —El joven trago en seco, pero sin demostrar miedo, sino tristeza.

—No voy a hablar de eso, má —contesto sin duda, y antes de que Carlisle pudiera interceder, continúo—. Si quieren voy al psicólogo, voy a la iglesia, pero no voy a decir donde estuve, la policía puede seguir la investigación si quiere, pero yo no voy a ayudar, ni hacer una denuncia, no voy a tocar el tema. —Esme, mortificada pero sin dejar de besar su mano, le pregunto.

—¿Te lastimaron? —No mentiría, porque si le lastimo, porque ella aplasto los sueños que había construido durante su estancia en esa casa; ella le había propuesto una nueva perspectiva de la vida, donde podía ser libre pero la necesitaba para alcanzar esa instancia, para sentirse pleno, así que sí, ella le lastimo cruelmente y no la odiaba, odiaba a todos los que la lastimaron salvajemente, pero no puntualmente a ella, cuando aun tenía esperanza de tenerla a su lado. Edward se inclinó hacia delante, quedándose callado, y su familia entendió que si sufrió de alguna manera; pero el joven sonrió al rato despreocupadamente.

—Lo mejor de todo esto es que al fin sé como tienen que ser las cosas. —Con esas encriptadas palabras dio concluida la conversación.

Después de un par de chistes sus hermanos estaban menos incomodo ante él, desenvolviéndose como antes. Eran las 22hs, y esperaban que Esme terminara la cena; molesto por la lastimadura en su pie, le ayudaron a ir a su cama, y los tres se quedaron hablando.

—Con mamá histérica y papá con cara de culo, no pudimos hacer mucho. —Contó Jasper, sentado en la punta de la cama, la verdad es que no había mucho que contar, la vida no había seguido para ellos durante el tiempo que Edward estuvo ausente; faltaba uno de los componentes que ponía en marcha a esa familia, y no tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar en ese mes. Edward tomo otra calada de su cigarrillo sin acotar palabra y Emmett sonrió frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Y desde cuando fumas? —Edward se encogió de hombros sin darle importancia, y Jasper pasando la vista por la habitación, sin atreverse a mirarle.

—¿La pasaste muy mal Ed? —Él sonrió añorando lo que le habían negado, más sabía que no todo estaba terminado, la vería cuando fuera a clases y de ahí, sabría qué acciones tomar.

—No —sus hermanos se miraron reticentes y él no tuvo otra opción que reír divertido—. No sé qué es lo que se imaginaron, pero nadie me rompió el culo ni nada por el estilo, como verán me puedo sentar sin problemas —bromeo—. Nadie me saco un órgano o me hicieron experimentos, así que no se preocupen, es algo que ya paso. —Fumo nuevamente y Emmett tosió incomodo, de hecho había pensado que un psicópata le había secuestrado para hacer una traje con su piel, a lo Búfalo Bill. En eso Emmett abrir los ojos y salió velozmente hacía su cuarto—. ¿Qué le sucedió?

—No sé —Jasper se recostándose en la cabecera junto a Edward, sintiéndose a gusto al estar cerca de su hermano—. Te extrañamos por acá. —Él asintió, dejando el cigarrillo a un lado para luego suspirar.

—¿Peter vino a acompañarte? —Jasper se tensó, acalorándose, haciendo sonar sus nudillos.

—Sí, es mi amigo ¿por qué?— Edward negó con la cabeza no dándole importancia, le daría su espacio, que habituara una situación obvia, y por los gesto que Jasper había realizado era certero sospechar que algo intimo había pasado entre él y Peter.

—Por nada, pero si necesitas hablar con alguien, estoy aquí. —El menor de los Cullen no pudo acotar nada, cuando Emmett regreso con un regalo, una pequeña caja envuelta en un papel luminoso rojo.

—Toma. —Tiro la caja hacía Edward— me lo dio Rosalie esta mañana, dice que alguien te lo mando, todos saben que regresaste. —Ojeo la pequeña tarjetita, que decía "00h, 6h", reconociendo automáticamente la letra, había sido escrita por Bella. No mostro perturbación alguna pero en su interior se convulsiono, cada pensamientos se chocaba con cada sensación que por ella experimentaba: odio, rencor, desprecio, pasión, pero principalmente excitación, cada célula de su cuerpo reaccionaba a la simple posibilidad que ella estuviese cerca, que ella le hablase, que ella estuviese a su lado. Trago en seco, colocando la cajita en la mesa de luz para abrirla cuando se encontrase solo. Jasper se estiro para tomarla, pero Edward le empujo para que regresara a su lugar.

—¡Eh! Quiero ver que te dieron. —Se quejo, y Edward coloco su mano encima de su rostro para que se callara.

—Es mío, así que no jodas, vamos a comer, que estoy muerto de hambre. —Jasper giro los ojos, mientras que Emmett sonrió, asistiendo al herido para desplazarse hacia el comedor.

No abusaría de su suerte, sus padres y hermanos intentaban complacerlo hasta en lo más mínimo, así que se excusó para retirarse a su cuarto a las 23hs; nervioso, resguardado en la soledad de su cuarto, tomo la cajita, sin realmente pensar, no había ninguna connotación profunda, se estaba permitiendo hacer, sentir y no plantear futuras consecuencias. Y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, relajado y feliz, sin una pizca de maldad, fue natural como el alba, iluminándole porque no se había acabado, siendo otra etapa del juego que jamás se acababa, no podría acabarse, no cuando ella le comprendía perfectamente. Abrió la caja, para encontrarse acomodado entre algodón su móvil. Frunció el ceño, hasta que miro nuevamente la tarjetita, captando que ella le llamaría a las 00hs y nuevamente a las 6hs de la mañana. Esa hora se convirtió en el lapso más largo de su vida, cada minuto pasaba más lento que el anterior y la ansiedad le comía lentamente; él no se dignaría a llamar, no cuando fue la que se había equivocado, ella le había rechazado y por consiguiente, tenía que dar sus más sinceras disculpas, después de una minúscula humillación; no era un sádico, una pequeña humillación para que sufra. Podrían compartir la cama nuevamente, conectando sus cuerpos como ellos dos sabían hacerlo. Además estaba el simple hecho que no sabía el número de ella.

Prendió otro cigarrillo, sin aguantarse; cada nervio de su cuerpo estaba alerta, expectante del momento apremiado, influenciado por escucharla y pactar una nueva trama para ambos; todo al final se desarrollaría como había estipulado, nada cambiaría, serían ellos dos en el sexo y el resto no le importaba en lo más mínimo, sería solucionado sobre la marcha. Su corazón latió con fuerza, casi aturdiéndole, cuando el reloj marco la hora citada y el móvil vibro en su mano identificándose un número desconocido. Fingió desinterés, como si ella pudiera verle en ese momento, y dejo que sonara tres veces antes de contestar…

— Que lastima que me regresaste el móvil, me hubiese gustado que me comprasen uno nuevo. —Del otro lado hubo un silencio, que le pareció demasiado largo, incomodándole.

—Puedes tirarlo si así lo quieres, Edward. Necesitaba regresarte lo que es tuyo. —Acoto del otro lado Bella, consiguiendo que él suspire dificultosamente, relajado de que ella estuviese para escucharle.

—¿Y mi ropa, fea? —Orgulloso de establecer la misma relación de antes, para que ella recapacitara y entendiera que estaba actuando como una chiquilla, él estaba dispuesto a perdonarle, y por más que cada palabra dolió más que una puñalada, hacía el esfuerzo para mantener lo que tenían, por más que no quisiese etiquetarlo.

—Cuando quieras puedes pasar por la casa, están en una bolsa detrás del respaldo de la cama de mi habitación, no quería que Charlie lo viera. —Se dispersó por la cama, distendido y alegre, era su derecho de estar enojado, indignado, pero no porque eso significaba demostrarle que le lastimo en lo más profundo y quería que ella regresara a su lado por eso lo mantenía neutro, sin profundidad alguna, sería simple hasta en lo cotidiano— ¿Cómo te encuentras?

—No me digas que estas preocupada por mí, fea, —respondió punzante— sabes que tienes que recorrer un largo trecho para que me trague eso.

—Sí, ya lo sé. —Sonando triste, inquietándole, un ligero escalofrió recorrió su espalda sumándole un desasosiego inexplicable—. Lo siento, por todo, en serio—escuchando como su voz perdía la tonalidad, rompiéndose, conteniendo lo potente en su pecho. Edward tapo sus ojos con una mano, aferrándose a sus palabras, imaginándola, reprimiendo cada impulso de querer reconfortarla, de querer sentirla y hacerle entender que no se rendiría, no cuando la recompensa era fabulosa y deliciosa, llenándole de maneras solo imaginadas para luego inventar otras formas de satisfacer la plenitud—. No debí decir nada de lo que te dije, no debí tratarte con desprecio, no te lo mereces.

—Es cierto, no me lo merezco. —Interrumpió entusiasmado de que todo se daría de la forma adecuada y necesitada para él.

—Siempre creí que era débil, pero no lo soy, creí que no sabría mentir y lo hice; no soy lo que creo ser y eso me da miedo. Pero soy una cobarde, eso es cierto y lo siento, Edward. —El llanto de ella se hizo oír, haciéndole temblar, impotente y exasperado, porque todo tenía una solución fácil, no era necesario un milagro, solo tenía que pedirlo y él iría a ella—. Te arrastre en esta mierda, en lo que no puedo soportar ni arreglar porque no lo quiero hacer. Quería escapar, eso fue lo único que siempre quise, escapar, que me dejaran sola, eso es lo que siempre quise, estar sola.

—¿Qué? —Procuro mantener la calma, o al menos fingir que estaba calmado; su interior era un desastre, cada axioma era peor que el anterior, todos quieren estar solos en ciertos puntos de su vida, pretendiendo con eso encontrar la respuesta mágica o quitar peso innecesario de encima de la espalda, pero es una mentira, una maravillosa mentira que solo podía contaminar o entorpecer cualquier progreso y el tono de ella le parecía tan horrible.

—Perdóname. No estoy rota, el pasado no me rompió, tengo esa suerte, pero ya no podía mentirme y soy una cobarde.

—¿Estás en tu casa? Ahora voy a verte. —Le aviso, levantándose para tomar su abrigo.

—Me fui. —Pronuncio pasmándole, sacándole cualquier fuerza que quisiese emerger de lo más profundo.

—¿Cómo que te fuiste? —Murmuro pálido, temblando descontroladamente. El llanto de ella se hizo lejano, y su cuerpo comenzó a llenarse, como si anteriormente estuviese vacío, con fuerza desbordante, pudiendo correr una maratón si así se calmaba un poco.

—Por eso hoy a la mañana le deje el móvil en forma de regalo a Rosalie, sabía que ella te lo haría llegar, tuve que irme; no tengo miedo a la policía o a la cárcel, si haces la denuncia estaré esperando a que vengan a apresarme, pero no dejo de ser una cobarde, una estúpida de porquería. —Edward agito la cabeza mareado, no captando la conexión de frases, eran obtusas y ninguna le daban lo que quería escuchar.

—No entiendo.

—Te amo. —Susurro bajo, compartiendo el enigma de la creación, lo que motiva cada día, cada cuerpo y aliento; él arrugo el rostro en dolor, porque le quemaba en el pecho quitándole el aire, y amo que ella dijera esas simples palabras que implicaban tanto para cada ser humano—. Por eso te mentí, siempre te mentí, no pude detenerme, jamás lo hubiera hecho pero me estaba mintiendo a mí misma, no pude seguir. Estoy podrida de tener que mentirme, de fingir que tengo algo, no soy novelesca ni dramática, pero sale de esa manera —rio sin gracia y Edward tuvo que sentarse al borde de la cama para resistirlo, porque estaba feliz, alegre de tener lo más importante de ella, que fuese solo para él y aun así, ella se estaba derrumbado de donde sea que estuviese— te amo; suena raro y tonto cuando uno lo dice en voz alta ¿no es cierto? —Él se quedo callado sin saber que responder, bajando su cabeza para tapársela con la mano.

—Sí, suena muy tonto. —Murmuro sin convicción, sintiendo un suspiro lastimero del otro lado. La presión en su nariz, la humedad en sus ojos, y el ahogo en su garganta le agolparon sin anticipación, resistiendo la tentación de llorar; no lo admitiría, no cuando no sabía cómo hacerlo.

—Tuve que hacerlo; irme, no es mi lugar allí, no tengo nada. —De su boca quisieron escaparse las verdades, tan ocultas para todos pero no para él, solo que no quería reconocerlas, sería parte de admitir lo que jamás contemplo de sí mismo y su mundo; por lo que fue por otro camino.

—¿Y Charlie? ¿Y tu hermanito? —Demando agotado, queriendo explotar para liberar todo lo que le aprisionaba, no tenía nada que ver con su forma de ser, sino aceptar que nada es como se planea y muy pocas cosas pueden mantenerse cuando no solamente se había compartido la cama, sino también los miedo y esperanzas, demostrar hasta lo que se desconoce y ser feliz con los logros y miserias.

—Seth es muy chico, y casi no tengo relación con él —su tono se recompuso momentáneamente, aunque se percibía la pena tras cada estamento— y Charlie me odia, estoy segura, él no vendrá a buscarme nunca. —Su boca se infló en un esfuerzo descomunal por no llorar, porque no podía perderla, no cuando ella era…

—Dijiste que te disculparías con mi familia. —Suplico, no a ella sino a él mismo, porque no podía tolerarlo, no cuando no podía estar sin su calor, sin sus ojos y sin sus pensamientos.

—Lo voy a hacer; no te preocupes, si vas a denunciarme lo haré antes de que sea tarde, no vale la culpa cuando ya es tarde. Me tengo que ir, Edward. —Se agito, reaccionando al instante desesperado.

—¿Vas a volver? —Ella suspiro.

—Sí, pero no ahora; lo siento mucho, el sentimiento no es mutuo pero aun así, te amo, Edward. —Y corto la conversación, dejando que la perdida le consumiera entero.

Descompuesto, vomito después de contener las lágrimas acidas que le corroyeron por dentro; procuro no hacer ruido, no quería que nadie se enterará, no quería que nadie desprestigiara u odiara lo que tanto deseaba. No podía darle un nombre al valor que le albergaba, no cuando ella se había ido y no había dejado nada para conservar a su lado; ella había elegido, como siempre se había impuesto sin tener en cuenta si él estaba de acuerdo, fue egoísta y cobarde, despreciando lo que tenía que decir sobre el tema. Ella ejerció su poder, su libertad y sus sentimientos. Se estableció por encima de la realidad creyendo que sabía todo, como si ella tuviera un mayor conocimiento del mundo y sus factores. Fue una desgraciada, no teniendo consideración de lo que él pudiera sentir o analizar sobre la situación, por más que no pudiera decirlo en voz alto como ella. Agito la cabeza, porque no estaba enamorado de ella, era la costumbre, la comodidad y las ganas que había desarrollado de tener su cuerpo junto a él, nada más; no podía ser nada más, porque eso anunciaría la desgracia y como lo que sentía era más potente y extenso, como todo dentro y fuera de él se pudría sin poder remediarlo.

Estaba histérico, no podía estar pasando, era libre de hacer lo que quisiera, de ambicionar más de la vida, y no limitarse a esa gorda, fea y cara cortada de mierda que jamás demostró mayor consideración a su persona; él era Edward y eso no valía nada ahora. Se levantó, olvidándose de la hinchazón y pinches que experimentaba su pie; tenía que comprobarlo, ella había mentido en tantas cosas, por lo que se aseguraría que ella se había marchado. Y una parte de él no quería hacerlo, porque si ella mentía significaba que no le amaba y eso no lo soportaría pero también si decía la verdad, ella no estaría en su casa ni al alcance de él. Yendo contra cualquier contradicción, sigilosamente, fue hacía la puerta de entrada de la casa, para abrirla y cuando estaba por salir, percibió que alguien estaba a sus espaldas.

— ¿A dónde vas? —Emmett se había levantado por un vaso de agua, llevándose la sorpresa de que su hermano se estaba escapando en medio de la noche.

—Eh… —se giro a verle sin saber que responder. Y entre medio de la penumbra de la casa, aprecio la mirada asesina de Emmett, contrastando con sus rasgos impasibles.

—¿Te crees que es una broma todo esto? —Se le aproximo furioso, hablando entre dientes y voz baja para no alarmar a nadie, a lo que Edward frunció el ceño— ¿no te das cuenta todo lo que paso con esta familia mientras estabas Dios sabe dónde? ¡Te mato antes de ver llorar a mamá por tu culpa! ¡Eres un…!

—Cálmate. —Levanto las manos en signo de rendición, en un intento de aligerar la tensión de su hermano—. No sé cual mierda es tu problema, pero no te la agarres conmigo, si tanto te urge, ven conmigo, pendejo de mierda. —Se fastidio, saliendo y un iracundo Emmett le siguió tomando un abrigo para protegerse del frio de la noche. Al tener registro para conducir, Edward le dio las llaves para que condujera y de esta manera calmarlo; relajándose, cohibido por su arrepentimiento ante su reacción, Emmett se mantuvo callado mientras conducía por las calles que Edward le indicaba.

—¿Dónde vamos? —Pregunto, mas Edward no se digno a contestarle, solamente hablando para trazar el camino a seguir.

—Gira a la derecha y estaciónate sobre la mano derecha —Emmett siguió las indicaciones y Edward se bajo del vehículo para luego girarse hacía él— espérame aquí, no me sigas. —Cuando Emmett estuvo por hablar, prosiguió conciliador—. No soy ningún estúpido ni ciego, puede que no lo parezca pero yo sé lo que pasa, mamá y papá se fían mucho de ti, jamás causaste problemas y por eso creen que están seguros; pero nadie te presta atención. —La exactitud de su observación, le incomodo a Emmett, no demostrando cuanto le afectaba, como si no fuera cierto—. Nadie te pregunta si estás bien o mal, nadie se fija si te molesta algo o te duele, y estoy más que seguro que mientras no estuve tuviste que hacerte cargo de todo. —El rostro de Emmett se amargo pero eso no acomplejo a Edward—. Seré una basura como hermano o primo o como quieras llamarlo, pero sé que eres el hombre que todo el mundo tendría que ser, Emmett, y por eso estoy más que orgulloso de ser parte de la familia, porque estás ahí. —El joven soltó una lágrima, sin mirarle, y la risa de Ed le llamo la atención—. No te voy a abrazar ni nada de eso, espérame aquí, voy a caminar unas cuadras, en menos de una hora regreso. —Se marchó, recorriendo varias cuadras más hasta que le perdió de vista, entendiendo perfectamente que Edward había cambiado para siempre, y se alegró.

Le costó caminar pero con empeño consiguió hacer las 8 cuadras restante, no podía llevar hasta ahí a Emmett, era inteligente y se enteraría rápidamente a quien pertenecía la casa o al menos quien la habitaba. La misma emoción por negarse lo que Bella había establecido le dio la entereza para ir contra el dolor en su pie y su propio orgullo; generalmente el mundo se tiñe de colores grises, es la única manera de sobrevivir entre la bondad y la crueldad, y él no podía tolerar ese color, porque era todo o nada por más que no fuese capaz de darle forma a lo que había pasado y lo que estaba sintiendo.

Rengo, camino hasta llegar enfrente de la casa, para visualizar como la habitación que había ocupado tenía una luz prendida ¡la maldita perra había mentido y pagaría las consecuencias! Sonrió maliciosamente, cuando en la entrada, solo basto con girar la perilla y entrar a la casa. Le pareció que hacía tanto tiempo que no pisaba esa casa, como si una década separara un día del otro y para no pensar que no podría estar como antes, disfrutando de su cuerpo las 24hs del día, se contentó que la tendría ciertos días después de clases.

Escucho ruidos de golpeteos furiosos en la parte arriba que le extraño, por lo que sin retraso subió la escalera. Llegando a la parte de arriba, suspiro con fuerza, porque tenía que presentar un plan B que ella aceptara, para dejarse de tonterías que dificultaban lo esencial, fornicar hasta que lo demás no importase, ni lo que ella sentía ni lo que él no nombraba. De esa manera, todo se solucionaría, no más llanto ni gritos que no sirven para nada, no darían vuelta en círculos, conservando lo simple para ambos, el resto no era de mayor importancia, podía ser obviado mientras la penetraba con fuerza y sin pausa. Se aproximó para abrir la puerta encontrándose con la imagen no deseada. La cama estaba a un costado mientras que un hombre, que al instante identifico como Charlie, estaba golpeando con un martillo la unión entre la rejilla y la cadena, en un intento tosco de romperla.

Charlie no percibió nada hasta que fue muy tarde, donde dándose vuelta se encontró con Edward Cullen, el hijo de su amigo, quien había sido apresado por su hija. Atónito, se paró con cierta dificultad enfrentándose a un inexpresivo Edward; abrió la boca pero no alcanzo a emitir sonido, no sabía que decir, por más que era recurrente a los alegatos más elocuentes, no pudo asentar nada para reconfortar al muchacho.

—No eres hábil con las herramientas Charlie, no como lo es Bella. —Estableció despreciativo. Avergonzado, dejo la martillo a un costado.

—Mira Edward…

—¿A dónde fue? —Le cortó antes de que pudiera aclarar un punto obtuso e innecesario. Charlie bajo la cabeza, negando.

—Me encargare que reciba ayuda psicológica, pagare por todos los daños ocasionados, me encargare de que no haga esto con nadie nuevamente, no es necesario. —Edward se enervo, riendo.

—¿Tú te vas a hacer cargo? ¿Darme dinero para que me calle? —Se le acerco amenazante, el joven Cullen era más grande que Charlie, además de poseer la juventud y buen físico a su favor en cualquier tipo de pelea—. Sé que no tienes plata, por eso estas vendiendo esta casa Charlie. Solo puedes darme una cosa y es la dirección donde esta Isabella —Swan se enderezo, no decayendo ante el temor de que su hija fuese acusada y apresada, podía llegar a un acuerdo, de eso estaba seguro.

—No. —Negó juicioso, observando cómo nervioso Edward tragaba con fuerza—. Te prometo que ella no volverá a molestarte, no sé cómo lo hizo, pero… —pensó con impaciencia lo que no podía comprender, como ella jamás fue quien aparentaba y él estuvo ciego en todo momento— …paso por muchas cosas. —Intento apelar a su empatía, por más que la postura del joven se mantuviese insensible—. Su madre…

Cerrando los ojos un instante, los volvió a abrir para mirarle enojado, profundizado por el asco que tenía al hablar con ese hombre, esa mierda de persona enfrente de él.

— Sé todo sobre su madre, sobre la porquería que le hizo y lo que le hizo esa. —Respiro hondo, sorprendiendo a Charlie—. Y también sé lo que hiciste. —Rio burlón—. O mejor dicho lo que no hiciste. — el padre de Bella dio dos pasos hacia atrás como si le hubiesen golpeado, porque podía intuirlo en el muchacho, lo que verdaderamente tenía que recibir por su falta de acción, por su negligencia— ¿cómo puedes estar cada día sabiendo que le paso a tu hija y no hacer nada? — Esquivo, movió su rostro a un costado.

— No sé a qué te refieres.

—¿Es eso lo que te dices para no tener que afrontarlo, Charlie? Jamás nadie me dio tanto asco como tú. —Y cada frase era otro golpe, expresando lo que Bella tendría que haber dicho y jamás hizo, por consideración hacia una persona que no se había involucrado en nada, que desapareció para hacer su vida sin albergarla como propia—. ¿Cómo puedes vivir contigo? ¡Ese hijo de puta va a salir libre!

—No es cierto. —Se defendió como pudo, pero el chico era más fuerte, solo con la verdad le aniquilaba sin piedad. Edward frunció la boca asqueado.

—No me digas. —Agito la cabeza sorprendido de la estupidez de Charlie, la edad no marca a un hombre sino sus actos y como se responsabilizan de las consecuencias de estos—. Eventualmente va a salir, y va a seguir por la vida como si nada. La llama a cada instante. —El corazón de Charlie se detuvo junto a su respiración, mientras su cabeza gritaba desesperada—. Y no lo sabías ¡eres una basura! No sabes nada porque no te importa, y eso te hace peor que ellos dos. —Sin contenerlo, comenzó a lagrimear pero sin romper su figura rígida y Edward se regodeo de eso—. ¿Bella necesita un psicólogo? Si es cierto, pero no por lo que piensas, es para que acepte la mierda que tuvo de padres y se ame a sí misma, ya que nadie le amo, ella no está rota. —No se lo confirmo solamente a Charlie sino a sí mismo, entendiendo que había situaciones que no se manejaba a su antojo, esa era una de las lecciones que su Bella le había enseñado—. Solo está cansada que es muy distinto. —Observando como el hombre lloraba, no le importó más presionarlo, no era necesario; porque al igual que Bella había entendido que ese hombre no tenía nada que ver en la realidad de ellos dos—. Me voy, no quiero gastar nada en ti. —Se fue como había llegado, rápidamente y sin emitir sonido, dejando a Charlie sin nada que rescatar de sí mismo.

Emmett se exalto cuando el golpe en la ventanilla del acompañante le despertó de su sueño, abriendo la puerta Edward entró, sin decir nada.

— ¿Paso algo malo? —Edward le miro sin saber, sonriendo tristemente, negando con la cabeza.

 **.**

 **.**

Billy Black dio vuelta en su cama, molesto alcanzo a tientas el móvil que se encontraba sobre la mesita de luz.

— ¿Quién es? —Pregunto fastidiado, faltando menos de una hora para que fuese el momento para levantarse a comenzar una pesada jornada laboral.

—Black, necesito cobrarte el favor que me debías. —Habló seco Charlie del otro lado. Sorprendido el jefe de la penitenciaría, que se reincorporo.

—Claro Swan ¿estás bien? —Impresionado por el tono monocorde del abogado, que años atrás dio un trato preferencial a su hermano, Ephrain Black, aplicando reclusión domiciliaría en vez de los dos años que le correspondía por asociación en hurto de automotores.

—Tiene que estar hecho para mañana temprano, no me importa como lo hagas. —Continúo como si nada, marcando su futuro para siempre.

Era hora de las duchas en el pabellón 9, por lo que Phill junto a tres presos más le tocaba el turno de asearse; Rene le visitaba fielmente y ocultos tras una sábana tenían relaciones, aunque no bastaba, quería que su sentencia se dictara prontamente y cumplir su tiempo para irse de ese lugar. Las drogas no era problema, Rene traía dinero para comprarlas dentro de la cárcel y cuando no tenía, la pasaba de mano en mano con tal de conseguir una pastilla de cualquier cosa; lo que no le gustaba era las privaciones, pero cuando saliera de la cárcel se vengaría; para que aprendiera esa maldita golfa a no meterse con él, tenía una puta cicatriz por culpa de ella en su estaba ensimismado en sus propias reflexiones que no percibió cuando los otros reos se marcharon rápidamente cuando dos prisioneros más entraron a las duchas, con facas en sus manos. Extrañado, por no escuchar a los demás, les busco para encontrase con los dos hombres, que sonrieron al ver el terror en él.

— No sé a quién mierda jodiste. —Le dijo uno, comportándose como predadores ante la presa que trato de huir sin escape cuando la puerta del baño se cerró por fuera.

—¡Ayuda! ¡Por favor, ayuda! —Fue lo único que atino a gritar cuando la primera puñalada atravesó su caja torácica, perforando su pulmón; una segunda puñada corto su garganta, impidiéndole hablar. Le apuñalaron 9 veces antes de decidir que era suficiente, pero eso no mató a Phill, agonizo durante dos horas antes de morir.

* * *

 **Muy bien, solo me quedan dos capitulo para terminar la adaptacion ¡ufff! Espero estar subiendo pronto el siguente para que pronto se sepa en que termina todo... Ahora bien, que les parecio? Edward se sigue negando a lo que siente! es tan obvio! Dejenme saber tu opinion.**

 **Besos para todas... y nos vemos muy pronto.**

 ***** Gis Culle*****


	17. Chapter 17

**Adaptacion de Josenso Di Farias**.

 **CAPITULO 17**

Y existe ese particular momento cuando se detienen los planetas, cuando el aire se vuelve denso imposible de adaptarlo a los pulmones, cuando el corazón dice basta para inmutarse ante la necesidad de irrigar sangre por el cuerpo; cada palabra es horrible, cada pensamiento es inconcluso, cada respiro es molesto, porque en ese momento se comprende con absoluta claridad que no importa el sacrificio, las supersticiones y el porvenir, nada de eso es relevante cuando se comprende que nada es lo mismo y no se puede vivir si no pretender que se vive. No era débil ni valiente, era lo que era y con eso no bastaba, no cuando comprobó otro mundo, un mundo delicioso y salvaje, peligroso y tentador, despertándose sudoroso en medio de la noche buscando ese cuerpo a su lado a consecuencia; añoraba una conversación interesante y no lo conseguía, todo era aburrido sin que se aguarde la promesa de la salvación o destrucción, ninguna frase impusiera alguna proeza o ilusión tácitamente. Y por más que quisiese convencerse que era una cuestión física la química que compartían, también habían otros complementos que pasaban a ser parte de la estructura central de su opresión, no podía abrirse, expresar lo que su mente plasmaba ante acciones o silencios, o solo estar, dejarse acunar al compas de su respiración.

El tiempo no cura las heridas, no cuando no se aceptó el pasado, el presente y todas otras boberías intermedias, no podía ser feliz o regresar al punto de partida, donde lo osco componía cada minuto de sus días; no era una buena persona, no era un perfecto caballero, ni el mejor hombre del mundo, no era una meta conseguirlo, solo ser él pero no podía si quiera aspirar a un minuto de paz, cuando no podía plantearse sin ella. Ella, esa maldita estúpida, enferma de porquería, que trajo problemas sin resoluciones, abriendo cada herida para enfrentarlas y pudo lograrlo, sus terrores fueron más grande que lo concreto, saliendo ileso para envolverse en lo primario, lo básico y llenar esos huecos que estuvieron durante muchos años. Y no tenía sentido, nada podía ser solucionado, no cuando ella había escapado porque era una cobarde, como lo había establecido en la conversación telefónica; todo se resumía a la culpa, ella era la culpable de todo y quería vengarse, que suplicara, que sangrara si fuese necesario, pero más que nada quería verla de nuevo, tenerla entre sus brazos y compartir el mismo espacio. Pero no, hacía 4 meses que ella había partido y no habían vuelto a hablar.

Así que su vida siguió, no había otra opción, era imposible un plan alternativo, tenía que seguir pero nada cambiaba, lo que sentía y quería sentir estaba latente tras cada sonrisa, mirada y mentira, porque él era Edward Cullen y por ende, nada le disturbaba.

Enterró su cabeza en la almohada, el calor del verano fastidiaba, prefería el invierno, porque en el frio conoció la realidad más pura y al final de cuentas, amo cada instante; el aire acondicionado ofrecía un refrescante ambiente pero al saber que debía ir al colegio para exponerse a la agobiante temperatura le molestaba enormemente. Quiso dar vuelta a un costado, pretendiendo que no escuchaba los ruidos provenientes de la cocina, cuando casi cae al suelo, el catre era muy angosto para él por lo que refunfuño. La luz de la habitación se presento instigándole a levantarse.

— Dale, levántate, vas a llegar tarde. —Le llamo Carlisle desde la puerta, dejándola entornada, antes de irse sin esperar la contestación elocuente y amorosa de su hijo. El ruido, la luz y el maldito calor que intuía de la calle, fue una perfecta escusa para su mal humor.

—¡Que mierda! —grito con voz cansina, yendo contra de las ganas de descansar para siempre, de perderse entre las sabanas y cerrar los ojos, que tampoco era una agradable experiencia, porque la buscaba entre sus sueños, creyendo que estaba a su lado, creyendo que el juego persistía. Se desperezo antes de ojear a un costado, donde se encontraba su cama perfectamente acomodada, Masen tenía la costumbre de arreglarla meticulosamente antes de comenzar su día. La fiesta de egresados fue un bodrio, aburrida desde el comienzo y estaba seguro que la entrega de diplomas también lo sería; cada musculo se estiro sonando con fuerza, había dejado el club para realizar ejercicios en el gimnasio aumentando cada día su intensidad. No fue gran problema para sus padres, Carlisle jamás estuvo de acuerdo que se enfocara tanto en una actividad de ese estilo y Esme iba con la corriente, pero fue golpe duro para su entrenador y sus compañeros de club, los cuales ya no frecuentaba, parecía que ya no era relevante pasar tiempo con él. Sonrió por lo bajo, colocando sus pies en el piso—. No voy a ir. —Grito para que toda la casa le escuchara, y no tuvo que esperar un segundo cuando recibió una respuesta.

—Te levantas o te levanto, Eddy, mueve el culo que en menos de 20 minutos tienes que irte —le amenazo su madre sin un toque de su dulzura habitual. Pretendiendo ofenderse, fue hacía el pasillo, arrastrando cada paso.

—Que delicada —murmuro pero la oreja biónica de su madre entro en acción.

—Arréglate o te pateo. ¡Ahora mismo, Edward! —Y aun se sorprendía los buenos pulmones que tenía su madre para su edad; entro al baño, contento de fastidiar a alguien.

En el comedor, que estaba anexado a la cocina, la familia estaba sentada desayunando. Jasper se encontraba dormitando en su silla, le faltaban rendir 4 materias más para promocionar el año y por ese motivo, además de la constante amenaza de su padre de quitarle cualquier privilegio que tuviese si se atrasaba un año, le obligaba a estudiar hasta tarde; Emmett estaba tranquilo, había roto con Rose pero estaba bien con la situación, seguían siendo amigos y le agradaba el hecho de estar soltero por un tiempo. Carlisle leía su periódico mientras tomaba café, a cada tanto espiando a su esposa que impaciente esperaba que Edward se dignara a honrarlos con su presencia; una escena normal en la casa Cullen, a no ser por ese quinto ocupante en la mesa, un hombre de 40 años, con cabellos castaños y algunas canas y ojos verdes combinados con una quijada fuerte y una nariz que equilibraba el poder que expedía su figura, similar a la de Edward. Masen permanecía enfocado en dar la octava vuelta a su té con leche, era necesario realizar exactamente 10 vueltas acotando un tempo de tres para que la azúcar se esparciera correctamente y así no quedara muy azucarado o sin sabor; la exactitud de los tiempos era lo que definía cada parte de la vida de Masen, cada vida y muerte se incrustaba en una perfecta operación matemática que intentaba descifrar, porque todo se basa en los números, el azar y la suerte son solo incógnitas que sería descubiertas a su tiempo; logrando determinar, cuando el momento así lo disponga, en cuantos múltiplos se basa cada latido y descifrar, en consecuencia, cuando cada latido tuviese que dejar de existir.

La obsesión, además de su alto grado de inestabilidad emocional y su falta de atención a lo básico, como la higiene o alimentación, fueron los motivos por los cuales le diagnosticaron retraso mental y su familia al querer desvincularse de él, le internaron en un centro para personas con capacidades diferentes mal asesorado. Años después, realizando otros estudios, se llego a la conclusión que sufría un tipo de autismo, siendo posible una vida más cómoda, pero los daños causados en el lugar donde estuvo por años afectaron su desarrollo, por lo que le derivaron a su actual residencia, donde conoció a Elizabeth, y a los meses tuvieron a Edward o Eddy, como él le llamaba.

— Estoy esperando —le presiono su madre molesta, y los segundos apareció el joven con cara de pocos amigos, acercándose a la mesa. Edward beso en la frente a Masen, era la única persona por la que se dejaba tocar sin alterarse, pero parecía que el hombre no había captado su presencia, ya que prosiguió su conteo.

—No es necesario que vaya —se quejo, sentándose al lado de su padre; Esme levanto una ceja, decidida que nadie arruinaría ese maravilloso día ni siquiera el agasajado, indicando con un dedo que comenzase a desayunar—. Ya esta, me gradué, así que no es necesario ir para que nos caguemos de calor en medio del patio de la escuela.

—¿Van a hacerlo bajo el sol? —Se despertó Jasper, el clima era agobiante y no quería estar mucho tiempo en el aire libre a no ser que la sombra le protegiese.

—Lo pueden hacer en medio del desierto del Sahara, por lo que me importa, igual vamos y te vas a presentar —Carlisle sonrió, el calor estaba caldeando el humor de Esme y no intervendría bajo ningún concepto— hoy entregan los diplomas y vas a ir, sonreír para la cámara, por algo pague mucho al dentista, y vamos a ser una gran familia feliz para la foto, para que en el futuro decir que al menos uno de mis hijos se graduó ¿me entendieron? —Señalando a todos sobre la mesa, haciendo que Edward frunciera las comisuras fastidiado.

—Eso es ofensivo. —Acoto Emmett, pero al rato se engancho en una nota del suplemento periodístico, olvidando el tema. Edward tomo un sorbo de la infusión haciendo ruido, estaba por tomar una tostada cuando una mano sujeto su muñeca.

—No se hace ruido al tomar o comer, Eddy —le instruyo su padre, antes de volver a contar los trozos que tenía que cortar una tostada antes de untar tres veces manteca al pan. Hacía una semana que Masen estaba en la casa Cullen, para que se habituara al ambiente de la casa y no tener problemas cuando se presentase en la entrega de diplomas de su hijo; Edward le visitaba cada dos semanas, y habían restablecido lentamente su relación, aunque a Masen le costase acostumbrarse a la altura y el cabello corto de Edward.

—¿Alguien más me va a decir algo? —Ironizo, hacía menos de dos minutos que se había levantado y dos veces le habían dicho que hacer; Carlisle tosió incomodo, sin dejar de mirar su diario, acoto.

—Bueno, no lo estaba por decir pero, tienes la bragueta abierta, si fuera tú me la subiría. —Y toda la mesa rio, a lo que Edward se sonrojo.

Su vida había cambiado notoriamente pero en forma paulatina, incluyendo en su presente a su padre Masen y no le molestaba presentarlo ante los demás, de hecho estaba orgulloso de su padre que se esforzaba por no dejar que los nervios le agolpasen en la calle o en medio de una multitud, lo cual era un gran logro para él. Había dejado el futbol, mucho tiempo intentando satisfacer las expectativas de otras personas le quitaron la emoción al juego, tal vez lo retomaría en el futuro pero no era algo que le desvelase; sus notas no habían cambiado, su excelencia académica no se había visto afectada bajo ningún concepto como la gente y su misma familia esperaba. El secuestro de Edward Cullen era un misterio, muchos creyeron que fue invento del chico para llamar la atención, pero el hecho de que la policía investigara durante tres meses más sembraba una duda importante ante que le había sucedido durante ese mes. Los investigadores tomaron distintos ángulos para llegar al chico y así contara su experiencia, pero nada, un resultado nulo, aun con ayuda de la misma familia y un psicólogo no dio ningún fruto y el caso se dejo sin ninguna pista. Sus padres le obligaban todavía ir al psicólogo, con la esperanza de que hablara pero Edward era lo que era y eso implicaba ser obstinado aun bajo las más adversas circunstancias, por lo que nadie jamás supo la verdad de lo que fue de él durante esos 29 días.

Varios minutos después tomo el auto acompañado por Emmett, Esme no quería que fuese solo a ningún lado y Edward no se oponía porque notaba la constante preocupación en su mirada; fueron al establecimiento educativo, donde tenía que presentarse media hora antes de que empezara el evento para prepararse.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer el sábado? —Demando Emmett, a causa de la guardia que tenía que ejercer sobre su hermano mayor, el vínculo se hizo más fuerte y solían salir juntos, mezclando sus grupos de amigo.

—No sé, tengo tres meses para no hacer nada, pero papá quiere que trabaje como cadete en la constructora, no me vendría mal el dinero. —Se había relajado, los primeros minutos al despertarse eran los peores, era el momento donde la buscaba, creyendo que aun estaba a su lado, que podía alcanzarla si estiraba los brazos, hasta que la realidad de cada mañana solitaria le despedazaba para amargarlo, enseñándole que su realidad era otra, que ella no regresaría y no había manera de explicar lo que aun sentía por ella.

—¿Y eso que mierda tiene que ver con lo que vas a hacer el sábado? —Y Edward se encogió de hombros, sonriendo. Diez minutos, después de una discusión sobre quien tenía las mejores tetas en la escuela, llegaron a la institución— …por eso te digo que Lauren no necesita corpiño, las tiene firme. —Edward giro los ojos, ya que todos sabían que Tanya Denali tenía las mejores tetas y había testeado, un año antes, lo esponjosas que eran.

—¿Todavía como niñero? —Sonó lo más cizañero posible Mike, acercándose hacía los hermanos. En otro momento Edward hubiese respondido de mala manera, pero no le daría esa satisfacción, por lo que sonrió feliz.

—Sí, Emmett tiene que cuidarme todavía. —Saludándole y al resto de los jóvenes— ¿sabes qué fácil es conseguir una mamada ahora? —Todos rieron, dirigiéndose dentro del establecimiento—. Cada chica me quiere cuidar y conociendo a mi padre, creen que tengo un corazón de oro — levanto las cejas sugerente— y Emmett siendo el mejor hermano del mundo, tiene más tetas para chupar, de eso estábamos hablando.

—No cambias más, Cullen. —Todos disfrutaban la nueva imagen de Edward, si antes era seguido por las jóvenes, ahora era acosado, todas deseosas de curar sus heridas, de salvarle del infierno que había pasado y no se atrevía a relatar; y si todo lo anterior no ayudaba a mejorar su imagen, estaba el hecho del padre biológico de Edward, que exhibía por las calles feliz de tenerle a su lado, dando la pauta que bajo esa mirada distante y misteriosa había un chico de gran sentimientos; la mayoría de las mujeres quieren salvar a sus príncipes de los monstruos que siempre asedian en la oscuridad y todas querían ser la princesa de ese hermoso hombre. Lo intento, tanteando ese hermoso lugar que estaba bajo la braga de una joven, pero no pudo seguir, no porque la situación no fuese optima, sino porque no llegaba a calentarse, no estaba la emoción, el nerviosismo, ni el cuerpo deseado. Por lo que salía regularmente pero no intentaba llegar a un lugar más lejano ni excitante, no conseguía enfocarse adecuadamente. A los dos meses de su regreso, la mayoría había dejado de presionar para que contara lo vivido, aunque siempre había alguien que miraba a su dirección interrogante.

—¿Qué haremos el sábado? —Pregunto Eric, esperando sobre una banqueta que la maldita ceremonia del otro lado del edificio comenzase; todos tiraron distintas ideas, pero ninguna lo suficientemente tentadora o interesante para Edward, sería el último día de su padre en la casa y prefería estar con él que hacer lo mismo de cada fin de semana.

—Aun me pregunto cómo hiciste para aprobar todas las materias y ser el mejor promedio — materializo un pensamiento James, enfocándose en Edward, que le regreso la mirada extrañado—. Faltaste por un tiempo largo y aun así, terminaste con el mejor promedio no solo de nuestra clase sino de los cuatro cursos. ¿Cómo mierda lo hiciste? —Colocándose en pose, estirando su barbilla al cielo, le contesto.

—No hay que ser un genio para superarlos, idiotas —bromeo, y todos rieron.

—Entonces ¿Qué fue? —Se tentó Eric entusiasmado mientras que todos se quejaron, era la repetida pregunta que adornaba cada conversación; pasando la mano por su cara, cansado de la misma rutina, aclaro.

—Nadie me rompió el culo, ningún camionero me hizo su esposa —algunos rieron por lo bajo, mientras que el porte de James se debilitaba— nada que ver con armas o drogas, así que no jodas, ya te dije que no te lo voy a decir.

—¿Y si te pago? —Sacando su billetera, buscando dinero donde no había.

—¿Este es estúpido o se hace? —Cuestiono a la nada, para mirar hacia el pasillo que unía ambos patios en el colegio, no dando muestras de que el evento se realizase en la hora pactada. Emmett alzo la mano saludando, y se les aproximó Rosalie.

— ¿Qué paso? ¿Te perdiste? —Ella sonrió complaciente, saludando uno por uno al grupo de amigos.

—No; me invitaron. Edward, te lo dije la otra vez por mensaje. —Los ojos de Rosalie se dispararon a un costado, cerca de unos árboles en la otra punta del patio, donde había una serie de mesas de piedras rodeadas por sillas de la misma calidad.

—No era necesario que vinieras, hace mucho calor, ni yo quiero estar. —Todos los presentes miraron hacía la misma dirección, riendo divertidos por lo bajo, confundiéndole—. ¿Qué pasa? — se extraño

—Mira quien vino. —Le indico Mike, y Edward se giro para saber a quien se referían, tardo un poco en localizar el objetivo entre los demás estudiantes, pero la vio a los instantes, paralizándole. Sus piernas temblaron, perdiendo el vigor, y tuvo que agitar la cabeza ligeramente para recalcarse que no estaba alucinando; Bella estaba ahí, a unos metros de distancia, sentada sobre la mesa de piedra, colocando sus pies sobre una de las sillas mientras que sin quitarle sus ojos de encima, tomaba agua de una botella. Trago con fuerzas, el aire se volvió pesado demandando más trabajo pulmonar de su parte, cada músculo se tensó y podía sentir la ira, la bronca y esas putas ganas de matar; ella estaba bromeando, no podía ser verdad y aun así, estaba a pocos metros. Se había preparado para una vida sin ella, y con la finalización de los estudios, sería el comienzo de una forma de existencia, lejos de ella y el placer, de lo esencial y hermoso; se había resignado a la constante lucha de no buscarla, de pretender que estaba bien así, que fue el " _Síndrome de Estocolmo"_ y con la ayuda de su psicólogo se libraría de ese sensación de abstinencia, de necesidad y apego a alguien que le había secuestrado, humillado y despreciado.

Isabella había dicho que le amaba, pero eso no tuvo valor alguno cuando huyo de algún problema mayor a ellos dos sin enfrentarle y pagar el precio por sus palabras; se esperanzo con ese te amo, pretendiendo que todo volvería a ser como antes, que no había motivo de fingir que estaba apresado, cuando ella misma estaba atrapada por el amor que le tenía. Le había tomado mucho tiempo definir su vida, llenarse de mentiras para continuar, para no llorar y suplicarle a Charlie la locación de ella. Ella era una enferma, una loca y fea que había impuesto situaciones bizarras y excitantes, extraordinarias hasta la locura y se había marchado, después de burlarse, después de despedazar ese musculo que latía, después de romper cualquier aspiración torcida y excepcional que tuviese para terminar llamándole para decirle que lo sentía y le amaba ¡le amaba! ¡Absurda broma! Si le amaba se hubiera quedado, hubiese encontrado la manera para conservarse a su lado y no escapar de quien sabe que. Y él lo había logrado, había ganado el juego, no la necesitaba, no podía querer a esa enferma de porquería, y aun así estaba nervioso, feliz y lleno de odio a esa pequeña jovencita.

Y ahora aparecía, como si nada, como si no hubiese dañado a nadie, como si esos 29 días significasen nada ¡era una puta de mierda! ¡Jamás dejo de serlo! Una enferma que tenía que pagar sus pecados, y se veía hermosa, aun bajo esos anteojos, aun bajo esa remera holgada y esas zapatillas rotas, ella era más hermosa que cualquier mujer del mundo, y la odiaba, le había abandonado, privándole de lo que amaba, pero eso no significaba que la amaba, ella no era merecedora de absolutamente nada, solo del odio que le comía las entrañas. No le amaba, no podía amarle, y aun así la devoción era constante, despreciando cualquier otro tipo de manjar, mientras el miedo tomaba lugar, contaminando cada célula, sintetizándose junto el odio y la sensación de plenitud que tenía al estar en el mismo espacio que ella. La impotencia, esas ganas de destruir todo, de que el mundo se consuma para tolerar lo que pasaba por cada vena de su cuerpo, la sangre se condesaba doliéndole, la respiración era molesta y la venganza era la única solución plausible para que entendiera, para que lo comprenda con absoluta claridad que no jugaría con él, las cosas habían cambiado porque él ya no aceptaría otra situación como la vivida durante los últimos 4 meses.

Se agito tenuemente, sin captar las miradas maliciosas y desconcertadas de sus amigos, cada rasgo del rostro de Edward cambio de la sorpresa al puro odio, su ceño se frunció mientras tragando con fuerza endureció la mandíbula; y sus pies comenzaron a moverse, atraídos por fuerza centrífuga. Rosalie intento tomar su brazo, pero no pudo detenerle, toda su figura indicaba odio y determinación; no estaba enfocado en nadie, solo en ella, en la joven miserable que se atrevió a jugar con él, imponiendo reglas que se adecuaban a cada situación pero siendo injustas, le había dado la pauta que nada es lo que parece y no por eso es malo. Lo que sintió, vivió y pensó fue un nuevo nivel de existencia, y ella se lo quito como si nada, como si él no fuera importante, como si ese "te amo" no tuviese mayor connotación. La vio sonreír, dejando la botella de agua a un costado suyo, mientras se acomodaba hacía delante, apoyando antebrazos sobre sus piernas, esperándole.

Estaba furioso, quería matarla y de imbécil no lo hizo cuando tuvo la posibilidad, le había arruinado para siempre y tenía que pagar por eso. Ella abrió sus ojos divertida, como si su porte rígido fuese gracioso de alguna manera; no esperaba menos por parte de Edward, tenía razones de sobras para estar alterado, resentido por todas las cosas horribles que le obligo a experimentar. Pero estaba feliz, alegre de ver ese lunar que tanto le gustaba, esas largas pestañas y sus hermosas manos que siempre ofrecieron refugio de lo devastador sin saberlo. Por esto no dejaba de sonreír, estaba arrepentida, pero eso no tenía peso alguno si no pagaba las consecuencias de sus crímenes, del mal que había causado a Edward y su familia. Él se detuvo a unos centímetros, y lo saludo levantando la mano…

— ¡Hola! ¿Cómo has estado, Ed? —Pero el escrutinio potente, expidiendo gran tensión de su cuerpo, además del constante tic nervioso, marcando su manzana de Adán cada tanto como resultado; se sonrojo ligeramente, pero mantuvo su postura despreocupada, aunque quisiese llorar, era mucha presión estar enfrente de él después de tiempo pasado—. Vine a buscar mi papel de transferencia y mis notas de francés para complementar con mis nuevas clases — excuso su presencia, levantando un papel en su mano—. Donde voy no tienen francés ni italiano, solamente hay ingles. —Arrugo la boca desconcertada. Edward no se movió y si no fuese por el movimiento de su pecho, su respiración, cualquiera pensaría que era una estatua de cera—. ¿Vino toda tu familia? —No tuvo tiempo a procesarlo, cuando violento, Edward levanto la mano para tirar con fuerza la botella de agua a un costado mojando parte de la mesa y el piso.

Todo el patio se cayó, tratando de captar alguna palabra de la conversación de ellos dos; Edward se aproximó lentamente su rostro hacía ella, preguntándole entre dientes…

— ¿Crees que puedes regresar como si nada hubiese pasado, fea? —Isabella tembló, no por percibir su ira sino por la carga emocional en la mirada de Edward, confirmando sus sospechas, la profundidad en la que le había afectado toda la situación y su comportamiento. Bajo la mirada apenada, reprimiendo las lágrimas que le quemaban dentro, la opresión en su garganta y como solo servía para dañar a la gente, como lo hizo con Charlie. Levanto la mano, para tomar la barbilla de ella, obligándola a enfocarse en él, no escaparía de esto, no cuando tenía tantas cosas que aclarar y gritar—. ¿Piensas que voy a aguantar tus putas bromas, cara cortada? Eres una puta, y eso no se cambia con nada. —Le despreció y ella acepto cada recriminación sin defenderse; tenía que descargarse, porque la odiaba pero tocar su piel suave sensibilizaba sus yemas apremiando el toque—. ¿Te fuiste y regresas como si nada? ¿Acaso me estas jodiendo?

—Lo siento —susurro y quiso no creerle por más que cada fibra de su cuerpo le suplicaba que la protegiera, que ambos podían luchar contra los titanes que se escondía bajo la superficie queriendo, ante el más mínimo quebranto, destruirlo todo—. Me mentí mucho tiempo, te juro que lo intente, quise cumplir mi palabra —su mentón tembló bajo su mano, mas él no la soltó ni relajo su postura, no se rendiría, no cuando había pasado por mucho y todo se había renovado sin dejarle procesarlo en el adecuado tiempo. Bella se había marchado dejando el caos, dejándole a oscuras entre lo que sentía y pensaba, y como nada de estas dos cosas tenían forma de ser explayadas con claridad. Y ella lucía desprotegida, sola y abandonada—. Pero sabes bien que si no te hubiese dicho esas cosas te hubieras quedado más tiempo. —Edward se sorprendió, sonrojándose, pretendiendo que no había escuchado esa verdad; era cierto, ese "tiempo" que tanto esperaba no llegó porque no podía abandonarla, porque no quiso sufrir lo que se avecinaba, la tortura de no ser feliz como lo fue durante los últimos 4 meses. Lentamente quito la mano de su barbilla y sus ojos grises eran profundos, más de lo que recordaba, nada era hermoso como la realidad de tenerla cerca—. Puedes no creerme Edward —su voz se apagó momentáneamente, buscando la redención—, pero te amo. —Sus labios se curvaron dulcemente, mientras que el rostro de Edward se amargo—. Y lamento toda la mierda que te hice pasar.

Se quedó esperando que acotara algo más, pero ella se fijó en él, sin dejar de sonreír con la mirada triste; un murmullo detrás de él, llamo su atención, por lo que girándose paso su vista por el patio. Todos estaban descolocados por la situación, la confianza que había entre ellos o al menos así se percibía, y fue ahí que lo entendió, le importaba nada lo que los demás pensaran de él, de que le juzgasen o criticasen, ellos no eran nada, pero ella lo era todo y era algo que había aceptado solo que jamás le dio forma en su cabeza, por consiguiente no lo dijo en voz alta…

— ¿Crees que eso va a cambiar algo? —Le demando riendo perversamente, demostrando que nadie era nada para él y no tenía por qué ocultarse cuando ella estaba a su lado, ya que conocía cada parte escabrosa de su naturaleza—. ¿Qué tu puto arrepentimiento sirve de algo? —Le presiono, regresando a verla, donde la encontró asintiendo como si cada frase dicha fuese un puñal, marcando su rostro con dolor—. ¿Qué no vas a pagar todo lo que me hiciste? —Y la propuesta estaba ahí, congelando a Bella que abrió los ojos desorbitados, acomplejada de entender todo al revés. Sacando su lengua entremedio de sus dientes, la paso lentamente por su boca, imitando la degustación de algo que estaba entre sus labios; Bella se acaloro, exponiendo esa timidez que siempre aparecía pero no era un factor importante ni aplastante cuando la emoción y suspiros buscaban ocupar sus cuerpos—. ¿Qué no vas a rogar que me detenga?

Ella sonrió entusiasmada, parpadeando varias veces, no sabiendo que era lo que había pasado. Edward acorto distancia, arrodillándose sobre la banqueta, dirigiendo su mano hacía la zona lumbar de Bella, acercándola hacía él; ella se dejo manejar como una muñeca, esperanzada y aceptando las consecuencias de sus actos. Con las piernas de ella abiertas, Edward pudo colocar su hombría justo donde estaba el centro de ella, consiguiendo que ella sintiera que podía poseerla en cualquier momento; la otra mano de Edward fue hacía la mejilla de su Bella, para que no se atreviera a esquivar su mirada. La proximidad de sus rostros, dejaba que el aliento de él golpease los labios de ella, que respiraba agitadamente.

—No vas a hacer lo que quieras esta vez, Isabella, ya te lo dije que a mí nadie me manda. — Aseguro, pasando sus labios sobre los de ella, pero sin besarla, solo rozándolos tenuemente. Una lagrima cayo por el rostro de Bella mientras subía sus manos a los hombros del muchacho que ella amaba mas que a su miserable vida, porque las fuerzas se le iban; había esperado la ira, que le gritara, la golpeara, o al menos le denunciara enfrente de todos, había esperado cualquier cosa menos eso, su cuerpo estaba más grande que antes, era admirable por debajo de la ropa y ahora tocándole lo confirmaba. Mas no podía sentirse afortunada porque él no dijo nada, solamente implicó que le gustaba su cuerpo, y estaba aterrada, esos meses lejos de él fueron horribles, no tenía a nadie, aunque no necesitaba a nadie, solo a él. Hizo bien con Charlie, no quería aferrarlo a la eterna preocupación por una hija que era una completa desconocida para él, le dio la posibilidad de construir una vida sin los demonios del pasado, que la odiase era lo mejor, así sería libre, como tenía que ser.

Pero no podía alejarse de Edward, estaba la constante necesidad de demostrar que valía la pena, ella valía la pena, que no podía dejar el sentimiento y él tenía que saberlo; era egoísta, no dejaba al pobre chico en paz pero no le importaba, porque le amaba y era horrible ser ese tipo de persona, enamorada de lo imposible. Le había abandonado para escapar, como siempre fue planeado, su mente había construido que era la única manera de tener una vida normal, libre de cualquier fantasma horrible que quisiese matarla, porque los fantasmas existen y no están en las casas encantadas sino que residen en la mente y alma para atormentar ante la más mínima posibilidad. Y no lo logro, su magnífico plan no pudo concretarse, no cuando se sintió más aprisionada sin él a su lado, porque la aseveración estaba, le amaba y eso no se cambiaba con nada.

Edward cerró los ojos, sacando su lengua, imitando un movimiento animal, pasándola por los labios de su mujer a lo que ella se estremeció excitada; el sexo significaba muchas cosas, y no solo lo físico sino la unión de ambos, para luego seguir con otro tipo de compenetraciones, como compartir los pensamientos o admirar en el silencio la absoluta paz.

— No soy una buena persona, Edward —Dijo en voz baja, y Edward se separó, para mirarla a los ojos aceptando el dolor en ella. Él trago con fuerza, soltándola para volver al punto original enfrente de ella. Estaba huyendo de nuevo, ocultándose bajo cualquier excusa, ella quería escapar a lo que le tenía miedo. Inmediatamente supo que no se rendiría, Bella se sentía sola luchando contra lo que sentía, y no importaba lo que él tenía que decir, ella haría lo que quisiera al final de cuentas—. Creo que no estoy rota, pero no lo sé. —Paso la mano por sus cabellos, asustado de lo que expresaba y sabía cuándo Bella mentía o no, y ahora lo estaba haciendo—. Te lastime mucho y no sé cómo remediarlo, Ed —nerviosa, con las manos temblorosas, saco de su bolsillo un paquete de cigarrillos para tomar uno de estos y prenderlo al instante. Tomo una calada como si el humo toxico le diese fuerza, y Edward estudiaba más allá de las probabilidades, descifrando el rumbo a tomar—. Tengo que entregarme, es la única manera.

Él levanto una ceja y sonrió malicioso, resolviendo el plan.

— Esto no se trata de lo que quieres, cara cortada. —Planteo venenoso, haciendo que ella pasara su mano por su rostro derrotada—. Si quieres pagar las consecuencias, no será ante la policía, nadie te creerá si yo no digo nada, ¿quién mierda va a creer que alguien como tu abuso de alguien de mi tamaño, fea? —Bella frunció los labios en señal de asco, no pudiendo refutar tal hecho.

Entonces, Edward se le acerco pasando la mano de su cintura a su nalga, apretando con fuerza, estremeciéndola para luego retirarse rápidamente.

— Recuerda que una vez te lo aclare, jamás te voy a perdonar nada. —Ella se levantó rápidamente, sin poder responderle, y sin mirarle, se dirigió hacia el otro lado, donde se encontraba la puerta de salida de la institución. Edward la vio partir sin intentar detenerla, silbando feliz, conforme del progreso conseguido, murmurando para sí—. El juego empieza de nuevo. —Aspiro fuertemente, antes de ir hacia sus amigos, que permanecían petrificados ante lo sucedido; todos los presentes murmuraban alocadamente, planteándose interrogantes o teorías sobre el espectáculo dado. Edward Cullen y la extraña joven, quien nadie recordaba el nombre, tenían cierta intimidad y por como la había besado y sostenido, esta intimidad era de índole sexual. Emmett abría la boca para volver a cerrarla sin saber que decir, por otra parte Rosalie le inspeccionaba para entender en qué punto ellos dos habían pasado de ser acosador/victima a tener otro tipo de relación.

—¿Qué mierda paso? ¿Te acostaste con la fea de Swan? —Expreso Mike, Edward sonrió dirigiéndose al pasillo, guardando en su bolsillo el papel que le había robado a Bella, cuando uno de los profesores apareció para avisar que la ceremonia estaba empezando.

* * *

 **Bueno, eh aqui el ultimo capitulo de esta genial historia. Espero que les haya gustado a mi en lo personal me encanto. Ya en el proximo capitulo que lo voy a subir en forma de Epilogo. les voy a dar para las que no lo saben el nombre de la historia original y si alguna la quiere me puede par su email y con usto se la paso.**

 **ahora dejenme saber que les parecio este final...**

 **nos vemos pronto...**

 *****Gis Cullen*****


	18. Chapter 18

**La historia fue una adaptacion que hice de Josenso Di Farias, los personajes que utilice son de S.M. (para todas las chicas que me dejaron sus emails, les recuerdo que si lo colocan todo junto fanfiction no lo permite, asi que les animo a volver a mandarmelo por PM y dejando un espacio entre palabra y palabra )**

* * *

 **DELICIOSO SECUETRO**

 **EPILOGO**

 **CAPITULO 18**

Se desperezo antes de colocarse el saco, aunque era cadete tenía que presentar una imagen pulcra y adecuada en su lugar de trabajo; fue fácil dejar el trabajo de su padre, el verano había acabado y tenía que comenzar los estudios superiores, por lo que busco un trabajo de medio tiempo, donde obtenía mejor paga. Lo difícil de toda la situación fue comunicarle a su madre que se mudaba, mucho llanto y ruegos tácitos fueron expresados, prevaleciendo la practicidad; no era conveniente vivir con sus padres y tener que viajar tres horas casi todos los días para ir a la universidad. Gracias a los contactos de su padre obtuvo un buen precio en el alquiler de una casa, aunque al principio Carlisle quería invertir en un departamento más adecuado a una persona que vive sola que una casa donde sobraría espacio; pero Edward explico su propuesta, después de hacer amigos en la universidad, invitaría a algunos a vivir y así repartir los gastos, no quería depender por siempre de sus padres y, de esta manera, lograría mayor libertad financiera. Todo se arregló en menos de un mes, afortunado de no pasar la locura que existe en los contratos de alquiler y sus requisitos, y feliz fue a vivir a su nueva casa.

Tomaba las primeras materias, pero tenía menos de dos meses para cambiar de carrera o continuar con la elegida, Historia, de la que aun no estaba del todo convencido. Su madre le llamaba todos los días sin falta, tenía llamadas gratis y de esta forma le acosaba al menos tres veces por día, pero no le molestaba, comprendía que el cambio había sido muy traumático para ella así que procuraba conservar la paciencia. Intentaba cada dos semanas ir a verles, cuando no iba a visitar a su padre, con él que también tenía llamadas gratis, pero Masen era menos obsesivo en este tema que Esme. El año siguiente era probable que Emmett fuese a vivir con él y no era un tema que le molestase, pero si le inquietaba ligeramente, porque implicaba que tenía poco tiempo antes de que comenzasen los exámenes de mitad de año y eso era una cagada. Su apariencia y personalidad, como había sucedido en la secundaria, atraía a todo tipo de personas, tanto en el ámbito laboral como estudiantil; de hecho, en varias ocasiones, le ofrecieron un mayor sueldo con un ligero incremento de horarios en una nueva posición, pero Edward las rechazo sistemáticamente, aludiendo que todavía se estaba acomodando a los horarios y estudios de la universidad.

Muchas cosas habían cambiado en la vida de Edward Cullen en menos de un mes, y estaba alegre por esos cambios, se podría decir, que extasiado. Dejo el edificio bancario, para tomar el subte, no era conveniente llevar su vehículo al ir a trabajar, con el tráfico pesado jamás llegaría a tiempo a ningún lado. Espero paciente en el hangar, el subte de las 15.30hs llegaría pronto y él estaría a tiempo en su casa; tenía que hacer las compras todavía, pero por suerte la lista era corta, realmente le urgía llegar a casa.

Extrañaba a su familia, ese verano había atrapado a Jasper en la cama con Peter besándose, sonrió recordando la cara de terror de su hermano y la desesperación de su amigo, esperando que le rompieran el alma a patadas; pero fiel a lo que había propuesto, aviso que la comida estaba lista, como si la situación fuese lo más normal del mundo. Poco después pudo hablar con Jasper, explicándole que cuando estuviese preparado podían discutir sobre el tema, que él estaría cuando fuese solicitado; al final, no hubo tal charla, pero no perdía la esperanza de que su hermanito recurriese a él en busca de ayuda o como confidente. Nadie elije de quien se enamora, de eso estaba más que seguro. Aparte de la neurosis de su madre por su partida, en general las cosas estaban bastante bien; le alegraba no ver más a Charlie, tuvo que compartir la mesa con el desgraciado hacía dos meses en una reunión familiar, donde Carlisle le invitó junto a su esposa e hijo. El maldito infeliz no pudo levantar la mirada en ningún momento, era un cobarde de porquería y eso no se quitaba con nada, ni con un título universitario ni con un cargo judicial ni con un hijo nuevo, no se había hecho responsable de lo importante y tenía que pudrirse en la culpa. Pero lo que se enteró en esa reunión fue sorprendente e inquietante, Rene, la madre de Bella, se había suicidado un mes antes, a causa de la muerte de su novio que fue apuñado en la cárcel. Y automáticamente lo supo, obteniendo la respuesta en el cuerpo vacío de Charlie, en como todas sus facciones se marcaban con odio, él lo había hecho y no pudo parar de reír, ante todos los presentes que se desconcertaron.

Pasando las estaciones llego a la zona donde residía y caminando unas cuadras se detuvo en una tienda para comprar lo necesario. Una vez en la caja registradora, la cajera intento flirtear con él, ni se dio por enterado; se marco el monto para un paquete de arroz, fósforos, cigarrillos, condimentos y aceite, y después de pagar se retiro sin escalas a su casa. No era una gran casa, un solo piso con terraza, tres habitación, cocina y comedor, sin muchos lujos pero muy linda; lo que más le atrajo de la propiedad, era el vecindario tranquilo, estaba rodeado de algunos depósitos y fabricas, por lo que en si no era una zona completamente residencial. Abrió la puerta y sonrió como un niño que realiza una travesura; dejo su bolso y mercadería sobre la mesa del comedor para dirigirse hacia la habitación principal, su habitación. La puerta estaba abierta dando a conocer directamente el gran somier que ocupaba el costado de la habitación, el piso estaba lleno de libros universitarios y fotocopias del mismo estilo; entro, tomando uno para leer en el título "economía modulo 1"

— ¿Trajiste los cigarrillos? —Una voz femenina provino del baño que tenía la puerta entornada; Edward dejo el libro sobre la cama, para entrar sin pedir permiso.

Bella tenía un lápiz delineador e intentaba marcar bien el contorno de sus ojos, pero no le gustaba el resultado. Edward se apoyó sobre el marco de la puerta, abriendo la puerta completamente, así la cadena de metal que tenía ella sobre su tobillo izquierdo no se enroscara en sus pies.

— Traje un paquete chico, te dije que vas a dejar de fumar, Bella, así que vas a dejarlo de a poco —ella giro los ojos indignada, moviendo su pie para golpear con la cadena el pie de él, que sonrió—. Muy madura. —Regreso a la habitación, para sentarse en la cama y tomando el control remoto, prendió la TV para saber si encontraba algún programa interesante.

—¿Qué te parece? —Salió del baño, mostrando su trabajo sobre sus ojos, el delineador aumentaba su mirada felina.

—Te queda hermoso, Bella —ella sonrió y fue hacía él, moviéndose torpemente por el peso de la cadena—. ¿Te molesta? —Se preocupó, pero ella negó con la cabeza no dándole importancia. Cuando estuvo enfrente de Edward, le montó encima, sentándose en sus piernas donde él la recibió gustoso—. Me olvide de decirte, averigüe y tus exámenes son en dos meses. —Ella frunció el ceño, asintiendo lentamente; rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de él, pegando los torsos y Edward bajo su rostro, para besarle el cuello suavemente.

—¿Sabes que para dar los exámenes tienes que liberarme? —Él no respondió sino que siguió besándola como si no le hubiese escuchado; la respiración de él sobre su piel le hizo cosquillas por lo que rio tontamente—. Te estoy hablando Ed —cuando él no atendió a su pregunta, ella tomo su rostro para mirarle directamente—, no me voy a escapar de nuevo, Edward —y él asintió complacido.

—No importa si te escapas, amor —ella se sorprendió—. No tarde tres meses en irte a buscar porque no te pudiera localizar, hacía meses que sabía dónde estabas, sino que necesitaba un lugar para nosotros dos, eso es todo; por más que intentes escaparte siempre te voy a encontrar porque tú así lo quieres. —Ella se sonrojo, no contradiciéndole; al principio creyó que el papel de transferencia de establecimiento educativo se había caído en el camino, donde entre algunos datos personales pero insignificantes para muchos estaba su nueva dirección. Pero cuando lo vio en la puerta de la casa de su tía, supo que él se lo había quitado en ese último toque, donde apretó su trasero; sin reticencia, hizo todo lo que él le pidió, sin quejas ni acotaciones, él tenía todo el derecho a su venganza. Lo que no esperó fue la droga en la gaseosa que le ofreció, lo próximo que supo era que estaba en esa habitación y él se estaba desvistiendo a su lado, sonriente—. Tenemos tiempo antes de los exámenes, así que no te preocupes. Lo difícil será cuando tengas que conocer a mi familia —ella se paralizo, no sabría cómo actuar frente de ellos; Edward coloco sus manos sobre sus nalgas, para apretarlas y aproximarla hacía él, originando un jadeo por parte de ella—. Ya sabes que siempre voy a ganar el juego —susurro sobre sus labios, besándola profundamente, alejándose para concluir—. Te amo, fea. —y ella posiciono sus manos en su nuca para besarlo con firmeza.

Mientras que Edward le levantaba el pijama que tenía puesta, descubriendo su sexo desnudo, lo único que Bella podía reflexionar, mientras que los pensamientos se diluían con la humedad entre sus piernas es que antes creía en cosas como la razón o la justicia, pero esos no significan nada cuando el deseo se veía implicado, no era una persona débil, solo un ser humano más; porque él estaba enfrente de ella, provocándola y tocándola donde todo el universo estallaba llevándola a la gloria, y ahora entendía que el juego que Edward tanto citaba jamás se acabaría, no cuando se amaban y nadie más existía en el mundo. Las delicias pueden quebrar los demonios y voluntad de cualquier, y eso había sucedido con ambos.

 **FIN.**

* * *

 **Ahora si, esto llego a su fin, que les parecio? al final Edward se salio cn la suya e hizo que Bella pagara lo que habia hecho... pero que manera mas linda, no?**

 **en fin, m encanto haberles adaptado esta historia, su nombre original es: LAS DELICIAS DE NICOLAS ycomo les dije al principio, si alguna quiere el PDF puede mandarme un PM con su email separando las palabras para que ff no lo borre. O bien puede unirse a mi grupo en fb: Gis Cullen Fanfic's**

 **Bueno, me despido y espero verlas pronto para poder seguir adelante con las demas historias.**

 **les dejo un besito...**

 ***** Gis Cullen*****


End file.
